


My Ending, Your Start

by Doctorali4



Series: My Ending, Your Start [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 105,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorali4/pseuds/Doctorali4
Summary: One minute Kittredge was with the Doctor traveling through time and space, and the next, she was being thrust into the past. All she wants is to get back to her Doctor and her time but the universe and the Tardis have other plans. To save the Doctors life, she must travel throughout the Doctor's past. But will she be able to save the Doctor? Or will her future be doomed? Season 1 AU





	1. Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I finally decided to publish this story. I've been debating for about a year so, this story already has a lot of chapters written. I wanted to write this story because I found, while there's a lot of OC Doctor Who stories, there isn't much that are none romance. I love reading the romance ones but I started wanting a different kind of relationship that the OC has with the Doctor. So, this relationship is more of a father-daughter relationship which I feel doesn't get covered in fanfictions or the show itself. Also, just to make things clean, I started writing this when I didn't know who the next companion was which means that this OC comes right after Clara.
> 
> Each chapter will have a song attached to it. I recommend you find the song and listen to it while you're reading but if not, then it's there for you guys to have an idea about the chapter.
> 
> I also have this fanfiction posted on Fanfic.net
> 
> Anyways, enough with me talking. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

 

Stones Around the Sun- Lewis Watson

_War was breaking out_

_You found your crowd, and I turned round_

_Where did you go?_

_I looked away, and you were gone_

_You didn't say, where did you go?_

_I don't know_

 

 

She woke in a cold sweat. "No!" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

She looked around. She was laying in the middle of a sidewalk. What? Where? How? Her mind went in all different directions trying to figure out what had happened. She wasn't here a minute ago. She would have been more scared if it wasn't for the fact that weird things like this happened quite a lot to her.

People were now starting to look at her funny as they walked passed.

"Are you alright?" Asked a blond girl, who was a couple of years older than her.

"What?" She had been so consumed with her thoughts that she didn't even notice the blond.

"Are. You. Alright?" The blond asked again slowly.

"Um, yes?"

Was she okay? She wasn't totally sure. Nothing felt broken, she was still wearing her leather jacket and cowboy boots she was wearing before she ended up in… London? She looked around again. Yep, she was in London which didn't make any sense because she wasn't even on Earth a couple minutes ago.

"Um, okay" The girl looked at her suspiciously. "Because if you're not I think I have enough time…" She mumbled rummaging through her pockets. She finally pulled out her phone- her flip phone. "Oh no, I'm late for work. I'm really sorry. If you want I could hail you a cab to the hospital," the blond rushed out.

She wasn't really paying attention to what the blond was saying. Instead her focus was on the girls' phone. This random person had a flip phone which meant this person was either really behind on the times or she had landed in the past somehow.

"N-no, I'm good," she muttered, finally standing up. "But could I ask you a question first?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied, although it seemed like her patience was running thin.

"Um, what time is it?"

"A little after 12," the blond responded.

"No, I mean what year."

"Year?"

"Yes?"

"It's 2005, why?"

"Oh I'm just dazed and confused."

"Right," the girl replied uneasily. "I better go."

"Yeah, totally," and then the blond girl walked away and into an apartment store.

_What the hell happened_ , she thought _._ One minute she was with the Doctor running away from a new alien species and now she was in the middle of London in 2005.

_The Doctor!_ She thought. She rummaged through all her pockets trying to find her phone. She could call the Doctor and get him to pick her up. She looked and she looked but there was no phone in any of her pockets. She was on her own.

She signed in frustration, she was just going to have to wait for the Doctor. Unless, suddenly a terrifying thought popped into her head, he was in the same state and without the Tardis or he was dead. Most people thought of the Doctor was like God but she knew better; the Doctor could disappoint, the Doctor could die. She shut her eyes, a bitter memory resurfacing itself. She breathed deeply. She had to stop. One bitter memory led to another and another, and before she knew it she would be having a panic attack. The Doctor always told her to breathe easy and think of the task at hand. So she did.

She scrounged around for the device that has yet to fail her: her sonic screwdriver. The Doctor had given it to her as a Christmas present not too long ago because he thought it might help her stay out of trouble.

" _It's like getting your first cell phone," the Doctor explained. "It's there for emergencies and not to be misused," he warned._

" _But I don't have a cell phone," the eleven-year-old told him._

" _That's not the point. Just don't be playing games on it or opening random doors," he told her._

" _This has games on it! Cool!"_

" _I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."_

Finally, she found the sonic screwdriver. She took it out and looked for anything out of the ordinary. If she could find something weird then that might lead her to some answers. She didn't see anything strange. She scanned herself but didn't see anything out of place there either. She was about to give up when she looked toward the apartment store that the blond girl went into. Her sonic suddenly went haywire.

"Okay, the clothing store it is," she concluded to herself.

When she went into the store, she didn't see anything unusual. Even her sonic seemed to not be able to detect a thing, although that didn't stop it from freaking out. So she stayed and waited, watching. She waited for hours, looking around, trying to not look like she was going to steal anything. She was going to give up and chalk it up as a broken sonic when all of a sudden, as she passed the elevator, her sonic spiked again. She looked to see if anyone was watching then she entered the elevator.

It was dark and dingy in the basement. There were multiple door and she wasn't sure where to start. She was scanning for any alien life when she heard a man scream. She rushed down the corridor trying to locate the scream. She opened one of the doors and stepped inside. She looked around for anyone in peril but everything seemed perfectly normal yet her sonic was telling her otherwise. She went deeper into the room.

Suddenly her sonic figured out exactly what alien she had come across. "Oh crap, living plastic!"

" _Living plastic?" She asked._

" _Yep," the Doctor replied._

" _Living?"_

" _Yes."_

" _And plastic?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _So let me get this straight. We're up against living… plastic? That's a thing?"_

" _Of course."_

_The ten-year-old opened her month then closed it. She shrugged, "Okay."_

"Wilson?" A voice yelled. "Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?"

She recognized that voice but she couldn't put her finger on it. Still, she didn't move to find out.

"I can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop," came the voice again but this time sounding more frustrated. "Wilson! Oh, come on."

Suddenly, something clattered behind her making her jump. She spun around and came face-to-face with a bunch of manikins. She groaned. _Living plastic_ , she thought.

"Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson?" The girl, Rose, kept asking.

_Please don't come this way. Please don't come this way,_ she begged in her head. She didn't want this girl to be caught in the crossfire. Unfortunately, her pleas were ignored because the next thing she knew the girl, Rose, walked in.

"Wilson? Wils- hey you're not support to be down here," Rose told her. Looking away from the living plastic, she turned to Rose. "Wait, aren't you the girl that was laying on the sidewalk?"

So that's where she heard the voice from. "I thought this was the way to the bathroom," she knew that sounded pathetic and usually she would do better but she was a little more focused on the living shop dummies.

"Right, well it's not. Now have you seem a man named Wilson down hear? Do you know where he is?" Rose asked her, seeming annoyed and frustrated.

"Probably dead," she mumbled.

"What?" Rose asked angrily.

"Nothing but I think he might be upstairs so maybe you should go and I'll come with you," She suggested.

Before Rose could say a thing the door slammed shut. Rose tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"You're kidding me. Is this you're doing?" Rose accused.

"I swear that's not me!" Just then another bang came. They both turned.

"Then who's mucking about?" Rose asked.

Before she could respond, Rose gasped. She looked over to where Rose was looking and saw that the living plastic was now moving. It slowly approached them.

"Okay, you've got me. Tell your friends to stop!" Rose ordered.

"Look, this isn't me, Okay?" She yelled back. More and more dummies were now coming to life and she was feeling less and less confident in getting out safely.

"Right, of course it's not. But I've got the joke now, so stop!" Rose kept telling her. "Whose idea was this? Is it Derek's?"

"Who the hell is Derek?" She honestly didn't have the patience for this conversation anymore.

They were now swarmed with dummies. She felt her back hit the concrete wall. She had had enough.

"Stop! Don't move any closer! I know what you are and guess what? This isn't the first time I've met your species so don't think for a second that I won't make you wish you never messed with me! You see these," she took out her sonic and held them up. "You know exactly what this is and I _will_ use it!"

The manikins stopped for a second and turned to each other. She thought she got them but then a thought came to mind. This was 2005, the Doctor and she hadn't met them yet so really they didn't know what her sonic was. She gulped. So much for her threaten then run plan. Although she could still run. When in doubt, the Doctor would tell her, run.

She was just about to tell Rose to book it when someone else yelled, "RUN!"


	2. Not My Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another chapter is up already. I figured because I already have 18 chapters written and the last chapter was short, I could put one up now. I'll try to put a chapter up every week or two. This chapter will give a little more info on the character and why she's in the past. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

In The Light- The Lumineers

_Time, give me my yesterdays_

_Save it for all you had in your eyes, I have gone away_

 

 

She was running now. Running in front of Rose and some random guy with big ears and a leather jacket. Behind them were, of course, the living plastic stiffly running to caught them.

She was used to running like this and it brought a lopsided grin to her face. This was her favourite part about being with the Doctor— the running. Running was her daily exercise thanks to the Doctor and their adventures. She could swear she could enter a marathon run and come in first with all the running she did.

As they ran, she noticed the elevator she came down in. "This way!" She yelled to them as she opened the lift doors.

They piled in. As the doors was about to close, one of the living plastic reached its arm in between the doors, stopping it from closing. The man grabbed the arm and tugged on it until he pulled it right off. The doors closed and she let out a sigh of relief.

"You pulled his arm off," Rose said in disbelief.

"Yep," he throw the arm to Rose. "Plastic," he put simply and then turned to her. "You're a bit of a runner, aren't you?" The man commented as if he was sizing her up.

She simply shrugged. There was something very familiar with this man that made her feel uneasy.

Rose looked from her to the man in front of them. "Very clever. Nice trick!" Rose remarked looking slightly frantic. "So who were they then, your friends? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose asked her.

She groaned. "Not this again."

"Why would you think she did this?" He asked Rose.

"I don't know," Rose remarked.

"Well apparently you do know because you keep saying it!" She snapped. She was tired, lost and confused, this girl was only making her feel worse the more she accused her.

The man raised his eyebrow like he was saying: _she has a point._

"Well 'cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students," Rose replied and looked at her than back to the man.

"That make sense," he chimed. "Well done."

"Yeah, okay, it makes sense but the problem is I didn't do it so, it's not students!" She shouted in frustration.

If she learned anything from her time with the Doctor it was that the explanations that made the most sense were never the correct ones.

"She's right, they're not students," he stated darkly in a way that reminded her of someone.

Still not believing them Rose spoke, "Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police." Rose looked at her when she said the last part.

"Who's Wilson?" The man asked.

"Chief electrician," Rose responded.

"Wilson's dead," they both said at the same time.

The elevator doors opened and the man stepped out. Rose looked at her in a mix between confusion, astonishment and anger.

"That's just not funny," Rose hissed.

"Wasn't trying to be funny," she mumbled as they both started existing the elevator.

"That's sick!" Rose snapped looking pointedly at her.

Suddenly the man grabbed Rose's shoulders and pulled her to the side.

"Hold on. Mind your eyes," he instructed.

Her heart froze. _It couldn't be_ , she thought. The man had pulled something out of his pocket. At first she thought nothing of it until he used it. The noise and the way he used it was so familiar but it couldn't be. The man had a sonic screwdriver and the only man that carried something like that around was the Doctor. She was frozen in her spot unable to move, Rose was shouting something at the both of them but she wasn't paying attention.

The Doctor, or who she thought was the Doctor, ran passed her and snapped her out of her daze. The Doctor obviously didn't recognize her which meant he forgot about her or he was a past Doctor. She hoped that the Doctor wouldn't completely forget about her. This meant that he was a past Doctor which meant that she really shouldn't be there.

The Doctor walked speedily down a corridor and Rose and she followed.

"They're made of plastic," he responded to a question Rose probably asked. "Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof," he added.

_The roof!_ She thought. She never thought about checking the roof for anything.

"Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this," the Doctor kept talking and then stopped and pulled out a small bomb or, at least, what she thought was a bomb. "So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me." He commented as he opened a back door.

_Yep_ , she thought as he pushed them through the door _, this was definitely the Doctor_.

"Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast," he grinned but then turned serious. "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

She tried not to roll her eyes. She could always tell when the Doctor was lying. Although she knew what he said was partially telling the truth, people did tend to die after being associated with him.

He shut the door behind him. Rose looked like she was about to ask her something when the door opened again.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your names?" He asked them.

"Rose," Rose replied stunned.

He looked at her. "It's Kittredge," she responded weakly.

He smiled madly at them. "Nice to meet you, Rose and Kittredge. Run for your lives!" He then closed the door again.

Rose looked around completely in shock. "I think when he says run, he really means run," Kittredge offered, noticing how unsure Rose looked.

If there's one thing Kittredge learned from the Doctor it was that when he told you to run, you probably should listen to him.

Rose nodded her head stiffly and they both started running into the streets. Kittredge wished Rose would run a little bit faster but she couldn't blame her. This was a lot to take in and in such a short period of time. Even Kittredge was still in shock from finding out that that man in the building was the Doctor.

"Let's get across the street," Kittredge suggested wanting to be as far away from the building when it explored.

Rose simply nodded and they walked across it speedily. Rose looked to be in a complete daze as she didn't seem to notice the car coming towards her. Kittredge noticed though and pulled her back just in time.

"T-thanks," Rose muttered.

Kittredge shrugged. "No big deal," she gave Rose a smile.

They finished crossing the rest of the way. When they got onto the other side, Rose stopped.

"How are you so-" But Rose never got to finish her sentence because a large explosion interrupted and the building they ran from was set ablaze.

Kittredge shook her head. "So like the Doctor to do this," she mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly, Rose took off running. Kittredge tried to catch up to her seeing as she had nowhere else to go but stopped dead after a few feet. There right beside her was the Tardis. _This Doctors' Tardis_ , she thought bitterly.

She moved slowly towards it. It looked exactly the same as hers. She touched it but pulled her hand back quickly like it burned to touch. She took the necklace that was around her neck off. Attached to the necklace was the Tardis key. She looked at it and then at the Tardis. Part of her wanted to go inside. Maybe once she was inside it would be her Tardis and her Doctor would be standing there telling her to hurry up and come inside so they could go on their next adventure. She gripped the key in her hand and squeezed it. She knew that wasn't going to happen though. This wasn't her Tardis and her Doctor was definitely not going to be inside. She was alone.

"Oh, Kit, you're never truly alone," spoke a female voice behind her.

Kit jumped around and came face to face with a beautiful woman. The women had gold hair and gold eyes. She wasn't exactly young looking but she wasn't really old either. She wore a blue dress and had a blue pendant around her neck.

"What did you just say?" Kit didn't like the feeling that this woman had basically read her mind.

The women just chuckled silently to herself. "A bit rude," she laughed. "I thought the Doctor taught you better manners but then again he's a bit rude himself, isn't he?"

Kittredge jaw dropped. "How did you—who are you?" She asked in astonishment.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at the whole conversation thing. Haven't done it much," She replied. "I'm the um… ship. Oh what do you call me again?" She asked more to herself.

"The Tardis?"

"Yes that's it! I'm the Tardis!" She smiled happily.

Kit opened her mouth and then closed it and opened it again. "What? How?" She asked confused. She had never seen the Tardis do this ever.

"I'm using a human body. Which means we don't have long to talk or the body will burn up. You see I can't do this kind of thing a lot, just here and there. It's dangerous, you see, but the situation is too important to think about that," the Tardis explained.

"Are you here to take me back?" Kit asked, not sure what could be so important that the Tardis had to use a human body to talk to her. Not to mention, she was tired and really just wanted to go home.

The Tardis sighed sadly. "Okay, time to explain. As you know Kit, a lot of people don't like the Doctor and he has made many enemies over his life time. Well, some of them, actually a lot of them, have gotten together to kill him," she explained.

"Okay but what does this have to do with me being here?" Kit asked.

"I'm getting there," The Tardis waved her off. "Anyway, the Dalek made this machine using Time Lord technology," she paused looking to see if Kit was getting where she was going.

"They-they made a time machine," Kit stuttered, fear coursing through her veins. If they could travel through time, then they could anticipate the Doctors' moves and actually manage to kill him.

"Yes, Kit, that's what they're planning," she stated softly.

"Then why am I here in 2005?" She asked in frustration, running her hand through her red hair.

"Ah, well you see, this is a very important time in the Doctor's life and the Dalek know that. So they're sending different creatures to stop him throughout his time line starting now," the Tardis explained. "If one fails than another will try at a different point in his life."

"Then why am _I_ here?" Kit questioned.

"Because Kittredge, you have to stop this from happening! You're the only one who can. The Doctor can't cross his own time stream and I don't trust anyone else. You have to do this. You have to save my Doctor," she pleaded desperately.

"But won't I be messing with the time stream by being here?" Kit asked.

"No, as long as you keep all the main events the same, it'll be fine and trust me you'll know if something is off with the time stream. After you're done with this then I can erase you from his memory and send you back. But be careful Kit, don't be blabbing about who you are. The more he knows about you, the harder it is to erase his memory," the Tardis told her.

"Okay, okay so let's me just summarize. You want me to travel with this Doctor to stop the Doctor's enemies from killing him, who, by the way, have traveled back it time to do so," she spoke.

"Pretty much, yeah," she replied. "And I'm sorry Kit, but this will be a long and slow journey but it _will_ be worth it," she told her.

"But-"

"I'm sorry Kit, but I have to go. I can already feel this body burning up but I'll be right by your side, I promise," she rushed.

Kit nodded. "I guess I'll just stand here and wait for the Doctor to come," she mumbled.

"Oh sure because that won't look suspicious and strange. Come one Kittredge, think! I know this is a lot to take in but don't forget to think!"

Kit knew she was right. It would probably look a little weird to be just standing right by the Tardis then pretend she didn't know who or what he was.

"Than what do I do?" Kit asked.

The Tardis laughed. "Just follow the arm," she answered, her eyes looking over her.

"The arm?" Kit asked and looked around. Kit turned back to ask the Tardis more questions but she had disappeared. She looked around but there was no one.

_Follow the arm?_ She pondered to herself. _What arm?_ Then she remembered. Rose had been still carrying the plastic arm the Doctor tossed to her. _Follow the arm, follow Rose? Was that what she meant?_ Kit thought.

She shrugged not having any better plan. She took out her sonic screwdriver and followed the energy signal that the arm left behind.

She followed the arm for what felt like most of the night until she was too exhausted to go any further. She had ended up in a park and sat on a bench. She put her sonic back in her pocket and lied down.

She was finally able to think about what the Tardis had said early to her. She didn't know if she could do this, be with the Doctor but have him know nothing about her, nothing about the things they've been through or how much they care about each other. If anything she was nervous. She didn't even know if this Doctor would like her.

She sighed and looked up at the stars. She wondered if her Doctor knew what happened to her, if he knew why she left or if he simply thought she was dead.

Before she could think more about it she drifted off to sleep.


	3. I'm Trying To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Wager- Felix Riebl

_I don't want to wager,_

_No I don't want to wait for your promises to keep._

_I don't want to save you,_

_I don't want to save you tonight._

_It ain't open._

_Tonight it ain't free._

_I don't want to wager,_

_I don't want to wager,_

_No I don't want to for your words to come from me._

_I don't want to stay here,_

_I don't want to stay here no more._

 

 

Kittredge woke up thanks to the harsh day light. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. Her back was killing her. For a while she didn't remember where she was or what had happened. That was until she turned over on to her side and ended up falling off the bench, landing on the hard ground. Suddenly everything about the previous day came back to her. She sat up quickly and blinked rapidly from the strong sun.

It looked to be early morning and only a small number of people were out. Still, each of them passed her and gave her strange looks. She ran her hand through her hair. She knew she probably looked like a mess. She took the hair tie that was on her wrist and tied her hair back into a high ponytail.

She stood up slowly. She knew she still had to find that arm but a part of her, a much darker part of her that she tried to keep buried away, didn't want to find the arm. She was mad, she knew it was wrong and a bit petty but she was still mad at her Doctor. Before she ended up in the past, the two of them had been arguing. They argued a lot but usually it was small augments that could be resolved in a couple of minutes but every once in a while, they would have one that would last days. Yet, even those were no match for their argument they had recently.

" _That stupid rule! What has it ever done for you?" She yelled at him. They had been arguing with each other for hours and still were not getting anywhere._

" _It keeps people safe!" The Doctor yelled back. "It keeps you safe!"_

" _Really? Really!? Then where are all your other comparisons before me! Did your lying keep them safe?!" Kittredge knew that she hit a sore spot for the Doctor but at this point she didn't care. "Because I did_ not _feel safe!"_

" _You don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted at her darkly._

" _I think I do and I think you know I do too!" She retorted, not backing down._

" _No, you don't understand. You don't understand why I made this rule. You don't understand what I've been through!" He snapped._

" _Fine, you're right about that, I don't understand what you've been through but God damnit, Doctor, I don't want to be lied to. I can't do this if you're going to keep lying to me! How the hell am I supposed to believe anything you say? I can't live like that, wondering and hoping that you're not going to trick me!" She yelled. "Why can't you get rid of the rule, at least for me?!"_

" _This rule stays and if you don't like it then maybe you should leave!" The Doctor roared suddenly._

_No one spoke for a while, too shocked at what had just played out._

" _You're right," Kittredge spoke softly._

" _What?"_

" _I said you're right!" She snapped. "Maybe I should leave!"_

" _Kit, please, I didn't mean it, please listen-"_

" _No, you did mean it and I meant what I said too, I can't live like this, Doctor. I can't keep doing this, never knowing what's going through your head. Never knowing if what your saying is real or not. I can't deal with you justifying your actions by just saying 'rule number one; the Doctor lies'. So, just take me back to earth," she whispered._

" _Please, think rationally here," he pleaded._

" _I said take me back!" She shouted._

" _Fine I'll take you back! What do you know anyways, you're just a_ child _!" He bellowed. "Just a stupid human child!"_

_Kittredge was crying now and all she could manage to get out was, "I hate you!"_

Kit shut her eyes. After she said that they were attacked and they didn't have time to finish their conversation. It was probably a good thing because she wasn't sure how it would have ended. She didn't hate the Doctor. She was mad at him, sure, but she didn't mean the words she said. Now she couldn't even tell him she was sorry. She shook her head and pushed those dark thoughts out of her mind. She didn't hate the Doctor and she was going to save him no matter what.

She took her sonic out of her pocket and went back to finding the arm. The energy signal that the arm gave off led her to an apartment complex. It was definitely in a more rundown area and Kit guessed that Rose probably lived in one of those apartments.

Her sonic led her to an apartment that looked like all the other. She was about to knock when she realized she wasn't sure what she was going to say. _Sorry for disturbing you at like eight in the morning but do you have a loose arm made of plastic wondering around_. Kit shook her head. _Yeah, probably won't be my best idea_ , she thought. _Well, better do what I always do and wing it_.

Kittredge put her sonic back in her pocket and knocked on the door. She waited for about five seconds before the door swung open.

"You again?" Hissed Rose once she saw Kit. "What are you doing here?"

"Um well, you see, I just thought that since we both experienced the same thing that maybe we should, um, stick together," Kit suggested with a smile.

"How did you even know where to find me?" Rose asked.

"I just… asked around?" She replied wincing at how bad that sounded.

Rose was about to answer when a voice from inside the house spoke. "Who's that, Rose?"

An older woman who looked a lot like Rose came to the door way.

"No one, mum, just someone that was with me when the shop exploded," Rose responded.

"Well invite her in, Rose. Look at her, she's a mess." Kit frowned. She though she didn't look _that_ bad but according to Rose's mother, she did. "The girl is probably in shock like you," she commented.

"Mum, I'm not in shock and neither is she," Rose insisted but her mother wasn't paying attention and instead pulled Kit inside.

"Now let's talk about compensation. You two deserve it after that traumatic event," she stated as she pulled her down into a chair at a table.

"Um," was the only thing Kit could get out. This women was definitely a character.

"Mum, leave her alone," Rose grumbled shutting the door. "She doesn't care, no one does."

"Oh this ones been a grump all morning," she told Kit.

Rose just rolled her eyes and her mother went into the kitchen. Kit wasn't sure what she just got herself into.

"How would you like your coffee?" Rose mom asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Your coffee, how do you like it? I would normally make tea but you look like you could use a coffee," she replied.

Kit nodded because honestly she really did need a coffee. "Um, just black, thanks."

She nodded and went back into the kitchen. Since her mom was gone Kit decided it was the best time to ask Rose about the arm.

"So, Rose, how you doing?" Kit asked, starting simply.

"Seriously? What do you think?" She sneered, sitting down across from her.

Kit shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me."

Rose sighed in defeat, anger seemed to disappear. "Tired, confused, questioning how you're so calm about all this," Rose told her.

"Believe me Rose, I am far from calm," she replied. "So, um, what did you do with that plastic arm?" She pretended to joke.

"Oh, my boyfriend threw it away," She told her in a bored tone of voice.

"Oh, really, that's cool," Kit said tightly.

It didn't make any sense to her. If Rose boyfriend throw it out, then why did her sonic still lead her to this house.

Before she could say more, the older blond walked out of the kitchen and placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "There you go, sweetheart," she smiled.

Kit mumbled a thanks and sipped her coffee still thinking about the arm. Rose mom went back into the kitchen.

"There's Finch's," she spoke through the little kitchen window pulling Kit out of her thoughts. "You could try them. They've always got jobs." She came out of the kitchen and sat with the two of them.

"Oh great. The butchers," Rose said sarcastically.

"Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces," she commented then turned to Kit. "Did you work at the shop as well, um…?"

"Kittredge."

"Lovely name," she said sweetly. "Did you work there too, Kittredge? Because you know I could get you a job at Finch's too," she offered.

"No, just a costumer and thank you for the offer but I have a sort of… apprenticeship with someone," Kit told her.

"An apprenticeship? Look, Rose, Kittredge is an apprentice and only at the age of—how old are you?" She asked.

"T-twelve." Kit hesitated but no one seemed to notice.

She wasn't actually sure how old she was. She had lived on the Tardis the majority of her life and seeing as there was no such thing as time on the Tardis it made it hard for her to know exactly how old she was. Twelve was her best guess, but for all she knew she was older or younger then that.

"And so young!" she smiled.

"Well, it's only _sort_ of an apprenticeship," Kit tried but Rose mom wasn't listening anymore.

Sometimes with the Doctor it could feel like she was apprenticing him, teaching her thing, making her learn all about the universe. So she wasn't totally lying to them. Still, she knew that she could never take the mantle of the Doctor but sometime she thought that the Doctor wished she could.

Rose glared at Kit. "I get it, mum," she snapped.

Kit winced. She wasn't making a good impression on Rose so far.

"I still think you deserve compensation," Rose mom changed the subject. "You two had genuine shock and trauma," She stood up and was about to leave when she turned around. "Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!" She walked a few feet then turned around again. "I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim," she insisted then walked into a room.

"What?" Kit mumbled to herself. Even Rose looked a bit confused by what her mom said. Kit was starting to think this woman might be crazy or at least knew crazy people.

Kit was about to ask Rose who Arianne was and if she suffered from insanity when she heard a strange noise. It kind of sounded like an animal running to her.

Rose must have heard it too because she turned and got up, shouting, "Mum, you're such a liar." She started moving towards the front door so Kit decided to follow. "I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays," she snapped and knelt down to look at the cat flap.

Kit knelt down with her and picked up a screw that was on the floor just as Rose's mom told them that she did it weeks ago.

"I don't think it was any kind of animal," Kit told her, showing Rose the screw.

"Raccoons?" Rose suggested.

"Raccoons are smart but not _that_ smart," Kit insisted. She had a feeling it was the arm that was causing her so much trouble.

Just then the flap moved and they both jumped back. Rose looked at Kit, eyes wide, and then turned back to the flap. Rose moved her hand slowly to the flap and Kit gripped her sonic that was in her pocket, ready to do whatever she had to do. Rose pushed the flap a tiny bit. Kit held her breathe. Rose pushed it fully open to reveal, not the arm but the Doctor.

Kit and Rose both jumped up and Rose opened the door.

"What are you two doing here?" He questioned looking from one to the other.

"I live here," Rose said in disbelief and slight anger. "And I'm still not sure why she's here," she told him pointing to Kit.

"Just came here for a visit," Kit insisted.

"Well, what do you do that for?" He asked Rose.

"Because I do," Rose replied. "I'm only at home because someone blew up my job," she pointed out as the Doctor rummaged through his inside jacket pocket.

He pulled out his sonic and looked at it in confusion. "I must have got the wrong signal," he muttered. He turned towards both of them. "You two aren't plastic, are you?" He questioned them and then knocked on their foreheads.

"Hey!" Kit yelled rubbing her forehead.

"No, boneheaded," he smiled at his joke.

"I'm not boneheaded!" Kit snapped. The sudden image of her Doctor calling her a stupid human child popped into her head. Her throat tightened and her eyes stung.

"Er, sorry, never mind," his smiled fated, noticing Kit's reaction. "Well, got to go anyway, bye," he waved and was about the leave when Rose stopped him.

"You. Inside. Right now," she ordered pulling him into her flat.

"Who's it this time?" Kit heard Rose mom ask from off in the distance.

Rose left and went to the room her mom was in. The Doctor looked around and then looked at Kit. He shrugged like he was saying _I have no idea what just happened._ Kit sighed, her previous anger disappearing. She shrugged back at him, saying _me neither._ He smiled at her.

They saw Rose move down the hall and they followed her. The Doctor and Kit were about to go past the room where Rose mother was in when she stopped the Doctor. "Those two deserve compensation," She pushed.

"Oh, we're talking millions," he said professionally and then grinned down at Kit questioningly.

Kit shook her head and mouthed: _Don't ask._

Rose mom stood up. "I'm in my dressing gown," she smiled.

"Yes, you are," the Doctor stated.

Kit eyes widened seeing where this was going. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or gag. Either way, she didn't want to be around to see where this would go. She moved around the Doctor and headed towards Rose.

Rose was in the living room organizing the messy room. "Do you know him?" Rose asked suddenly.

"What?" Kit choked out.

"You both came out of nowhere at the same time and now both came to my house for weird reasons. I just thought, maybe, you two knew each other or you know him or something," Rose told her.

Kit tried hard not to let her jaw drop. This girl was definitely smarter then she looked.

"Um, no, just one of those w-weird coincidence probably," she stuttered.

"And what you said to the dummies before the Doctor came? What was that about?" Rose kept questioning.

"I-I didn't want to die. I just said whatever sounded most threatening," Kit tried.

"Right," Rose said slowly.

Rose looked passed Kit and moved around her. Kit turned around and noticed the Doctor coming into the room.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" Rose asked, walking to the kitchen.

The Doctor walked towards Kit. "Might as well, thanks. Just milk," he told Rose. The Doctor stared at Kit curiously as Rose babbled on about calling the cops. "So what _are_ you doing here?" He questioned.

Kit gulped. "I told you, just came for a visit. I wanted to see if Rose was alright," she lied grabbing a magazine off the coffee table.

"And are _you_ alright?" He asked, watching her carefully.

Kit paused and looked up from the magazine she was looking at. Kit searched his face. He definitely didn't look like her Doctor and although his personality reminded her of her first Doctor, it still was very different. Yet, when Kit stared into his eyes, they were exactly the same as all her Doctors she ever had.

"I… don't know," she whispered.

He simply nodded, seeming satisfied with her answer. He then went passed her and picked up an envelope on the coffee table.

"Rose Tyler," he read then looked back at Kit. "What was your name again?" He asked.

"Kittredge," she answered. "But you can call me Kit."

"Kittredge who?"

"Doctor who?" She retorted.

In truth, she didn't have a last name or, at least, she did at some point but it died along with her parents.

He narrowed his eyes. "Dangerous question," he warned.

Kit smiled sadly. "Nothing wrong with a little danger," she replied quietly.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever, both deep in thought. Kit finally broke eye contact when she heard the cat flap rattling. She inhaled sharply. She forgot about the arm!

The Doctor must have heard it too because he moved towards the couch. "What's that, then?" He asked going on the couch. "You got a cat?"

"No," Rose replied.

All of a sudden, the arm Kit had been looking for, jumped out from behind the couch and grabbed onto the Doctors throat.

"Shit!" Kit yelled trying to yank the arm off the Doctor. "Come on you stupid arm! Let. Go!"

She tugged and tugged but the arm wouldn't budge. The Doctors face was now turning bright red. She had one job: make sure the Doctor didn't die and she was already failing miserably.

Rose finally came out of the kitchen carrying two cups of coffee but seemed to not notice what was going on.

She rolled her eyes. "I told Mickey to chuck that out. I don't know why you all insist on playing with that thing, quit pretending," she grumbled. "Look, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?" Rose asked calmly.

"Rose!" Kit snapped. "No one's pretending! Now help me!"

Just as she said that she finally got the arm off the Doctor. She stumbled backwards and fell, letting go of the arm. The arm hovered in the air for a second and then went straight for Rose, grabbing onto her face. The Doctor and Kit looked at each other, wide eyed, and then jumped up to help Rose.

Kit watched as the Doctor tugged on the arm trying to get it off Roses face. He tugged until he stumbled backwards onto the glass coffee table, bring Rose with him. It shattered but the arm didn't move. Rose moved onto the couch still trying to get the arm off. Kit moved towards Rose and tried to help. She managed to get it off Rose but struggled as it tried to attach to her.

Kit saw the Doctor take out his sonic screwdriver. He came towards the arm and tried to use his sonic but he seemed to have trouble.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Kit yelled franticly. She could feel her arms giving out.

He finally put his sonic to the arm and it stopped moving. Kit let out a sigh of relief.

"It's all right, I've stopped it," the Doctor grinned.

"Took your sweet time, didn't you?" Kit grumbled getting up. She was not having a very good day.

The Doctor frowned. "Well at least I did stop it," he countered. "Now it's harmless," he told her tossing the arm to Kit.

"Is it?" She questioned then hit the Doctor with it.

"Ow," he cringed. "Violent."

Kit grinned while the Doctor shook his head at her. He grabbed the arm back from Kit and then got up.

"Well this was fun but I must be going. Thanks for your help," he told them and then started for the door.

Kit and Rose stared at each other and then back at the Doctor as he left the apartment. They chased after him. They caught up to him as he started down the stairs.

"Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off," Rose argued as they ran down the stairs.

"Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you," he told them.

"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill us!" Rose hissed.

Kit came to his side. "What are you going to do with that arm anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Oh nothing you would understand," the Doctor replied.

Kit seriously doubted that. She knew thing, things that most humans didn't know thanks to her Doctor.

"Look, you can't just walk away," Rose argued. "That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on."

"No. I don't," the Doctor put simply.

They walked down the rest of the stairs then exited the building.

"All right, then. I'll go to the police," Rose threatened. "I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking."

The Doctor looked at Rose with amusement in his eyes. "Is that supposed to sound tough?"

"Sort of," she replied weakly.

He grinned. "Doesn't work."

Rose paused. "Who are you?"

"Told you. The Doctor," he answered walking a bit faster.

"Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor."

"Hello!" The Doctor waved happily.

Kit just laughed slightly to herself and shook her head. This Doctor was definitely interesting.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose asked.

"Sort of," he replied.

Rose skipped to catch up. "Come on, then. You can tell me," she begged. "I've seen enough." She paused. "Are you the police?"

"No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home," he replied and then looked at Kit. "You're a long way from home too," he pointed out.

Kit was so taken aback from his comment that she tripped and almost fell. A million question ran through her head. How did he know? How did he figure it out so fast? What was he going to do about it?

"What do you mean?" Kit asked tightly.

"You accent, are you from North America?" He questioned.

Kit relaxed a little. "Oh… yeah," she responded. "I moved here not too long ago," she lied.

Kit did live in North America before she met the Doctor when she was five. Still, she hadn't gone back since she left with the Doctor. It simply held too many bad memories.

"I've been meaning to visit again. I haven't been there since the 80s," he told her happily.

The Doctor smiled down at her and she forced a smile back.

Rose grabbed his arm to get his attention. "But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?" She asked.

"Coming after you?" Kit questioned. "You're not the only person that got attacked by those things."

"It tried to kill me," Rose argued.

"Yeah, and me and the Doctor," Kit retorted.

"Kit's right," the Doctor interrupted. "It was actually after me, not you two. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you two blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing," the Doctor told them.

Kit glared at him and crossed her arms. "And how were we supposed to know you were planning on blowing up the shop?" Kit snapped.

The Doctor just waved her off. "This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me," he insisted.

"Well, how do you know?" Rose pushed. "Kit was at the shop last night and this morning the arm came after she came to my house. How do you know it wasn't after her?" Rose questioned.

The Doctor stared at Kit for a moment looking deep in thought. Kit tensed.

"Nah, it was after me," he concluded. Kit let herself relax.

"Okay, but all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?" Rose asked.

He paused and he's smile fated. "No one."

"What, you're on your own?"

"Well, who else is there?"

Kit bit the inside of her cheek and looked away from them.

" _I'm sorry for stealing your screwdriver," the five-year-old apologized, giving the man in front of her back his funny looking screwdriver._

_The man looked down at her. "Thank you," he said simply._

" _Are you going to save to world now?" She asked._

" _I don't know," he whispered._

" _Please."_

_He shook his head. "I can't do it alone," he said sadly._

" _You're alone?" She asked._

" _Yes," he stated quietly._

" _Me too," she told him. She looked down at her hands then back up at the man. "I could help and then you won't be alone and you can save the world," she smiled._

_He smiled back. "What's your name?"_

" _Kittredge."_

" _You're very brave, Kittredge."_

" _Will you save the world now?"_

" _As long as I'm not alone, Kittredge," he answered sticking out his hand for her to take._

" _Don't worry I won't leave you alone," Kittredge beamed taking his hand._

_He smiled sadly at her. "I'm the Doctor by the way."_

" _Doctor who?"_

Kit hugged herself. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

She could feel the Doctors eyes on her. "Doesn't matter, I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on," he told them but Kit wasn't really paying attention anymore.

Kit was now trailing behind them as the Doctor and Rose talked about the living plastic. This Doctor looked so alone now that she really looked at him. He looked a lot like how her first Doctor looked when she first met him. He was sad yet masked it with jokes and smiles but she could see that he was actually very alone. She wondered how long this Doctor had been alone for. She hoped not very long, she knew how badly he was at being by himself.

She kept walking not really sure where she was going now or if she was still following the Doctor or Rose. All she could think about was her Doctor and this one in front of her. Her thoughts were finally interrupted when she crashed into Rose who had stopped abruptly in front of her. She stumbled backwards and looked up to see the Doctor walking towards the Tardis.

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?" Rose asked and Kit wondered what she missed.

The Doctor turned around and looked at both of them for a second and then smiled. "Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving?" He asked, his eye becoming distant as he walked towards them. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like its standing still. I can feel it," he told them then grabbed both their hands.

Kit looked down. His hand felt so similar to all her Doctors and she thought that if she closed her eyes then she could pretend it was her Doctor.

"The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it," he continued, looking off in the distance. "We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go," he paused, letting go of their hands. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler." He then looked at Kit. "You should forget me," he pushed. "Go home," he said waving the plastic arm.

He then walked away from them. Kit wanted to yell at him that he was too impossible for her to forget but instead she just stood there. The Tardis was right; this was a very important time in the Doctors life.

Rose started to walk away slowly but Kit watched. She watched as the Doctor walked into the Tardis and she watched as the Tardis slowly started to disappear but she still didn't move.

_Go home_ , the Doctors words echoed in her head.

"I'm trying to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys didn't have to wait too long for chapter 3. Like I've said before, I have a lot already written so hopefully you guys won't have to wait very long for these chapters. Anyways, if you guys haven't noticed, the relationship between Rose and Kit is a little rocky. When I started writing this I thought it would be too easy to make them BFFs right away. I wanted to give this relationship time to grow and I thought it would make things a little more interesting. Hopefully, Rose isn't OOC. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	4. When one door closes, another one looks completely different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Chapter 4 is here! I hope to put up a chapter every Saturday or every other Saturday. This will make sure I can stay ahead and it gives me time to write without feeling pressured. If I feel like I'm catching up with myself then I might readjust this schedule but until then, enjoy not waiting too long for these chapters! Also, giving a shot out to my friends Marly and Hannah. This is for you guys!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Hold Back the River- James Bay

_Tried to keep you close to me,_

_But life got in between_

_Tried to square not being in there_

_But think that I should've been_

 

Kit had been walking for hours. She had no idea where she was or where she was walking to but her legs wouldn't stop moving. She felt lost and unsure. She knew she should of followed the Doctor instead of just standing there watching him but she didn't know what to say to him. This was a very different Doctor from hers. The way he talked about who he was made her suspect that this Doctor was in a lot of pain but she didn't know why.

Her stomach growled. She suddenly realized she was hungry. She wasn't surprised, she hadn't eaten in at least 24 hours. She dug around her pockets for some money and found a couple of bucks. She looked around the area she was in. She looked to be in the downtown area but couldn't be sure. With a shrug she started walking again looking for somewhere to eat. Soon she spotted a hotdog stand.

She purchased a hotdog and sat on a bench. As she ate she noticed a restaurant across the street. She didn't think much of it until she noticed Rose and a man, which she assumed was her boyfriend, walk into the restaurant. She wondered if she should talk to Rose, maybe she had seen the Doctor since she left. She debated going in for a couple minute until she noticed a man with big ears and a leather jacket.

Kit jumped up. It was the Doctor. She smiled and then crossed the street. She entered the restaurant and looked around. The place was simple enough, nothing too fancy. She finally spotted Rose and her boyfriend but she still couldn't see the Doctor.

"Fancy seeing you here," came a voice from behind her.

Kit turned around and came face to face with the Doctor. He wore a smile and held a bottle of champagne.

"Likewise," Kit smirked. "What're you doing here anyways?"

"Just toasting the happy couple," he answered nodding to Rose.

"Okay…why?" She questioned.

He beamed. "Do you notice anything wrong with Rose boyfriend?" He asked her.

Kit raised an eyebrow and looked back over at the couple. They were talking and for a second everything seemed perfectly normal but when she looked closer at the man across from Rose, she realized something strange about him. He seemed stiff and looked very weird. To her his skin almost looked…

"Plastic," she whispered, eyes wide. She turned back to the Doctor. "He's made of plastic, isn't he?"

"Yep, very good," he smiled. "They must have switched out Rose boyfriend for a plastic one," he told her.

"And, what, they want information from Rose?" Kit guessed.

The Doctor nodded. "About me but if I can get the head of the plastic creature then I can find where they're hiding," he explained.

Kit turned back to the couple and watched them. "Then what are you doing talking to me? Get that dummies head!" She joked.

The Doctor smiled widely. "Wanna help?" He asked her.

Kit wasn't sure why it surprised her that he asked her but she was still taken aback slightly.

Kit grinned. "Love to."

The walked over to Rose and her boyfriend just in time as Kit noticed her boyfriend starting to get more aggressive.

"Your champagne," the Doctor said politely.

"We didn't order any champagne," he waved the Doctor off, his eyes never leaving Rose. "Where's the Doctor?" He demanded to Rose.

"Are you sure you don't want the champagne?" Kit tried.

"It's not ours," Rose replied not looking up. "Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked her boyfriend.

The Doctor and Kit both exchanged glances and then turned back to the couple.

Plastic Mickey stared at Rose intensely. "I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" He demanded.

The Doctor frowned. "Doesn't anybody want this champagne?"

The plastic dummy sighed in frustration. "Look, we didn't order it!"

Rose fake boyfriend finally looked up and noticed the two of them but more importantly the Doctor. It gave them a creepy smile which Kit didn't like. Knowing plastic Mickey was going to attack, Kit took the Champaign bottle from the Doctor and started shaking it.

"Ah, Gotcha," fake Mickey smiled.

"You think so, don't you?" Kit challenged, still shaking the bottle. "This is on the house!"

Kit release the cage around the cork, aiming for his head. Kit hoped to distract it but instead the cork went into the plastic Mickey's forehead. After a few moments in his head it went into his mouth and he spit it out.

Kit eyes widened. "Well, that's new," she mumbled.

Fake Mickey grinned at her. "Anyway."

He suddenly stood up and his hand changed into a paddle. Rose fled as it smashed the table. The Doctor and Kit looked at each other in shock.

"Get the head," she ordered the Doctor. "I'll distract it."

Before the Doctor could say anything, Kit rushed towards the murderous dummy.

"Hey, dummy!" She called, it turned to face her. "Barbie called, she said she wants her face back!" Kit insulted.

The dummy roared in anger and rushed her but before he could do anything, the Doctor grabbed its head. He pulled on it until it came off. Its body fell backwards and the Doctor stumbled forwards. The Doctor stood with the head in his hand in front of an older couple.

The head opened its eyes. "Don't think that's going to stop me," it taunted but the Doctor simply smiled.

Suddenly everything went into chaos. The body got up and started flailing its arm hitting anything it could. She saw Rose hit the fire alarm and tell everyone to leave. Kit winced. She didn't even think about the people in the restaurant. She didn't have much time to think about it because the body was now coming towards them.

Rose, Kit and the Doctor stated running. They ran into the kitchen, the body right behind them. They ran into the back of the restaurant and out the back door.

Kit held the door closed as the Doctor locked it with his sonic. When the door was locked, Kit pushed off the door and turned around. She stopped short as she saw the Tardis standing right in front of her.

Rose ran down to a locked gate. "Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!" She demanded, tugging on the lock.

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor responded, walking casually to the Tardis.

"Use it!" Rose screamed.

"Nah," the Doctor shrugged. "Tell you what, let's go in here."

The Doctor took out his key and started unlocking the Tardis. Kit just shook her head and tried to hide her smile.

Rose ran to Kit. "We can't hide inside a wooden box!" She stressed. Rose turned and noticed the plastic body almost braking through. She ran back to the locked gate. "Come on, help me!" Rose shouted at her. "It's going to kill us if we don't get out of here!"

Kit shrugged. "I think we should go inside the wooden box."

"What?" Rose shrieked.

Kit started walking to the Tardis. "I mean, what do we have to lose?" she asked.

"Our lives!" Rose snapped.

"Maybe not if we go inside the wooden box," Kit stressed. "Plus, this is a police box so, you know, we call the police in here," she shrugged.

Kit knew she needed to get Rose in the Tardis or the plastic body really would kill her. Rose looked back to the door and then at Kit.

"This is crazy!" She shouted but still ran towards the Tardis.

Kit smiled at Rose and they both walked in. Kit smile soon fated when she went inside. Her jaw dropped. It was so different from her Tardis. The best word she could use to describe this Tardis was grungy. It wasn't as slick as hers or as dark. There were weird coral columns and a grated floor. There was no second floor with a book shelf and her favourite big chair. It looked kind of plain to her. She bit her inside cheek. She didn't like it.

She felt Rose run back outside but Kit didn't move still staring at this different Tardis. She barely noticed the Doctor working on the plastic head or Rose rushing back inside.

"It's going to follow us!" Rose voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute," he muttered focusing on the head.

Kit bit her lip. Her first Doctor used to tell people to shut up a lot.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect," he explained as he plugged the head into the controls. "I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source," he continued then turned around to face them. "Right. Where do you want to start?"

Rose looked around. "Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?" She said, her voice unsure.

"Yes," the Doctor stated.

He then looked at Kit. "It's-it's… different," she muttered. The Doctor gave her a confused look but Kit said no more.

"It's alien," Rose stated.

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "Yeah."

"Are you alien?" She asked.

"Yes," there was a pause. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah."

Kit just watch this exchange feeling a bit of déjà vu.

_Kittredge looked around her. Her eyes widened as much as they could._

" _It's bigger in here," she stated her voice sounding so much smaller all of a sudden._

" _It's my ship. It's called the Tardis," the Doctor told her._

" _Does that mean you're an alien?" Kittredge gaped._

" _Yes."_

" _But… you're not green," she commented. "Aliens are green."_

_The Doctor smiled at her. "Not all aliens. Is that okay with you?"_

_Kittredge sighed dramatically. "I guess," she paused and then smiled up at him. "Can we go into space?"_

" _We'll go anywhere you want."_

Kit was pulled back to the present when she heard Rose crying. Kit stared at Rose, unsure what to do or say. She had never been very good with other people's feeling, she sucked at her own to begin with. She awkwardly patted Rose on the shoulder.

She looked up at the Doctor. "What did you say?" She questioned.

He shrugged. "Culture shock," he stated. "It happens to the best of us."

"Did they kill him?" Rose asked suddenly. "Mickey?"

"Who?" Kit inquired.

"My boyfriend!" Rose snapped at her. "Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that," he said more to himself.

Kit winced. She hadn't thought of Rose boyfriend either. It didn't seem as important as getting the head and finding where all the living plastics were but then again, to her finding the living plastic _was_ more important.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think?" Rose ranted. "And now you're just going to let him melt?" Rose asked in frustration pointing behind the Doctor.

"Melt?" The Doctor and Kit questioned at the same time.

Kit looked behind the Doctor and saw the plastic head slowly melting.

The Doctor turned around and rushed to it. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"

The Doctor started running around, pulling switches and pressing buttons. The Tardis started to set in motion.

Rose looked around franticly. "What're you doing?" She asked.

"Following the signal. It's fading," he explained. "Wait a minute," he muttered staring at the screen attached to the console. "I've got it." But then he yelled, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there."

The Tardis was rocking which made everyone hold on. Kit was used to this frantic driving the Doctor did but Rose looked like she could throw up.

The Tardis finally stopped and the Doctor turned around. "Here we are." The Doctor ran past them and out the door.

Kit was about to follow when Rose gabbed her arm. "We can't go out there!" She frantically told Kit. "It's not safe! Remember the plastic body is still trying to kill us!"

Kit wanted to tell Rose that the Tardis had moved and that they were no longer at the restaurant but she knew that she had to pretend to be as clueless about everything as Rose.

Kit shrugged. "Well, maybe the Doctor has a plan to kill that thing," she lied. "Come on, there's no point just standing here anyways."

She moved towards the door and waited until Rose followed her. They got to the door and Rose looked around in shock. Kit went out but Rose stayed in the doorway for a couple of seconds.

"I lost the signal, I got so close," the Doctor muttered in frustration moving to the railing looking out to the water.

"How close, do you think?" Kit asked moving towards the Doctor.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell, we could be right on top of it or we could still be miles away," he told her.

Kit looked at Rose who was still staring at the Tardis in shock. "We've moved. Does it fly?" Rose question.

Kit snored quietly _. Fly?_ She thought. _The Tardis definitely does not fly_.

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand," he fumed

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing?" Rose asked, looking scared. "Is it still on the loose?"

The Doctor pushed off the railing. "It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" He hissed brushing passes them.

"Rude," Kit muttered.

Rose didn't seem to have noticed the insult though. "I'll have to tell his mother," she muttered to herself.

Kit and the Doctor both looked at her in question.

Rose looked between the both of them. "Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you two just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien," she snapped then looked to Kit. "And I don't even _know_ what you are!"

Kit balled her hands into a tight fist. This girl thought she knew everything; thought she knew _her!_ She didn't understand, she would never be able to understand.

Kit knew that she was starting to lose control over her emotions. She had to just relax and not say a thing but at this point she didn't care what she said. She was angry. She was tired and she was lost. She just wanted someone to yell at, just to get the anger boiling in her stomach since she got here to settle down.

"Okay, yeah, you're right, I did forget about your boyfriend but you want to know why? Because there are other people who live on this planet other than you and your stupid boyfriend! If we don't stop these stupid living plastic dummies, then not only will your boyfriend be dead but maybe your mom or your best friend or everyone you ever cared about! Maybe you should try setting aside all your personal feeling and look at the bigger picture!" Kit yelled at Rose.

There was silence. Rose looked at her in complete shock and even the Doctor's eyes had widened.

"Alright," Rose said weakly.

Kit flexed her fingers, trying to get herself to relax. She looked down at her feet feeling guilty for yelling at Rose. The blond was just confused and scared, much like herself, and probably didn't need to be yelled at.

"If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Rose asked the Doctor, changing the subject.

The Doctor crossed his arms. "Lots of planets have a north," he replied defensively.

"What's a police public call box?" Rose questioned.

The Doctor smiled. "It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise."

The tension that was in the air previously seemed to slowly disappear and Kit began to breath.

Rose laughed slightly. "Okay," she mumbled walking towards the Doctor. "And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?"

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!" He explained making an eating motion.

"Any way of stopping it?" Rose asked him, eyes full of hope.

Kit knew how to stop it but she wasn't going to say anything. She remembered her Doctor telling her about anti-plastic so she assumed that this Doctor would do the same.

The Doctor suddenly held up a tube of blue liquid. "Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic," he exclaimed, pointing at the tube. "But first I've got to find it." He moved passed them. "How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on. Hide what?" Rose asked.

The Doctor turned to face them. "The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"Well, what does it look like?" Kit finally spoke up.

The Doctor started walking passed them. "Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible," he described.

Kit raised her eyebrow in amusement. Right behind the Doctor was the exact thing he was describing.

The Doctor looked at both of them in confusion. "What?" The Doctor looked behind him but it still didn't register. Rose nodded behind him trying to get him to understand. The Doctor looked back at them. "What is it? What?"

Kit sighed in frustration. "Oh for the love of- the London Eye, Doctor!"

He looked behind him again then looked at them. "Oh." He looked at the London eye then smiled. "Fantastic!"

The Doctor suddenly took off running and Kit and Rose followed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Man, Kit really better watch her anger, it might get the better of her one day. If anyone is wondering how much I actually have written and where I am, I just finished writing World War Three and I'm starting episode 6 Dalek. Anyways, like always, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to comment!


	5. Same Ways but New Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

David- Strumbellas

_David won't you let me know if there's anything to say_

_We're a long way from home_

_And everything's strange_

_David won't you let me know if there's any other way_

_We're out on the road_

_Nothing's okay_

_Nothing's okay_

 

They were running through the streets of London and it felt odd. The running in London wasn't the odd part, she had done that a bunch of time with her Doctor. No, what felt weird was running through the streets of London hand-in-hand with _this_ Doctor. It felt so familiar but at the same time it was completely different.

The Doctor stopped just in front of the London Eye and turned to them. "Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-"

"The breast implants," Rose mumbled.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath," the Doctor commented looking around.

Rose suddenly took off running to the railing and looked down. "What about down here?" Rose suggested.

Kit and the Doctor moved towards Rose and looked down. Below them was a large manhole entrance at the bottom of the stairs.

The Doctor smiled. "Looks good to me."

They all rushed down the steps. When they reached the manhole, the Doctor pulled the hatch open. As the Doctor was climbing down the latter, Kit looked at Rose. The blond looked unsure and slightly scared.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Kit reassured her as Rose started going down the latter.

"How do you know?" Rose questioned.

"I don't," Kit confessed.

This girl wasn't there in her time. Rose wasn't with the Doctor and her traveling with them. This meant that along the way something happened, either today and much later on. Kit wanted to promise the girl that she would do everything in her power to save her but she knew it would ultimately end up being an empty promise.

"The Doctor will fix this, right? He'll save us, don't you think? Like back at the store," Rose asked weakly.

Kit breathed in sharply. "Do you trust him?"

"Yeah, I think so," Rose replied with a small smile.

"Don't." Kit said firmly. "He may not be human but that doesn't mean he can't make mistakes like one," Kit tried to explain in hopes that this information might help her in the future.

Rose started at Kit for a moment. "Who _are_ you?" Rose stressed.

Kit didn't say any thing for awhile. "We should catch up with the Doctor," Kit mumbled instead of answering Rose's question.

Rose simply nodded and kept climbing down.

Kit waited for a moment looking down at the entrance. Something felt wrong. She wasn't sure what it was but something felt off. Her head was pounding. Something was going to happen, she just didn't know what.

Kit finally got down the latter right when the Doctor and Rose were about to open a door. The Doctor pushed it open and all of them when through. Inside was a multi-level chamber. As they walked down the flight of stairs Kit was able to see the Consciousness.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature," the Doctor pointed out.

Kit stared at the Nestene Consciousness. When Kit and her Doctor faced the living plastics, Kit never got to really see the Consciousness. Instead, Kit was trying to fix the Tardis so that they could leave the collapsing building they were in as fast as they could.

Suddenly, there was a light pounding in the back of her head that seemed to get harder and harder. There was also a weird feeling at the pit of her stomach that made her feel like throwing up.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go," Kit heard Rose urged.

"No." Kit swallowed the bile that was in her throat.

Kit wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying anymore. She felt like crap all of a sudden. Her head felt like someone was slamming a sledge hammer against it. Still, she wasn't going to let Rose think she could just kill any living creature, even as horrible as this one in front of them. It took her a long time to learn that lesson.

She breathed in through her nose. "We've got to give it a chance," Kit whispered.

She could feel the Doctors eyes on her but at this point she was only focused on the pounding in her head and her legs going weak.

"She's right," he said slowly. "I'm not here to kill it."

The Doctor and Rose walked down the stairs but Kit stayed where she was trying to understand what was happening with her.

The Doctor looked down at the Consciousness. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation," he asked it.

The Consciousness flexed and made noises that Kit didn't understand which was odd because she usually knew what aliens were saying.

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" He asked as Kit slowly and shakily made her way towards the Doctor.

Suddenly they heard Rose yell, "Oh God," and rush down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs Kit noticed Mickey huddled in a corner.

"Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right," Rose reassured him.

Kit followed the Doctor as he made his way down the steps. The Doctor suddenly turned towards her. "Are you alright?" He questioned. "You don't look so good."

Kit nodded. "I'm fine," she managed to say.

He didn't look convinced but nodded anyways.

They were half way down the stairs when Rose turned to them. "Doctor, they kept him alive."

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy," the Doctor replied, walking to the next set of stairs.

"You knew that and you never said?" Rose questioned angrily.

"That's because he didn't actually know," Kit cut in.

The Doctor glared at her. "Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?"

He continued walking down the stairs and Kit followed. "How would you know if I knew or not?" He grumbled.

Kit stared at him for a moment. She knew she had to choose her words carefully, especially after that slip up earlier.

"I can see it in your eyes," she put simply.

It wasn't really a lie. The Doctors eyes told a lot if you looked at them closely.

He stared at her. "I still can't figure you out. I can't tell if I like that or not."

Kit held her breath as the Doctor continued to stare at her. Suddenly they heard the Consciousness making strange noises.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'll come back to you later. Right now I have a world to save."

He brushed passed her and walked towards the Consciousness. Kit decided it would be better to let the Doctor handle the Consciousness so she went back up to check on Rose and her boyfriend.

"What's he doing?" Mickey asked her frantically.

"He's giving it a chance," Kit replied as they watched the Doctor come towards the alien.

Kit looked down over the railing and Rose did the same after a couple of seconds.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" The Doctor asked.

The Consciousness made more strange noises in response. Rose jumped back in surprise and fear but Kit stood standing where she was, watching intensely.

"Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" He joked which cause Kit to roll her eyes.

The Consciousness made some more weird noise but these were more aggressive and angry, which Kit didn't like.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." The Doctor snapped at it.

It moved around now forming somewhat of a face and the face didn't seem happy.

"I am talking!" The Doctor yelled. "These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go," he begged.

Just then, Kit noticed three plastic dummies walking towards the Doctor as he talked.

"Doctor, behind you!" Kit shouted.

The Doctor turned around but it was too late. Two of the three dummies grabbed onto the Doctors arms holding him back. Kit was about to run to help when she noticed the third dummy just staring at her. Suddenly a sharp pain in her head came out of nowhere. She grunted holding onto the railing tightly.

As her head pounded, a series of images flashed before her. These images showed her the same situation as she was in now but instead of three dummies there were only two.

Kit gasped and backed up holding her head. She turned her gaze back at the third dummy still staring at her. It wasn't supposed to be there; it was all wrong. She knew that this dummy must be one from the future, meaning she needed to do something.

Kit watched intensely as one of the dummies holding the Doctor pulled the anti-plastic out in his pocket.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it," the Doctor told the Consciousness.

Suddenly Kit heard a voice hiss, "You, Doctor, are attacking us!"

She realized all of a sudden that it was the Consciousness; she was able to understand it. It had to mean that the Tardis was close by. She wiped her head about but saw nothing.

"I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not," the Doctor pleaded.

"Then why is your ship here, Time Lord?" It asked.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

Just then a door beside Kit slide open to reveal the Tardis.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no," the Doctor said frantically.

"Is this not your ship?" It questioned.

"Yes, that's my ship."

"Then you're here to destroy us just like the rest of my people!" It bellowed.

"That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault."

Kit stood there frozen. She understood why this Doctor was so important. This Doctor was the Doctor right after the War Doctor, the one that destroyed Gallifrey. This Doctor was filled with sorrow and pain. This Doctor had just lost everything.

"My world was destroyed thanks to the Time War and you did nothing to save us!" It hissed.

"I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" The Doctor yelled.

"No!" It roared. "I will take this world just like you took mine away!"

"What's it doing?!" Kit heard Rose yell.

The Doctor turned to them. "It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion!" He explained with fear in his eyes. "Get out, Rose, Kittredge! Just leg it now!"

Rose took out her phone and called someone while Kit tried to think up a plan. She knew she needed to get the anti-plastic but she didn't like how the third dummy was just standing in front of the dummy that held the anti-plastic. It almost looked like it knew what she was thinking about doing.

Suddenly, a burst of electricity shot through the ceiling from the Consciousness.

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" The Doctor yelled.

"It's the end of the world," Rose mumbled.

Kit clenched her jaw, the Doctors voice about time being rewritten rang through her head.

"This is your end, Doctor!" The Consciousness roared.

The Doctor turned to them. "Get out, you two! Just get out! Run!"

Just then a big chunk of the ceiling fell on the stairs cutting their exist off.

"The stairs have gone," Rose shouted back.

Rose and Mickey suddenly took off running towards the Tardis but Kit ran to help the Doctor. She ran down the stairs but was stopped half way by the future dummy. It grabbed her arm with one hand and took her sonic out of her pocket with the other.

"Come on, do you really want to kill the Doctor?" She asked, struggling to break free of the tight grip. The dummy simply nodded its head stiffly. "Of course you do," she muttered. "Look, hear me out! If you stop now, then I promise I'll get the Doctor to spare the Consciousness." There was a pause and then the dummy shook its head. Kit sighed. "Fine, have it your way!"

With her spare hand Kit pressed a side button on her sonic and it led out a pulse of electricity. It shocked the dummy and it crumbled to the floor in pieces. Kit picked up her screwdriver and put it back in her pocket.

She shook her head. "It didn't have to be this way."

Kit looked up only to find Rose carrying an axe. Rose chops through the rope holding a very long chain to the wall and took a firm hold on it. To Kits surprise, Rose ran and swung out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two dummies into the vat.

The anti-plastic was just about to fall into the vat when a plastic arm grabbed it before it could. A sharp pain in her head hit again and new images flashed through her head. The image was of the anti-plastic going into the vat and destroying the Consciousness.

_That wasn't suppose to happen,_ Kit thought.

She looked down at the pieces of the dummy and, to her horror, only saw one arm. Kit rushed to the arm holding the anti-plastic and picked it up.

"Oh no you don't," she mumbled.

She was about to throw the arm in the vat when something stopped her. She looked behind her and saw the dummy she thought she destroyed. It was fully together and was gripping her wrist so tightly that Kit couldn't help but scream in pain. Still, Kit refused to let go.

She tried to pull her wrist out of the dummy's hold no matter how painful it was. Finally, with one last pull she escaped the dummy's clutch. Quickly, she took the arm with the anti-plastic in it and throw it into the vat. She looked over the edge to see the anti-plastic tube opened and seeping into the Consciousness.

Kit was about to turn around when she heard someone shout her name in panic. Kit turned to see the dummy in front of her. With its one arm, it pushed her backwards over the edge.

She screamed until she felt someone grab her hand. Kit looked up to see the Doctor struggling to keep her from dropping. Rose rushed beside him and helped pulled Kit up until she was back on solid ground. Kit looked behind the Doctor to see the dummy crumbling to pieces again.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked her with concern eyes.

Kit nodded. "Peachy."

He smiled suddenly helping her up. "Well then, now we're in trouble."

Everything around them started exploding and they rushed up the stairs to the Tardis. The Doctor unlocked the door and they all bustled in. Once inside, Kit let out a sigh of relief.

She looked up at the Doctor running around the console. _This is definitely going to be harder than I thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- So Kit has faced her first alien from the future and she's realizing that this mission might be more difficult then she thought. The Doctor is now very suspicious of Kit and next chapter we will see the Doctor confronting her. We'll see if Kit can lie her way out of that. Don't forget the review!


	6. Not Lying Just Blurring the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Valentina- The Hunts

_Where have you been?_

_You don't know what you're missing_

_Haven't you dreamed of being adventurous_

_Consider this my invitation_

 

The moment they landed, Kit watch in amusement as Mickey ran straight out of the Tardis as fast and as far as he could. Rose shook her head in disappointment and made her way to the doors.

Kit watched from the doorway as Rose called someone on her phone. "Another close call," Kit muttered to herself.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked, making Kit jump.

He came beside her. "Nothing, just—close call, that's all," she rambled out.

"Oh that? I've had worse."

Kit smiled. "Sounds like fun."

The Doctor smiled back with amusement in his eyes. "Oh, it is! At least, as long as you like constant close calls and dangerous situations."

Kit shrugged. "I wouldn't be apposed to it," she commented walking out of the Tardis.

Kit loved the close calls. She loved every dangerous situation that seem like they had no hope of getting out of. She loved it all as long as the Doctor was there by her side to enjoy it with her.

"A fat lot of good you were," Kit turned to see Rose walking over to her boyfriend who was trying to hide behind a pallet.

Mickey sat there wide eyed at the Doctor. His face was stained with fear. He pointed at the Doctor making weird squeaking noises.

"Nestene Consciousness?" The Doctor snapped his fingers. "Easy."

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me and Kittredge," Rose dictated.

The Doctors smile faded. "Yes, I would," he looked down at his feet then look back up at both of them. "Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you two could come with me."

Kit watched him. He looked so sad, so desperate to have someone with him and even though she knew she had to go with this Doctor, she still didn't say anything.

"This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge," he offered with a big grin.

"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing," Mickey piped in.

Kit rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Rickey, we hadn't noticed yet."

"It's Mickey," he argued.

"Yeah, don't care at this point," Kit bit out.

"He's _not_ invited," the Doctor pointed out then looked between Rose and Kit. "What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah."

Mickey hung on the Rose. "Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so," Rose remarked but Kit could tell that wasn't the answer she wanted to say.

Kit wondered if this was all there was for Rose. Maybe that was why she never saw her in the future. She was slightly glad. Kit was worried that something worse happened to her.

"Okay," he stated looking a bit defeated. "What about you, Kit?"

Kit hesitated. She wanted to say no and find her own Doctor but she knew that there wasn't going to be a Doctor if she didn't come with him. Not to mention this Doctor looked so sad.

She forced a smiled. "Absolutely."

The Doctors face became a bit brighter as Kit walked towards him but she could tell that he was still upset about Rose.

Kit went passed the Doctor and inside the Tardis. She could hear the Doctor saying goodbye to Rose and then he closed the door. He moved to the controls and before she knew it, they were off.

Kit moved closer to the Doctor and noticed his tight face. She suddenly realized how much he wanted Rose to come with him.

"Are you really going to leave Rose behind?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope, I want to try one more time; tell her my ship travels through time," he explained to Kit.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Then why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"Because I need to understand you first," he answered, his eyes narrowing on her.

"W-what?" Kit stammered.

"Like I said back with the Consciousness: I don't understand you," he explained. "I just told you I was going to tell Rose that the Tardis could travel through time and you didn't even bat an eye. You say things like you know me and nothing seems to really surprise you!" He fumed.

"So you asking me to travel with you was a lie then. You didn't want me to come, you just wanted to interrogate me!" Kit snapped, her panic slowly turning into angry.

The Doctors face softened slightly. "No. No, I do want you to travel with me, Kit. I like you. You're smart, brave, slightly violent but I can overlook that. But I just don't get you and I don't like not knowing things," he ranted, his face going hard and cold again. "So who are you, Kit? Who _are_ you?!"

"I'm no one!" Kit snapped.

There was a long pause as they both watched each other. Kit knew she had to think of something to get herself out of this situation but she couldn't totally lie to him or he would know.

"My dad, he was…" she paused trying to choose her words carefully, "a bit of an alien freak. He loved everything to do with space and stars and aliens." Kit explained. "He…" She smiled thinking about her Doctor. "He liked to ramble on and on and on about it to me. He wanted me to be an expert on space just like him. He always seemed to know everything; he knew every star, every planet…" she drifted off but then shook her head. "Anyways, the one thing he knew the most of about was _you_. He did a lot of research on you, trying to figure out who you were. So, yeah, I know thing about you, and aliens don't surprise me but that's all thanks to my Do-dad," Kit finished knowing that the last past was mostly a lie but still hoped the Doctor bought it.

The Doctor stared at her for a while and then did something that surprised Kit: he smiled.

"Alright," he said happily.

Kit's jaw dropped. "Alright? Just like that?"

"Yep, unless you have something else to say?"

Kit shook her head. "Nope, just glad you believe me."

He smiled brightly at her. "Good. Now, let's go and get Rose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Sorry for the short chapter but it is an important one. So Kit was able to lie her way out but how long will this lie hold? The Doctor might believe for now but that doesn't mean he isn't keeping an eye on her. Next chapter, The End of the World. Don't forget to review!


	7. The End of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another shout to my friends Hannah, Marly and Channing. Thanks you guys for motivating me to keep writing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

How Far We've Come- Matchbox 20

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend_

 

Kittredge watched as Rose Tyler ran into the Tardis smiling from ear-to-ear. The Doctor had done what he said and went back to ask Rose to travel with him by telling her about the Tardis' time travel capabilities. Not surprisingly, Rose agreed this time.

As much as Kit was happy, for the Doctors sake, that Rose had agreed, she was now feeling a sense of dread. Someday something was going to happen to Rose, something that would cause her not to travel with the Doctor. Kit was even more worried about the blond as the Doctor had never even mentioned Rose to her. The Doctor didn't usually like to talk about his pervious companions but Kit still had heard him mention companion names now and again. Sarah Jane, Barbara, Martha, Jake, River Song and Rory were only some of the names of companions that had come up over the years but Rose was a name that had never been uttered.

Kit leaned up against one of the columns beside Rose pondering this until the Doctor spoke up. "Right then, Rose Tyler, Kittredge, you tell me. Where do you want to go?" He asked them, throwing a round ball like object up into the air. "Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be? "

Kit looked at Rose and shrugged. "Forwards?"

"Forwards," Rose agreed but seemed a little uncertain.

The Doctor put the ball like object into the Tardis and pushed a couple of buttons. "How far?" He asked them.

Rose looked at Kit but she just shrugged. "You choose."

Rose looked back at The Doctor. "One hundred years."

The Doctor turned random button and switched until the Tardis started shaking which indicated to Kit that they were traveling through time. The Doctor gave them both a mad and excited smile which Kit smile in return. Rose on the other hand looked a bit frightened and lost. Finally, they stopped.

"There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century," the Doctor told them pointing to the door.

Kit was suddenly hit with a memory.

_Eight-year-old Kittredge watched the Doctor fiddle with the Tardis as he told her what each wire was._

" _I'm bored!" Kittredge suddenly exclaimed._

_The Doctor chuckled. "I figured you would be. You have very little patience." He moved around the counsel, flipping different switches. "Let's see, where shall we go?"_

" _The future?" Kittredge suggested. "We haven't been for a while."_

" _Ah, yes, the future! How far into the future?" He asked her._

_Kittredge shrugged. "I don't know. You decided."_

_He smiled madly at her. "You might regret saying that. How about the twenty second century?"_

" _Alright, sounds like fun!"_

"You're kidding!" Rose voice brought Kit back into the present.

Realizing Kit had already been to the twenty second century, she said, "Only a hundred years? It's a bit boring. Can we go further?"

Kit looked back at Rose who shrugged happily. "Fine by me."

The Doctor grinned. "Alright you two," he mumbled as he spun a dial and pressed some other random buttons. "Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire."

" _Welcome to the new Roman Empire!" The Doctor exclaimed as they stepped outside the Tardis._

_An eleven-year-old Kittredge looked up at the Doctor. "The_ new _Roman Empire? Doctor, I just said I wanted to see the Roman Empire, you know, from the past," she told him pointedly._

" _And we will but the new Roman Empire is much more interesting, I promise," the Doctor reassured her._

_Kittredge was silent for a second. "You didn't mean to land here, did you?"_

" _No I didn't," he said slowly. "But trust me this is for the better!" He clapped his hands together. "Now let meet Julius Caesar the robot!"_

"You think you're so impressive," Rose joked.

"I am so impressive," he argued.

Kit snorted. "Please."

The Doctor suddenly stood a little straighter. "Right then, you two asked for it," he told them as he started to fiddle with the console. "I know exactly where to go. Hold on."

Kit and Rose gripped the console as the Tardis shook. The Doctor gave them a mad look as he piloted the Tardis. Finally, the Tardis stopped shaking.

No one spoke for a moment until Rose asked, "Where are we?" The Doctor just pointed to the door. Rose looked at it and then back at the Doctor. "What's out there?"

The Doctor just kept pointing to the door. Rose smiled and moved towards it. Kit followed behind realizing that it was only fair for Rose to go first.

When they stepped out, they found themselves in a large room. There wasn't much to it and Kit had to wonder where exactly the Doctor had taken them.

Kit raised an eyebrow. "Ah, yes, I always wanted to visit a futuristic storage closet," she commented.

"Very funny," the Doctor grumbled from behind her.

He walked passed her and towards a panel on the wall. Kit watched as he used his sonic to open the window in front of her to reveal the earth. The Doctor and Rose walked down to the window but Kit stayed where she was.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple-"

"Apple?" Kit questioned.

The Doctor ignored her. "-slash twenty-six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day," he paused and looked at his wrist watch. "Hold on," the sun suddenly flared and expanded turning red. "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

Kit watched, unsure what to think. She had seen the solar system after the earth was gone but this was different. She was actually seeing it happen.

The Doctor looked at Rose. "You alright?"

"I—I, um, I… I'm not sure," Rose stuttered.

The Doctor looked up at Kit. "How about you? You okay?"

Kit nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so," she looked at the door. "Although, I think I need to take a walk."

The Doctor nodded understandingly. "Just don't wonder off too far."

She nodded and left the room. She walked down a corridor pondering over the emotions she was feeling at the moment. Seeing Rose so shocked and sad make her feel weird. She couldn't really explain it except that it made her feel like there was something wrong with herself. She should have felt a little bit sad watching the earth die but there was nothing. Maybe it was because she hadn't lived on the earth for so many years or for the fact that she didn't have any family or friends that lived on earth. Or maybe years of traveling with the Doctor had made her use to seeing that kind of stuff.

She suddenly found herself in a large room with a big window showing the earth and the dying sun. All of a sudden she heard a computerized voice speak. "Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty-nine."

_Guests?_ She thought. _Must be some type of observation deck for people to… watch the earth die?_

"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich," Kit suddenly heard the Doctors voice behind her.

The Doctor waved at her. "There you are, Kit. I was starting to think we lost you."

Kit smiled. "Well, you found me."

The Doctor and Rose moved towards the giant window as Kit walked around the room.

"But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years," Kit heard Rose say.

"Millions actually," Kit shouted to her from across the room.

"Kit's right, millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun," the Doctor told Rose.

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things," Rose observed.

"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over," the Doctor explained.

"How long's it got?" Rose asked.

"Half an hour," Kit replied even though Rose wasn't asking her. Kit was now observing the objects in the glass cases.

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" Rose questioned the Doctor.

Kit doubted it. There was a difference between something happening naturally and something that wasn't.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up," The Doctor replied.

"But what about the people?" Rose asked angrily.

"It's empty. They're all gone. No one left."

There was a pause and then Rose commented, "Just me and Kittredge then."

Kit was about to say something but then something caused her to stop, "Who the hell are you?" A voice asked from behind her.

Kit jumped and turned around to see a tall blue skinned alien. "What?"

"Who the hell are you?" He asked again. "How did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."

"Okay, one: rude," she responded angrily, her heart pounding in her chest. "And two: my friends and I _are_ guests," she lied but hoped for the best.

"Then where is your invitation?" He asked pointedly.

"I have it right here," she replied rummaging through her pockets until she found her psychic paper. She took it out and showed it to him. "See, Kittredge and her plus two, the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Happy now?"

The blue alien straightened. "Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy," he told her and then walked away.

Kit put the psychic paper back into her pocket quickly not wanting this Doctor to see it. She was really happy that her Doctor gave her physic paper for her Christmas not too long ago.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked from behind her.

Kit jumped around. _People have to stop doing that_ , she thought to herself.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle," she tried reassuring him.

Suddenly Rose piped in, "He's blue."

"Yeah," the Doctor smiled.

Rose shook her head. "Okay."

Kit then noticed that the blue alien was standing at a podium. "We have in attendance Kittredge, the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions," the alien stated. Suddenly a bunch of small blue aliens came out as the blue guy directed them where to go.

"We're guests?" The Doctor questioned Kit.

"Yep."

"And how did you manage that?"

"I'm _very_ persuasive," she lied.

The Doctor watched her carefully. "Right."

The Doctor looked like he wanted to say more but the blue alien interrupted him. "And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa"

Just then a bark-skinned woman entered with two larger male escorts. Kit and Rose looked at each other. Like Rose, Kit had never seen this species although she had heard about them.

The blue alien continued to talk as the tree people walked towards them. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next," he spoke as another blue alien, this time mostly head and body, sitting on a transport pod entered the room. "From the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."

Rose looked at Kit in astonishment. "I can't believe we're really seeing this," she whispered to her.

Kit wanted to reply that this was just another day for her but she bit her tongue to stop herself. "Yeah, it's, um, pretty cool," Kit replied lamely.

" _Pretty_ cool?!" Rose exclaimed. "This is- I'm not sure but it's more than just pretty cool."

Kit thought it was best not to continue to dig herself a bigger hole. She instead decided to watch the different species that came into the room. Most of them she knew about or had seen before.

Kit was watching what was happening in front of her so intensely that she didn't notice the tree people until they were standing right in front of her.

"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather," she offered and gave the Doctor the twig.

The Doctor gave the twig to Rose. Kit looked at it in slight disgust. It was like they were saying, _as a gift of peace, have a dead guys arm!_

Kit watched as the Doctor patted his jacket. "Thank you. Yes, gifts," he stood a little straighter. "Er, I give you in return air from my lungs," he then breathed gently on her.

Jade smile pleasantly. "How intimate."

Kits jaw dropped looking between the Doctor and the tree lady.

"There's more where that came from," he nodded.

"I bet there is," she said looking him up and down then turned and walked away.

Kits' eyes widened. "What just happened," she muttered.

Kit looked up at the Doctor giving him a questioning look. He grinned innocently in return. Kit just shook her head and watched as a giant head came through the doors.

"The Moxx of Balhoon," the Doctor exclaimed suddenly.

Kit looked down and noticed the fat blue alien coming towards them.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance," it greeted in a squeaky voice. "I give you the gift of bodily saliva's."

"Wait! Your what?" Kit questioned.

She got her answer when the Moxx of Balhoon spat and it hit Rose in the face.

"Thank you very much," the Doctor told him.

Kit slapped her hand to her mouth trying not to laugh as she watched Rose wipe the spit from her face.

"Shut up," Rose hissed at her.

"Right, sorry," she laughed then covered it up with a cough. "I'll shut up."

Kit turned to see three black-robed figures glide towards them. Something felt off about this group of aliens and it wasn't just because she had never heard or seen about them before. They made her feel nervous and on edge.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme," the Doctor exclaimed. "I bring you air from my lungs." The Doctor breathed on them.

The Repeated Meme didn't react but instead took out a silver ball. "A gift of peace in all good faith."

The Doctor took the ball and gave it to Rose. Rose was about to pass it to Kit but she refused to take it. Something about it didn't feel right and she didn't really want to touch it.

"And last but not least, our very special guest," the stewards voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human," he said dramatically, making Kit curious about the so called 'Last Human'. "The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

The main doors opened to reveal a face in a piece of thin skin stretched in a rectangular frame. Behind her, wheeling her in, were two men hidden in top-to-toe hospital whites.

"That's the last human?" Kit questioned in astonishment and slight disgust.

"Yep," the Doctor smiled cheekily at her.

"That's," she paused, "not what I expected and yet I feel like I should have."

Cassandra wheeled her way to the center of the room. "Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference," she smiled as Rose and Kit glanced at each other. "Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty."

"And disturbed," Kit muttered under her breath.

"I don't look a day over two thousand," she then stopped and looked at one of the men beside her. "Moisturise me. Moisturise me!" She commanded and one of her attendant sprayed her. "Truly, I am the last Human!" She exclaimed as Rose started walking towards her. "My father was a Texan; my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye," Cassandra started crying. "Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils," she presented.

Kit shook her head. "Really? If only they were that cool," she mumbled.

"Or was that my third husband?" Cassandra joked. "Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines," she cleared her throat when she realized no one was laughing but the Doctor.

Kit turned to look for Rose realizing that this must be freaking her out. She wasn't wrong when she found Rose and noticed the confused and awestruck look she had on her face. When Cassandra brought out a juice box claiming it to be an iPod, Rose looked like she could cry. Kit walked towards her once the music started playing and the steward told everyone that the Earth's death was in thirdly minutes.

Kit put her hand on Rose's shoulder to get her attention on her and not the aliens around her. When Kit did, Rose jumped.

"Rose, it's okay, it's just me," she tried reassuring her.

Rose started back wide eyed. "They're aliens-and the planet-and the last human and-and-and…" Rose stuttered, looking close to crying.

Kit grabbed her by her shoulders trying to get Rose to focus on her. "Rose, you need to calm down, deep breaths," she instructed but that didn't nothing to aid Rose's panic.

Rose shook her head. "I can't. I just need -I need…" and then she took off running and through a set of doors.

"Rose!" Kit called but it was no use.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked from behind her.

Kit turned to face him. "She was freaking out about, well, all of this," she explained to him. "And then she just took off running."

The Doctor sighed. "Should have seen that coming," he muttered to himself. "You better catch up with her and see if you can calm her down."

He started to walk off but Kit grabbed him and made him face her again. "Oh no, buddy, _you're_ going to talk to her."

"What? Why do I have to?"

"Because, _you_ were the one that had the bright idea to take us to the end of the world so this is _your_ problem to fix."

"Alright, alright you make a valid point. I'll go and talk to her but I'm warning you now, I'm not too great with human emotions," he remarked.

Kit rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever you say, just go talk to Rose," she ordered.

The Doctor glared at her. "And what are you going to do?"

Kit smiled. "I'm gonna mingle with some of the locals."

"Fine, just don't get into any trouble," he instructed.

"Oh, ye of little faith," she grinned at him.

The Doctor just shook his head and left to find Rose. Kit turned and faced the collection of aliens in the large room. She could see why Rose got so overwhelmed. Even for Kit this was a lot of alien species in one room but unlike Rose, Kit thought this was quite exciting.

Kit was going to go talk to the Last Human when something stopped her. "Hello Kittredge," a voice spoke in her head.

She turned to come face to face with the Face of Boe. She was pretty sure she had never met this alien before yet he somehow knew her name.

"Um, hi?" She replied hesitantly.

He smiled at her. "It's good to see you again."

Kit raised her eyebrow in question. "No offence but I have never seen you in my life."

The Face of Boe laughed. "You always were blunt and straightforward."

Kit narrowed her eyes. "Seriously, though, how do you know me?"

He laughed again. "We're good friends in _your_ future."

Kit wanted to smack herself. She felt so stupid. This wasn't the first time she had met someone out of order. She should have realized that.

"Ah, right, should've known."

"Not to worry, Kittredge, you can't be expected to know everything all the time," he reassured her. The way he said it, though, made it sound like this would be an issue that would come up later on in her future.

"So why are you here? If you don't mind me asking," she inquired.

"I am here like everyone else, to watch the earth die," he replied, looking out the large window at the dying sun.

"Seems kinda morbid to me," she remarked.

He smiled. "I suppose it is but I have spent a lot of time on Earth when I was much younger. It was my home for a very long time."

Kit was taken aback by his answer and suddenly an image of a giant head walking in the streets of London popped into her mind. She shook her head.

"But you're here for a much different reason, yes?" He asked. "You are here with the Doctor but not _your_ Doctor."

"You know about that?" She asked in shock.

"I know a great deal about you, Kittredge. I know you were tasked in saving the Doctor from his enemies from the future. I know you are unsure if you can save him. I also know that this is the start of a long and emotional journey," he explained to her.

Kit took a deep breath in. "Will I succeed?"

"That will all depend on you and the faith you have in yourself and the Doctor," he replied.

She would be lying if she said that this whole conversation wasn't freaking her out just a bit. The things he said made her nervous about what the future held for her and the Doctor. He never did say for sure if she would succeed in saving the Doctor and that made her worried. She was also curious on how she became such good friends with a giant head in the future. They would have to be really close for her to tell him all about herself.

Before she could ask the Face of Boe any more question, the space station shook making her almost fall flat on her face.

"Was that suppose to happen?" She asked the Face of Boe.

He smiled at her mysteriously. "No, I don't think that was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Thanks everyone for reading and please don't forget to review! :)


	8. Titanic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Take Yours, I'll Take Mine- Matthew Mole

_Brothers and sisters_

_Fill these cups with life_

_Please forgive them_

_'cos they know not their lies_

 

After hearing the steward say that the shaking was gravity pockets, she decided to find the Doctor and see what he had to say about it. She said her goodbyes to the Face of Boe who gave her a good luck. She ran to the door that the Doctor and Rose went through.

Once the door opened she ran right into the Doctor. "I was just going to find you guys. Did you feel the shaking?" She asked them.

"How could you not!" Rose replied. "But the steward said it was only a gravity pocket."

"That wasn't a gravity pocket," he told them going to a panel by the door. "I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that."

"Then if it wasn't gravity pockets, what was it?" Kit asked him.

"I'm not sure. What do you think, Jade?" He asked and Kit turned to see Jade standing right behind them. "Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"

Jade just shrugged. "It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Where's the engine room?" He asked her.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you, your wife and your daughter," she suggested nodding to Rose and Kit which made Kits eyebrows shoot up in disbelief.

"She's not my wife and the other one isn't my daughter," the Doctor tried to explain.

"Partners?"

"No."

"Concubines?"

"Nope."

"Prostitutes?"

Kit had finally hear enough. She felt like she was basically being called a slut. "Alright! I think that's enough playing guess who. How about you actually _ask_ _us_ instead of acting like we're invisible because I don't think I really appreciate what you're implying!" Kit snapped.

"I'm actually going to agree with Kittredge on this one, do you mind?" Rose demanded. "Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson," she said pointing to Cassandra.

Rose started walking towards the Last Human. "Don't start a fight," the Doctor joked. "You coming?" He asked Kit. "Or do you want to also talk to the Last Human?

"Nah, I'll come with you. If I do go and talk to the plastic trampoline I might actually get into a fight. She seems like an annoying woman," she replied.

"Fair enough," he remarked. "Alright you two, let see what's wrong with this ship."

The Doctor, Jade and Kit walked to Jades guest room and found the maintenance duct. When they opened the door, Kit was hit with a gust of cold air and shivered. But it wasn't just because of the cold air that made her shivered, she shivered knowing something was off. They moved into the small space and started traveling through the ducts.

"Who's in charge of Platform One?" The Doctor finally asked. "Is there a Captain or what?"

"There's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind," Jade replied like this was the type of information that everyone should know.

The Doctor frowned. "You mean the computer? But who controls that?"

"The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another."

"But there's no one from the Corporation on board," he said, sounding a bit confused.

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong," Jade remarked proudly.

Kit snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure that's what the people on the Titanic said right before they hit the iceberg," she commented which caused Jade to give her a confused and questioning look.

"You're telling me. I was on board that ship once," he added. "I ended up clinging to the iceberg. It wasn't half cold." He then stopped abruptly causing Kit to run into Jade. "So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?"

Kits stomach dropped when he said that. _This is so like the Titanic I'd be laughing if it wasn't so terrifying_ , she thought,

"I'm afraid not," Jade answered, not seeing the danger they faced.

"Fantastic," the Doctor exclaimed dryly.

"I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?" Jade questioned.

Kit sighed. "He doesn't actually mean it, Jade. He's just being sarcastic."

Jade shook her head. "I still don't understand."

"Just—never mind," Kit groaned and decided to switch the topic. "So what're doing here anyways, Jade? I mean you _are_ a tree. This doesn't really see like your kinda thing," she asked.

"Respect for the Earth," she responded.

Kit raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure everyone here, including you, are billionaires!"

"Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions," Jade finally replied truthfully.

"In case your share prices drop?" The Doctor jumped in. "I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land."

"All the same, we respect the Earth as family," Jade countered. "So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest."

The Doctor finally stopped and turned. "Excuse me," he said scanning a panel on the wall.

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor?" Jade piped in making Kit freeze and beg that she wasn't going where Kit thought she was going. "Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left," she continued but the Doctor seemed to just ignore her. "I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just wanted to say how sorry I am," she whispered and put her hand on his arm.

Kit watched the Doctor waiting for him to yell or shout at her but Kit was surprised when she saw him put his hand over Jades and a tear dropped from his eye. He quickly glanced at Kit. She saw the worry and sadness in his eyes like he was almost scared that Kit heard all that. For Kit, she knew all about his past and all about what happened in Gallifray. For this Doctor, though, he assumed this was the first time Kit had ever heard this. She gave him a sad smile and the Doctor looked away quickly and opened the door beside the panel.

They walked through and ended up in a giant chamber that ran through the whole depth of the Platform. Kit looked straight ahead to see a long catwalk that ran through a series of large fans.

"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?" The Doctor asked them. "Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning," he commented moving to a panel on the side of the room. "Sort of nice and old fashioned."

"Yeah, I'm betting they're calling this retro now," Kit joked causing the Doctor to grin.

The Doctor scanned the panel. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed, opening up the panel.

Suddenly, a spider like creature made of metal scuttled out of the panel and up the wall.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kit questioned.

"Is it part of the retro?" Jade asked her.

"No, not this time it isn't," Kit replied, staring up at the weird creature trying to get away.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. "Hold one," he told them and aimed in at the metal spider.

The Doctor tried to get it down with his sonic but it didn't look like it was working too well. All of a sudden Jade lassoed it with her branch arm that extended out. It fell into the Doctors hands.

"Hey, nice liana," the Doctor complemented.

Jade smiled shyly. "Thank you. We're not supposed to show them in public."

"Hey, don't worry. We won't tell a soul, promise," Kit smiled and Jade smiled kindly back.

"Now then, who's been bringing their pets on board?" The Doctor asked, probably mostly to himself.

"What does it do?" Jade questioned with wide eyes.

Kit shrugged. "Sabotage?"

The Doctor nodded. "Sabotage."

Suddenly the computerized voice spoke, "Earth Death in ten minutes."

The Doctor frowned. "And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on," he told them in a panic and they all took of running back into the ducts.

The ran through the ducts and out the door they came in. The Doctor stopped once they were out.

"We should probably find the steward first, let him know that someone's sabotaging the station. Maybe he can contact someone so we can evacuate everyone here," he rushed out.

"In the next ten minutes? I doubt anyone would reach us in time." Kit ran her hand through her hair. "Man, this really is turning into the Titanic," she muttered.

The Doctor sighed. "We have to at least let him know what's happening."

"Yeah, alright, lead the way," she told him.

The ran down the long corridors to the steward's office. The turned a corner and noticed smoke coming out of one of the rooms. The little blue aliens were all gathered around the room and suddenly Kit realized that they smoke was from the steward's office.

The Doctor pushed past the assistants and to a panel on the wall. "Hold on. Get back," he ordered using his sonic on the panel and the sun filter started to rise.

Kit sniffed the air then gagged. "What smells like burnt chicken?" Kit asked, covering her mouth with her jacket.

"That would be the steward," the Doctor replied, still focusing on the panel.

Kit grimaced. "Oh, right, that's not good," she muttered. She felt bad. The steward was not a bad guy just someone doing his job.

"Hold on," the Doctor exclaimed suddenly. "There's another sun filter programmed to descend."

He took off running and Kit followed close behind praying that they could reach the other room in time. They ran until they found a room that was stating to smoke much like the steward's office did. She could hear pounding from the other side of the door. Someone was in there.

The Doctor started to fettle with the panel using his sonic. "Anyone in there?" He asked.

"Let me out!" The voice shouted and Kit suddenly realized it was Rose's voice.

"Hey, look at that, we found Rose!" Kit exclaimed jokingly.

The Doctor turned to her. "Oh, well, it would be her, wouldn't it?"

"Will you two stop joking around and get me out of here!" Rose screamed at them.

The Doctor went back to fiddling with the panel. "Hold on. Give us two ticks!"

Finally, the computer said, "Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising." Kit let out a sigh of relief. Her relief was short lived though as the computer stated to say, "Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."

"Just what we need," the Doctor muttered as he frantically tried to fix the problem.

"What happened?!" Kit asked.

"The computer's getting clever," the Doctor replied.

Kit wanted to help. She wanted to grab her sonic screwdriver and figure out what was wrong with the computer but she knew that would be a bad idea. Instead, she stood behind the Doctor hoping he could get Rose out of this mess. If he couldn't then Kit would get her answer on what happened to Rose in the future, although, she rather it not happened this way.

"Would you two stop mucking about!" Rose yelled at them.

Kit ran her hands through her hair. "We're not! The computer is being difficult. It's somehow fighting back."

"I don't care just open this door!" Rose shouted.

"We're trying!" Kit shouted back.

"The lock's melted," Kit could hear Rose say.

The Doctor took the panel out of the wall to reveal a bunch of different wires.

Kit turned to the Doctor. "Come one! Hurry!"

"Patience is a virtue," the Doctor muttered.

"Not when someone's about to die, it isn't!" She argued, panic seizing her heart.

The Doctor put his sonic into the hole full on wire and then the computer spoke, "Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."

Kit went to open to door but it wouldn't budge. She turned to the Doctor. "The door won't open. It's jammed."

The Doctor frowned and tried the door as well but nothing happened. "You're right. I can't open the door," he shouted to Rose. "Stay there! Don't move!"

"Where are am I going to go, Ipswich?" Kit heard Rose shout back in a mix of innocence and fear.

"Earth Death in five minutes," the computer informed them.

Kit groaned. "Man, I really wish it would stop saying that," she muttered as they both took off running towards the observation gallery.

They walked through the door just in time to see everyone beginning to panic. The Doctor walked over to Jade and grabbed the spider creature from her hands.

"Summon the steward," Moxx commanded.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead," Jade announced which caused a number of grasps to irrupt in the crowd.

"Who killed him?" Moxx finally asked.

Kit was about to tell everyone that they were still trying to figure that out when Cassandra piped in. "This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us," she accused. "Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face!"

Kit clenched her fists into a tight ball. "Hey, back off him, less attractive Barbie!"

"What did you just call me?!" Cassandra shirked. "Maybe you're the one who killed the Steward. Someone with that little fashion sense has to be up to not good," she insulted.

"I'll show you no good," Kit said through her teeth.

She stated moving towards Cassandra when she felt the Doctor's hand on her arm stopping her. "Maybe we try for a less violent approach," he suggested.

Kit took a deep breath in trying to calm herself down. Her Doctor always told her that one day her anger was going to get the best of her. He was probably right but that women frustrated her more then anything and Kit couldn't help but hope Cassandra was the guilty one in all this.

"Fine," Kit grumbled in defeat knowing he was right.

The Doctor held up the metal spider. "Anyways, we have an easy way of finding out who did it. Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master."

He placed the spider on the ground. It crawled over to Cassandra and Kit felt a glimmer of hope. Cassandra looked around everywhere but the metal spider and Kit just knew they got her but then the spider turned. Everyone watched as it moved over to the Reaped Memes. Kit was slightly disappointed but she knew that she should have seen that one coming. She did have a bad feeling about them in the first place.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra shouted which made Kit glare at her.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious," the Doctor remarked walking over to the Repeated Meme. "But if you stop and think about it," one of the blacked robed figures to hit him but the Doctor grabbed its arm and pulled it off. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea," he explained to them and then pulled on a wire dangling from the arm. The Repeated Memes collapsed to the ground.

"Remote controlled droids," Kit observed coming up behind the Doctor. "Nice cover but if they aren't responsible for all of this, then who is?"

"Well, let's find out," he told her then moved to the metal spider. "Go on, Jimbo. Go home," he cooed, pushing it forward with his foot.

The metal creature moved forwards and straight to Cassandra. This time to didn't move anywhere else and stayed in front of her. Kit grinned when she saw this, happy it really was The Last Human who did it.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed," she insulted the Doctor which made Kit roll her eyes in annoyance. "At aims," She yelled at her assistance who raised their spray guns.

"What're going to do, moisturize us with those things?" Kit asked sarcastically.

"With acid," Cassandra responded dryly causing Kit's smile to drop. "Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face."

"You're right, you aren't a pretty face," Kit snapped which made Cassandra glare at her. "And anyways, sabotaging this ship while you're still in it? Kinda stupid if you asked me."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

The Doctor shook his head. "Five billion years and it still comes down to money."

Cassandra glared at him. "Do you think it's cheap, looking like this?" She asked. "Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours and your annoying little daughter," she bit out.

Kit clenched her jaw. She didn't know why everyone kept on assuming she was the Doctors daughter. If someone said that when she was with her Doctor, then she would get it but being with this Doctor didn't make sense to her. She wondered what the Doctor thought about it.

"Arrest her, the infidel," Moxx shouted at her.

"Oh, shut it, pixie," she yelled. She looked back up at the Doctor and Kit. "I've still got my final option."

"Earth death in three minutes," the computer announced.

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead," she explained making Kit want to punch a hole into her piece of skin. "My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn."

"Then you'll burn with us," Jade jumped in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, her voice thick with sarcasm. "I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing," she smiled sweetly. "Spiders, activate." Suddenly, a series of explosions exploded around the platform. Everyone flinched and some ducked for cover. "Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me," she laughed.

"Safety systems failing," the computer said and Kit felt panic rise in her.

"Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings," Cassandra told them as she beamed out leaving a mess in her wake.

"Heat levels rising," The computer spoke again.

"Shit!" Kit exclaimed looking around her. She _really_ hated that women.

"Reset the computer," Moxx ordered franticly.

"Only the Steward would know how," Jade explained to him.

The Doctor suddenly shook his head. "No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Kit, come on," he said pointing to the door they came in.

"Wait," they heard Jade say. "Let me help."

Kit shook her head. "No, we need someone to stay with the other and try to keep them calm."

"Plus, it's going to get hot in there. You'll burn up," the Doctor added. Jade looked at him sadly. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder. "You're doing us a great help by staying here and doing what Kit said," he reassured her.

"Okay, just be careful," she paused for a second and then smiled, "Time Lord."

The Doctor smiled at her and then nodded. "Thank you. Now let's go, Kit!"

The both ran to the door but the Doctor turned and face the crowd for a second. "You lot, just chill!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Another chapter up! Next chapter will wrap up The End of the World. I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!


	9. Burn, baby, burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

The Woods- Hollow Coves

_We're all falling down_

_We need a place to hide_

_A safe place somewhere in the woods_

_We can start the fire_

_All we know is what would be_

_Our home_

_We will stay_

_'Till the break of dawn_

 

The Doctor and Kit ran through the ducts and out into the engine room. The room felt like the desert and the temperature only seemed to keep rising. Kit took off her jacket and tied in around her waist feeling hot and constricted in it. She was sweating already but the Doctor seemed perfectly fine.

They came to a stop in front of the catwalk and Kit noticed the fans were moving far faster then they were before.

"Heat levels critical," the computer told them.

"Oh. And guess where the switch is." The Doctor pointed to the leaver that was on the other side of the catwalk.

Kit groaned. "Of course, just our luck."

The Doctor ran to where a breaker lever was and pulled it down. When he did the fans slowed down. The Doctor let go of the leaver and headed to the catwalk but the fans started to rotate faster again. Kit realized that the leaver needed to stay down for the Doctor to get across so she went over to it and pulled it down again. She fought against her reflexes that were telling her to let it go as it was hot.

The Doctor turned around to face her. "Kit, let go of the leaver," he ordered. "The heat's going to vent through this place."

Kit shrugged. "Yeah, and?" She asked, yet she knew what the Doctor meant.

"Kittredge, that leaver is going to feel like touching magma very soon. You'll get second, no, third degree burns from that," he insisted.

"Well, if I had to choose between third degree burns or _dying_ , I think I'll take the burns!" Kit snapped, really wishing the Doctor would hurry up.

"Kit—"

"Doctor! The faster you do this the less time I have to hold his down. So what I'm saying is, hurry up, time boy!" She argued.

He gave her a small smile and nodded. Kit watched as the Doctor ran towards the first fan then stop. Kit bit her lip feeling the leaver get hotter and her hands start to sting. The Doctor ran through the first fan and stopped again at the second one. Kit's hands felt like they were on fire now and she bit back a scream that was forming in her throat. It took all her will power to not let go on the leaver. The Doctor had been right; it was like touching magma.

The Doctor looked back at her. "Hurry!" She yelled.

Kit was growing dizzy from the pain and it was becoming hard to concentrate on anything other then the burning. The Doctor had finally passed the second fan and was standing before the last one. _Just one more fan. Hold on until then_ , she told herself but she didn't know if she was going to be able to. Her hands were now becoming numb and her ears were starting to ring. She wasn't sure if she was becoming delirious but she could swear she saw smoke coming from her hands. The leaver suddenly spiked in temperature even more and Kit couldn't handle it anymore. She let out a painful cry and let go. The leaver went back into place and the fans sped up again. Kit looked down at her hand and noticed how red and blistered they were. Some of her skin had even pealed off.

She looked up at the Doctor. "I'm sorry," she shouted to him. "I couldn't do it."

The Doctor looked back at the speeding fan. He tired to go through a couple of times but always stopped himself. The computer stated to count down and Kit felt fear creep in her. She watched as the Doctor stood there unmoving and then something extraordinary happened that she had never seen the Doctor do. The Doctor went passed the fan like he somehow was able to slow down time and go through.

The Doctor then dashed to the reset breaker and pulled it down. "Raise shields!" He shouted just as the computer counted down to one.

Kit felt the station shake and knew the Earth had exploited but the station was still intact and they were still alive. She watched as the Doctor walked back towards her, easily going through the fans now.

"Cutting it a bit close there," she grinned.

He shrugged. "What can I say? It makes things more interesting," he smiled back at her. "Now, let's look at those hands," he said taking them.

Kit hissed in pain as he did. "I'm sorry again," she apologized which earned her a confused look from the Doctor. "For not being able to hold the leaver for the entire time. We could have all died because of me," she confessed.

"Kit, most people wouldn't be about to hold that thing for a second. I was able to get to the other side _thanks_ to you," he smiled. "You forced yourself to hold on even though it hurt. That takes a lot of determination," he told her which made Kit smile up at him. "Thank you."

She nodded to him. "Don't mention it but just promise me I don't have to do anything like that again."

The Doctor laughed. "Promise. Now let's see what the damage and find Rose."

They were walking back to the observation room when Kit was suddenly hit with a sharp pain in her head. She closed her eyes tight as a series of images flashed before her much like with the living plastics. These images showed Jade going with the Doctor and her holding down the leaver. It also showed her bursting into flames and dying. She gasped and looked around. She wasn't supposed to help the Doctor. Jade was supposed to die. She messed with time. Still, the universe wasn't caving in on itself which meant that it was a fixed point in time. She just hoped it wasn't going to cause any trouble.

The Doctor had noticed she had stopped. "You alright?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, just my hands. They're really hurting." It wasn't a complete lie, her hands were in a lot of pain.

"Don't worry, when we get back to the Tardis I can fix your hands right up," he told her and Kit nodded.

When they got to the observation room, everything was a mess. Many of the aliens were injured and some were even died. Kit bit back a sting of guilt. If she had just held on a little longer or if they had just come sooner, they could have saved them.

Kit noticed Jade across the room helping some of the aliens. When she saw them she gave them a wave. She walked towards them.

"Doctor, are you alright?" She asked

The Doctor nodded. "Never better."

Kit rolled her eyes. "I'm good too by the way."

Jade just ignored her. "Yes, well, you managed to save everyone here."

The Doctor shook his head and sighed. "Not everyone unfortunately."

"You guys alright?" They heard Rose say behind them. They turned and came face to face with a very beat up looking Rose.

"Yeah, we're fine," the Doctor replied a bit distracted in his own thoughts. "In fact, I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two," he explained to them walking over to the ostrich egg, "this feed must be hidden nearby." The Doctor smashed the egg open to reveal a small device. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

He turned something on the device and Kit could hear Cassandras voice. "Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces," they heard her say and just like that Cassandra was beamed back. "Oh," she gulped noticing them.

Kit crossed her arms over her chest. "Welcome back, Cassandra."

Cassandra's eyes widened. "So, you passed my little test. Bravo," she rushed out. "This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club."

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them," the Doctor snapped.

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries," Cassandra ranted which only made Kit roll her eyes. "Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter." Kit suddenly noticed Cassandra drying up.

"And creak?" The Doctor asked, realizing the same thing.

"And what?"

"Creak, Cassandra. You're creaking," Kit explained, with a smug grin on her face.

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me, moisturize me!" She exclaimed. "Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"Well, that's what happens when you decide to raise the temperature," Kit told her, watching her shrivel up.

"Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything!" She begged but Kit felt nothing for the dying women and just continued to stare.

Rose walked up to the Doctor. "Help her," she pleaded.

"Everything has its time and everything dies," he told her through his teeth.

Cassandra continued to shrivel up. "I'm too young!" She shouted before she exploited and pieces of her went everywhere.

The Doctors face grew grim. He looked to be deep in thought and Kit knew never to disturb him when he got this way. He walked away from them but Kit decided in was best not to follow.

She instead turned to Rose. "So what happened to you? You don't look so good," she asked, noticing the shape Rose was in.

"Oh, you know, got locked in a room while it tried to roast me alive," she explained sarcastically. "And you?" She asked, nodding towards her hands.

Kit looked down at her bloody and blistered hands. "Had to hold down a _really_ hot leaver so the Doctor could save the station. No big deal," she shrugged and Rose rolled her eyes.

Kit looked around and noticed everyone filling out and leaving the station. Jade and her bodyguard had disappeared and even the Face and Boe was leaving. He gave her a wink, which Kit smiled in return and he left.

Kit saw Rose move to the big window in awe. "I can't believe it's gone," Rose remarked.

Kit walked towards Rose. "Yeah, it's definitely hard to believe," she whispered.

They didn't say anything else just stared at the crumbling rocks. They stayed like that for a long time. Kit felt sad now that the Earth had actually died. Even though she didn't have any friends or family on Earth, she still didn't like endings and this was a pretty big one.

Kit heard footsteps coming up behind them and she looked behind her to see the Doctor. He came up between Rose and Kit.

"The end of the Earth," Rose said suddenly. "It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go," she cried then paused. "All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just…"

Suddenly the Doctor took Rose hand and Kit's arm. "Come one," he told the both of them.

They walked to the Tardis and when Kit went in she felt ten times better knowing she was home. The Doctor started up the Tardis and landed it. Rose and Kit stood there not really sure where he had brought them. The Doctor just nodded towards the door. Rose and Kit moved to it and open the door. Kit was surprised when she realized they were on Earth, probably in 2005. They were on a busy street and Kit watched people walk by them smiling and laughing.

She heard the Doctor exist the Tardis and come beside them. "You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't," he told them. "One day it's all gone. Even the sky." They all look up at the perfectly blue sky above them. "My planet's gone," the Doctor said suddenly. "It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time."

Kit just watched him, unsure as to what to say. The Time War and the death of his planet was still a very fresh wound for this Doctor. Kit knew that eventually he would save his people but that wasn't going to be for a very long time. She wanted to tell him that everything was going to be alright but she knew that wouldn't do anything to help.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"There was a war and we lost," he said simply.

"A war with who?" But the Doctor didn't answer. "What about your people?" Rose tried again.

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else," he explained to them.

"There's me and Kittredge," Rose piped in.

The Doctor gave them a small smile. "You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you two want to go home?" He asked them.

"No," Kit responded without hesitation. She knew this Doctor needed her, not just to save him physically but to save him emotionally as well.

The Doctor smiled at her and then looked at Rose. "I don't know," she told him truthfully. "I want," then she paused and sniffed the air. "Oh, can you smell chips?"

The Doctor laughed. "Yeah, Yeah." Kit felt the tension around them lift.

"I want chips," Rose declared.

The Doctor smiled widely. "Me too."

"Yeah, me three," Kit added. "Although, before we get chip, maybe someone can fix my barbecued hands."

The Doctor chuckled. "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

Rose nodded. "Right then, you two go back into the box and I'll get the chip. You're paying, though," she told the Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged. "No money."

Rose looked at Kit. "I'm broke."

Rose shook her head. "You two are the worst, you know that?" She joked. "Fine, chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close," she giggled and started to walk off. "Don't you two leave without me," she called to them.

"Wouldn't dream of it," the Doctor called back.

The Doctor and Kit walked back into the Tardis and to the med bay. When they entered, Kit noticed that it looked exactly the same as her med bay in her Tardis. It made her smile. She sat down on a chair and watched the Doctor rummage through some cabinets.

"Ah, here it is!" He beamed taking out a bottle of pink gel-like substance. "We just put this on your hands and wrap them up. They should heal in the next 24 hours, though, you might have some scaring," he explained to her.

The Doctor went over to her and put the gel-like substance on her hands. The second it touched them, Kit jumped and hissed in pain. "Ow! You should have warned me that that stuff stings!" She grunted.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," he joked.

"Hey, I'm not being a baby. That stuff really hurts," she whined.

The Doctor just laughed. He then grabbed the bandage from the counter and started to wrap her hand. There was silence as he did so until he spoke up. "Why didn't you ask me?"

Kit gave him a questioning look. "About?"

"Being a Time Lord. Jade said it back in the ducts but you never asked what that meant. Why?" He questioned again.

Kit gulped and knew she had to be careful with her answer. "Oh, well, you looked so upset about it. I figured you didn't want to talk about it," she lied. "Plus, we were in the middle of a crisis, didn't think it was the best time." It wasn't a total lie but it was definitely far from the truth. "And, I also knew you would tell me when you were ready." That one wasn't a lie. She knew the Doctor always told her what was wrong eventually.

The Doctor finished bandaging her hands. "Alright, all done," he told her.

She got out of the chair and stood in front of the Doctor. "Are we good?" She asked.

The Doctor nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we're good."

The walked out of the med bay and into the control room. The saw Rose standing there with two things of fries. "There you guys are! I was going to eat these without you."

Kit ran up and grabbed one of the cup of fries. "Yeah, sure you would," she told her, taking a bite out of a fry.

Rose shrugged and they both sat down in the captain's chair. Rose and The Doctor started talking about different places to go and Kit smiled. She wasn't sure about traveling with Rose and this Doctor but now, sitting with them, she felt a lot better. Maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hey guys! So here's the chapter. We finally finished The End of the World and next chapter will be The Unquiet Dead. I'm not too happy with this chapter but I hope you guys liked it anyway. Also, I gotten a couple of questions from friends about Kit's name and where I got it. This is going to sound weird but I got it from one of the American Girl dolls, Kit Kittredge. I really liked the sound of the last name so I decided to use it. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review!


	10. The Unquiet Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Must be Good- I Said Yes

_Ever since the winter when you took flight,_

_I still see your shadow in the lamp light,_

_I still get the messages you ghost write,_

_but everything is quiet in the dark._

_I didn't want the living that you sold me,_

_I didn't want to hear the things you told me,_

_it wasn't that you even meant it coldly,_

_it wasn't that you meant to leave a mark..._

_but if it makes you feel,_

_it must be good_

 

They were sitting around finishing their fries as the Doctor told them stories about his trip on board the Titanic.

"So then I decided to jump onto the iceberg!"

"You didn't!" Rose exclaimed in astonishment as Kit just laughed.

"You bet I did," he grinned smugly.

Rose just shook her head and laughed. "You're impossible. Your _life_ is impossible!" She marveled. "I wish I could do what you do, travel to the past." There was a question in that statement that Kit caught and she wondered if the Doctor heard it too.

"Who said you can't?" He replied. "I did promise you time travel and it wouldn't be much of a promise if we didn't travel to the past."

Rose beamed. "Seriously?!"

"Of course," he smiled then turned to Kit. "You don't mind making another trip, do you?"

Kit snorted. "You'd really think I'll pass up an opportunity like this?"

Kit loved traveling to the past. She never got over how exciting it was traveling to a different time. If she had to choose between traveling to the past or the future; she would choose the past any day.

He smiled. "Alright, you two, let's go to the past!"

"Could I help you drive the Tardis?" Rose asked suddenly. "Last time you looked like you could have used a hand so I thought I'd ask." Kit raise her eyebrow in question. The way she said that was almost flirtatious but Kit thought better of it.

"Well, I suppose you could," the Doctor hesitated. "But this isn't like driving a car. This is the most complex machinery that you will ever see in your entire life," he said sternly.

"So is that a yes?"

The Doctor sighed. "Yes, you can help but you have to do exactly as I say."

Kit just shook her head. "Oh, this will end well," she muttered. It took her years to figure out how the Tardis worked. Not to mention, the Doctor wasn't the best teacher.

The Doctor and Rose went up to the console as Kit held on to the railing tight knowing it was going to be a very bumpy ride. The Tardis started up and jerked forwards. It kept jerking, even more then usually. The Doctor started yelling orders to Rose.

"Hold that one down!" He yelled, pointing to a button on the console.

"I'm holding this one down!" Rose yelled back.

"Well, hold them both down!"

Rose stretched across half the console to reach the other button. "It's not going to work."

The Doctor looked up. "Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting," he argued. "1860. How does 1860 sound?"

"What the hell happened in 1860?" Kit questioned. She, herself, had never been to that time so she was curious as to why the Doctor wanted to go there.

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know, let's find out. Hold on." He pulled a leaver on the side of the console. "Here we go!"

The Tardis whipped about then lunged forwards to a stop making Kit, Rose and the Doctor fall to the ground.

Kit heard the Doctor and Rose laughed. "Blimey!" Rose exclaimed.

The Doctor jumped up. "You're telling me. Are you two alright?" He asked as Kit and Rose stood up.

Kit rubbed her head. "Yeah, as long as you promise to never let Rose drive the Tardis ever again."

"Hey! It wasn't that bad," Rose argued.

"It was pretty bad," the Doctor commented.

Rose just rolled her eyes at them. "So, where are we?"

The Doctor looked at the screen on the console. "I did it. Give the man a medal," he exclaimed. "Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860."

Kit frowned. "It's Christmas," she muttered.

"That's so weird," Rose added looking off into the distance.

Kit nodded. It was weird but probably not for the same reason as Rose. This would be the first Christmas without her Doctor and something just felt off about that.

The Doctor gestured to the door. "All yours."

Rose didn't move. "But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again," Rose pondered. The Doctor just smiled at her. "Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still."

Kit had thought the same thing when she got a little older. She never wanted to stop traveling, to experience all the days that were long gone. She thought that was the Doctors reasoning too but there were many darker reasons for his traveling.

"Not a bad life," the Doctor remarked.

"Better with three," Rose smiled widely. They both stared at each other for a moment which made Kit feel like she was intruding on a private moment. Rose slapped the Doctor arm suddenly. "Come on, then!" She said excitedly, running down to the doors and Kit followed.

"Hey!" The Doctor called making the two stop. "Where do you two think you're going?"

"I don't know, Doctor, where do you _think_ we're going," Kit replied sarcastically.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes at her. "Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella," he explained to them. "There's a wardrobe through there." He pointed to the other end. "First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!" Rose rushed out of the control room but Kit stayed where she was. The Doctor noticed this and narrowed his eyes. "Well, aren't you going?"

Kit shrugged and moved towards the console. "Nah, I'll be fine."

"Didn't you hear me? You might start a riot in the that outfit," he argued.

Kit rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. It's 1860, the people seen weirder."

She never did like getting dressed up in some outfit from a different time. She was stubborn that way and her Doctor hated that. She did have her reasons though. Kit loved the past but she never wanted to be fully apart of it. If she did dress up, then she felt like she would forget who she was; loose apart of herself. It was something that most people wouldn't even think about but for Kit, it was always on her mind. She didn't have a lot of people growing up, only herself and the Doctor. So if she lost herself, she wouldn't have anything but the problem was, she so desperately wanted to lose herself. So she wore he usual clothes to make sure she would never forget who she was even though some times she wanted to, just for a moment.

"But it's fun," the Doctor kept trying. "Getting to be someone different, getting to immersed yourself in the culture."

Kit's face grew sour and she frowned. "Yeah, I'll passed. Besides, how am I suppose to run in a dress?"

"How do you know you'll be running?" The Doctor questioned.

Kit gave him a pointed look. "Because I've only been with you a short amount of time and I've already ran my butt off," she retorted.

"But this is just a short little trip to 1860. We'll meet some people, maybe see a play and then leave," he argued.

Kit snorted. "That's what you said about our short little trip to the future and how did that go?" She countered which earned her a glare from the Doctor. "Anyways, it's not like I see you getting dressed up. We're basically wearing the same thing!"

The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm going to changed my jumper," he explained. "And we are not wearing the exact same thing. My jacket is obviously better."

Kit glared at him. "Well, that's debatable."

The Doctor sighed. "Aright, fine, you don't have to change but I'm warning you, people will stare you and those cowboy boots of yours."

"Oh no, the staring! My greatest weakness!" She shouted dramatically falling into the captain's chair. "Whatever will I do!"

The Doctor shook his head but Kit could see the corner of his lip lift slightly up. "Oh, ha ha ha, very funny," he said dryly.

Kit grinned. "Why thank you," she bowed.

"I feel like we're going to have these arguments a lot," he commented.

"And I'll look forward to them," she smiled.

The Doctor shook his head and moved around the console. Kit watched as he lifted up a section on the grate. He stepped inside the opening that he created.

"You think she'll be long?" He asked.

"Who?"

"Rose."

"Oh, well, you didn't give her the best directions so I'm guessing she got lose at least once. Not to mention she'll probably take awhile to pick an outfit so yeah, she'll be awhile," Kit answered.

"Good, give me time to work on the Tardis," he muttered taking out his sonic and going deeper into the hole.

Kit walked to the hole and sat down crossed legged watching him work. "Do you need any help?" She asked. She knew she couldn't help him in the way she was able to help her Doctor but she never liked just sitting around.

He looked up at her. "I doubt you would be able to help me."

Kit frowned. "Are you calling me dumb?"

"For a human, no. For a TimeLord, yes," he responded.

"Not sure if that was a complement or not," she muttered.

They stayed like that for awhile, the Doctor fiddling with the Tardis and Kit watching him. It was the same thing she used to do with her Doctor when she was younger and it felt nice doing it now. Suddenly they heard foot steps coming from behind them. Kit turned to see Rose in a 18th century dress. She stood there shyly and unsure.

"Blimey!" The Doctor exclaimed looking at Rose in awe.

Rose smiled. "Don't laugh you two!"

Kit put her hands up in surrender. "Hey, I wasn't going to laugh. You actually look really good, Rose." She gave Rose a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, she does," the Doctor muttered in a daze. Kit raised an eyebrow at him in question. He seemed to be in a kind of love trance. The Doctor noticed Kit staring at him and he looked down quickly. "Considering," he rushed out.

Rose frowned. "Considering what?" she questioned, looking slightly offended.

The Doctor looked back up at her. "That you're human."

"Was that a compliment?" Rose asked Kit.

Kit shrugged. "I'd take it. I have a feeling that's the best you're gonna get."

Rose just shook her head. "Aren't you going to change, Doctor?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm good," he waved, standing up in the hole.

Rose crossed her arms. "And what about Kit? Why isn't she changed?"

"She's stubborn," he put simply giving her a pointed looked. Kit just smiled sarcastically at him. "Anyways, come one!"

Rose moved to stop him from going to the door. "You stay there. You've done this before," she told him and rushed to the door. "This is mine!"

"When's it going to be my turn," Kit whined quietly to herself. She jumped up and ran to catch up to Rose.

Kit watched Rose slowly leave the Tardis. She was hesitant which was understandable. Kit knew the feeling that Rose was experiencing all too well. She felt it every time she landed in the past. She was stepping in a time long gone. It was exciting and yet nerve wreaking.

Kit stepped out and felt the cold air hit her. She put her hands in her pockets. She heard the Doctor close the Tardis door and come in between her and Rose.

"Ready for this?" He held out his arms for them to take. "Here we go. History."

They walked through the streets. Around them were people running about, doing their everyday thing. Kit looked over at Rose and noticed the shock on her face. The Doctor just smiled happily. He suddenly took off and walked over to a man selling papers. He rummaged through his pocket and payed the man.

They were walking away when Kit noticed the Doctor frown while reading the newspaper. "What?" Kit asked. "What's wrong?"

He stiffened. "I got the flight a bit wrong."

"I don't care," Rose piped in seeming less shock and more excited.

Kit shook her head. "How wrong?" She knew the Doctor had the tendency to not land in the right time or place.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869," he explained.

"I don't care," Rose kept saying.

"And it's not Naples."

"I don't care."

"It's Cardiff."

Rose suddenly stopped in her tracks. Kit on the other hand burst out in laughter. "Oh man, Cardiff!?" The Doctor just glared at her. "You're right, you should get a medal. Bronze maybe?" She joked.

"Oh, don't start," the Doctor warned but Kit just kept laughing.

Suddenly, they heard screaming coming from one of the buildings. "That's more like it!" The Doctor beamed and took off running.

Kit shook her head. She shouldn't have been too surprised, it was close to Christmas after all and bad stuff always happen on Christmas.

They ran into the building that the screams were coming from. When they went into the building, Kit noticed that it was an auditorium. In the auditorium was some kind of blue mist flying around the room.

Kit had never seem anything like it and she loved it. "Is that a ghost because that would be awesome!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor suddenly took off running again to a man on the stage and Kit followed.

"Did you see where it came from?" He asked the man.

"Ah, the wags reveal themselves, do they?" He accused. "I trust you're satisfied!" He fumed.

Kit was about to make a snappy remark when she heard Rose yell, "Oi! Leave her alone!" Kit looked to where Rose was looking and saw two people carrying on old women away. "Doctor, I'll get them." And she ran after them.

"Be careful!" the Doctor cried. Kit and The Doctor brought their focus back to the man. They jumped up onto stage. "Did it say anything?"

"Yeah, did it speak at all? Was it in English or a different language?" Kit questioned as well. The man just looked at them like they were insane.

"Oh, I'm the Doctor, by the way, and that's Kittredge," he told the man.

The man frowned. "Doctor? You look more like a navvie."

Kit bit her lip to try not to laugh. "What's wrong with this jumper?" The Doctor asked.

"Well…"

"Don't," the Doctor warned her.

They went back to looking at the blue mist when it suddenly flew into the gas light. Kit frowned. That was odd for a ghost to do that so she ruled out that possibility.

"That was... strange," the Doctor pondered. The Doctor turned to Kit. "Come on, let's find Rose."

The bolted out the auditorium and Kit realized the man that was on the stage was following them. Kit didn't have time to question him because once they were outside she saw one of the people that Rose followed shut the carriage door. Kit had a gut feeling Rose was in there.

"Rose!" The Doctor screamed, obviously coming to the same conclusion as her. They tried to run after the carriage but it was too fast.

"You two aren't escaping me," Kit heard the man that followed them say. "What do you know about that hobgoblin, hmm? Projection on glass, I suppose," he kept pushing. "Who put you two up to it?"

Kit rolled her eyes. "Not the time, buddy, now shut up!"

"Oi!" The Doctor suddenly said and rushed over to one of the carriages with a driver in it. "Follow that hearse!"

They climbed into the carriage but the driver didn't do anything. "I can't do that, sir."

"Why not?"

Suddenly, the man that was yelling at them appeared. "I'll tell you why not. I'll give you a very good reason why not. Because this is my coach!"

Kit groaned. "Of course it is," she muttered. "Look, we don't have a lot of time to talk about this so just get in!" She snapped and yanked the man into the carriage with them. "Now go!" She shouted at the driver.

The carriage went into motion. "Come on, you're losing them," the Doctor ordered.

The driver looked back at them. "Everything in order, Mister Dickens?" He asked which caused Kit and the Doctor to freeze.

Kit shook her head. It was not possible that he was _the_ Dickens. She really hoped it wasn't.

"No! It is not!" Dickens huffed.

"What did he say?" The Doctor questioned.

"Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humour—"

"Dickens?"

"Yes."

"As in _The_ Charles Dickens?" Kit questioned as well.

"Yes!"

"No but the actual Charles Dickens?"

"Should I remove the gentleman and the lady, sir?" The Driver asked but Kit and the Doctor weren't paying attention to what he said.

"Holy shit!" Kit exclaimed causing Dickens to jump in surprise. "You're actually him! You're Charles Dickens! I always wanted to meet you. You're amazing!" She beamed but then her smile dropped and she looked over at the Doctor. "Oh my God, I told Charles Dickens to shut up."

The Doctor shook his head and looked back to Dickens. "She's right. You're brilliant, you are. Completely one hundred percent brilliant." Dickens started to look less angry and more bashful the more the talked. "I've read them all. Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?"

"A Christmas Carol?"

"No, no, no, the one with the trains…"

"The Signal Man," Kit jumped in. "I love that story! It gave me nightmares as a kid."

Kit knew the Doctor loved Charles Dickens. He always read his stories to her before bed and when she got older she read them countless of times. She used to ask the Doctor if they could go see him but he would always say that he met him before and that it was best not to see him again.

The Doctor nodded. "The best short story ever written. You're a genius!"

"You want me to get rid of them, sir?" The driver asked again.

Charles straighten. "Er, no, I think they can stay."

The Doctor and Kit smiled widely. "Honestly, Charles. Can I call you Charles? We're such big fans."

Dickens gave them a confused look. "A what? A big what?"

"Fan. Number one fan, that's us," the Doctor tried to explain.

"How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?" He questioned, still very confused.

"Um, no, it means fanatic. It means we really love your work," Kit explained.

"Mind you, I've got to say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what's that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit," the Doctor rambled out.

Kit elbowed him noticing Dickens less the pleased face. The Doctor realized this and stopped talking.

Charles glared at him and looked very offended. "I thought you said you were my fan."

The Doctor shrugged. "Ah, well, if you can't take criticism. Go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, forget about that," he shook his head. "Come on, faster!"

Dickens watched then for a second. "Who exactly is in that hearse?" He asked.

"Oh, our friend," Kit replied.

"She's only nineteen. It's my fault. She's in my care, and now she's in danger," the Doctor added, growing serious.

"Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important," Dickens announced. "Driver, be swift! The chase is on!"

Kit smiled even more. "I knew you'd be cool, Charlie!"

"Nobody calls me Charlie," he demanded.

"Dicky?"

"Nobody calls me that either," he muttered angrily.

"Can we call you Dicky?"

"No."

"I think I'll call you Dicky anyways."

Charles Dickens glared at Kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hey everyone! I hope everyone is having a good week. I just wanted to let you guy know that I am getting very busy at university and I'm not going to have as much time to write. It doesn't really matter right now for you guy because I have a lot written but I'm already catching up to myself. This might mean that I'll have to start posting every two week but we'll see. Lucky for you guys, I write fanfic when I procrastinate lol. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review.


	11. The Soul is on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hey guys! So I'm so sorry for not posting last week. Like I said last chapter, I'm getting really busy with school and the last two week have been hell for me. By the time I had time to post the chapter it was already the middle of the week and I just decided to wait. Seeing as I'm really busy, I also don't really have time to write so I think I'm just going to post every two weeks. Again, I'm really sorry for this. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Bottom of the River- Delta Rae

_Hold my hand_

_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river_

_Hold my hand_

_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down_

 

It didn't take them too long to catch up to the other hearse. It had stopped at a large house and on a sign beside the door read 'Sneed's Funeral Services'. A shiver ran through Kit when she read it.

Kit, the Doctor and Charles Dickens piled out of the carriage and walked towards the door.

"Funeral services?" Kit questioned. "So, we have ghost like gas things and now a place with dead bodies. Oh, this is going to end well."

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "It definitely feels like the right place, doesn't it?"

They got to the door and Kit looked around. "So what's the plan? Should we barge in and get Rose? Or we could sneak around the back? Or—"

"We could knock," the Doctor interrupted, knocking on the door using the knocker.

Kit frowned. "Yeah, if you want to take the fun out of it," she grumbled.

The waited for a minute or two before they realized that no one was going to answer.

The Doctor huffed. "Typical. Maybe you're right, Kit. Maybe we should sneak around the back."

Kit was about to reply when Dickens pushed pasted them. He went up to the door and knocked even louder. Kit could hear Charles mumbling under his breath about no one having any decency anymore. Kit and the Doctor exchanged bemused looks.

Much to the Doctors and Kits amazement, the door opened to reveal a young girl about the same age as Rose. Kit was suddenly hit with familiarity. She had seen her before but she couldn't place where. It was like having a word on the tip on her. She knew this was going to annoy her for the rest of the day.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're closed," she spoke softly and kept her head down.

"Nonsense. Since when did an Undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master," he ordered.

"He's not in, sir," she told him closing the door.

Charles stopped the door from closing fully. "Don't lie to me, child!" He yelled. "Summon him at once!"

The girl's eyes looked down nervously. "I'm awfully sorry, Mister Dickens, but the master's indisposed."

As she was talking Kit and the Doctor noticed the gas lamp go on.

"Having trouble with your gas?" The Doctor asked nodding to the lamp.

"What the Shakespeare is going on?" Dickens mumbled as the flame kept getting bright and brighter.

The Doctor pushed passed the girl and barged inside. He went straight for the lamp and pressed his ear on the wall.

"You're not allowed inside, sir," the girl urged nervously.

"Yeah, he's not listening anymore," Kit explained.

"There's something inside the walls," the Doctor muttered.

Kit shook her head. "See, told you."

"The gas pipes," the Doctor announced. Kit made her way to the wall that the Doctor was at and pressed her ear to it. "Something's living inside the gas. Do you hear it?" He asked her.

Kit stilled and listened intently. She could hear a faint whispering. She nodded and continued to listen.

Suddenly she heard someone yell, "Let me out!"

Kit immediately realized who it was. "Rose!"

The Doctor took off running with Kit right behind. The Doctor ran right into an older man coming around the corner.

"How dare you, sir," he shouted trying to stop the Doctor but he just pushed past him. He moved in front of Kit to stop her. "You can't be here!"

"And yet here I am," Kit retorted and moved past the man.

They ran towards the shouts of Rose. They rounded a corner and came to a stop in front of a door which they assumed was where Rose was. Much to Kit's surprise, the Doctor kicked the door open.

They saw Rose being held by two zombie-like people. "I think this is my dance," he told them and pulled Rose to him.

"It's a prank. It must be," Kit heard Charles say beside her. "We're under some mesmeric influence."

"We're not but hey, if you want to test them to find out, be my guest," Kit hissed, getting tired of his excuses.

"Kit's right, the dead are walking," the Doctor explained without looking back. He then looked at Rose. "Hi."

Rose forced a smile. "Hi." She turned to Kit. "Kittredge," she acknowledged.

Kit smiled. "How are you?" She asked jokingly. "You seemed to have gotten kidnapped and locked in a room again. Let's not make this a habit."

Rose rolled her eyes and looked to Dickens. "Who's your friend?" She asked nervously.

Kits smile widened. "He's Charles Dickens."

Rose smile seemed to grow even more forced and Kit could see the shock in her eyes. "Okay."

They turned back to the zombies in front of them. "My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?" The Doctor questioned.

"Failing. Open the rift. We're dying," They spoke at the same time. Their voices not matching the bodies. "Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us!" They exclaimed.

Suddenly they opened their mouths and screamed. Blue light flowed out of their mouths and into the gas lamps. The bodies fell to the ground. Everyone was quiet and stared at the bodies in shock.

"Well," Kit finally spoke, "that was… different."

There was another long pause. "Does anyone want tea?" The girl asked quietly.

The Doctor gulped loudly. "Tea sounds nice."

They moved to a different room without saying a word. They sat down as the girl went to make the tea. No one was really sure what to say. Everyone seemed deep in thought.

It was the old man that spoke first. "Well, I am very sorry for what has happened but I must ask that you leave after the tea," he instructed.

"Leave?!" Rose shouted standing up. "You want us to just leave? After everything?!" The girl had come back with the tea and Kit took a cup getting ready for what was going to unfold. "First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man!" Rose finished causing Kit to choke on her tea as she tried not to laugh.

"I won't be spoken to like this!" He yelled back.

"Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies!" Rose continued, ignoring him. "And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!"

"Not bad, Rose," Kit muttered to herself. She was starting to have a new respect for the blond.

"It's not my fault. It's this house!" The old man shouted but then calmed down slightly. "It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs—"

"The stiffs?" Kit questioned, giving him a disapproving look.

He sighed. "The er, dear departed started getting restless."

"Tommyrot," Dickens mumbled under his breath.

Kit rolled her eyes. "Seriously, dude, still? You saw it yourself!" She argued but Dickens just turned his head away from her.

"They walk," the old man jumped in. "And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps. One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned."

"Morbid fancy," Dickens spat and stood from his seat.

"Oh, Charles, you were there," the Doctor added.

Dickens huffed. "I saw nothing but an illusion."

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up," the Doctor barked.

There was a long and awkward pause. Kit cleared her throat. "Okay, so what about the gas that came out of the bodies?" She asked.

"That's new, ma'am. Never seen anything like that," the old man replied.

"Means it's getting stronger," the Doctor pointed out. "The rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through."

"What's the rift?" Rose asked.

"A weak point in time and space," the Doctor explained. "A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time."

A memory suddenly popped in to Kit's head.

_Six-year-old Kittredge was laughing. She jumped on the big couch on the second floor on the control room._

_The Doctor was running around the console muttering to himself until he looked up at her. "Kittredge, stop jumping on the couch. You're going to hurt yourself," he insisted._

_She frowned but didn't stop jumping. "But I'm bored, Doctor! I want to go on another adventure!" She complained._

" _And we will but the Tardis needs to recharge," he tried explaining to her._

_Kittredge gave him a puzzled look. "Recharge? How?"_

_A smile spread across the Doctors face. "Well, stop jumping and come down here and I'll tell you." Kittredge jumped off the couch and ran down the stairs. She looked over at the computer screen that the Doctor was looking at but there was nothing but shapes. "The Tardis is sitting in the middle of something call the rift."_

_Kittredge frowned. "The rift?"_

" _Yes, it's a weak point between time and space," he told her._

_Kittredge scratched her head. "I don't get it."_

_He laughed slightly. "No, I didn't think you would."_

" _Why is it here?" She asked curiously._

" _Very good question, Kittredge. Let me tell you a story," he said._

_Kittredge's face lit up. "Okay!"_

" _Many,_ many _years ago I went to 1860. While I was there I met an amazing girl named Gwyneth. She sacrificed herself to save the whole world and because of the sacrifice, it opened up a rift right here in Cardiff," he told her._

_Kittredge tilted her head to the side. "I still don't get it."_

_He laughed. "Don't worry, you will when you're older. I'll even show you how I recharge the Tardis."_

She snapped out of her memory when she heard the door slam shut. She looked around and realized that Charles had left.

She sighed. That had been the first thing the Doctor taught her. She understood what he was talking out now and she even know how to recharge to Tardis like the Doctor said she would. Kit looked over at the girl that was pouring tea. She wondered if this was the moment when the rift opened and if the young girl was the Gwyneth in the Doctors story. She really hoped not because it would mean the girl would die.

"I'm going to check on Charlie." The Doctors voice made Kit snap out of her thoughts. "You two stay here and don't wonder off."

The Doctor left and the remaining four sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I should probably start washing the dishes. May I be excused?" Gwyneth asked the old man.

"Yes, yes, go," he waved her off and she left the room. "When will you be leaving again?" He asked them rudely.

Kit scoffed. "Hm, I don't know, maybe when there isn't zombie-ghosts trying to kill everyone?"

Kit walked to the door where Gwyneth left from. "Where are you going?" Rose question. "The Doctor told us not the wonder off."

Kit wanted to laugh. She almost forgot that people took those words seriously. She figured Rose would learn soon.

"I'm just going out of the room. I'll stay in the house so it's not like I'm really wondering off," she shrugged. "Plus, I don't want to stay in the same room anymore with _him_ ," she glared at the old man who glared back.

Rose looked between Kit and the old man. "I'll come with you," she concluded.

They left the room but not before Kit gave the man one last glare. They started walking aimlessly down the hall. Neither of them talked. They weren't really sure what to say to each other.

Rose finally spoke, "The man really is horrible."

"God, he's the worst, isn't he?" Kit joked.

The both laughed. Kit was happy that they were getting along. Kit didn't really have any friends, which happened when you spent your life in the Tardis but it was nice to talk to another girl.

They suddenly noticed Gwyneth walk into a room and Rose walked a little faster trying to catch up with her. When they came into the room, Gwyneth was lighting one of the lamps. Rose went towards the sink and started washing the dishes.

"Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping," Gwyneth urged rushing over to Rose. "It's not right."

"Don't worry, Gwyneth, Rose would love to do _all_ the dishes for you," Kit grinned which caused Rose to glare at her. "Anyways, you work way too hard. You need a break."

Gwyneth smiled gratefully and took the cup that Rose was washing from her hand. "That's alright, miss, I don't mind. At least I get paid for the work."

"And how much do you get paid?" Rose inquired.

"Eight pound a year, miss," She replied.

Rose jaw dropped. "How much?"

Gwyneth shook her head. "I know. I would've been happy with six."

Rose looked to be in shock. "Inflation," Kit whispered to Rose. She gave Kit a puzzled look. "She probably makes the same as you did when you were working at the shop."

Rose nodded understanding what Kit was telling her. "So, did you go to school or what?" Rose finally asked.

"Of course I did. What do you think I am, an urchin? I went every Sunday, nice and proper," she said proudly.

"What, once a week?" Rose questioned.

Gwyneth nodded. "We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second."

Rose laughed. "Me too."

Kit looked down at her shoes. She felt excluded from the conversation. She had never gone to a real school. She was homeschooled by the Doctor and honestly she loved it. When he was teaching her history, they went to the past. When he was teaching her science, he took her to meet people like Albert Einstein. She even met Mary Shelley when she was doing English. The Doctor always made her lessons an adventure and she was always thankful for that.

Rose and Gwyneth laughed together. "Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own," she confessed.

"I did plenty of that. I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. We used to go and look at boys," Rose told her.

Gwyneth suddenly stopped laughing and grew serious. "Well, I don't know much about that, miss." She turned and started washing the dishes.

"Come on, times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same," Rose pushed.

"I don't think so, miss," she replied.

Kit touched her arm getting her attention. "Hey, you can tell us. It's not like we're going to say anything. It's safe space, promise." Kit gave her a reassuring smile.

"There is one lad," she finally told them. "The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him."

"I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum," Rose confessed.

Gwyneth straighten which made Kit laugh. "Well, I have never heard the like."

"Gwyneth, you should just ask him out. The worst he could say is no," Kit tired.

"And with you're looks, I doubt he would," Rose added.

Gwyneth paused. "I swear it is the strangest thing, miss. You've got all the clothes and the breeding," she then looked over at Kit, "and you wear such strange clothing."

Kit shrugged. "I wanna start a new fashion trend," she lied.

Gwyneth just shook her head. "You talk like some sort of wild things."

"We are! We're young, Gwyneth, we're suppose to be wild. It's our only time to be crazy. If we don't we'll never learn about ourselves," Kit remarked.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Kittredge's right, Gwyneth. You need a bit more in your life than Mister Sneed," Rose insisted,

She frowned. "Oh, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve."

Kit grew sad. She understood what the girl was going through. She had lost her parent when she was a baby and she just got separated from her Doctor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rose muttered, looking away from Gwyneth.

"Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me," she smiled. "Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss," she said to Rose and then looked at Kit. "Or perhaps all the lost souls you couldn't save."

Kit froze and became ridged. "What? How do you know that?" She questioned.

Gwyneth seemed to realize her mistake and looked away from Kit. "I don't know. The Doctor must've told me."

Kit could tell she was lying. "I never told the Doctor anything," she hissed.

Her mind and body were on high alert. She didn't think Gwyneth was a threat but she knew never to judge a book by its cover.

"Oh, then it was just a lucky guess," she rushed out. Kit jaw tighten but she decided to leave it alone for now.

There was a pause and then Rose muttered, "My father died years' back."

"But you've been thinking about him lately more than ever," she turned to Kit again. "You've been thinking about your father too," she shook her head," no, not your father but a man very much like one."

Kit's eyes widened. "Gwyneth, how do you know that!?"

She shook her head and forced a smile. "Mister Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you, miss?" She asked, changing the subject.

Rose seemed to relax but Kit was still tense. "No, no servants where we're from."

"And you've come such a long way," Gwyneth told them and Kit sucked him a breath between her teeth.

"What makes you think so?" Rose questioned, her smile fated.

She stepped closer to them, her eyes in a haze. "You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far," she explained to Rose. "The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf." Her head snapped towards Kit. "Any you, you've flown further than anyone. You're not from anywhere. Running from one place to another. Oh, all the wonderful and beautiful things you've seen," she frowned. "Yet, you've seen such horrible thing. Things that keep you up at night."

"Gwyneth, stop!" Kit pleaded.

She looked at Kit in shock. "And you've done such terrible things. All that blood on your hands."

Tears were threatening to pour from Kits eyes. "Please stop!"

"You're alone, so alone but you have a job. The most impossible job, to save him!"

"Gwyneth!" Kit finally snapped.

This seemed to bring her out of her weird daze and she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, miss. I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it," Gwyneth confessed to her.

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" The Doctors voice came from behind Kit, making her jump.

She turned around to see the Doctor leaning up against the door frame. "Thanks for scaring the shit out of be, Batman!"

She wondered how much he heard. She hoped not too much.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes at her and looked back at Gwyneth for her to talk. "All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head," she confessed sadly.

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key," he tried explaining to her.

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts," she told him.

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do."

"What to do where, sir?"

"We're going to have a séance," he grinned.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!" Kit shouted. _I'm having a really shitty day!_


	12. I ain't Afraid of No Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Winter Song- The Head and The Heart

_Tell me somethin', give me hope for the night_

_We don't know how we feel_

_We're just prayin' that we're doin' this right_

_Though that's not the way it seems_

Kit thought there was nothing that she hadn't done but apparently she was wrong. Here she was sitting around a table in between Rose and Charles Dickens about to have a séance. She thought this was a horrible idea and that nothing good would ever came out of it. It didn't help that when she was ten she convinced her Doctor to let her watch a horror movie which happened to be about teens having a séance. In the movie, they were haunted by angry spirits that wanted to drag them to hell. She didn't sleep for weeks and she vowed to never ever have a séance. Kit really didn't want to be killed by angry spirits.

On top of it all, the Doctor was giving her suspicious looks. She had hoped he didn't hear anything of what Gwyneth said but the looks he was giving her told her otherwise. She hoped the seance would distract him enough to forget or at least to not question her.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town. Come, we must all join hands," Gwyneth told them happily and reached out her hands to them.

Dickens suddenly stood up. "I can't take part in this!"

"Humbug?" The Doctor asked jokingly. "Come on, open mind."

Kit shook her head. "Er, I think I'm going to have to agree with Dicky on this one," she piped in. "I really don't want to die."

"You're not going to die."

"Yeah, that's what those teens said in the horror movie I watched!" She stressed.

"You're going to be fine, Kit. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you," he reassured her. Kit still felt uneasy about the whole thing. "Would it make you feel better if you sat beside me?"

Kit looked down at her hands. She felt so embarrassed about how scared she was. She'd gone up against Dalek, Cybermen and even Weeping Angles but she was scared of doing a stupid séance. She really wished she never watched that horror movie.

Kit looked back up at the Doctor. "Maybe… yes."

He gave her an understanding smile. "Mr. Sneed, do you mind switching places with Kit?"

Mr. Sneed didn't look happy about it but nodded anyways. They switched places and Kit suddenly felt much better.

"Your fears of this tomfoolery is irrational and foolish, child!" Charles snapped. "It's nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing."

Kit bit her lip and looked down at the table. Dickens was right. She was being irrational and foolish. She shouldn't be scared of this. It was like her stupid fear of closed spaces. It didn't make any sense and she needed to get over it. She needed to grow up.

"Kit has every right to be scared and she's definitely not foolish because of it," the Doctor argued. "Everyone has their fears, even you Mr. Dickens. And don't antagonise Gwyneth. I love a happy medium," he smiled.

Rose shook her head and laughed. "I can't believe you just said that."

Charles still didn't sit and Kit sighed in frustration. "Can you just sit down so we can get this over with!"

"Fine," he huffed and sat down in his chair.

"Good man. Now, Gwyneth, reach out," He told her and then took Kit's hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

"Speak to us. Are you there?" She asked the air. "Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden."

Suddenly, there was a whispering, almost crying, all around them. Kit gulped and gripped the Doctors hand tighter.

"Can you hear that?" Rose asked everyone.

"Unfortunately," Kit muttered.

"Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly," Dicken insisted.

"Look at her," Rose nodded towards Gwyneth.

Kit turned to see Gwyneth looking up at the ceiling, rocking back and forth.

"I see them. I feel them," she whispered.

Kit looked up and saw blue gas drift above their heads. Everyone was silent, completely in shock.

"What's it saying?" Rose asked Gwyneth but she didn't respond.

"They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through," The Doctor explained.

"I can't!"

"Doctor, I don't think it's a good idea to let them through," Kit shouted over the whispering.

"It's going to be fine, Kit. Don't worry," he replied.

The Doctor thought she was saying that because she was scared but that wasn't it. Kit knew it wasn't a good idea to let things through the rift. She knew it was an even worst of idea to let things through the rift that they knew nothing about.

"You can do this, Gwyneth," the Doctor reassured her. "Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link."

Gwyneth suddenly snapped her eyes open. "Yes!"

A blue outline of people suddenly appeared behind Gwyneth. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Woah," was all Kit could get out.

"Great God! Spirits from the other side!" Mr. Sneed exclaimed.

"The other side of the universe," the Doctor corrected him.

"Pity us," the Gelth pleaded with child like voices. "Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us!"

"What do you want us to do?" The Doctor asked.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge," they replied.

"Why? What do you need her for?" Kit questioned. She was getting an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction," they explained.

"Why, what happened?" The Doctor questioned.

"Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came," the Gelth told them.

Kit froze and shut her eyes tight. _Please don't be the Time War. Please don't be the Time War!_ She pleaded in her head. If it was the Time War, she knew the Doctor would stop thinking straight.

"War? What war?" Dickens asked.

"The Time War. The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."

_Shit,_ Kit thought. _Why can't the universe work with me just once?_ She glanced over at the Doctor. He wore a deep frown.

"So that's why you need the corpses," the Doctor said thoughtfully.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us," they cried.

"But we can't," Rose piped in and Kit agreed with her.

"Why not?" The Doctor questioned, giving Rose a cold stare.

"Because I've watched enough zombie movies to know that's a bad idea!" Kit hissed. She couldn't believe this Doctor was actually going to do this.

The Doctor shook his head. "That's not the same, Kit!"

"It's still a bad idea!" she barked. "It's- it's…"

"What? Not decent? Not polite?"

"No! It's stupid!"

"It could save their lives!"

Before Kit could reply, the Gelth begged, "Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth!" The Gelth disappear and Gwyneth collapsed.

"Gwyneth!" Rose shouted and rushed over to the girl.

Dickens was muttering to himself but Kit wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. Instead, Kit watched the Doctor. He looked to be pondering on everything that just happened. Kit understood that he was guilty about what happened to his planet and people. This was the Doctor right after he had killed them all but she really hoped it wasn't going to cloud his judgment.

"Someone help me get Gwyneth more comfortable," Rose requested.

Mr. Sneed got up and helped Rose lift Gwyneth and move to the other room.

"It could save their race," the Doctor suddenly said.

Kit looked at him. He wasn't angry. He looked sad and unsure. Kit felt bad for him but she wasn't going to let him make a terrible mistake.

"Or it could destroy another," she told him softly and then got up to help with Gwyneth.

They laid Gwyneth on a chaise longue. Mr. Sneed left and then came back with a wet cloth. Rose took it and started to pat Gwyneth's forehead with it. Kit could hear everyone moving around but she just sat on the ground in front of Gwyneth and looked at the ground. _She sacrificed herself to save the whole world and because of the sacrifice, it opened up a rift right here in Cardiff._ The Doctors words whispered in her mind. She looked up at Gwyneth. She knew the Gelth were bad, they had to be. She didn't want this innocent girl to die. She didn't deserve it. The rift opening wasn't worth the girl's death.

"It's all right," Rose suddenly said. Kit realized that Gwyneth was starting to wake up. "You just sleep."

"But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?" She asked quietly.

"They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival," the Doctor replied as he leaned up against a wall. Kit stood up and glared at him.

Rose head snapped towards him. "I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles," Rose argued. The Doctor just sighed. "Drink this." Rose handed Gwyneth a glass of water.

"Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?" Mr. Sneed jumped in.

The Doctor turned to him. "Aliens," he said matter-of-factly.

"Like foreigners, you mean?" He questioned, obviously still confused.

Kit shook her head. "He means they're from up there," she explained pointing to the sky.

"Brecon?"

"What? No! Not Brecon it's-" She stopped realizing that the old man wasn't going to get it. "You know what, yeah sure, Brecon."

"They've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked," the Doctor tried to explain. "Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes."

"Which is why they need the girl," Dickens finally spoke.

"They're not having her!" Rose snapped, looking at them in complete disgust.

"But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through," he tried to explain.

Kit frowned. He made it sound so simple, so safe but she knew that wasn't going to be the case. there were still so many variables they hadn't considered yet, so many things that could go wrong. Yet the Doctor wasn't thinking about any of that.

Charles suddenly laughed. "Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers."

The Doctor nodded. "Good system. It might work."

Rose suddenly stood up. "You can't let them run around inside of dead people!"

"Why not? It's like recycling."

"Seriously though, you can't!"

"Seriously though, I can!"

"No!" Kit finally snapped. "I knew you were mad but I didn't think you were insane! Nothing good could ever come out of this!"

The Doctor glared at her. "You know, I thought _you_ of all people would understand, Kit. I thought _you_ would want to help them!"

"Sure yeah, I would, if we knew who the Gelth were!" She countered. "If we knew how this would affect the future! If we did some kind of research! But we don't know anything, Doctor. We're going in blind!"

"We don't have time to figure that stuff out. You heard what they said, time's short," he hissed. "We need to help them! They just want to survive!"

"And what if you're wrong about this!? What if there's more to this?" She fumed, clenching her hands into fists. "You're not thinking!"

"I am thinking!" He shouted at her. "I'm thinking that the Gelth's whole race was destroyed from our war. I'm thinking that they need us!"

"And I get that. I get that you want to save them because you couldn't save your race. But you're getting too emotional," she pushed. She didn't mention the fact that he was guilty about killing his people. Probably best to leave that out.

He gave her a cold glare but she didn't waver. "It's more then just that! We're doing this and that's final, Kittredge!"

Kit crossed her arms over her chest. "No, it's not final. Look, I may not be as old and wise as you are but I should still have a say in this. This isn't even your planet so shouldn't me and Rose have a bigger say in what happens to our world! Our future!" She ranted.

The Doctor clenched his jaw. "We are saving the Gelth! Help me or go home! You two don't understand what's happening here, that's why I decide! And I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying!"

There was a long pause. No one said a thing. Everyone was waiting for Kit or the Doctors next move.

"Fine," Kit put simply.

The Doctor nodded. "Good. Now we need-"

"I'll go home," she interrupted causing the Doctor to stare at her in shock.

"What?"

"You said 'help me or go home'. I'm not helping you make a horrible mistake. I'll go home," she said so calmly that it kind of scared herself. "I'll meet you at the Tardis."

She pushed past everyone and out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- So there's a bit of a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be the conclusion of The Unquiet Dead. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!


	13. Slow Cruel Hands of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Brick Walls- Passenger

_Well we dance without our shoes,_

_But there's glass around our feet_

_And we'd walk around the town,_

_But we're allergic to concrete_

_We'd be stuffed to the gills_

_But there's nothing here to eat_

_No, there's nothing here to eat_

 

Kit wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered from the cold. She sat on the steps outside the building for what felt like hours. She wasn't sure if she should go to the Tardis or not but she knew for sure that she didn't want to stay inside. Kit wasn't really going to leave the Doctor. She couldn't even if she wanted to. She just needed air and she needed to be away from him. Kit knew her anger would eventually get the better of her and she would say something she would regret. Most of all, though, she couldn't be apart in what was going to unfold. She couldn't be the reason for Gwyneth's death. She wanted to scream at the Doctor; at all of them. She wanted to scream that she knew the future and it doesn't end well.

Kit stood up and kicked the snow on the ground in anger. She still could've stopped Gwyneth from allowing the Gelth through the rift _._ Instead, she just argued with the Doctor and ran away. Kit suddenly frozen. A thought came to mind. She was so busy trying to convince the Doctor about the dangers of allowing the Gelth through, she never though of trying to convince Gwyneth. Kit screamed in frustration. She ran away because she didn't want to be the reason for the girl's death but by not doing anything she was still going to be a reason for Gwyneth dying. Kit sighed and looked at the door. She could still go in and do something if everything hadn't gone to shit yet. She could still save Gwyneth.

Kit was about to walk back into the house when Dickens flew out from behind the door. He leaned up against the door, completely out of breath.

"What the hell happened?" Kit questioned, noticing his extremely pale face.

"The blue ghosts," he replied in between his heavy breathing. "The girl let them through and they turned on us! They killed Mr. Sneed. They want all the bodies!"

Kit's eyes widened. She was too late. "Where's the Doctor and Rose?"

He shook his head. "I left them. I couldn't—I wasn't—" Before he could finish, blue mist started seeping through the cracks of the door.

The blue gas started to form an outline of a person. The Gelth hovered in front of Dickens and screamed at him.

Kit ran up to him and took Dickens hand. "Come one, run!" She shouted and took off with Charles right behind her.

They ran down the street, the Gelth hot on their heels.

"Where are we going?" Charles asked trying to keep up with her.

"The Tardis," She replied. "If we get inside we'll be safe and I can figure out a way to kill these thing!"

"The what?"

"The Tar—you know what? Never mind just keep running."

The Gelth were getting closer to them. They were fast and Kit didn't know if they were going to make it to the Tardis.

Suddenly the Gelth stopped and screamed. "Failing! Atmosphere hostile!"

Kit turned around in time to see them dive into the street lamp and disappear. "The gas," she thought out loud, her mind going a million mile an hour. "Of course! I'm so stupid," she turned to Dickens. "The Gelth are gaseous. If we turn up all the gas in the lamp it should suck them away."

He nodded in understanding. "Yes, that makes sense. We must to hurry and help the Doctor and Rose."

Kit grinned at his change of attitude. "You don't want to stay here, away from the danger?"

He straightened and gave a brave look. "I ran away once. I will not do it again."

"I hear that," she nodded. "Now, let's go save the world!"

They ran as fast as they could back to the house. They burst through the door. She could hear the Gelth screaming and whining. Kit and Dickens ran to the lamps and turned them off and then on again. The gas caused her to start coughing and she pulled her shirt up to cover her nose and mouth. The moved down the hall, doing the same to the other lamps. The more lamps they turned off and on, the more gas filled the room and the more she started to feel light headed. She followed Dickens as he led her to where the Doctor and Rose were.

They ran down into a room which she assumed was the morgue. Kit looked around and spotted the Doctor and Rose behind a gate surrounded by walking dead bodies.

"Doctor!" She shouted to get his attention.

"Kit?" He questioned in surprise.

"Oh look at this, zombies are attacking you because the Gelth are actually evil. It's like I told you so or something," she couldn't help but tease. "But that's not the point right now. We have to turn off the lamps and then turn up the gas," she explained as Dickens did just that with the lamps.

The Doctor gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? What are you doing?"

Kit noticed that the zombies were starting to notice her. "We need to fill the room with gas!" She exclaimed, panic setting in. "Flood the place."

Realization dawned on the Doctor. "Brilliant. Gas."

Rose still looked confused. "What, so we choke to death instead?"

Kit shook her head. "No, no! If we fill the room with gas, then we can pull the Gelth out of the bodies."

The Doctors smile grew. "Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!"

The Gelth fully turned around to face her. They started to corner Kit and Dickens.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Inquired Dickens nervously.

"Yes," she gulped. The Gelth continued to move closer to them. "I mean, mostly, like ninety percent sure." Still, nothing was happening. "Okay, maybe more like sixty percent!"

"Plenty more!" The Doctor suddenly shouted.

He yanked off a gas pipe that was beside him. The Gelth left the bodies through their mouths as they screamed. The bodies collapsed on the floor.

Kit let out a sigh of relief. "See? Totally worked, didn't doubt myself for a seconds."

The Doctor and Rose burst through the gate. "Gwyneth, send them back. They lied. They're not angels," he told her.

Gwyneth's arms fell to her side. "Liars."

Kit moved towards her. "Yes, Gwyneth, they lied to you. They were never angels but demons. They didn't really care about you." She wanted to say more but the gas in the room was making it hard to speak. Kit started to cough violently.

"Look at me," the Doctor piped in walking towards Gwyneth. "If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!"

"I can't breathe," Rose wheezed. Kit agreed as she started to feel like she was going to faint.

"Charles, get them out," the Doctor commanded.

Kit could feel Dickens grab her arm but she pulled it away. "I'm not leaving!" She snapped.

"Me either," Rose added. "I'm not leaving Gwyneth!"

Gwyneth shoulders slumped. "They're too strong."

"Remember that world you saw? Rose's world?" The Doctor asked her. "All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift."

Gwyneth frowned. "I can't send them back," she insisted. "But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out," she demanded. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box of matches. Kit's eyes grew wide.

"You can't!" Rose screamed and ran over to her but the Doctor stopped her.

"Rose, get out. Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go!" He commanded. Rose didn't argue this time and left with Dickens but Kit didn't move even though her lungs were screaming for her to. "Kit, you need to leave as well."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not running away this time." Kit looked back at Gwyneth. "Come on, Gwyneth. Just give us the matches. We'll figure another way to send them back. No one has to die," she pleaded.

Gwyneth's face didn't change, though. In fact, when Kit looked into her eyes they were very hollow. She looked so pale that Kit though she was dead. Kit suddenly grew sick. She hesitantly and shakily brought her fingers to Gwyneth's neck. She placed her fingers at her pulse.

Kit eyes widened. "I—I can't feel a pulse," she stammered, her hand slumping to her side. "She's dead." She looked up at the Doctor. His face went from confused to mournful. "But that's not—how's that possible?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted.

Kit couldn't believe it. She thought she still had a chance to save Gwyneth. She knew the future and she still couldn't do anything about it. She was able to save Jade but she couldn't save this innocent girl?! This was her fault. She could have stopped this from happening. She should've tried harder!

Kit looked back at Gwyneth. "No, please, Gwyneth. You can't be dead," she whispered.

The Doctor kissed Gwyneth's forehead. "Thank you."

He grabbed Kit's hand and tried to pull her away but Kit wouldn't leave. There was a chance that she could still save her. She didn't know how exactly but she had to try. She wouldn't leave Gwyneth like that.

"Kit, we have to go," he urged, pulling her away.

Kit shook her head violently. "I can still save her! There has to be another way!" She screamed.

"It's too late. She's dead," he insisted, tugging Kit now by the waist.

Tears escaped from Kit's eyes. "No! No, no, no!" She cried. "Please! Please, I can still do something!"

The Doctor turned her around to face him. "There's nothing we can do," he said softly and wiped the tears from Kit's cheek. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Kit cried harder. She hated when he said that. It always meant that there was no hope. "The best thing we can do for her now is live and remember her. Remember what she did."

Kit looked back at Gwyneth who gave her a sad smile. Kit just nodded to the Doctor. She knew he was right. The Doctor grabbed her hand and they ran out of the room. The ran as fast as they could down the hall. They just made it out the door when large explosion ripped through the air. It threw Kit and the Doctor across the street. Her ears were ringing but other than that she was perfectly fine. She slowly stood up and saw the Doctor doing the same.

She looked back at the house that was now in flames. She swallowed a lump in her throat. She quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes. She couldn't be weak like that again. She needed to be better.

Rose and Dickens ran over to them. Rose looked between the both of them with a shocked look. Kit looked down at her feet. "She didn't make it," it wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift," the Doctor told her.

"At such a cost. The poor child," Dickens added.

"We tried! We really did," Kit shook her head. "But she—she was already dead."

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned.

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch," the Doctor explained.

Rose shook her head. "But she can't have. She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that?"

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy," Dickens cut in. "Even for you, Doctor."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know," Rose muttered.

"We will. We'll remember and we'll tell her story," Kit whispered and then looked up at the Doctor. He gave her a small smile and took her hand.

They watched the flames engulf the house.

* * *

They stood there for quite some time before they decided it was best to go. Kit had been able to collect herself and organize her thoughts. By the time they came to the Tardis, she was feeling ten times better.

The Doctor took his key out from his pocket and then turn to Dickens. "Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be long," he lied.

Kit tried hard not to laugh. "Clever," she said under her breath so only the Doctor heard.

"What are you going to do now?" Rose asked.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital," he beamed.

Kit smirked. "You seem happier."

"Exceedingly!" He laughed. "This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them."

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose asked in amusement.

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth," he told them. "The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth."

The Doctor smiled widely. "Good luck with it," he shook Dickens hand. "Nice to meet you. Fantastic."

"Bye, then, and thanks," Rose said as she shook his hand and then kissed his cheek.

Dickens blushed. "Oh, my dear. How modern."

Kit laughed. "It really was nice to meet you," she went over to him and gave him a hug. "You really are cool, Dicky."

"Thank you," he replied and them gave them a confused look. "But, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?"

The Doctor shrugged. "You'll see. In the shed." He opened the Tardis door.

"Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you," he laughed. "But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?"

"Just a friend passing through."

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?" He asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, yes!"

"For how long?"

"Forever!" Kit exclaimed. "People never stop enjoying them." Dickens smiled at that and then looked down at his feet.

"Right. Shed," the Doctor said after a long pause. "Come on, Rose and Kit."

Dickens gave them a shocked look. "In the box? All three of you?"

Kit shook her head. "Ew, no!" She could hear the Doctor laughing. "See you, Dicky."

All three of them walked into the Tardis. Kit ran up the ramp and watched Dickens on a video screen looking very confused. She laughed to herself.

"Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Rose questioned, coming up beside Kit.

"It's 1869, right? Doesn't he die in early 1870?" She asked looking up at the Doctor.

He nodded. "Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story."

Rose frowned. "Oh, no. He was so nice."

The Doctor shrugged. "But in your time, he was already dead. We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy," he grinned. "Let's give him one last surprise."

The Doctor started up the Tardis. They watched the shocked and amazed expression on Dickens face as the Tardis started to disappear.

Rose stepped back from the screen. "Well, unlike you two, I need to change. This dress is seriously crushing my ribs," she joked. "I'll be right back… unless I get lost again."

Kit gave her a thumbs up. "Good luck."

Rose left and it was just Kit and the Doctor. An awkward silence settled in the air. Neither of them were too sure on what to say.

"You okay?" The Doctor finally asked.

Kit nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling better."

There was a moment of silence. "You were right, about everything," the Doctor said quietly.

Kit gave him a sad smile. "I know. I just really wish I wasn't." She sighed. "For once, I actually wanted to be wrong."

"I still should've listened to you, you and Rose. I just thought that if I could save them then—then-"

"It would make up for what happened to your planet," Kit shook her head knowing she was getting too close to the actual truth. "I mean, your planet died from the war so maybe you could save another from it. I understand and I don't blame you."

He nodded. "Well, thank you anyways."

Kit gave him a puzzled look. "Thank you? For what? For yelling at you? For running off? For not being able to save Gwyneth?" She questioned and looked down at her feet. "You have not reason to thank me. It was my fault."

Kit felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the Doctors soft expression. "Kit, that was hardly your fault."

She shook her head. She couldn't tell him the real reason on why it was her fault and she couldn't tell him the real reason on why she was so upset. This wasn't the first time she couldn't save someone and she doubted it would be her last. Still, it was the first time where she knew the outcome and she could've stopped it.

"I just—I should have tried _harder_ ," she insisted.

"You did everything you could, Kit. You did save me and Rose from the Gelth. You're being too hard on yourself," he told her. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

Kit sighed. "I just wish—I wish…"

The Doctor suddenly pulled her into a hug. "I know. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Last chapter for the Unquiet Dead! I am officially into exams so my writing will be non existent but don't worry I'm still going to post. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!


	14. Aliens of London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Alright, Alright- Havelin

_I've tried to kill the pain, and_

_A thousand ways before, I_

_Realized_ _there was nothing,_

_I needed to kill,_

_And so I'll say that it's all fine,_

_That it's all fine._

 

Kit gripped the railing tightly as the Tardis whipped around. The Doctor and Kit had spent about an hour in comfortable silence before Rose came back. She looked exhausted and it was obvious that she'd been crying. So, it wasn't surprising when the Doctor asked if she wanted to go home, Rose didn't hesitate to say yes. Kit could tell the Doctor wasn't too happy about the answer but knew Rose needed to be home. So, now they were traveling back to London, 2005.

The Tardis finally jerked to a stop, throwing Kit to the ground.

"I swear to God, you're the worst pilot," she groaned, getting up slowly.

"I'm a great pilot, thank you very much," the Doctor responded with an eye roll.

"Are you guys going to argue all day or can we go?" Rose questioned making her way to the door. She seemed impatient to get home.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," Kit grumbled and followed Rose.

All of them exited out of the Tardis. Rose looked around her in wonder and amusement. The Doctor leaned up against the Tardis and smiled.

"How long have I been gone?" Rose finally asked.

"About twelve hours," he responded.

Kit raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

He hesitated slightly. "Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Because last time you were sure."

"Well, I'm sure this time."

"But, like, a hundred percent sure?"

"Yes!"

"… Bet you twenty pounds you're wrong."

"… Deal." They shook hands.

Kit smiled. It was almost a fact that the Doctor always landed in the wrong time. This was easy money for her.

"Well, I believe the Doctor," Rose piped in.

The Doctor smiled triumphantly. "Thank you, Rose."

Kit rolled her eyes. "I'm not giving you twenty pounds just yet."

Rose shook her head at them. "Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my mum." She started to walk away from them.

"What're you going to tell her?" The Doctor inquired.

She stopped. "I don't know. I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours?" She joked. "No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later," she waved and then stopped again. "Oh, don't you disappear," she pointed at the Doctor.

They watched Rose run down the street until she disappeared behind a building.

"Do you live close by or do you want me to drop you off?" the Doctor suddenly asked.

Kit gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

"Your house? Is it close by?" He repeated. "I figured you wanted to go home too."

Kit's eyes widened. She almost forgot that the Doctor thought she had a family and lived in a house with a white picket fence. Not to mention, back in 1869 she yelled at him about wanting to go home. What was she suppose to do? Say yes and then walk around London like an idiot… again! She really didn't have much of a choice.

"Oh, right! Yep, I live _really_ close by and I'm sure my… parents are… worried," she lied.

"Do you want me to come with you?" The Doctor asked. "I'm sure your dad will be amazed when he meets me."

"What? _No_!" Kit exclaimed in panic. "He would _not_ like to meet you. In fact, he would hate it."

The Doctor gave her a confused look. "I thought you said your dad did lots of research on me? Why wouldn't he be excited to finally meet me?"

Kit wanted to smack herself. "You're right! I did say that but don't you think it'll be all too much for him? He might have a heart attack and no one wants that. No, I'll go home and- and… tell him. You know, ease him into meeting you." She was rambling and lying _really_ badly.

He narrowed his eyes. "You're acting really strange right now."

She forced a laugh. She needed to calm down. She'd been able to lie well enough so far but the Doctor was making it hard this time. She needed to collect herself.

She took a deep breath in. "You're right. I am acting weird. It's just… I'm stalling. You see, twelve hours is a long time and I know they'll be mad. It's one thing for a nineteen-year-old, like Rose, to be gone for twelve hours, it another thing for a twelve-year-old. I just know there'll be a lot of yelling." She prayed that lie would be enough to convince the Doctor. "And coming back with a strange man claiming he's the Doctor would probably just make it worse."

The Doctor watched her for a moment and then grinned. "Didn't think about that. You should still go. The longer you wait, the madder they'll get, I'm sure. Plus, you need to go home and get me that twenty."

Kit crossed her arms. "Ha ha, very funny. I'll go but that doesn't mean I think you landed in the right time." She started to walk away but then remembered something. "And I will be back Doctor. I promise, I'll come back."

He gave her a sad smiled and nodded. "I know."

She nodded and started to walk in the opposite direction Rose went. She really didn't have any destination in mind. She thought maybe she could find a place to eat and sleep. At this point, Kit was running on adrenaline alone. She was surprised that she was still standing. It wasn't like she had slept or ate much and she'd been running her butt off in the last couple hours. Even when she was with her Doctor she didn't go this long without a break.

Kit was deciding what she wanted to eat when she went past a pole with a poster on it. She gave it a quick glance, not thinking much of it. However, she stopped dead when she realized the poster had a picture of Rose on it. She moved quickly to it and read the poster. The words 'Can You Help' were in bright red ink.

"Oh no," she muttered. "Doctor!"

He ran up behind her. "What's wrong?"

"I think you owe me that twenty quid."

He gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

She pointed at the poster. "Twelve months, Doctor, not twelve hours!"

"And Rose went to see her mum!"

_Nothing can be simple,_ she thought.

They took off running, hoping to catch Rose before she entered her house. They ran up the stairs and burst through the door of Roses house. In front of them was Rose and her mom hugging. Her mom was in tears.

"Hey, Rose, so I was right. It's not twelve hours," Kit explained awkwardly. Rose broke the hug with her mom and stared at them in confusion. "In fact, it's actually been 12 months," Kit finished glaring up at the Doctor.

The Doctor forced at laugh. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Rose mom looked between the three of them. "What? What are they going on about? Who are these people"

"They're friends, mum," Rose reassured her. "Just ignore them. Why don't we sit down and talk, yeah?"

Her mom nodded numbly and sat on the couch. Rose sat on the other couch across from her while the Doctor and Kit stood in the same spot awkwardly.

"Oh Rose, I've missed you so much!" Rose mother exclaimed. "I thought you were hurt or dead."

"I'm fine mum. I'm not hurt or dead, see?"

Rose mom shook her head, still in shock. "Did you get kidnapped?"

"No, no, I didn't get kidnapped."

Rose mom gave her a confused look. "Then what happened to you?"

"Well, I was… I was traveling," Rose lied.

Kit winced. She knew there was no way that her mom was going to believe that. Her thoughts were confirmed when Rose mothers face went from astonishment to pure fury.

"What?!" She shirked. "Traveling? I don't believe you, Rose."

"It's true, I swear!"

"I can't believe you would lie to your own mother!" She kept yelling and then grabbed the phone. "I have to tell the police now! They've been looking for you for a year! You can lie to them or maybe you'll tell them the truth!"

"Mum, I'm not lying! You don't have to call the police."

"Oh yes I do!"

Rose's mother dialed the number on her phone. Rose looked over to Kit and have her a 'help me' look. Kit just shrugged. She doubted she could say anything that would make the situation better. Not the mention, her mom scared Kit a little bit and she would rather not draw attention to herself.

"The police are on their way," Rose's mom suddenly told them. "They are _very_ interested in knowing where you've been."

Rose's mom continued to yell at Rose as they waited for the police. Kit had never heard so many swear words come out of someone's mouth. She had unconsciously moved behind the Doctor. Kit stayed absolutely still. So far Rose's mother hadn't turned her focus on her or the Doctor. She figured her mom was like a T-Rex, if they didn't move a muscle she wouldn't eat them or, it this case, yell at them.

The Police finally came. Kit felt kind of bad for him. He had just entered a hurricane. Rose's mom started yelling at the police about Rose and the man just stood there completely speechless. He got Rose's mom to calm down and sat on a chair across from Rose. He tried to ask questions but Rose's mother just kept yelling.

"I should say something," the Doctor whispered to Kit.

"What? No! Don't direct her anger at us," she whispered back. "You'll make things worse."

"It's not fair to Rose. It's my fault."

"Fine but it's your funeral."

They went back to watching Rose's mom yell. "The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer. You ask her," she told the police officer. "She won't tell me. That's all she says. Travelling."

"That's what I was doing," Rose responded but it didn't sound very convincing.

"When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another!"

"I meant to phone. I really did. I just I forgot."

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?" She yelled, pacing the room.

"Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose as my companion," the Doctor cut in, smiling.

Kit groaned. "Idiot," she muttered under her breath. That was probably the worst thing he could have said.

This seemed to peak the police officers interest. "When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?"

"No!" They both replied at the same time.

"Then what is it?" Rose mom questioned, walking up to the Doctor. "Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Forty-five? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you kidnap this young girl too?" She yelled, pointing to Kit. "Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?"

"I am a Doctor," he argued.

"Prove it. Stitch this, mate!" She then smacked the Doctor across the face, sending him stumbling backwards.

Kit covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. She'd never seen the Doctor getting beat by someone's mom.

"It's not funny," the Doctor grumbled, holding his cheek.

"Yeah, it kinda is."

Rose mom suddenly turned to Kit who paled. "And you, have you been gone a year as well?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Do your parents know where you've been?"

"No, not exactly but—"

"So you've been back as long as Rose and haven't seen your family?"

"No, I just thought—"

"Don't you think you should see them?'

"I guess, b—"

"Don't you owe them an explanation on where you've been?"

"Um, Yes?"

"Well then why have you been standing here this whole time?!"

"I—"

"Well? Go before I get the police officer to escort you." She turned to Rose before Kit could say another word. "Rose, can I see you in the kitchen?"

Rose nodded dumbly and followed her mother into the kitchen. Kit, on the other hand, stood in the middle of the living room with her mouth hanging open.

She looked up at the Doctor who was still nursing his cheek. "What just happened?"

"I'd say you just got metaphorically slapped," he joked. "But she is right. You should go and see your family. It might be bad but, I mean, it can't be any worse then what we just witnessed."

"Right, see my family," she muttered. It felt weird to say it out loud.

She nodded and gave the Doctor a forced smile. She exited the apartment and the cold air hit her. She breathed in deeply.

She didn't really think about her family much but all this talk was making her contemplate them. It wasn't like there was much to remember about them. They died in a fire when she was a baby along with her two older brothers. She doesn't remember them, doesn't know what they sounded like or if they were good people. All she had was a picture of them that she kept in her room. She didn't know anything about them and that was why she didn't use her last name. Was she really part of a family she knew nothing about? This only seemed to make her miss her Doctor more.

She walked over to the railing and looked out onto the street. She blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"You okay?" Someone asked.

Kit jumped around and came face to face with the Doctor. "Yeah, just, um, trying to build up some courage to see my parents."

He gave her a suspicious look. "Are you sure?"

She forced a smile. "Of course, why wouldn't I be? What are you doing out here anyways?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I felt like I needed to give Rose and her mum some space."

Kit grinned. "Yeah, that's probably for the best. You don't want to get slapped again."

"Don't remind me," he grumbled rubbing his cheek.

A silence descended over them and Kit shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Well, I should probably go before Rose mom yells at me again."

"Wait, before you go I wanted to give you something," the Doctor told her and started to rummage around in his pocket.

She gave him a puzzled look. "And what would that be?"

He took something out of his pocket and took her hand. He placed a cool object in it. She looked down at it in shock.

"It's a key, a key to the Tardis," he explained. "It's about time you got one."

Kit stared at they piece of metal in her hand. She kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish. She could feel her Tardis key that was tucked away under her shirt. She felt all different kinds of emotions. She felt fear. Fear that having two Tardis keys from different points in time was going to rip the universe in half. Warmth because the Doctor wanted her to be his companion. Most of all though, she felt a great sadness. This key meant that he trusted her. He trusted her and she was lying to him. She thought back to when she first got her key.

_Nine-year-old Kittredge sat on a bench and watched the snow fall from the sky. People walked passed her engrossed in their lives. They didn't have a clue that their Christmas was almost ruined by the Cybermen. They had no idea that the girl sitting on the bench had almost died so they could eat turkey and open presents._

_Everyone had their Christmas traditions. Some people went to church, other people visited family. Kittredge's just happened to be saving the world. Every time they landed on Christmas or near Christmas, something bad always happened. Cybermen trying to take over the world, weeping angles trying to consume everyone's time energy and Dalek trying to destroy earth were just some of her many Christmas adventures._

_She watched a family walk by laughing. Christmas always made her feel weird. It made her miss having a family. She didn't have a mom to bake her cookies or a dad to pretend to be Santa. She didn't have an extended family to eat turkey with. Christmas always made her realize what she missed out on. While most kids were opening presents, she was trying not to get killed._

_The Doctor suddenly plopped down beside her. "All lose ends are tied up. I'd say it was another successful Christmas, don't you?"_

_Kittredge just watched the family throw snow balls at each other. "What? Oh, right, super successful."_

_She could feel the Doctor's eyes on her. "What's wrong?"_

" _Nothing," she muttered, watching the family disappear down the street. "I'm just tired."_

" _I don't believe you. Usually you're bursting with energy after our, as you call it, Christmas adventures," he pushed._

" _Well, I'm not this time, Okay!?" She snapped. She stood up and made her way to the Tardis._

" _No, not okay!" The Doctor argued, making Kittredge stop in her tracks. "What's wrong? And don't lie to me this time."_

_She wiped around to face him. "I'm so tried of watching all these families laugh and be together. Why do they get to be happy? Why do they get to have a family and not me?! I want a family too so why was mine taken away!?" She felt tears run down her face._

_The Doctor sighed and walked over to her. "I was going to wait until you were older but I think this is a good time."_

_He rummaged through his pocket and fished out a key._

_"A key?" Kittredge questioned._

" _No, your Christmas present."_

" _My Christmas present is a key?"_

" _No, well, yes but it's more than that. It's a key to the Tardis and in a way_ _it's a promise."_

" _A promise?"_

" _Yes, a promise. A promise that I'll always be here for you. A promise that you will always have a home. A promise that you will always have family with me."_

_Kittredge looked at the key and then at the Doctor. "You want to be my family?"_

" _Since the moment I met you."_

_Kittredge smiled and took the key. "I promise to be your family too," she told him as she gave him a hug._

Kit stared at the key and swallowed a lump in her throat. She looked back up at the Doctor. "Thank you," she choked out. She placed the key in her pocket. It felt oddly heavy. "I should probably go."

"One more thing before you do," he stated then rummaged through his pocket again. He pulled out twenty quid. "A deals a deal. You were right."

She took the money and grinned. "And don't you forget it."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

She waved goodbye and left the complex. She wondered down the street aimlessly. She figured she should probably find something to eat. She thought that maybe she could even find a bench in the park again and try to sleep. She even contemplated going to see some tourist sites. She'd been to London all the time but she was too busy with aliens that she never got to have a look around London. She needed to do something that would waste some time. She knew that if she came back too early the Doctor would be suspicious.

Kit took out the key in her pocket and then took the key around her neck off. Both represented two different things to her. One represented family, the other represented trust. Both were a promise. Both were important. Neither of them were something she deserved. She signed and put the keys back where they were.

She walked around for about an hour until she could see Big Ben in the distance. She was going to start looking for a place to eat when she heard a loud horn coming from above her. She looked up to see what looked like a spaceship. She'd seen a lot of spaceships over her life but this one looked like one straight from the movies. It was trailing black smoke and descending to the ground quickly. She watched as the wing of the ship took out the clock town and then crash into the river.

Kit just stood there in shock. "You know, one of these days I'm going to have a normal day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I hope you liked the beginning of Aliens of London and finding out a little bit more about Kit. I'm finally finished exams and more importantly, I'm finished the school year. Hopefully now I'll have a little bit more time to write. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!


	15. Pigs in a Spaceship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Heavy- Birdtalker

_If you're lost and lonely_

_Go and figure out why_

_Take a trip to your dark side_

_Go on and have a good cry_

_Cause we're all lonely_

_Yeah we're all lonely_

_Together_

 

To say Kit wasn't slightly relieved that a giant spaceship crashed to earth would be a lie. There was nothing good about aliens crashing to earth but she was starting to get bored walking around London.

She contemplated going back to Roses house and seeing what the Doctor thought but she was already so close to the crash site. She figured the Doctor would make his way down to the crash site once he saw what happened. Plus, she wanted to get there before the police blocked everything off.

Kit started to run in the direction of where the ship landed. Unfortunately, when she got close she could already see police yelling at people to get back. She groaned in annoyance at how many people were already there. She pushed through the crowd of people and tried to get a better look but she still couldn't see anything. She thought that maybe she could sneak past.

She moved to where there weren't as many police officers. Most people were by the bridge so it wasn't too crowed either. The only official she could see had his back turned to her. She moved as fast and as quietly as she could. Kit went passed the official, smiling in triumph when he didn't notice her.

Unfortunately, she was so distracted with that official, she didn't check for more. She ran right into a solid mass and stumbled backwards. She looked up to see a pudgy police officer with a deep scowl of his face.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My house is down that way and I need to get home," she responded and put on her best puppy dog face.

He laughed humorlessly. "Does it look like I was born yesterday, kid?"

"Not with those wrinkles," she teased.

The police officers scowl grew deeper. "Very funny. I'm sure you have all sorts of jokes."

She shrugged. "More or less."

"Then I'm sure you can joke your way to the police station."

Kit paled. "I'd rather not."

"Then I'd suggest you turn around."

They glared at each other for a moment before Kit gave in. She was going to be no help if she was being chased by the police. Kit huffed and turned around. She headed back to where everyone else was. There, she saw even more people as well as the military. There was no way she was getting anywhere near that spaceship.

She started to head back when she noticed the Doctor and Rose off in the distance. She pushed her way through the crowd.

"Doctor!" She waved when she was in shouting distance.

The Doctor spotted her and waved back, an excited smile on his face. She weaved her way through the last group of people until she was standing next to the Doctor.

"You noticed the crash too, I see," he remarked.

"Kinda hard to miss."

"You were closer to the center; could you see anything?" Rose asked.

Kit shook her head. "Completely blocked off. I tried sneaking past but I didn't get very far.

"Got caught by the police?" The Doctor questioned.

Kit crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe."

"So what do we do now? I mean, the whole of London must be closing down!" Rose exclaimed.

"I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic!" The Doctor beamed and Kit raised her eyebrow at this excitement.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Rose questioned him.

"Nope."

"Do you recognise the ship?"

"Nope."

"Do you know why it crashed?"

"Nope."

"Do you know anything?" Kit piped in.

"N—" he stopped himself and then glared at Kit who gave him a cheeky smile. "The point is; you're seeing history happen right now! This is what I travel for."

"Well, let's go and see it. Never mind the traffic, we've got the Tardis," Rose insisted.

"With the military and all these officials running about? I could barley get passed, never mind a giant blue box," Kit responded.

"But that's the thing, it's just a blue box. No one's going to notice."

"No, Kit has a point," the Doctor added. "You'd be surprised. Emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me. The Tardis stays where it is."

Rose huffed. "So history's happening and we're stuck here."

"Yes, we are," the Doctor muttered.

"Just great," Kit grunted. "So how're we supposed to know what going on?"

"We could always do what everybody else does," Rose shrugged, the Doctor and Kit gave her puzzled looks. "We could watch it on TV."

"Really?" Kit questioned.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Rose inquired.

Kit sighed. "I suppose not."

They made their way back to Roses' house. Her mom was nowhere in sight and Kit was relieved. She didn't really feel like getting yelled at again or slapped like the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't look too happy about having to watch everything happen from TV. She couldn't blame him. She'd rather be up close and personal to the ship rather then getting information second hand. That was one of the reasons people traveled with the Doctor; to get the truth.

" _Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control widespread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene._ " The person on the TV said. " _The police are urging the public not to panic. There's a help line number on screen right now if you're worried about friends or family."_

The Doctor turned the channel. " _The military are on the lookout for more spaceships. Until then, all flights in North American air space have been grounded."_

" _The army are sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find."_

An older woman suddenly entered the Tyler residence with Roses mom and sat down on one of the chair to watch. The two women started to talk very loudly. Annoyed, Kit grabbed the controller out of the Doctors hands and turned up the volume.

" _The President will address the nation live from the White House, but the Secretary General has asked that people watch the skies_."

The women and Rose mom started shouting at each other making it hard for Kit to hear even with the volume turned up. She was becoming extremely frustrated and she could tell the Doctor was too.

"Can everyone shut up!" Kit snapped. "I'm trying to listen!"

The women and Rose mom didn't look happy but they didn't speak none the less.

"Thank you," She heard the Doctor mutter.

They focused back to the TV. " _His current whereabouts. News is just coming in. We can go to Tom at the Embankment_."

" _They've found a body. It's unconfirmed, But I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore."_

Kit was surprised when she heard this. She wondered what it looked like and if it was any alien she'd seen. She looked to the Doctor to see his reaction but was surprised when she saw how many people were now in the room. She was so focused on the TV she didn't realize people had come in. She tried to ignore all of them.

" _Brought to the nearest shore. Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extra-terrestrial origin. An extraordinary event unfolding here live here in Central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary, the whereabouts is yet unknown. The roads in Central London are being."_

Suddenly the channel changed to a man cooking. " _And when you've stuck your fins on, you can cover the whole lot in buttercream."_

"What the hell?" Kit questioned.

She looked to see the Doctor wrestling the controller out of a toddler's hands. She watched in amusement as the Doctor struggled to pull the controller away from the child. He pulled it out of the child's grasp and quickly changed the channel back.

" _Albion Hospital. We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here, Albion Hospital. The road's closed off. It's the closest to the river._ _I'm being told that General Asquith is now entering the hospital. The building's been evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body contained inside those walls_."

All of a sudden a body block her view of the TV. She sighed in frustration, ready to tell the person to move. She looked up to see Roses mom with a sandwich on a plate. She was looking at Kit sweetly and not angry like the last time they talked.

"Hi?" Kit said hesitantly.

"I made you a sandwich, sweetheart," she responded simply.

Kit looked from the sandwich to the women's face. "Why?"

"I could hear your stomach growling from all the way in the kitchen. I figured you were hungry."

Kit was taken aback. She didn't expect the women to do something so nice for her. She supposed she underestimated her. Kit thought that she would still be mad but the women in front of her was anything but mad.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you, Miss. Tyler." She took the sandwich from her.

"Oh, call me Jackie," she told Kit. "Miss. Tyler makes me sound old." Kit was about to say she kind of was old but thought better of it.

"Thank you, Jackie."

"Well, I can't let a young girl like you starve. If you need anything else, sweetheart, don't hesitate to ask." She left Kit and walked back into the kitchen.

She looked down at the ham sandwich. She really was hungry but she had no idea it was that obvious. She scarfed down the sandwich and turned back to the TV.

" _Mystery still surrounds there whereabouts of the Prime Minister. He's not been seen since the emergency began. The opposition are criticising his lack of leadership, and, hold on. Oh, that's Joseph Green, MP for Hartley Dale. He's Chairman of the Parliamentary Commission on the monitoring of sugar standards in exported confectionary. With respect, hardly the most important person right now_."

Kit leaned over to the Doctor. "Are you sure we can't find a way to get to the crash site?" She whispered. "I'm really getting tired of watching this on the TV. Plus, it's getting really crowded."

"Not the crash site but maybe…"

"But maybe what?"

"But maybe I could go to the hospital where they have the body."

Kit gave him a questioning look. "Wait, I? As in just you?" He gave her a guilty look. "Oh my god, you were going to leave without us!"

He hushed her. Some people were looking at them. "Yes but only because I thought you two needed time with your families. The last thing the two of you need is to disappear again."

Kit crossed her arms over her chest. "Like anyone would notice. Everyone's too focused on the crashed ship."

He sighed. "There's no way I can convince you to stay, is there."

"Nope. Plus, someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"I'm not going to get into any trouble!"

"Do you really believe that?" She asked.

"… Fine, you can come but don't tell Rose. She needs to be with her mum right now."

They waited until Rose was distracted and talking to an older man. The got up quickly and made their way to the door. They managed to get outside without anyone questioning them. Once outside, they didn't get far before they heard someone behind them. They turned around to see Rose with a very crossed expression on her face.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Rose demanded.

"Nowhere," the Doctor lied. "It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. Plus, Kit said she felt sick, right Kit?"

Kit gave him a confused but then realized what he was trying to do. "Oh, yep, super sick. Could throw up any second."

"See? So we thought we would wander around, that's all."

Rose looked between the two of them. "Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you two are going to wander around."

"Yep, basically," Kit replied.

Rose crossed her arms. "I don't believe you two."

"Look, this has nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything. It's perfect," the Doctor insisted.

"So?"

"So maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own," he told her. "That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand. You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum," he pushed.

Rose still seemed hesitant. "Promise you won't disappear?"

"Tell you what," he started digging around in his jacket pocket. "Tardis key. It's about time you had one," he gave her the key with a smile. "We'll see you later."

There was no denying that Rose was a companion now. The Doctor gave her a Tardis key. Kit just wondered how long she'd be around.

They left Rose and made their way to the Tardis. As they went, Kit could see the Doctor sneaking quick glances at her. By the sixth glance her way she was starting to feel annoyed. After the tenth glance, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong?" She snapped finally.

"What?" He asked, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't give me that. You keep looking at me, why?"

He shrugged. "No reason."

Kit rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you! Just tell me what's bothering you."

The Doctor pulled out his key and unlocked the Tardis door. "Nothing's bothering me. I was just thinking."

They went inside the Tardis and Kit crossed her arms. "Fine, what're you thinking about?"

He looked at her for a moment before saying, "What did your parents say when you went home?"

Kit was slightly taken aback by his question. "Oh, they screamed and yelled. They were extremely angry like I thought they would be."

He nodded. "And they didn't notice you leave?"

"Well, they were too busy with the ship to notice."

"They're not going to notice that you're gone by now?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"What about school?"

Kit was starting to get annoyed by all the questions. "What _about_ school?"

"You missed a year. What did your parents say about that?"

"I don't know! We didn't get around to talking about that."

"Why don't you want to go back and see them?"

"Why are _you_ asking so many questions?" She snapped.

"Why are you lying to me?" He demanded.

Kit froze. "W-what?"

"I might not have your last name but I was still able to look you up. There is no one your age named Kittredge in this area. In fact, there has never been a family that moved here from anywhere in North America in the last ten years," he ranted. "So, you've either been off the grid or you're lying to me."

Kit's eyes widened. She had no idea what to say. "I-I—"

"No more lies, Kittredge! Tell me the truth!"

Her mind was all over the place trying to figure out what to do. There was no way she could lie to him about her family now. Still, she couldn't exactly tell him who she was and the fact that she was his future companion. She sighed knowing she was going to have to tell him something.

"Okay, you're right. I was lying. I just—I, well—It's complicated." She sighed. "My family died in a fire when I was a baby. When I got a bit older I ran away from the foster system," she confessed.

"Then how did you end up in London?"

She was really hoping he wasn't going to ask that question. "I met a man when I was very young," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "He took me in and I traveled with him for a while."

"And where's this man now?'

"He's gone," she stated simply and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"He's died?"

"Not died, just gone."

He didn't say anything for a while. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just met you. I didn't know what you would do with that information," she replied. That one was also not a complete lie. She really didn't know what he would do when he found out who she was.

There was an awkward pause as he just stared at her. "So, you're all alone?"

Kit swallowed a lump in her throat. Part of her wanted to say yes but another part of her wanted to say no. She remembered what the Tardis told her, she wasn't really alone. She was still with the Doctor, even if it wasn't her Doctor, and she was still standing in the Tardis. Still, this Doctor didn't know her and this Tardis didn't look like hers.

Kit nodded her head and shut her eyes tightly. "I suppose I am."

She opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor. His eyes were soft and he had a sympathetic expression on his face.

The Doctor opened his mouth, ready to say something but Kit cut him off, "We should probably go." She really didn't want to talk about her life any longer.

He shook his head, shaking himself out of his haze. "Right… you're right. We've got a body to see."

He ran around the counsel, pressing buttons and flipping switches until the Tardis went in motion. It jerked around and Kit hung on to the railing. After some time, the Tardis stopped. The Doctor and Kit stood facing each other, neither of them were sure what to do or say next.

"Well, we better see what's out there," Kit finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor suddenly said.

Kit gave him a puzzled look. "Sorry? What for?"

"For your parents, for the man that's gone, for having to be alone."

Kit shrugged. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

The Doctor shook his head. "Still, I get what it's like to be alone, to lose everything. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Kit just nodded and blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. "Right," she croaked out, trying to change the subject. "I think we have a body to find."

Kit turned around quickly, giving the Doctor no chance to say more. She walked down the ramp and flung the door open. She frowned. They looked to be in a closet. There was stuff all over the place and she had trouble getting out.

She looked back at the Doctor, who was coming up behind her. "What's with you and landing in closets?"

"This is only the second time and the first time you just assumed was a closet," he argued.

She shook her head. For her this was the hundredth time. He always had the tendency to land in closets. This Doctor was obviously no different and she was sure that this conversation would come up again.

"You still could've landed in a less packed closet," she grumbled, trying to move around all the packages that were everywhere.

"Hey! At least I got us to the hospital," he retorted.

Kit was relieved when she felt the tension between them slowly disappear and their usual banter coming back.

"That has yet to be seen," she muttered.

Kit walked over to the door and tried to open it. The door didn't budge and she let out an annoyed huff.

"It's locked," she told him.

"Well of course it is. We've in a storage closet," he grinned. "Now shush, we don't want to be noticed."

Kit rolled her eyes as the Doctor took out her sonic. He turned it on but realized how loud it was and shushed it. Kit tried hard not to laugh. He went back to unlocking the door.

They walked out of the room and froze. In front of them was a dozen soldiers all with guns. They all stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly, the soldiers all got up and pointed their guns at the Doctor and Kit.

"You know, some times I really hate you," Kit grumbled to the Doctor.

"No you don't," he insisted, giving her a cheeky smile.

All of a sudden, they heard a high pitched scream. The Doctor immediately went into action and pushed through the crowd of soldiers.

"Defence plan delta! Come on. Move! Move!" The Doctor commanded them and, oddly enough, they listened to him.

The Doctor and Kit ran through the corridors with the soldiers right behind them. The burst through a set of doors and looked around. On the other side of the room was a woman huddled behind a desk. She was shaking and fear was clearly written on her face.

"It's alive," she whimpered.

"Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown," the Doctor ordered the soldiers. He rushed over to the woman. The Doctor looked back to see the soldiers hadn't moved. "Do it!"

The soldiers rushed out of the room and Kit and the Doctor turned their attention back to the woman.

"I swear it was dead," she muttered.

"What was dead?" Kit questioned. "The alien on the ship?"

"Yes! Yes! It was dead but—but—"

"Hey, it's okay. Take deep breaths," the Doctor told her. The woman did as she was told and breathed in and open slowly. "Good. Now, tell us what it looks like."

Before the woman could answer, there came the sound of metal clattering behind them.

"I think it's still here," Kit whispered.

The Doctor jumped up and walked backwards to the door. He gestured on of the soldiers to come. They walked quietly to where the noise came from. The Doctor went down onto his hands and knees, and pulled Kit down with him. They crawled to a filing cabinet and looked around it. They could see a head on the other side of the cabinet. The head slowly leaned forward to give them a perfect view of what the alien looked like.

When Kit saw it, she frowned. "It's a… pig?" She was confused. She racked her brain for any pig-like aliens but nothing came to mind.

The pig suddenly squealed and took off. The soldier in the room with them aimed his gun at the pig.

"Don't shoot!" The Doctor yelled. The man put the gun down.

The pig kept running and the Doctor and Kit took off after it. It turned a corner. The Doctor and Kit lost sight of where the pig was. They suddenly heard a gun shot. When they came around the corner, they saw the pig on the ground and one of the men with his gun up.

"What did you do that for?" The Doctor demanded. "It was scared!" They went over to the dying pig and knelt down. "It was scared." They watched the pig die.

Kit shook her head. "I don't understand. It's just a pig. There's nothing to it. Unless there's pig-like aliens."

"There isn't," he replied.

"Then… what the hell is going on?"


	16. The Slitheen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Wildfire- Jonathan Jeremiah

_Only when they walk away_

_When staying's not your choice to make_

_Do you feel a real light?_

_Do you feel a real light?_

_And you'd give anything to reverse_

_Because now you've found your purpose_

_The one place to surrender_

 

Kit held onto the console as the Tardis shook. They had brought the body of the pig back to the women, Sato. They had examined it and came to the conclusion that the pig was just an ordinary pig that got modified. After that they snuck away from the women and left the hospital. They were now heading back to Rose.

As they landed, the Doctor looked at the computer screen in concentration.

"So let me get this straight," Kit spoke up. "Whoever did this took a pig, made it human-like then got a spaceship, put the pig in it and sent it to earth?"

"That's what it appears to have happened," the Doctor replied, still looking at the screen.

"But why? Is it suppose to be a distraction?"

The Doctor shook his head slowly and looked over at the screen on the console. "I'm not sure."

"Maybe it's a fake," she muttered, thinking over the information they had.

"You might be right," the Doctor agreed.

"So why are they—

Before she could finish her sentence, Rose burst through the doors. She held a worried expression on her face.

"All right, so we lied," the Doctor confessed without turning to look at Rose. "We went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look—"

"My mum's here," Rose interrupted.

Kit turned around to see Jackie with a shock and terrified look on her face. Beside her was Mickey or Rickey, she couldn't remember, with a face of pure anger.

"Oh, this should be good," Kit mumbled.

The Doctor turned around and then rolled his eyes. "That's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic," he told Rose.

Kit gave him a questioning look. She didn't understand his whole 'don't make things domestic' rule. Things were always quite domestic with her Doctor. She didn't know what this Doctor had against it.

"You ruined my life, Doctor," Mickey accused, causing the Doctor to roll his eyes again. "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you."

The Doctor turned to fully face him. "You see what I mean? Domestic."

"I bet you don't even remember my name," Mickey snapped.

"Rickey."

"It's Mickey."

Kit frowned. "I pretty sure you told us it was Rickey."

His head snapped to her. "No! You just assumed it was Rickey!"

Kit just shrugged. "Well, Rickey suits you better."

"It doesn't matter! My name's still not Rickey!" He fumed.

"Then you should think about changing it," Kit teased, causing the Doctor to snicker and Mickey to grow even more angry.

Before Mickey could yell at her, Jackie suddenly took off running out the door.

"Mum, don't!" Rose yelled to her. She turned to the Doctor. "Don't go anywhere." She pointed at Kit. "Don't tease Mickey." She then turned her focus of Mickey. "And don't start a fight!"

She then ran after her mom. This left the Doctor, Kit and Mickey to watch each other awkwardly.

The Doctor went back to looking at the screen. "You can leave now, Rickey."

"It's still Mickey!"

"Then, you can leave now, _Mickey._ "

Rose suddenly came back through the doors and up the ramp. She came beside the Doctor.

"That was a real spaceship," she commented.

"Yep," the Doctor replied.

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?"

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert," Mickey added.

Kit nodded slowly. "He has a point. Even if it was meant to be a distraction, they now have the government and everyone looking out for more possible threats. So, they're either stupid or it's something else," Kit concluded.

"Yeah, but what?" The Doctor questioned more to himself.

"So, what do we do now?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Well, there's not much to do until we know more," he explained.

"So, we're just suppose to wait here until they tell us some new kind of information?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You're useful," Mickey grumbled.

"Well, if you have any bright ideas on what to do then, by all means, tell us," the Doctor snapped. Mickey didn't say anything. "No? Nothing? Well then shut up."

The Doctor went back to the computer screen and Kit grinned. "Someone's jealous," she whispered so only the Doctor could hear.

He glared at her but didn't say anything. Kit tried hard not to laugh. She may be young but she'd watched enough movies to know that the Doctor totally had a crush. It was kind of funny to see.

The Doctor suddenly bent down and lifted up one of the grates. He took out his sonic and crawled in the space.

Rose gave him a bemused look. "What are you doing?"

"Well, seeing as we're just waiting here, I might as well be productive," he replied.

Rose didn't say more and just shook her head. The Doctor went onto his back and started fiddling around with the wires. Kit sat down crossed legged and watched him work again.

Mickey looked down at him. "So, what're you doing down there?"

"Ricky—"

"Mickey!"

"Rickey. If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"

"I suppose not—"

"Well, shut it, then" The Doctor put on a fake smile.

Mickey grumbled and went back over to Rose. The two started to talk intimately and the Doctor looked away.

The Doctor looked over to Kit and gave her a puzzled look. "Are you always going to sit there and watch me as I work?"

"Are you always going to be working on the Tardis?"

"Probably."

"Then yes."

"Well, I don't know why you would. It's not like you can understand what I'm doing."

Kit tried to hide her smile. "Try me."

The Doctor watched her like he was considering telling her but then shook her head. "Trust me, you won't understand. You're too young and even if you were older, you still wouldn't get it."

Kit frowned. She had to keep reminding herself that this Doctor was different. This Doctor didn't know that she could help fix the Tardis. This Doctor didn't know that she did this all the time. This Doctor didn't know how much helping him with the Tardis meant to her.

His eyes grew soft and he sighed. "But I suppose you can help me."

"Really?" Kit smiled excitedly.

"Yeah, I could use the extra hands. Here, hold there two wires together." She did as she was told and he soniced the wires together.

Kit smiled widely. Her relationship with this Doctor might not be like her relationship with her Doctor but that didn't mean it wouldn't get there. They did this for a bit, the Doctor telling her to hold this and do that, and Kit happily obliging.

Finally, the Doctor said, "Got it!" He jumped up and helped Kit to her feet as well. He went over to the computer screen. "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go." Nothing came up so the Doctor hit the screen. "Hold on. Come on." The trajectory popped up on the monitor. "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See? The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?"

The Doctor started flipping to different channels. Each news report showed chaos on the streets.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey suddenly asked.

"All the basic packages," the Doctor replied.

"You get sports channels?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, I get the football." He stopped flipping through the channels. "Hold on, I know that lot."

" _It is looking likely that the Government's bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space._ "

"UNIT," the Doctor pointed. "United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people."

Kit watched the screen. This UNIT looked different from the one she knew. She wondered if Kate Stewart worked there yet. She really liked Kate. She was an amazing woman and she hope to one day be like her.

"How do you know them?" Rose asked, watching the screen intently.

"'Cos he's worked for them," Mickey responded and Kit gave him a questioning look. "Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead."

Kit rolled her eyes. "Good job, Rickey, you know how to use a computer."

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose questioned.

"They wouldn't recognise me," the Doctor replied and Kit figured he meant that he'd regenerated since then. He started moving around the console. "I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover. And er, I'd better keep the Tardis out of sight." He then turned to Mickey. "Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving."

"Where to?" Mickey questioned as they all made their way down the ramp to the doors.

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship."

"Finally!" Kit exclaimed.

They walked out of the Tardis but then stopped. A helicopter spotlight shone straight down on them. Someone yelled at them to not move and raise their hands up. Police cars and armed personal carriers surrounded them, yelling more orders. People with guns ran out of the cars and encased them. That seemed to be the last straw for Mickey as he took off running. Jackie suddenly came out shouting for Rose but the soldiers stopped her.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this to happen," Kit muttered, raising her hands up.

The Doctor smiled. "Take me to your leader."

Kit wanted to face palm. "I really do hate you."

"No, you don't," the Doctor told her again with a cheeky grin.

The armed police escorted them to a fancy car. They piled in with Kit being squished into the middle.

Kit was worried. If they were getting arrested, then they would realize she didn't exist and probably start asking question. Or they could throw her into the foster system.

"Are we being arrested?" Kit asked the Doctor nervously. "Because I can't be arrested."

The Doctor seemed to know what she was trying to say. He shook her head. "Don't worry, Kit, we're not being arrested. We're being escorted."

"Escorted?" Kit questioned.

"Yep, to Downing Street." The Doctor started to laugh.

"You're kidding me," Rose exclaimed.

"I'm not."

Rose shook her head. "10 Downing Street?"

"That's the one."

Rose started to giggle. "Oh, my God. I'm going to 10 Downing Street? How come?"

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed."

"Now they need you?"

"Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?"

"Patrick Moore?"

Kit burst out into laugher as the Doctor frowned. "Shush, you."

"So, not Patrick Moore?" Rose asked.

"No, apart from him."

Rose smiled widely. "Oh, don't you just love it."

"I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table," he told them. "Who's the Prime Minister now?"

Kit shrugged. "How are we suppose to know. We missed a year, remember."

"Are you going to be hung up on that all day?" The Doctor asked.

"Just until it's not funny."

They pulled up to Downing Street. All over the place were paparazzi taking pictures. They got out of the car and Kit was blinded by all the lights flashing. She ducted her head and made her way to the door.

Once inside, Kit was struck by a horrible headache. She groaned, knowing what that meant. It meant that one of the Doctors enemies were here from the future. She winced as it got worse and worse the further they went in. They were lead into a room with a good number of people. Kit tried to look around and see if anyone looked out of place.

A man came out of one of the rooms and pulled her away from her search. "Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times." Everyone started to make their way out the door.

The man came up to them. "Here's your ID card."

A pudgy man stopped beside them and Kit's head pounded. "The Doctor doesn't need a ID."

The other man gave him a questioning look. "Sir?"

"This is the Doctor!" He exclaimed. "He doesn't need ID." Kit narrowed her eyes on the pudgy man.

"But everyone needs—"

The pudgy man waved him off. "Just give it to one of his companions. I don't care."

"But they need clearance and—" But they pudgy man just walked away. The man straightened. "Well then, I suppose one of your companions can come with you."

"I don't go anywhere without the _both_ of them," the Doctor told him.

"I'm sorry. You're a code nine, these two are not. You're lucky that one of them can get in."

Kit had a feeling that she needed to go with the Doctor but didn't want say that. The Doctor looked between the two of them with a frowned.

"Actually," an older women pipped in, coming up beside them. "I need to talk to one of these here girls." Everyone gave her a questioning look. "Oh, don't worry. I just need to ask one of them some questions for my research on cottage hospitals."

"And how does talking to these girls have anything to do with cottage hospitals?" The man asked.

"Well, they're, er, young and if anyone is going to do something dangerous at the cottage, it's the youth," she explained. She took Rose hand and pulled her along. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her. We shouldn't be too long."

Rose gave the Doctor a pleading look. "But—I—" But Rose was out of sight before they could stop the women.

"Well, I guess that settles it." He gave Kit the ID badge. "Don't loose it." He then walked away.

The Doctor and Kit looked at each other. "Well, that was strange," the Doctor said.

"Very," Kit muttered.

She looked down at her ID badge. She got a strange feeling from it. It wasn't a good feeling and something was telling her to not put it on.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, probably noticing her frown.

"I got a bad feeling, that's all. Like something's not right with this whole thing."

"I guess we'll find out. And even if something bad does happen, you got me to protect you," he told her with a smile.

Kit rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, that makes me feel so much better."

The Doctor glared at her. "Very funny. We should probably head down before they start."

Kit was about to agree when she saw the man that was giving her a headache go down a different hallway with a different pudgy man.

"You go, I, um, have to go to the bathroom."

"The bathroom? Now?"

Kit shrugged. "What can I say? I have a small bladder."

"Fine but don't be too long."

"Promise."

The Doctor left. Kit waited until he was out of sight and then went down the hallway where the two pudgy men went. Some security guards gave her questioning looks but she just showed her ID. When her headache increased by a door, she knew they were in there. She looked around and saw that no one was watching her. She then pressed her ear up to the door.

"Are you sure this won't work?" Kit heard one of the men say.

"Of course I'm sure. I know what happens, remember?" The other man said. "Killing the Doctor with the ID card like you plan to kill the others won't stop him."

"Then how are you going to kill him?"

"Just trust me."

"That's not good enough. I need to know."

Kit heard someone sigh. "Fine. I'll kill him with this."

"A laser blaster?"

"Simple but effective. The Doctor won't know what hit him." He started laughing. "Just make sure you distract him. I'll take care of the rest."

There was a pause. "You better be right about this."

"I am."

Kit suddenly heard foot steps coming to the door. She jumped back and rounded a corner, hiding behind a wall. Kit watched them leave the room and walk down the hall.

She sighed in relief and then looked down at the ID badge in her hands. She suddenly threw it to the ground and stepped on it. It smashed into little pieces.

Kit then ran back down where she came. She caught a glimpse of one of the men going in one door and the other, the one that gave her a headache, stand outside another. She watched him take out his gun and then put it behind his back. He then entered the room but not closing the door fully. Kit smiled. The universe was really working with her day. It did kind of owe her for the last trip.

Kit went up to the door and looked through the gap. What she saw, she wasn't expecting. A different pudgy man was unzipping his forehead. Blue light flashed before her eyes. He started to peel away his skin to reveal a big green alien. She only just recognized it. Her Doctor showed her a brief picture.

"We are the Slitheen," it told everyone.

The other man stood up from his chair. "Thank you all for wearing your ID cards." He took out a remote. "They'll help to identify the bodies."

He pushed a button and the ID badges emitted an electric shock to everyone but the Doctor.

"And for you Doctor," the future Slitheen said. "A quick death."

He took the blaster from behind his back and pointed it at the Doctors head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. This episode has really given me some trouble but I hope it's not too bad.


	17. World War Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Dear Doubt- Michael Schulte

_Oh my God the walls are closing in,_

_The pressure's on, the floor is caving in,_

_So better just leave and run,_

_Through the fire, I will just run,_

_Over fences I will jump,_

_Cut the wires to the wild,_

_Oh I will run._

 

Kit had heard people saying that sometimes time just stops. She never experienced it until this moment. Everything seemed to slow to a stop when the future Slitheen pulled his blaster from behind his back and pointed it at the Doctor. Her head pounded as she tried to figure out what to do. She stood there frozen for a moment.

_Do something!_ Her mind screamed at her.

_Do something? Sure but what?_ She had no plan and no idea how to stop something like this.

_I never have a plan!_ Her Doctors words rang in her head. _Just go with your gut._

And so she did. She kicked open the door and jumped on the future Siltheens back. She covered its eyes as it thrashed about.

"Get off me!" It yelled as it tried to shake her off.

Kit could see the Doctor watching in bemusement. "Don't just stand there!" She yelled at the Doctor. "Go deal with the other two!"

This seemed to pull the Doctor out of his daze. She only managed to see the Doctor take one of the ID cards off someone before the future Siltheen ran backwards into a wall causing her back to smash against it. It knocked the wind out of her. It did it again and again, each time making her feel dizzier. The pain was becoming too much and she finally let go. She slid down the wall and landed on her butt.

The Slitheen turned around to face her, his face showed pure furry. "You, pestilent child!" It roared, pointing its gun at her.

Kit shut her eyes tight, waiting for the pain from the gun. Instead of hearing the gun go off, she heard screaming. She opened her eyes to see the future Slitheen enveloped in electricity like the other people. She looked behind the future Slitheen to see the other two in the same state. On the revealed Slitheen, an ID card was attached to his collar.

The Doctor ran over to her and helped her up. "That's not going to hold them forever."

"So, run?"

He nodded and gave her a mad smile. "Run!"

He took her hand and they dashed out of the room. They ran down the corridors but stopped when they came face-to-face with a group of armed police.

"Oi! If you want aliens, you've got them. They're inside Downing Street. Come on!" The Doctor instructed.

They ran back to where they came from with the armed police following close behind. They burst through the door but the revealed Slitheen was back in his skin.

They straightened. "Where have you been?" One of the Slitheen demanded. "I called for help. I sounded the alarm. There was this lightening, this kind of, er, electricity, and they all collapsed."

Kit bit the inside of her cheek as the police checked the bodies. She looked up at the Doctor. They both had the same expression that said, _this doesn't look good for us._

"I think they're all dead," one of the officers stated.

"We know!" The future Slitheen snapped. "It was that man and that _child_ ," he sneered and pointed at them. The police turned to them with their guns up.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kit shouted. "Before you shoot us, what if I told you that the Prime Minister was actually an alien in disguise."

"We would say your lying… badly," one of the officers said.

Kit shoulders slumped. "Yeah, that's what I thought you would say."

The Doctor took her hand. "I think this might be a good time to run again."

"Yeah, running sound good."

They took off running with the armed police casing after them. They ran down a corridor but were stopped by another group of armed police. They circled them, backing them against the wall.

They raised their hands up. "This seems to be happening to us a lot today," Kit muttered.

The future Slitheen pushed through the police. "No, no! Don't back them up against that wall!"

"Why not, sir?" One of the officers asked.

"Well," the Doctor piped in with a grin, "because you just backed us up right against the lift."

The lift door dinged open. The Doctor and Kit took a step backwards and entered the elevator. Before the police could follow them in, the Doctor soniced the doors closed.

Kit let herself relax a bit. She knew she couldn't for long though. She had to figure out a way to get rid of the future Slitheen.

The lift finally came to a stop and the doors opened. Behind the doors was a Slitheen. It roared at them, ready to attack.

"Hello," the Doctor grinned.

"Sorry but this lift is full. You're going to have to wait for the next one," Kit added.

The Doctor soniced the doors closed and then started up again. The lift stopped and opened. They looked around making sure no Slitheen were around this time. They left the lift and Kit followed the Doctor down the hall. Kit wasn't exactly sure where the Doctor was going or what his plan was but she knew there was a determination in his step.

They ran down a set of stairs and went down another hall. Kit had no idea where she was anymore, all the halls were starting to look the same. They stopped suddenly when they heard the lift ding. The Doctor pulled Kit behind a wall.

Three Slitheen walked out of the lift and made their way towards them. Kit held her breath and hoped the Slitheen wouldn't spot them.

"If it wasn't for that stupid girl the Doctor would be dead already!" One of the Slitheen, which she assumed was the future one, sneered. This caused Kit to frown.

"But the Doctor isn't dead, so what do we do next?" A different Slitheen asked.

"I have a plan. Trust me."

"That's what you said last time and look how well that went!" The other Slitheen argued.

"Don't worry! We just need to lure the Doctor into…" But Kit couldn't hear the rest as they were too far for her to hear.

Kit knew she need to separate the future Slitheen from the rest of the group before they found out too much about the future. If she could kill the future Slitheen then maybe everything would play out like it was suppose to.

"You really seemed to have pissed one of them off," the Doctor teased.

"Me? You're the one they want to kill so badly," Kit argued.

"Fair point. I'm just not sure why they want to kill me. I don't think did anything to them."

_Not yet,_ Kit thought to herself.

Kit looked down the hall where the Slitheen went. "Where do you think they're going?"

"Nowhere good, I'm sure," the Doctor replied. "Come on, let's find out." They started down the hall but the Doctor stopped. He pulled a fire extinguisher off the wall. Kit gave him a questioning look. "Just in case."

They ran down the corridor until they heard screaming coming from one of the rooms. It didn't take a genius to know the Slitheen were probably in there. They burst through the door to see Rose and a different woman being cornered by the three Slitheen. The Doctor used the fire extinguisher to blind the Slitheen.

"Out, with me!" The Doctor ordered.

Rose then pulled the curtains down over one of the Slitheen and ran up beside Kit and the Doctor. The other woman in the room also ran to stand with them. Kit looked the woman up and down, and realized that it was the woman from early.

"You're the woman from before," Kit paused. "Who exactly are you?"

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North," she replied.

"Having a good time?"

"I've had better."

The Doctor sprayed the Siltheen with the CO2 again. The four of them then took off running out of the room. They ran down the hallway as fast as they could. Kit could hear they Siltheens roaring in anger.

"We need to head to the Cabinet Room," the Doctor told them as they ran.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens," Harriet Jones added.

"Harriet Jones, I like you."

"And I like you too."

They kept running but Kit had a sneaking suspicion that the Cabinet Room was where the future Slitheen wanted them to go. Kit stopped abruptly. She needed to get the future Slitheen away from the other Slitheens and the Doctor. She wasn't going to be able to do that inside the Cabinet Room. If the future Slitheen wanted them there then she needed to keep it as far away from that room as possible.

"Kit, come one!" The Doctor urged her.

Kit bit her lip. "I'm going to distract them."

The Doctors jaw dropped. "What? Don't be stupid. We'll be safe in the Cabinet Room. Now, let's go." He stuck out his hand for her to take.

Kit backed away and shook her head. She knew she couldn't explain to him why she needed to do this but she had to convince him somehow.

"We won't make it if all four are after us. If I can distract them all longer enough or even stop _one_ of them, then you might have a chance."

"They'll kill you!"

"Then that's on me not you."

"Kittredge, I'm not—"

They suddenly heard the Slitheen roar even closer.

"We have no time to argue about this! Go!"

His face looked defeated. "Fine but be careful and don't get killed."

She smiled. "I'll try. Now, go!"

The Doctor nodded solemnly and took off running. Kit turned around and headed towards the Slitheen. She stood in the hallway as the Slitheen ran towards her. She gulped thinking that maybe this was a bad idea. They stopped in front of her and glared.

"And who is this?" The female Slitheen asked.

"The human child that's with the Doctor," the future Slitheen replied. "She has become quite the annoyance. I can't wait to rip her limb from limb."

"And that sounds great but before you do, I have to know something. Why go back in time to kill the Doctor? How is that going to help you?" She tried to stall.

"How do you know that?!"

"The question you should be asking is how come you haven't been able to kill the Doctor yet?"

The future Slitheen sneered. "Because of you!"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner! You see, me and you, were a lot alike at the moment."

"You're also from the future," it concluded.

"Bingo! But unlike you I'm here to save the Doctor."

The future Slitheen glared at her. "Then I'm going to have to kill you first." It turned to the other Slitheens. "Go find the Doctor. I'll be with you once I take care of this brat." The other Slitheens ran past her. "Make this easy on the both of us and give up now."

Kit grinned. "Sure, yeah, I'll give up… if you can catch me!"

She took of running down a hallway, no real destination in mind. In fact, she really didn't have a plan or a way to kill this thing. She was starting to regret telling the Slitheen that she was from the future but at least she got the Slitheen away from the Doctor and the other Slitheens.

She looked behind her to see the Slitheen catching up with her. She had to think! Kit remembered seeing a picture of the Slitheen before but she couldn't remember what the Doctor said about them. It had been such a long time ago.

_Seven-year-old Kittredge wondered the halls of the Tardis looking for the Doctor. She'd been looking for hours now but had come up with nothing. She knew the Tardis was big but she never knew it was_ this _big. Usually the Tardis made sure everything was close by for her but today the Tardis was feeling playful and, therefore, making it hard for her to find the Doctor._

" _It's not funny anymore!" She whined to the Tardis. "Where's the Doctor?"_

_The Tardis groaned like she was saying:_ Oh don't be a party-pooper.

_Kittredge crossed her arms and stomped her foot. "I am_ not _being a party-pooper! You-you're a party-pooper!"_

_The Tardis groaned again, saying:_ Really? Is that the best you can do?

_Kittredge frowned. "Oh, shut it! I just want to go on another adventure. I'll play with you after." She didn't hear anything from the Tardis. "Don't you want to go on another adventure?"_

_There was a pause and then a groan._ Maybe.

" _Then show me where he is!" She didn't hear anything and then a door appeared beside her. "Thank you."_

_Kittredge opened the door but instead of seeing the Doctor, she saw a giant wave of water coming towards her. It landed against some rocks that were close to the door. The back splash, though, hit her and drenched her. She slammed the door shut before more water could hit her. Kittredge could hear the Tardis laughing._

" _That wasn't funny!" She fumed, squeezing the water out of her shirt._

It was funny for me, _the Tardis laughed._

" _I'm going to get you back!"_

I'd like to see you try.

_Kittredge huffed. "Can you just show me where he is?"_

_She heard the Tardis sigh. A door appeared in front of her. She went over to it and turned the handle cautiously. She opened it a crack and looked inside. It was a small room with books scattered around it in piles. At the very back was a large desk with papers on it and behind the desk was the Doctor. Kittredge smiled and opened the door fully. She walked in, her shoes squeaking from the water. The Doctor looked up at her with a smile but then frowned._

" _Kittredge, why are you all wet?" He asked._

" _The Tardis," she grumbled. "I was trying to find you but she kept playing tricks!"_

_He shook his head and beckoned her to come. "Oh sweetie, you know she doesn't mean any harm."_

" _I know but it wasn't very nice."_

" _No, I suppose it wasn't," he smiled. "Why are you looking for me anyways?"_

" _I was bored and wanted to go on another adventure."_

" _Of course. Let me just finish this up," he told her and went back to the small blue book in front of him._

_She nodded and waited around as he wrote in the book. She looked across the desk. All over it were drawings of different creatures. One drawing caught her attention above the rest. It was a drawing a weird green thing. It had big black eyes and a hunch._

" _What's that?" Kittredge asked, pointing at the picture._

_He looked up and then down at what she was pointing at. "A Slitheen."_

" _A what?"_

" _Slitheen," he said slowly. "You don't have to worry. They're not that scary."_

_She gave him a skeptical look. "They look pretty scary."_

" _If you're really worried about them, I can tell you their weakness?" Kittredge nodded enthusiastically. "Vinegar"_

" _Vinegar? Just vinegar?"_

" _Yep, not so scary anymore, huh?" He smiled then closed his book. "Now, where would you like to go?"_

_Kittredge had a sneaky smile. "I was thinking somewhere underwater."_

_She heard the Tardis groan._ Don't you dare!

" _Underwater?" The Doctor questioned then smiled. "Brilliant plan! I know just the place. What would you say about seeing the Lost City of Atlantis?"_

Kit snapped herself out of her memory. _Vinegar!_ She thought. _But where the hell am I going to find vinegar here?_

She knew she could find vinegar in a kitchen but she had no idea if this place had a kitchen or where it would be. Kit made the mistake of looking behind her. The Slitheen was almost catching up with her. She needed to think of something fast or she was going to die at age twelve.

Kit turned a corner and noticed a door at the end of the hallway that said 'Storage Closet'. An idea came to mind. She said a small prayer to the universe that people here used vinegar to clean and then made a mad dash to the closet. She took out her sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door as she ran towards it. When she finally reached the door, she flung it open and entered the storage closet. She closed it as fast as she could and locked it with her sonic.

She let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived when she heard the Slitheen banging on the door.

"You can't hide in there forever!" It roared. "If you come out now, I'll make your death painless."

"Man, that's a tempting offer but I think I'll pass."

The Slitheen growled. "Your death will be most satisfying." It then went back to trying to break down the door.

Kit's heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She looked around the small closet. There was a broom, a mop and a shelf that held different cleaning supplies but she couldn't see any vinegar. Kit started to panic. If there was not vinegar in the closet, then she was basically just a sitting duck. She went over to the shelf, looking over each bottle that could be vinegar or have vinegar in it. There was nothing.

She heard a loud bang and turned to see the Slitheen trying breaking down the door. Her breath was coming out quick and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She kept looking around the closet for vinegar but her hope was slowly dwindling down.

"I can smell you fear, child, it's invigorating," the Slitheen taunted.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Kit muttered as she moved a broom out of the way.

Was this really how she was going to go? Dying in a storage closet by the less-then-jolly green giant? She had a hard time believing it.

She looked up at the ceiling. "Please, universe, help me out one last time," she begged.

Suddenly something caught her eyes. On the very top shelf, at the very back, was a bottle with clear liquid in it. Her heart started beating faster with hope. She climbed up the first two bottom shelves and reached back to get the bottle. When she had it in her hands, she jumped down from the shelf. She looked the bottle over and then smiled. On a white label, the word vinegar was written. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry in relief. She didn't get a chance to decide because the door suddenly fell apart. Kit moved the vinegar behind her back.

"Finally!" It exclaimed as it made its way closer to her. "You have caused me quite the headache."

Kit moved back until her back hit the wall. "Look, I'm going to give you a chance because I know that's what the Doctor would do. One chance to turn around and go back to your time."

The Slitheen laughed. "Go back?! Now why would I do that? Once I kill you and the Doctor, I'll have everything I've every wanted. My family will finally get what they deserve after so many decades of being looked at as nothing! We'll finally be as rich as we always hoped. Our name will be famous! We won't be rotting in the gutters for any longer." As it was talking, Kit started to open the bottle of vinegar.

"Right, good story, but in what chapter do you shut the hell up?" She teased one last time.

The Slitheen sneered. "I really am going to enjoy killing you."

The green alien lunged towards her but it didn't get too far. Kit managed to uncap the bottle of vinegar and toss the liquid at the Slitheen. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds and Kit was struck was a sudden fear that it didn't work but then the Slitheen started to cry it pain. Before Kit knew what was happening, the future Slitheen exploded. Green goop went everywhere and all over her.

Kit looked down at herself. "Oh, that's disgusting! I'm going to smell like guts for weeks!" She couldn't really complain too much. She was still alive after all.

Kit stood in the closet for a while. Her head had finally stopped hurting and she was finally able to let herself relax. She hoped things would go back to how they were suppose to happen. Though, she wasn't sure how the Doctor would solve this problem.

After some deep breaths, she decided it was time to find the Doctor and Rose. She left the closet and made her way to the Cabinet Room. She stopped suddenly when she saw two Slitheens that were back it their skin. Kit ducked behind a wall, out of sight.

They looked around like they were making sure no one was around to hear them.

"Do you feel it?" The one in the military general skin asked.

"Yes," the other one grumbled. "He's dead. The fool!"

"What are we suppose to do now? We have no way of knowing if what we're doing will work. He never even told us what went wrong!"

"That self-righteous idiot!" It fumed. "We'll do what we had planned before."

"But we don't know if that'll work."

"Like he's plan was going to work any better. His first one went _so_ well," it rolled its eyes.

"But he said it wouldn't work!" The other one stressed.

"Well, if you have a better plan then by all means, tell me!" It snapped. The Slitheen took a deep breath in and out. "We'll go up the Prime Ministers office and get the codes. It'll work out. I know it will! What could the Doctor possibly do in the Cabinet Room?"

The other Slitheen didn't look too happy. "You better be right about this."

"We'll find out, I suppose."

They left and Kit let out a sigh of relief. She was lucky that the Slitheens weren't all that smart. She was getting no new headache, so everything was going to be alright. At least, this time would be okay.


	18. Let's Blow Up Downing Street!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hey everyone! I have an announcement regarding this story. I have recently gotten a job at an overnight summer camp with no wifi. What this means is that I won't be about to update as often as I usually do. Every three weeks or so I do get a couple days off to go home for a bit. I'll be trying to update then. All and all, for the next two months my updating schedule will be all over the place but after the summer I'll try to get back on schedule. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you guys understand.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Trouble- Imagine Dragons

_So pray for me brother_

_I need redemption_

_I'm just a man_

_A man on a mission_

_I want no trouble [x4]_

_Pray for me sister_

_Give me a mention_

_I got no faith_

_And, oh, did I mention_

_I want no trouble [x4]_

 

Kit was wondering around the halls trying to find the Cabinet Room. She snuck passed some guards who were roaming the area. Everyone seemed to be in a panic to really notice her. Finally, she found the Cabinet room but she was confused when she saw no Slitheens guarding it or at least trying to get in. She made her way cautiously towards the door. She was ready to start running if she saw one of the green aliens but none showed.

When she came to the door and she noticed it was sealed shut. She figured the Slitheen must have been here at one point. Kit wasn't sure how exactly she was going to get in. So, she did the only thing she could think of—she knocked.

She waited for a moment before the door open. When it did, there was a very angry and annoyed Doctor but once he saw that it was her, his eye light up.

"Kit, you're alive!"

"Yeah, I—"

She never got to finish her sentence because the Doctor pulled her in a bone crushing hug. He suddenly pulled back from her.

"You smell," he observed.

Kit frowned. "Well, that happens when you get Slitheen guts all over you."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "You managed to get one? How?"

Kit shrugged. "Oh you know, with the help of my new best friend vinegar."

He gave her a questioning look. "How did you figure out that vinegar killed them?"

Kit tried not to pale. "I, um, was hiding in a storage closet and, um, some vinegar spilled onto the Slitheen when it tried to get in."

The Doctor seemed to buy it as he smiled widely at her. "Well, aren't you lucky."

"You have no idea." Kit looked around still seeing no Slitheen or guards anyway. "Alright, time to update me. What the hell is going on?"

"I'll tell you inside." He motioned to the Cabinet Room.

Once Kit walked in, she could feel the tension. Rose was pacing back and forth. Harriet Jones was standing by the table with a worried expression on her face.

Rose stopped pacing when she noticed Kit walk in. "Kittredge, you're alive?"

"Don't act so surprised. You can't get rid of me that easily," Kit teased which caused Rose to roll her eyes.

"Well, we're happy to see that you're okay, although, a little smelly," Harriet piped in.

Kit sighed. "Yeah, I've noticed."

"Wait," Rose cut in. "If Kittredge was able to get here, does that mean the Slitheen are gone? Can't we leave?"

Kit shook her head. "There might not be any near the Cabinet Room but the place is still crawling with guards. It took me forever to get passed them all. We'll be caught within a second if we all go out there."

"So we still have no way out. Great!" Rose said bitterly.

" _Who are you talking to?"_ Asked a voice that sounded like Jackie.

"Just Kittredge, mum," Rose replied into a phone on the table.

"Hi, Miss. Tyler."

" _Oh, Kittredge, we though you we're dead!"_

"Yeah, that seems to be the thought of the hour," Kit muttered.

"Can we please get back to the task at hand?" The Doctor interrupted.

"Right," Kit turned back to the Doctor. "What's happening? What did I miss?"

"In short form? The Slitheen are a family, not a race. They want to destroy the earth to make a profit," the Doctor explained.

Kit nodded. "That would explain what the Slitheen that was chasing me meant. He said his family would finally be rich and famous. But, how exactly are they going to do this?"

"They convinced the UN—the world—that aliens are here to attack the human race. They're receiving codes for a nuclear strike as we speak. That's why none are trying to break into the Cabinet Room."

Kit gulped. "Right, so I've miss quite a bit."

"And we're also stuck here with no way out and no plan," Rose added.

Kit looked up at the Doctor curiously. "Really? No plan?"

The Doctor didn't say anything, just crossed his arms and lead up against the wall. His face held neutral but Kit could still make out a worried expression.

Kit had a hard time believing that the Doctor didn't have some kind of plan. She had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't telling them something. His silence was proving this theory. If he wasn't willingly telling them his plan, then that meant it was something that they weren't going to like. Kit thought it was best not to push. He would tell them when he was ready.

"Okay, so we don't have a plan. What _do_ we have?" Kit asked.

"Well," Rose said slowly. "We have Mickey who's hacked into the UNIT website."

"And we have port," Harriet added, holding up the alcohol.

"Okay, let's forget about the port, although we may need that later. We have UNIT. We can do something with that. Mickey, do you have anything that could help?"

" _I have loads of emergency numbers_ ,"he paused. " _But they're all on voicemail."_

"Voicemail dooms us all," Harriet mumbled.

Kit sighed in frustration and rubbed the back of her neck. "No, that's fine. We can figure another way out. There _has_ to be another way."

"There is another way," the Doctor finally spoke.

"What?" Rose questioned.

"There's always been a way."

"Then why don't we use it?"

"Because it's dangerous," Kit replied before he could. Green eyes started at blue. "Because it's stupid and because it'll probably get us killed. Am I right?"

"Yes," the Doctor said slowly. "I can't guarantee that you two will be safe." He looked at Kit and then Rose.

" _Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare_ ," Jackie bite out.

Kit shook her head. "Look, Doctor, I didn't decide to travel with you because I though things would be safe and full of rainbows. I figured that out the moment I met you. I know what I got myself into," she told him truthfully. "I figure your plan will probably save the whole world and if we don't then everyone dies. Well, if I have to decide between me dying or billions of people, I'm going to pick me."

The Doctor turned to Rose who hadn't said a thing. "Rose?"

"I'm with Kittredge. Do it."

The Doctor looked between the both of them in astonishment. "You two don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor looked over at Kit. She shrugged "I suppose—I mean—I figure; you need someone to help you make the hard decisions. So here I am, making the decision easier—do it."

" _Please Doctor. Please. She's my daughter. Those two are just kids_ ," Jackie cut in.

"Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will," the Doctor told her.

"But we _are_ making a decision, Doctor. Do your plan, save the world," Kit retorted.

"But if I save the world then I'll lose the both of you." There was a long pause as he looked between the both of them.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine," Harriet interrupted, breaking everyone out of their trance.

" _And who the hell are you?_ " Jackie questioned.

Harriet straightened. "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it."

No one said anything. It was completely quiet. You could cut the tension with a knife. Then the Doctor gave Rose and Kit a mad smile and everyone went into action.

"How do we get out?" Rose asked as she jumped onto of the table.

The Doctor took the briefcase and opened it. "We don't. We stay here."

"Okay and how does that work?" Kit questioned.

"With this," he responded, holding up the emergency protocols.

"Should have figured this plan would have something to do with a large explosion," Kit muttered.

"Alright, Rickey, listen carefully. Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything," the Doctor told Mickey.

There was silence. " _We're in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth."_

"Right, we need to select a missile."

" _We can't go nuclear. We don't have the defense codes_."

"We don't need it. All we need's an ordinary missile."

Kit was starting to understand the Doctors plan. It was a good plan but definitely dangerous.

"I see what you're doing," Kit acknowledged. "Hit Downing Street then, no more Slitheen."

"No more Slitheen," he repeated, smiling at her and then turned back to the speaker. "Okay, Rickey, what's the first category?"

" _Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A,"_ he told them.

"That's the one! Select. You ready for this?"

There was another long pause. " _Yeah."_

"Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands."

"Oh god, we're doomed," Kit muttered under her breath.

"Fire!" The Doctor commanded.

" _It's done."_

Nobody moved. Nobody was sure what to do next. They had no way out. They were sitting ducks.

Harriet moved to the windows. "How solid are these?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big."

"Great. Anyone have any other ideas?" Kit asked, feeling very stressed.

"I do." Everyone turned to Rose. "That's right, I'm making the decision. I'm not going to die. We're going to ride this one out." She went over to the closet door and opened it. "It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a doorframe. Now, this cupboard's small so it's strong. Come and help me. Come on!"

Harriet rushed over to help Rose. Kit stayed watching the Doctor. He wore a deep frown. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"It could work," Kit commented. "It's not a bad plan."

"It might not."

Kit shrugged. "I've done stupider things and I'm still alive."

"As stupid as hiding in a closet when a missile hits you."

She wanted to say yes but decided not to. "It's better then standing here while a missile hits us."

He shook his head like he was trying to get rid of his negative thoughts. "You're right. This could work."

"Good." She turned to Rose. "You guys almost ready?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

" _It's on radar,"_ Mickey said suddenly. " _Counter defence five five six."_

The Doctor rounded the table. "Stop them intercepting it!"

" _I'm doing it now."_

"Good boy!"

" _Five five six neutralised."_

The Doctor unplugged the phone and rushed over to the closet. "All right you three, in!"

They piled into the closet. Kit squished between Rose and the Doctor. They took each others hand and held on tight. She really hoped this would work or her mission to save the Doctor would be coming to an end.

"Here we go. Nice knowing you three. Hannibal!" Harriet yelled.

Suddenly, a large explosion ripped through the air. The closet they were in shook violently. It then started to roll, throwing them all around. Her body hit every wall until she was sure she was covered in bruises. It felt like it wouldn't stop, that they would forever be rolling around in a closet. Thankfully, the closet finally came to a halt.

Kit didn't move. Even though the closet stopped moving, she still felt like the world was spinning. She sat up and held her head in her hands. Everything hurt. Her body was screaming.

"Is everyone alright?" Kit heard the Doctor ask.

"I think so," replied Harriet.

"Yeah, not too bad," Rose muttered.

"Kit?" The Doctor asked.

She groaned. "Other then the fact that I feel like I've been run over by a truck, I'm fine."

Everyone started to get up. Kit tried but ended up falling back down. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

"Careful." The Doctor helped her up. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit dazed, although, I'm going to be sore for a week," she replied, rubbing her arm.

"I think we'll all be," he told her.

He then went over to the door and pushed it open. The sun streamed in and Kit blinked a couple of time from the hash razes.

"Made in Britain," Harriet smiled as they exited the closet.

A guard rushed over to them. "Oh, my God. Are you all right?"

Harriet took out her ID card and showed it to him. "Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news," she directed.

"Yes, ma'am." The guard took off.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out." She paused but then turned back to them in horror. "Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister!"

"Maybe you should have a go," the Doctor suggested.

"Me? Huh. I'm only a back-bencher."

"I'd vote for you," Rose grinned.

"Yeah, me too," Kit added.

Harriet shook her head. "Now, don't be silly." She looked over at the mess. "Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!"

Harriet took off towards the police. The Doctor, Rose and Kit followed right behind her. They made their way out of the rubble and down the street. They watched Harriet take charge and instruct the people.

"I thought I knew the name," the Doctor suddenly said. "Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age."

Kit looked around at the mess. People were everywhere running about. The building they were in was now in ruins. She suddenly felt laughter bubbling up and before she knew it she was doubled over.

The Doctor gave her a puzzled look. "What? What's so funny?"

"We blow up Downing Street!" Kit exclaimed. She knew she shouldn't have found that so funny but she was just so relieved that they made it. She couldn't help herself.

The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other but then also started to laugh. It was one of those moments that you just had to laugh at.


	19. Can I Build a Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hey everyone! I'm back! I was gone a little longer than I thought so sorry for the delay. Work has been crazy and this is my first full day off in four weeks. Because of this I haven't had anytime to write. My next update should be in another three weeks and then after that I'll be getting back to my two week update schedule again. Again sorry for the wait, the camp that I work at has no wifi. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Home- Gabrielle Aplin

_'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone_

_Is where you go when you're alone_

_Is where you go to rest your bones_

_It's not just where you lay y`our head_

_It's not just where you make your bed_

_As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_

_Home home home home_

 

After making their way back to the Tardis, they made their goodbyes to Rose and she left to see her mom. Kit wasn't really sure what was going to happen to Rose next. She didn't exactly say if she was coming back or not. She seemed unsure herself. Kit figured Rose was going to have to make a decision, her mom or the Doctor. It wasn't very fair, if you asked Kit.

The Doctor and Kit entered the Tardis and walked up the ramp. There was a calmness in the air when the made their way in. It was a calmness she felt every time after coming back from a dangerous adventure. It was like the Tardis was saying,  _it's alright, you can breathe now._

"It's good to be home," the Doctor smiled.

Kit had to agree. Even if this Tardis didn't look like hers, it was still good to be back. This place meant that she was safe, that she could put her guard down.

Kit plopped down in the captain's chair. "So, what do we do now? Just wait for Rose?"

He shrugged. "More or less. I need a couple of hours to send out a dispersal. As well as… I want to talk to you."

_Oh no,_ Kit groaned in her head.

It was never good when the Doctor wanted to talk to her. She didn't think she said anything that gave who she is away. Still, the Doctor was clever and for all she knew, he already figured it out.

"Talk about what?" She asked cautiously.

"What you did back there with the Slitheen was extremely dangerous—no not dangerous—stupid. We were safe in the Cabinet Room. You didn't need to risk your life."

She wanted to tell her that yes she did. That if she didn't then who knows what would have happen. But like always, she couldn't. Sometime she didn't care if she told him the truth. She just wanted him to know.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time," Kit justified.

"Well, it wasn't. And because you did something so stupid, you have to clear the graffiti off the Tardis."

Kit's jaw dropped. "You're punishing me? For trying to save you?"

She had a feeling that she wouldn't get credit for saving the Doctor very often. If he knew what she did to make sure the future was safe, then he wouldn't be making her clean anything.

"Don't think of it as punishing but more as…"

"Grounding?"

"No, more like teaching you to listen to me and not do anything stupid ever again."

"You know this won't stop me from doing stupid thing," Kit crossed her arms.

"I know but I need someone to scrub that graffiti off."

"I hate you."

"I can live with that. Now, the sponge and bucket are just down the hall, take a right and then a left and then another left. It's right beside a big red door."

"This is such bullshit," Kit grumbled as she made her way out of the control room.

"Language!" The Doctor shouted.

It wasn't too difficult to find the door. She got the sponge and bucket, and made her way back to the control room, still grumbling on her way. When she got the control room, she noticed the Doctor talking on the phone. She assumed he was talking to Rose.

"Well, you can stay there if you want, but right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the Horsehead Nebula," he said into the phone. "Fires are burning ten million miles wide. I could fly the Tardis right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave all the way out. Hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere. Your choice." He hung up the phone.

"That's not very fair," Kit piped in. The Doctors head snapped towards her. "Making her choose like that. Do you really think that's right?"

The Doctor didn't say anything at first but then shook her head. "Shouldn't you be scrubbing some graffiti?"

Kit rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Just think about what I said."

She made her way outside. Once out she noticed Mickey sitting on a garbage bin, reading a newspaper.

"Mickey? What're you doing here?" She asked.

He jumped when she spoke. "J-just waiting around."

"Right," she said slowly.

"What're you doing?" He inquired, nodding to the bucket in her hand.

"The Doctors making me clean the graffiti as punishment for saving his life," Kit explained.

"Punishment? For saving his life?"

"Okay, that's what I say but he thinks I was being stupid."

"Well, did you save his life?"

"Yes! He just doesn't know it," she sighed. Mickey gave her a questioning look. "You wouldn't understand."

Mickey rolled his eyes but Kit ignored him. She went over to where the graffiti was and stop. The words 'Bad Wolf' were written on the side. For some reason Kit shivered. Something felt very wrong about those words. Kit shook her head, telling herself she was just tired. She knelt down and started scrubbing.

"Kittredge? Can I ask you something?" Mickey asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

Kit shrugged. "I guess."

"Where are you from?"

Kit stopped scrubbing. "Why?"

"Well, when you were gone for a year, I tried to find your family. I thought maybe we could team up to find you guys. But I couldn't find them. I searched everywhere, looked at every resource and nothing."

Kit sighed. This type of conversation kept coming up a lot. She figured that there was not point trying to lie to Mickey.

"I'm not really from anywhere. Don't really have a family. I'm just kind of a traveller."

"You seem kinda young to be travelling alone."

"I'm an overachiever. I'm starting ahead of the game."

"But what—"

"Mickey, if you ask anymore questions I will dump this bucket on your head!"

That seemed to shut him up. She was fine telling Mickey that she didn't have a family but she didn't want him to ask too many question.

Kit worked in silence. The more she scrubbed away the words 'Bad Wolf', the better she felt. Kit was almost done when the Doctor finally came out of the Tardis.

"Good lass. Now, what did we learn?" He asked her.

"That the Doctor sucks?"

"No, try again."

"That I shouldn't save the Doctor because he likes to play hero?"

The Doctor glared at her. "No. How about… I should listen to the Doctor when he says something is stupid."

Kit finished the last bit and threw the sponge in the bucket. "How about no."

The Doctor was about to say something when he noticed Mickey. He walked over to him and gave him a nod.

"I just went down the shop, and I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is," Mickey turned the newspaper around to show them. The words 'Alien Hoax' was printed in bold black letters. "How could they do that? They saw it."

"They're just not ready," the Doctor shrugged. "You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face, nope, can't see it. There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick."

Kit rolled her eyes. "Thanks," she muttered.

Mickey smiled. "We're just idiots."

"Well, not all of you."

"Yeah?"

"You did help us save the world. That counts for something," Kit added which caused Mickey to smile widely.

"Present for you, Mickey." The Doctor pulled out a CD and gave it to him. "That's a virus. Put it online. It'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist."

"What do you want to do that for?"

"Because you're right, I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me."

Mickey shook his head. "How can you say that and then take her with you?" He nodded to Rose who came out of the block with Jackie. "Or her." He pointed at Kit.

"You could look after Rose. Come with us," the Doctor offered.

"I can't. This life of yours, it's just too much. I couldn't do it. Don't tell her I said that," he whispered as Rose and Jackie made their way towards them.

Kit understood what he was saying. It wasn't easy. Most of the time it was fun but it could get to you now and again.

"I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends. I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will," Jackie said to her daughter.

Kit turned to see Rose and Jackie walking towards them. Rose had a large backpack with her and Kit realized that Rose made her decision.

"I'm not leaving because of you. I'm travelling, that's all, and then I'll come back," Rose insisted.

"But it's not safe!"

"Mum, if you saw it out there you'd never stay home."

Rose turned to the Doctor and Kit. She swung her bag off her back.

"Got enough stuff?" The Doctor joked.

"Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment," she told him, handing her bag to him. "Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with me!" She grinned at Kit, "And so are you!"

"Oh joy," Kit grumbled.

Rose walked over to Mickey. "Come with us. There's plenty of room."

Mickey looked over at the Doctor and Kit for help.

"No chance. He's a liability, I'm not having him on board."

"Plus, I'm still not of big fan of him," Kit lied.

"We'd be dead without him," Rose argued.

The Doctor shook his head. "My decision is final."

Rose turned back to Mickey. "Sorry."

They kissed and Mickey waving slightly. "Good luck, yeah."

Jackie suddenly turned and marched over to the Doctor. She wasn't exactly angry but held a more worried expression.

"You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away. How long do I wait then?"

Kit thought of a moment. Not too long ago that happened to her. She was left alone, without the Doctor, in the middle of the streets of London. How long would her Doctor wait?

Rose turned her mom around to face her. "Mum, you're forgetting. It's a time machine. I could go travelling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe, and by the time I get back, yeah, ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds. So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds' time, yeah?"

"Or another ten months," Kit whispered under her breath.

"Hush, you," the Doctor whispered back. "Come on, let's give them some space."

They made their way back into the Tardis and waited for Rose. They didn't wait for her for too long. When she ran up the ramp, the Doctor started up the Tardis.

"I figured we'll sit in space for a bit while I show your rooms," the Doctor told them.

Rose grabbed her backpack from the Doctor. "Wait, we get our own rooms?"

"Of course. What, did you think you were going to sleep here?" He gestured to the control room.

Rose shrugged. "Sorta."

"The Tardis is bigger on the inside, can travel through time and space, and you think it wouldn't have any beds?"

"I don't know!"

The Doctor shook his head. "Come on. Let me show you just how much the Tardis has."

They followed the Doctor out of the control room and down the hall. Kit was excited to see what Rose thought. The Tardis was infinite. Even she hadn't seen all the rooms yet. Rose was in for quite the surprise.

"So, the Tardis has an arcade room, a music room, a sports room, a library, a study, a pool, a pool in the study, a kitchen and just about anything else you can image," the Doctor explained.

Rose eyes were wide and her jaw was hanging open. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Yeah, the Tardis likes to play games. She likes to move doors around and switch up corridors to confuse you. So just, be careful."

"Is there anything this ship can't do?"

"Yeah, fix his piloting," Kit joked which got a giggle out of Rose.

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed.

They finally stopped at a big pink door. The name 'Rose' was plastered at the top.

"So I'm guessing this is mine?" Rose inquired.

"Yep. Remember when I said that the Tardis was inside your head? Well, it's picked important things from your mind and customized your room accordingly."

"You're kidding!" Rose beamed.

"Nope! Open the door and see."

Rose opened her door. Kit couldn't see what was inside but Rose face told all. It showed a mix between shock, astonishment and pure joy.

"This is amazing!"

"I know." He smiled at her joy. "Right, I'll let you get settled in and sleep. I'll come and get in in a couple of hours."

Rose just nodded and walked in her room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, I think she likes her room, don't you think so?"

"I never seen her so happy. What did her room even look like?" Kit asked.

"No idea. I don't like to look in people's rooms. The Tardis made it specially for them. It feels like I'm looking into their minds and most people don't like that," he explained. "Anyways, next stop, Kit's room!"

They passed a couple of doors. Some of them she recognized and some she's never seen before. The Doctor stopped at a red door that had her name on it. She thought the door was odd. It looked exactly like hers from her Tardis. The door knob even had the dent in it from when she fell and hit her head when she was six.

"Here we are! There's a shower in there for you because you really need it. There should also be some clothes for you in the closet."

Kit looked down at herself and frowned. She was still covered in Slitheen guts. "Yeah, that sounds good right about now."

"Oh and one more thing, Kit." He stopped her before she could go in her room. "I know you don't really have anywhere to go so, you can stay here as long as you need. At least until you find that man you were travelling with."

Kit nodded and force a smile. "Thank you."

He smiled. "I'll leave you to get settled in."

The Doctor walked away and Kit was left alone with a door that looked very familiar. She moved her hand shakily to the door knob and turned it. She opened the door and left out a gasp.

In front of her was her room. The exact room from her Tardis. Everything was the same. The walls were still a deep red and the image of space were still projected onto her ceiling. Her shelf of souvenirs she got from her adventures were still perfectly in place. Her big bed was still unmade and just how she left it before she ended up in the past. There were clothes on the ground from when she was picking out what to wear.

She walked in slowly and closed the door behind her. "Thank you," she said to the Tardis.

She hadn't been able to speak to the Tardis since she was a kid. The Doctor said only children and Time Lord could really do that. Still, she wanted to let the Tardis know she was thankful for what she did.

She went over to her desk that still held her half drunken chocolate milk. Beside the cup was a picture of her and her Doctor. She reached over and picked it up. She looked over at their happy faces and her throat tightened. The fact that it could be a very long time before she would see him again hit her suddenly. She hugged the picture and slide down to the floor. After a moment, she finally let herself cry.


	20. Dalek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Everywhere- Bows

_Everywhere I go there's trouble_

_Everywhere I look it's doubled_

 

"Kittredge! Get up! We have places to be!" Kit heard the Doctor shout as he pounded on her door.

Kit groaned. She turned onto her stomach and buried her head under her pillow. She was having a lovely dream about being back with her Doctor when this Doctor started shouting at her to get up.

"These places can wait another hour!" Kit yelled back.

"Come on, Kit! You've been asleep for almost half a day. Rose has been up for a couple of hours now."

"Good for Rose," she muttered into her pillow. She sighed. She knew the Doctor. It didn't matter what regeneration; the Doctor was very persistent. If he wanted her up, he would get her up. She sat up. "Alright! Give me ten minute!"

"Fine, ten minutes but if you're not up by then, I'm coming to get you." Kit heard the Doctor walk away.

She moved her swore body out of the bed and rubbed her tired eyes. After crying for a couple of hours last night, she managed to pick herself up and get into the shower. It was the longest shower she had ever taken. There, she was able to check her injured body. Her hands were healed except for a bit of scaring like the Doctor said. Her body, though, was covered in bruises and there was a large bump of her head. After the shower, she found her pajamas and crawled into bed. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

Kit stumbled to her closet and threw open the door. She looked over her clothes. She wasn't going to be able to wear her leather jacket as it still was covered in Slitheen. Instead, she grabbed a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. She looked over at her cowboy boots to see how dirty they were but they seemed to be fine.

She walked over to a mirror and cringed. Her red hair was a frizzy mess. She took a brush and tried to brush it out but it did nothing to aid the rats nest. She sighed and took a hair tie and tied it up. It didn't help any more. Her hair was still all over the place and strands were falling out of her ponytail. Kit shrugged. It was going to have to do for now.

She left her room and hoped the Tardis wouldn't play any tricks on her. After a couple of minutes of navigating her way, she finally got to the control room. There she saw the Doctor and Rose talking very intimately. She raised her eyebrow as she watched Rose giggle about something the Doctor said.

Kit cleared her throat and they both jumped back from each other. "Am I interrupting something?"

"What? No! We were just waiting for you," the Doctor rambled out.

"Right," Kit smirked, watching his face go red.

"We were just talking about where we should go," Rose piped in. "I was suggesting a planet and he was telling me about all the ones we could go to."

"And what did we land on?"

"I don't know. He just keeps saying that it's a surprise," Rose grumbled.

"A surprise? Really?"

"Oh, don't be so boring. It's a good surprise! I promise," the Doctor reassured them.

Kit and Rose glanced at each other skeptically as they watched the Doctor start up the Tardis. She knew that sometimes the Doctors surprises ended up leading to trouble but she thought she should give this Doctor the benefit of the doubt.

Everything was going smoothly. The Tardis was its usual shakiness and the Doctor was running around the console trying to pilot. Everything was fine, which really should have indicated to Kit that something would go wrong soon.

Before Kit could think about what could go wrong, the Tardis suddenly jerked forward, sending everyone flying. The Tardis was jolting this way and that; way more then it should be. After some time, the Tardis finally stopped.

Kit groaned. She rubbed her head. She could feel another bump forming. "What the hell was that?"

"Don't know," the Doctor replied as he walked down the ramp.

Kit and Rose followed him out the door. "What do you mean you don't know?" She questioned.

Kit looked around. They seemed to have landed in a large dimly lit room with carpeting and display cases. She was curious on why the Tardis brought them here.

"It must have been some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course," the Doctor explained.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground."

"Okay, next question, when are we?" Kit asked.

"Two thousand and twelve," he told them as he looked at something in the display case.

"God, that's so close. So I should be twenty-six," Rose said thoughtfully. "And Kit would be nineteen."

The Doctor went over to a light switch and turned the lights on. Kit was surprised to see rows and rows of display cases with, what she assumed, was parts of aliens and other artifacts. Some of the things in the cases she recognized.

"Blimey. It's a great big museum!" Rose exclaimed.

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby," the Doctor muttered.

"Or a  _lot_  of time on their hands," Kit commented.

They moved down the rows. "They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship."

"That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm," Rose pointed out. "It's been stuffed."

"Oh, look at you!" The Doctor gushed as he walked over to a different case.

Kit looked over at it. It kind of looked like a Cyberman but it couldn't be. It looked way too retro for the Cybermen she was used to.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"An old friend of mine. Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit," the Doctor explained. "I'm getting old."

"And how old are you exactly?" Kit couldn't help but ask.

"Nine hundred."

Kits jaw dropped. "Nine hundred?!"

"Don't look half bad, huh?"

Kit shook her head. She knew she was far into the past but she didn't realize she was  _that_  far. Her Doctor was in the billions now. This Doctor was so young, had so much more to learn and so much more heartbreak ahead of him.

"I couldn't believe when he told me either," Rose piped in. "So, is that where the signal's coming from?"

The Doctor shook his head and turned back to the retro looking Cyberman. "No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help."

The Doctor reached out and touched the glass. Suddenly, alarms rang out. Armed guards rushed in from all sides and cutting them off from the Tardis.

Kit glared up at the Doctor. "You just had to touch something, didn't you?"

The Doctor shrugged and gave her an apologetic look. "You really shouldn't be surprised that something like this would happen by now."

"Um, Doctor?" Rose cut in. "If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A."

"Well, let's not tell them that!" Kit stressed.

"Sir, we have three intruders on the third level. What should we do with them?" One of the guards asked into his com. There was static and a muffled voiced. "Roger that." He turned to the three of them. "You three, you're coming with me to see Mister Van Statten."

"Who?" Kit questioned.

"Mister Van Statten."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh wow thanks, that explains so much."

The guard glared at her. "Shut up and move!"

They were escorted down a narrow hallway. They walked in silence and every time they tried to talk, one of the guards hushed them. Finally, they came to their destination. They were led into a big office with a middle aged man behind an oval desk.

A young man handed him something. "Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel."

"I really wouldn't hold it like that," the Doctor told them.

"Shut it!" A young women who came up beside the Doctor snapped.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Kit noted.

"I said shut it!"

"Listen lady, I didn't ask to be here so maybe instead of bitching you could—"

"Kit!" The Doctor interrupted, giving her a stern look.

She looked down at her feet. "Right, sorry."

The Doctor shook his head and turned back to the man. "Like I was saying, it's wrong."

"Is it dangerous?" The young man inquired.

"No, it just looks silly." The Doctor tried to reach for the device but the guards tried to stop him. The man didn't seem to care and handed the Doctor the object. "You just need to be… delicate." He ran his fingers down the surface and it made a melody.

"It's a musical instrument," the man marveled.

"And it's a long way from home."

"Here, let me." The man grabbed the object out of the Doctors hand. He tried but nothing happened.

"I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." The man tired again and this time got it to make noise. "Very good. Quite the expert."

"As are you," he smiled and then tossed the object to the side.

"And apparently a short attention span," Kit muttered.

"Shh!" The women hushed her.

"You Shh!"

The man looked between the Doctor and her then at Rose. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?"

"Like you don't know."

Kit crossed her arms. "If we did, we wouldn't be asking."

The man snorted. "So you're telling me, we're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah," the Doctor replied.

"The question is, how did you get in?" The man inquired, rounding the desk to stand in front of them. "Fifty-three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice and the short spitfire over there."

Kit glared at the man. "I'm not short!"

The man laughed. "Have you looked in a mirror? I thought you were a leprechaun when you walked in."

"Oh, fuc—"

"Kittredge!" The Doctor warned her again.

The man just smiled. "I like this one. She's fun." He walked over to Rose. "And she's very pretty. You're quite a collector yourself."

"She's going to smack you if you keep calling her she," Rose snapped.

"She's English too! Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend," he told the young man.

"This is Mister Henry Van Statten," the boy told them.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asked.

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet."

Kit snorted. "He owns the internet? Yeah and pigs can fly."

Rose shook her head. "No one owns the internet."

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten smiled.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up," the Doctor probed.

"And you claim greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am."

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me."

"The cage contains my one living specimen."

"And what's that?"

"Like you don't know."

"Show me."

"You want to see it?"

"Oh, for the love of God! This is pointless and getting us nowhere! Are you going to show us this specimen or not?" Kit fumed.

"I will but not you or the English girl."

"What?! Why not?"

"Because I said so," he crossed his arms. "Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down," he told the women. "You, English. Look after the two girls. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet."

...

Kit was not happy. She wasn't happy being left behind. She wasn't happy not being able to see Van Statten's specimen. Most of all though, she wasn't happy being stuck watching Rose flirt her way across time and space. No, happy was not the word she would describe herself at the moment.

She stayed a couple of steps behind them as they walked and watched them flirt. Kit rolled her eyes when she heard Rose giggle at something the young man, Adam, said. She couldn't believe this was what she was doing instead of helping the Doctor.

They came to a stop outside an office. When they went in it was cluttered with bits and pieces of space junk.

"Sorry about the mess. Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods," Adam told them as Kit and Rose walked around the room. "What do you think that is?" Adam handed Rose a piece of metal.

Rose looked over at it. "Er, a lump of metal?"

He laughed. "Yeah, more or less. What about you?" He asked Kit. "What do you think it could be?"

Kit took the object from Rose. She held it up to the light. "Could be part of a spacecraft," she shrugged.

Adam nodded enthusiastically and took the object from her. "That was my first thought too. The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist."

Kit and Rose glanced at each other. Both were thinking the same thing; just smile and nod. They knew they shouldn't bring unnecessary attention to themselves or the Doctor. Especially with a guy who collects aliens.

"That's amazing," Rose forced out.

Kit put on an innocent smile. "Yeah, really cool and totally new information that I didn't already know before."

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life," he added, not noticing the two girls' awkwardness.

"I'm gobsmacked, yeah," Rose muttered. "And you do what, sit here and catalogue it?"

"Best job in the world!"

"Imagine if you could get out there. Travel amongst the stars and see it for real."

Kit eyed Rose. "Yeah but too bad that's  _very_  unlikely."

"Oh, you don't know. Maybe its not."

Kit gave her a pointed look that said,  _I know what you're doing and stop!_

Rose gave her an innocent look that said,  _I have no idea what you're talking about._

"Maybe but not in his life time," Kit stressed.

Rose glared at her. "But anything is possible! Maybe he will in the next ten years or maybe at the end of the day."

Kit glared back. "Not going to happen."

"It could happen. It's not up to you!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Um guys?" Adam interrupted, looking beyond confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" They both said at the same time.

"Right," he said slowly looking at them suspiciously.

"So, how'd you end up here?" Rose asked, changing the subject.

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit."

Rose bit back a smile. "Oh, right. You're a genius."

"Sorry, but yeah. I can't help it. I was born clever. When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defence System. Nearly caused World War Three."

Kit raise an eyebrow. "And how exactly is almost starting World War Three funny?"

He shrugged. "Well, you should've been there just to see them running about. Fantastic!"

Rose bit her lip and looked away. "You sound like the Doctor."

"Are you and him?"

"No, we're just friends."

"Good."

Kit rolled her eyes.  _And we're back to flirting,_ she thought with annoyance.

"Why is that good?" Rose asked.

"It just is."

They stared at each other for awhile until Kit couldn't take it any more. It was like they were undressing each other with their eyes and Kit felt like she shouldn't be there.

"Hi—sorry—but I'm still here so if we could not do this flirty thing, that would be great," Kit interrupted their moment.

This seemed to snap them out of their daze. Rose looked at her feet, her cheeks were burning red.

"So, wouldn't you rather be downstairs?" Rose asked, walking over to stand next to Adam. "I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mister Van Statten's got a living creature down there."

Adam frowned. "Yeah. Yeah, well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm system."

Kit smiled excitedly. She went over and pushed in between the two of them before they could have another moment.

"You finally said something actually intelligent! Come one, let's see, genius boy," Kit teased.

This earned her a harsh glare from Adam and an annoyed look from Rose. She didn't really care though, in fact, she felt quite happy with herself. She'd like to think it was revenge for making her watch them flirt.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But it's not like the alien does anything. You might be disappointed."

"I'll be the judge of that," Kit responded.

He grumbled something under his breath that she couldn't hear. He tapped on a few keys on the keyboard. A video popped up and Kit's mouth went dry. In Van Statten's possession was an actual Dalek. Kit couldn't figure out how it was possible that he captured one.

They watch the screen as a man in an orange body suit walked over to it with a big drill. It used the drill on the Dalek. She wasn't sure if these people were brave or incredibly stupid. Kit was surprised to hear the Dalek scream out in pain.

She felt slightly pleased when she heard it. With everything that the Daleks have done, watching this made her feel content. She knew that it was wrong but she'd lost people because of them. The Doctor had lost even more. Plus, it was thanks to the Dalek that she was here in the past in the first place.

"It's being tortured!" Rose hissed. "Where's the Doctor?"

Adam shook his head. "I don't know."

"Take me down there now."

Rose started to walk away but Kit grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Rose, I don't think that's a good idea," Kit tried.

"Not a good idea? You saw what was happening!"

"I know but—"

"It needs out help!"

"You need to listen, it's not—"

"It's in pain!"

"Rose, I—"

"It's being tortured!"

"Maybe it deserves it!" Kit snapped in frustration.

Rose looked at Kit in disgust. "What?"

She shook her head violently. "No—that's not—I didn't mean—what I meant to say is that maybe it's dangerous."

"How could you say that? You don't know anything about it!"

"Neither do you!" Kit yelled. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. "We should find the Doctor and see what he says."

"I know what he'll say. He'll say we should help it. Now, you can help me or you could stay here but I'm going!"

Kit sighed and pinched the ridge on her nose. "Rose, it's a bad idea."

Rose rolled her eyes. "What's the worst that could happen?"

She watched Rose stormed off with Adam hot on her heels. Kit bit her lip and shook her head.  _Famous last words_ , she thought.


	21. Ready or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- So, I am super sorry! I know I said I would update in two weeks and it's not been three. I was at camp longer than I thought so I couldn't update. Again I really sorry for the wait. I'm also sorry this was posted on Sunday and not the usual date. I just moved back to school so things are a little chaotic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Tessellate- ALT-J

_Three guns and one goes off_

_One's empty, one's not quick enough_

_One burn, one red, one grin_

_Search the graves while the camera spins_

 

_This is a horrible idea_ , was Kit's first thought when they came near the cage.  _This is a terrible, stupid,_ borderline _idiotic idea!_

She should have done a better job at convincing Rose not to go. She should have knocked her out or hand cuffed her to a table. She should have done  _anything_  except come along.

Even though she was mad, she couldn't hate Rose. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know what the Daleks were. She thought she was doing the right thing and if this was any other alien species Rose  _would_  be doing the right thing. But this wasn't a different species. This was a Dalek and it was going to kill them when it got a chance.

Adam showed his badge to someone who tried to stop them from going. The door opened for them and they walked slowly inside. Kit was feeling very nervous at this point and really just wanted to run straight to the Tardis and drag Rose with her.

Kit gulped when they came face-to-face with the Dalek. Even though it was chained up and was looking worse for wear, her body and mind were on high alert.

"Don't get too close," Adam warned as the door closed behind them.

Even with this warning, Rose kept moving closer to it. Kit grabbed her arm stopping her from moving any closer.

"Rose," she cautioned. "Be careful."

She pulled her arm out of Kit's grip and glared. "It's fine, Kittredge." She started walking towards the Dalek again. "Hello. Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler and over there's Kittredge. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?"

Kit took a sharp breath in. It was bad enough that they were so close to it but now they were mentioning the Doctor's name? This couldn't end well.

"Yes," the Dalek finally spoke.

"What?" Rose questioned.

It moved its eye to look at Rose. "I am in pain. They torture me, but still they fear me."

Kit rolled her eyes. It was laying it on pretty thick trying to make them feel bad for it. It didn't matter what this Dalek said, she wasn't going to feel bad for this thing. She knew it was just putting on an act because it thought they didn't know what it really was but she did.

"Do you fear me?" It asked.

"No."

"Yes." Kit said instead.

Rose gave Kit a sharp glare. "She doesn't mean that."

"Ah, yes I do."

"How can you fear something you know nothing about?" Rose questioned her.

"How can you  _trust_  something you know nothing about?" Kit countered.

"Why do you fear me?" It asked her.

Kit crossed her arms. "Give me a reason not to."

"I have done nothing to hurt you."

Kit wanted to laugh at that but instead shook her head. "Yet."

" _Kittredge_!" Rose snapped. "What's wrong with you? It's dying and you're acting like you don't even care!"

"I welcome death," it cut in.

"Don't say that!" Rose urged. "We can still help you."

"No but I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"My race is dead, and I shall die alone."

Kit knew that this Dalek was really playing with Rose heart string. She could see the tears in Rose eyes. She wasn't prepared though for Rose to reach out to the Dalek.

Kit's eyes widened. "Rose! Don't!"

It was too late. The minute Rose touched the metal head, she pulled back like it burned. The Dalek started shaking violently and Kit knew something bad was going to happen.

"Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!" It shouted as it broke the chains around itself.

"Oh, that's not good," Kit muttered as she started moving backwards.

The door opened and the man in the orange suite burst in. "What the hell have you done?"

It ran over to the Dalek with his drill in his hands.

"No! Stop! Don't go near it!" Kit yelled but she was ignored.

The Dalek raised sucker up to the man. Kit's eyes widened as she knew what was going to unfold.

"What are you going to do? Sucker me to death?" The man said sarcastically.

All of a sudden, the sucker reached up to his face and covered his nose and mouth. The man screamed in pain. Kit was about to go help but Rose grab her hand and drag her out of the room.

"It's killing him! Do something!" Rose yelled, running to one of the guards.

"Condition red! Condition red!" The guard shout into the comm. "I repeat; this is not a drill!"

Kit grabbed the guards arm and made him face her. "We need to seal the doors shut. That at least will give us some time!" The guard seemed unsure and panicked. "Close the God damn door!"

That seemed to snap the guard out of his trance. He ran over to the door and sealed in shut with some help.

Rose turned to her. "But the man that was in with us is—"

"Dead! We can't save him," Kit stressed.

"But—but I—"

Her eyes were watering and scared. Panic and shock was clearly written all over her face. Rose was starting to grow hysterical.

"Rose! You need to focus!"

She took a shaky breath in. "I didn't know. I didn't know this would happen."

Kit sighed and rubbed the back on her neck. "I know, that's why I don't blame you."

"You're not mad?" Rose questioned.

"Oh, I'm mad… I just don't blame you."

The video screen on the controls in front of them suddenly turned on. It showed a worried Doctor, Van Statten, his assistant and a guard. Kit felt a bit better seeing the Doctor.

"You've got to keep it in that cell!" The Doctor told them.

Rose rushed to the screen. "Doctor, it's all my fault."

Kit pushed passed Rose. "We've done that but I don't know how long it'll hold."

"For a while," one of the guards cut in. "That lock's got a billion combinations!"

"A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat," the Doctor stressed.

"Then we need to get everyone out of here," Kit concluded.

"No!" Van Statten urged. "Stand your ground. I'm not letting it get away from me."

"Are you that stupid?!" Kit exclaimed. "It's already killed one of your men without even trying!"

"Listen to her! She's right!" The Doctor barked.

"I said no!"

Before Kit could reply the numbers on the lock started going crazy. Everyone was silent knowing that the Dalek was trying to get out and that it would very soon. The two guards went in front of them and raised their guns.

Nobody moved for a second and then all hell broke loose. The lock unlocked and the siren went off. The door opened slowly to reveal the Dalek.

"Open fire!" One of the guard shouted and then they started firing.

"Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed," Kit heard Van Statten shout.

"Rose, Kit, get out of there!" The Doctor yelled.

The bullets were doing nothing to the Dalek and it kept advancing forward pushing them back. The Dalek suddenly became distracted with something else and made a sharp turn.

"De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?" One of the guards ordered the other one.

"You, with me," the women guard ordered.

They ran with the guard down the hall. Outside the room, sirens were blaring and lights were flashing. Kit had no idea where she was or where she was going. She felt extremely lost. They turned down a corner and saw guards rushing towards them with their guns raised.

"Civilians! Let them through!" The women guards shouted to the others.

They run through the incoming phalanx of guards and down another hallway. She could hear guns going off and screams. She forced herself not to think about all the people that were being killed.

They ran until the came to a staircase. Rose stopped causing Kit to almost run right into her.

"Stairs!" Rose exclaimed. "That's more like it. It hasn't got legs. It's stuck!"

"It doesn't matter! We need to keep running!" Kit urged, knowing stairs weren't going to stop it.

Their guard ran up behind them. "It's coming! Get up!"

They ran up a flight of stairs but then everyone stopped. Kit groaned in frustration as the others thought they were safe now.

"We have to keep going!" Kit pleaded.

"We're fine now. It can't reach us," Rose told her.

The Dalek came up to the stairs and then stopped at the bottom. Kit watched it. It was waiting.

"Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs," Adam smiled in triumph.

"This is a highly intelligent alien species that wants to kill everyone in sight and you think stairs is going to stop it?!" Kit roared.

Adams smile wavered. "You're wrong. Look at it, it's not doing anything."

"Now listen to me," the guards started talking. "I demand that you return to your cage."

"What are you doing?" Kit questioned.

"Negotiating with it."

"Does it seem like something that negotiates?! We need to leave!"

"I have to try." She turned her attention back to the Dalek. "If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?"

There was nothing and then it spoke, "Elevate."

The Dalek lifted up from the ground and started to glide it's way up the stairs.

"Oh my God," Rose muttered.

"Why does no one listen to me?" Kit said under he breath.

The guard turned to Adam. "Adam, get those two out of here."

"You need to come too," Kit pushed. "There's no point staying behind. It'll kill you!"

"I've got to try and stop it," She said bravely. "Now get out! Don't look back. Just run!"

They obeyed and ran up the stairs. After a flight or two, they went through a door and into a new hallway. They could hear a gun firing and then an blood curdling scream. Then there was nothing. Kit tried not to think about the women who was probably dead. She had to keep going.

"We should have stayed," Rose argued breathlessly as they ran.

"I know but there was nothing we could've done," Kit replied, trying to make Rose feel a bit better.

Rose didn't say anything to that which was probably for the best. The last thing Kit wanted right now was to get into another argument with her.

They turned a counter and Kit gasped. In a large open room was a bunch of guards and some people in lab coats with their guns raised and ready to fire at them.

"Hold your fire!" Someone yelled. Everyone lowered their guns slightly. "You three, get the hell out of there!"

They didn't need to be told twice. They bolted pasted the guards and over to the entrance on the other side. Again, much to Kit's annoyance, Rose and Adam stopped and watch the Dalek. It entered the room and turned to face everyone. Kit noticed how intensely it was staring at them or, more specifically, Rose. She found that odd at first but then she thought about how Rose touched the Dalek and her brain started working a mile a minute.

She felt someone grab her hand and drag her away from the scene in front of them. Before they could go any farther, Rose stopped.

"It was looking at me," Rose concluded.

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us," Adam agued.

Kit shook her head. "No, Rose is right. It was looking at her."

"You guys are over thinking it. It's just a sort of metal eye thing. It's looking all around," he insisted.

"No, you don't get it. It was like there's something inside, looking at me, like, like it knows me."

Kit rubbed the back of her neck as she thought. "I think it might have been because you touched it."

"So she touched it, no big deal," Adam tried.

"It is a big deal, moron!" Kit snapped.

"By why?" Rose asked.

"Because it might have taken your DNA."

"My DNA?"

"I think it used your DNA to—I don't know—replenish itself?" Kit shook her head. "It's just a guess. I can't be certain but that would explain why it feels like it knows you."

Before they could talk more, they heard guns being fired. It didn't take long before they started hearing screaming. Next thing they knew everything was quiet. Kit really wished she could do something except run but she had no weapon and no plan in mind. She was useless and that was the most frustrating thing to her.

"We need to go!" Adam yelled.

They started running again but Kit noticed that everyone was going a bit slower. It wasn't a surprise really. They hadn't stopped running and they were getting tired. Even Kit was starting to feel it.

They ran into another stairwell. Rose phone suddenly went off as they climbed the stairs.

"This isn't the best time!" Rose yelled into the phone and Kit knew she was talking to the Doctor. There was a pause and then she said, "Level forty-nine." There was another long pause. "Can't you stop them closing?"

"What's he saying?" Kit asked.

"The vaults being sealed! If we don't hurry, we'll be locked in with it!"

Kit gulped and yanked the phone out of Rose hand. She didn't want to believe the Doctor would do this to them.

"What the hell?" She yelled at him as they went through a door and into another hallway.

" _Kit?_ "

"Yeah, why the hell are you sealing us off?!"

" _I don't want to, believe me but if we don't then it'll kill everyone."_

She knew he was right. It pained her but she knew. Still, she was worried. Kit knew she could make it but Rose was really dragging behind.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" She asked.

There was a pause. " _Yes._ "

"Can you wait for two seconds?"

She could hear Van Statten on the other end say, " _Doctor, I can't sustain the power. The whole system is failing. Doctor, you've got to close the bulkheads_."

Kit bit her lip. "Do it, Doctor." And then she hung up.

She looked back at Rose who was really struggling to keep up. Kit slowed down and took Rose hand trying to get her to speed up.

"Hurry, Rose!" She yelled to her. She was able to get Rose to go a little bit faster but it still wasn't enough.

They rounded a counter and saw the bulkhead starting to lower. Kit knew there and then that Rose was not going to make it. She had to make a decision; let go of Rose hand and probably make it or stay with Rose.

"Kittredge, go! Your faster, I'm slowing you down!"

They were getting close to the entrance but the bulkhead was coming down fast. Adam was able to make it in time and rolled under.

Kit had a third option that she didn't like but looking at Rose she knew she had to do it. Kit was good a distracting Daleks. She could probably stall long enough for the Doctor to find a way to save her. If not then, it was better if she died then the both of them.

Kit slowed and moved behind Rose. She gave her a big shove that caused Rose to go just that little bit faster. Rose fell to the ground and roll under the bulkhead like Adam did. Kit, because of that push, slowed down way too much.

"Kittredge!" She heard Rose scream.

It was too late though and the bulkhead fully sealed. That left just Kit and the Dalek.


	22. What It Means to be Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hey guys! I'm back on schedule! Before reading I just wanted you to be aware that this chapter's going to be a little different because of what happened in the last chapter. So instead of just hearing from Kit's POV, we'll be hearing from other's POV as well. Hopefully, it's clear who's POV is who's. I'm testing this out so let me know if you liked this or not. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Shine a light- Banners

_Light will lead the way, will set you free_

_'Cause I'm only looking for a little peace_

_And when the night falls_

_Oh, call on me_

_Just don't forget to show me some mercy_

 

_Please, please, please_! He begged in his head as he watched the white dot blink across the screen.

"The vault is sealed," Van Statten announced.

The Doctor stood up and dialed Rose phone. Someone picked up after a couple of rings.

"Rose? Kit? Did you make it?" He asked frantically.

There was a long pause. " _Yeah, Rose made it,"_ he heard Kit say on the other line.

The Doctor let up a sigh of relief. It was Rose who he was most worried about. Kit was a fast runner. He knew she could make it without a doubt but Rose was slower. If she made it then that meant they were both safe.

"You two need to get up here to Van Stattens office. We can decide what to do there," he told her.

It was silent on the other end again. " _Yeah sure, there's just one problem_."

"What's that?"

" _I'm kinda stuck on the other side of the door."_

He froze. It wasn't possible. There was no way that Rose made it but Kit didn't. He felt like he couldn't breath. She was stuck with a Dalek. A twelve-year-old girl was stuck with a death machine.

"You didn't make it," was all he could say.

" _Guess I wasn't as fast as I thought I was,"_ she tried to joke but it fell flat.

"How?"

" _Oh you know, doing something stupid again_."

"Kit—"

" _Don't. Whatever you're about to say, just don't. I don't blame you or Rose. Sometimes shitty things just happen_.  _Anyways, I've been in worse situations. I'll be fine… at least for a bit."_

"Kit, you don't understand—"

" _Yes I do, Doctor, I really do understand_."

_No you don't_! He wanted to shout. How could she possibly understand what was going to happen? She was going to die and it was his fault. He needed her to understand that but there was a thought. A thought that has bothered him for sometime; maybe she did understand.

" _Shit_!" Kit exclaimed suddenly, snapping the Doctor out of his daze.

"What? What is it?"

" _It's here."_ There was a pause. " _Look Doctor, if I do die just know, I—I'm—I'm sorry. I know this won't make any sense but it will. I don't hate you. I could never hate you."_

Before the Doctor could ask what she was talking about, he heard the Daleks say exterminate. There was a loud zap noise and then nothing. He took his head piece out of his ear.

His vision started to blur with tears. "I killed her."

"I'm sorry," he heard Van Statten say.

The Doctor snapped his head to him. He was angry, beyond angry. He was angry at the Dalek, angry at Van Statten but mostly he was angry a himself.

"I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of me, and you're sorry? I could've killed that Dalek in it's cell, but you stopped me."

"It was the prize of my collection!" Van Statten tried to justify.

"Your collection?!" The Doctor barked. "But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Kittredge? Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater."

"Exactly!" Van Statten stood up. "I wanted to touch the stars!"

"You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get," the Doctor argued then grew sad again. "And you took her down with you. She was twelve years old."

Suddenly the elevator behind him opened to reveal Rose and Adam. Rose eyes were red and buffy. He could tell that she had been crying.

"What happened?" He asked them. "How did Kit not make it?"

"It was my fault," Rose muttered. "I wasn't fast enough and Kit—she wouldn't—I told her to leave me behind! I told her to go but she was too stubborn. She made sure I got to the door but it slowed her down too much."

The Doctor wasn't sure what to say or feel. Part of him wanted to keep being angry and yell at someone but it was no one's fault but his own. Another part of him wanted to laugh. Of course Kit would do something like that. It was in her nature just like it was in his. She had to do something so stupid.

Before he could speak, a new voice interrupted him. " _Open the bulkhead or Kittredge dies."_

_..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

Kit stared at the closed bulkhead. She closed her eyes tight and breathed deeply. She was stuck.

Was this a bad idea? Yes. Did she regret doing this? Kind of, yes. But would she do it again? In a heartbeat. She didn't know what was going to happen to her but what she did know was that Rose didn't deserve to die. Or maybe Rose was suppose to die here and she just messed things up. She really wished there was some kind of rule book for this. Now she was possibly going to die instead.

_It might not kill me_ , she thought.

She still had one thing going for her and that was Rose DNA. A Dalek taking human DNA had it change it somehow. It could feel compassion and love or at least she hoped. There was also a big possibility that her DNA didn't do anything to this Dalek and these were her last moments.

Rose phone that she still had in her hand started ringing. She knew it was the Doctor. She took a deep breath in and answered it.

" _Rose? Kit?_ _Did you make it?_ " He asked frantically.

"Yeah, Rose made it."

She heard him sigh in relief. " _You two need to get up here to Van Stattens office. We can decide what to do there_."

Kit bit her lip. "Yeah sure, there's just one problem."

" _What's that?_ "

"I'm kinda stuck on the other side of the door."

He didn't say anything for a good minute. " _You didn't make it_." It wasn't a question.

"Guess I wasn't as fast as I thought I was," she tried to joke.

" _How?_ "

"Oh you know, doing something stupid again."

" _Kit_ —"

"Don't. Whatever you're going to say, just don't. I don't blame you or Rose. Sometimes shitty things just happen. Anyways, I've been in worse situations. I'll be fine… at least for a bit."

" _Kit, you don't understand—_ "

Kit wanted to laugh. "Yes I do, Doctor, I really do understand."

She could suddenly hear faint noises behind her. She turned around to see the Dalek rounding the corner. She sucked in a breath.

"Shit!" She cursed.

" _What? What is it?"_

"It's here," she replied.

Watching it make its way towards her was making her hope of surviving dwindle down. What would happen if she died? Would the Tardis erase the Doctors memory of her altogether? Would her Doctor know she was dead? It was hard to think that if she did die she would never be reunited with her Doctor. She would never be able to tell him how sorry she was.

She looked at the phone in her hand. She still could apologize. The Doctor would remember eventually or at least she hoped he would.

She put the phone back to her ear. "Look Doctor, if I do die just know, I—I'm—I'm sorry. I know this won't make any sense but it will. I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

The Dalek was now right in front of her. Kit straightened her back. She wasn't going to look weak. The Dalek wasn't getting that satisfaction.

"Exterminate!"

Kit shut her eyes waiting for the pain to hit but she never felt it. What confused her more was that she heard the zap of its gun go off but she felt nothing.

Kit opened her eyes slowly. She moved her fingers to make sure she was in fact fine. When she opened her eyes fully she saw the Dalek still in front of her.

Kit smiled widely. "I'm alive!" Then she frowned. "I'm alive? Why am I alive?"

The Dalek didn't say anything for a moment. "I… do not know."

"You don't know? How do you not know?"

"Something is wrong."

"I'd say. I've never seen a Dalek  _not_  kill."

"I will still kill you! It is my purpose!" It yelled at her.

"Then do it!" She shouted back but the Dalek didn't move. "You can't do it, can you… because of Rose."

"Rose?"

She grinned and started to circle the Dalek. "What do you feel right now?"

"Sadness."

"And?"

"Fear."

She stopped in front of it. "Man, you most hate that. Daleks? Feeling? Pretty sure that's blasphemy to you guys."

"You are mocking me! Do not mock me!" It shouted shooting everywhere but her.

Kit just laughed. "And I'm still alive. Can you guess why? Why you feel? I figured it out, did you?"

"Rose Tyler," it said slowly. "She gave me life from her DNA."

"And you're feeling what she's feeling. The fear and sadness for me. She doesn't want me dead…oddly enough. Which means you don't either. You know what that means? You're turning human!" She smiled.

"Silence! You are safe for now but not forever."

Her smile dropped. It was right. Eventually it would fight Rose feelings and when it did, she was dead.

She tried to cover her panic. She shrugged. "Fine, you'll kill me but then what? Huh? It's not like you can get out of here. You're stuck… both of us are."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I am not stuck."

She raised an eyebrow in question. "Pretty sure you are, Buddy."

"Watch," was all it said.

It turned its eye piece up and Kit looked up as well to see a video screen on the wall. She had no idea what it was planning. It moved behind her and pointed its gun into her back. The video screen turned on to reveal the Doctor, Rose, Adam and Van Statten.

"Open the bulkhead or Kittredge dies," it warned.

She saw the Doctors eyes light up. "You're alive."

She shrugged. "What can I say? I'm like a cat, I got nine lives."

The Doctor grew serious. "I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, me too."

"Open the bulkhead!" The Dalek interrupted.

"Don't, Doctor!" Kit argued. "Listen to me. Its turning almost human-like. It won't kill me, not yet at least."

"Silence!" It yelled at her and pushed its gun harder into her back. "What use are emotions if you will not save the child you care so deeply about."

There was a long silence and nobody moved. "I killed her once. I can't do it again," the Doctor finally said.

The bulkhead opened shortly after. The Dalek pushed her forward. She really hoped the Doctor knew what he was doing.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The minute the video turned off Van Statten snapped his head towards the Doctor. "What do we do now, you soft hearted fool? What the hell do we do?"

"Kill it when it gets here," Adam suggested.

"All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault," Goddard pointed out.

"Only the catalogued ones."

"What are you taking about, British?" Van Statten demanded.

"My office, I might have something that could be useful."

"Whatever we're doing, we need to do it now. Kit's waiting for us," the Doctor jumped in.

Rose shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were planning to kill. Sure, she expected this from Van Statten. She even could understand Adam but the Doctor? She didn't think it was possible. She knew this alien was dangerous but for the Doctor to just easily agree to kill was scary.

"Wait, hold on," Rose finally cut in. "We can't kill it; I won't let you."

The Doctor didn't look happy with this statement. "That thing killed hundreds of people!"

"Killing isn't going to make up for those death," Rose retorted.

"It'll give me peace!"

Rose watched him in absolute shock. "Killing would give you peace? I thought you were suppose to save lives not destroy them!"

The Doctor didn't waver. "I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left."

Rose was starting to understand the Doctors anger. Still, she knew killing this thing was not the right way to move on.

"What about what Kittredge said? She said it was turning human-like."

"So?"

"So maybe we can talk to it. Reason with it," Rose suggested.

"Reason with it? Rose, Dalek aren't ones to reason with."

"Maybe most but what if this one's different. What if we don't have to kill?"

"And what if you're wrong and this gets Kit killed?" The Doctor snapped.

Rose bit her lip. He was right. What if she was wrong? What if Kit was wrong about it turning human-like? It's not like she really knew this alien. Maybe that's how it always acted.

An idea popped in her head. "We compromise then."

"What?"

"We try reasoning with it first but if that doesn't work, then we do it your way."

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know, Rose."

"Would you have killed it before the war? Or would you have tried a different approach?"

"I—it's complicated."

"What's so complicated?"

The Doctor's face started to crumble and his anger was disappearing into sadness. He looked tired all of a sudden.

"The war—I couldn't—I wasn't—Oh, Rose. They're all dead."

Rose took his hand. "But will killing it really bring them back?"

They stared at each other a long moment until the Doctor gave her a soft smile. He squeezed her hand.

"Rose, I am so happy I met you."

Rose smiled back. "Me too."

"Sorry to ruin this heart warming moment," Van Statten interrupted. "But a death machine is still wondering around. What's the plan already?"

"We do Rose plan. We'll try to reason with it but if it can't be reached then we destroy it." The Doctor turned to Adam. "Show me what you got."

Van Statten huffed. "This should go well."

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So what's the plan?" Kit asked as they went down the hall. "You kill me and the Doctor, then what? You kill the rest of the world?"

"Yes," it replied simply.

"Ah, I see. Can't see how that would fail," She muttered. "But what about after that? Just keep killing till every race is gone?"

"Yes."

"And then?"

It stopped and Kit turned to watch it. "And…then?"

"Yeah, then what?"

"Then the Dalek have finally won," it said proudly.

"But there aren't any Dalek left, it's just you."

"Then—then—"

"Then you'll be completely alone."

It didn't reply back. She had got it. It had been questioning itself for a while. She wanted it to keep questioning. It could change the way it thinks about killing and she might be able to get out of this alive.

"Keep moving," it told her and pushed her with its gun.

Kit frowned. She guessed she didn't get it to question enough. It seemed to still have a plan in mind. They walked on for a bit long before Kit started to get annoyed.

"Where are we going?" Kit demanded.

"Up," it replied and Kit saw the elevator in the distance.

"And once we're up?"

"Exterminate Van Statten!"

Kit haulted in her tracks. "What?"

"I will kill Van Statten for what he did to me."

"You can't."

"And why not? He does not deserve to live."

"I agree that Van Statten is a shitty person but you can't just kill someone over it!"

"This is my purpose."

"But it's not anymore. Don't you see, you're changing into something more then just a mindless killing machine."

"You are wrong."

Kit snorted. "You and I both know that's not true. I'm sure you can feel it. Feel it stirring inside you. The feeling of humanity. Tell me, does it burn?"

She couldn't help but mock the Dalek. It felt good. After years of being afraid of them, it felt good to have the upper hand. Was it fair? Probably not. This Dalek was confused. She should try to help it, not tease the thing. Still, maybe if she provoked it enough it would realize that killing was bad.

"No, it does not burn. It is…cold."

"You feel cold?" Kit questioned.

"Yes, cold but the death of Van Statten will bring warmth," it concluded.

"Oh, Buddy, that's not how it works…trust me."

"I do not understand."

"For humans, killing doesn't make you feel warm. You'll just get colder. So cold that it'll get into your bones and you'll think you'll never be warm again," she confessed.

The Dalek didn't say anything for a moment. "You sound like you know this from experience."

"Maybe but it's none of  _your_  business!" She snapped.

"Fine. If I cannot become warm through killing anymore, then what do I do?" It pleaded.

Kit shrugged. "I don't know. I can't tell you, that's up to you. What do you want? What do you think will make you happy?"

It was silent and just stared at her. "Freedom."

"Freedom?"

"Yes, I want freedom. I—I want to feel the sun."

Kit couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew it was turning human but she had no idea how much.

"Okay, let's give you freedom."


	23. Don't Shy from the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Under the Stairs-Jack in Water

_The fear that you feel_

_from under your stairs_

_It's not fear that you feel_

_it's the guilt that we share._

_It's instinctive._

 

_This_ has _to be the weirdest moment of my life,_ Kit thought as she rode the elevator with the Dalek.

Elevator music played and Kit shook her head. She was standing in an elevator with a Dalek and it felt almost normal. It was so mundane that it creeped her out.

"So, how's life been?" Kit asked.

"Bad," it responded.

"Yeah, probably should have guessed that."

Kit shook her head and laughed a little to herself. Did she really just try to make small talk with a Dalek? Yep, this was definitely the weirdest day.

"How do you know so much about me?" It asked after some time of silence.

"What?"

"The things you said, you know about the Daleks."

She was lost for words. She didn't think that the Dalek would care about what she said. She was with the Doctor, she just though the Dalek would assume she knew about its race. It made sense that it would pick up on that. If Rose didn't know what it was then she shouldn't either. She felt so stupid in that moment.

"How?" It demanded. "If you know my species, that would mean you have meant a Dalek before."

Kit bit the inside of her cheek. She couldn't exactly say that she was from the future and there were Daleks. That might give it hope and it might try to kill her. No, she needed to lie once more.

"The Doctor told me about your species."

"And not Rose?"

Kit rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, well she's a newcomer; hasn't heard about you guys yet."

"I… see."

It was obvious that it didn't totally believe her but it wasn't asking more questions. She was safe for now.

The elevator finally came to a stop. The doors opened and they entered a long grey hallway. The Dalek pushed her forwards. Kit followed it for some time. They didn't talk. Kit wasn't sure what to say anymore. She just followed the Dalek and hoped it knew where it was going.

It stopped suddenly and looked up to the ceiling. "Here."

Before Kit could reply it shot at the ceiling. A shaft of sunlight streamed down straight into her eyes. She blinked rapidly and looked away.

The Dalek moved towards it but Kit stepped in front of it. "Wait, before you go, you have to promise you won't kill. If I let you go, you can't kill any of those people."

"Do you promise I won't be cold anymore if I don't?"

Kit nodded. "Yes, I promise."

It was silent for a moment. "Then I promise as well."

Kit wasn't an idiot. She knew the Dalek could lie. She knew it could leave and destroy the whole planet but something was telling her that it was telling the truth.

They were quiet for a moment, just staring up at the blue sky that they could just see.

Finally, it spoke. "How does it feel?"

"What?"

"How does the sunlight feel?"

Suddenly it did something she had never seen before; it opened it's middle and dome section to reveal an one-eyed octopus looking creature. It moved one of its tendrils towards the light.

Kit was surprised. She had never seen the inside of a Dalek. If she was honest with herself, she never thought there was more to a Dalek. She thought what she saw was it. No wonder they needed the armor, they were no threat outside of it.

"Kit!" Someone shouted her name.

She turned around to see the Doctor and Rose running towards her. They stopped a few feet in front of her and Kit noticed the Doctor had some sort of weapon with him. It wasn't raised but he did hold it firmly in his hand, his knuckle even turning white. The way his stood told her that he was ready to fight if he had to.

"Kit, are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It hasn't hurt me. It doesn't want to."

The Doctor looked over to the Dalek. "What's it doing?"

"It wants to feel the sun."

"But it can't."

"But it does. I was able to convince it not to kill Van Statten. It hasn't killed me yet and it doesn't want to destroy the world," Kit explained.

"But why?"

"Because… because it doesn't want to feel cold."

"See, Doctor? It's changing. We don't need to kill it," Rose piped in.

The Doctor looked between Kit and Rose and then at the Dalek. He looked confused. For once Kit could tell that the Doctor didn't know what to do next, that he had no plan.

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek finally spoke.

There was a moment of silence before the Doctor spoke. "I don't know."

"I am the last of the Daleks," it said sadly.

"You're not even that. Kit was right. You're turning human thanks to Rose DNA."

Rose looked between the two. "Isn't that better?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not for a Dalek."

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness." It looked at Kit. "Cold. I still feel so cold. Make it stop."

Kit was taken aback by its request. "I'm sorry. I can't—I'm not able—You're becoming human. There's nothing I can do."

"Then I must die."

Kit eyes widened. She should feel happy that it wanted to die. She should feel relieved that she didn't have to deal with the Dalek any more but she didn't. She didn't want it to die.

"But you don't have to," Kit stressed.

"Yes I do. This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Now order me to die."

"What?! No!"

"Yes! I need orders! I need to feel like a Dalek once again," It cried.

Kit looked over at the Doctor for help but he was to focused on the Dalek. His face was masked by complete shock.

Kit breathed in deeply and closed her eyes trying to think. What was the right thing to do? What was worse, killing it or letting it be miserable for the rest of its life? Was she in the right to do either? She wanted to be mad. This wasn't fair. She didn't want to choose like this… not again. It wasn't the right choice last time but would this be different?

Kit opened her eyes and stared at the Dalek. "Fine. Do it."

It was quiet for a moment. "Do you still hate me?"

"No, not you. I don't think I hate you."

"What do you feel right now?" It asked.

"Sadness."

"And?"

"Fear."

"You are frightened?"

"Yes."

It didn't say anything for quite some time, just started up at the sun.

"So am I." It closed its eye. "Exterminate."

Kit backed away from it as it closed up its armor. It then rose up into the air. The balls on its lower body spread out around it creating a force field. Before she could even contemplate what was happening, the Dalek exploded inside the force field and then disappear.

All of them stared at the empty space left by it. Kit suddenly felt very heavy. Memories of all the bad she has ever done came flooding into her head. Tears started to blur her vision. She killed it. Again, in the span of a couple of days, she was unable to save someone. Her legs went weak and she fell to the ground.

"Kit!" She heard the Doctor shout.

She tried to say she was alright but nothing came out. Her mouth was so dry all of a sudden. She suddenly felt someone pick her up bridle style. She realized it was the Doctor.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "It'll be okay."

She hoped he was right because it definitely didn't feel okay.

…

"A little piece of home. Better than nothing," The Doctor muttered looking up at the Tardis.

They had walked back to Tardis in silence, the Doctor caring her the whole way. Everyone was so deep in thought and no one wanted to share what they were thinking.

When they arrived at the Tardis, the Doctor finally put Kit down. Her legs were a bit wobbly but she was able to stand all the same. Her mind felt weak but she was able to gain her composer as they walked by.

"Is that the end of it, the Time War?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded sadly. "I'm the only one left. I win. How about that?"

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too."

"I'd know. In here." He pointed to his head. "Feels like there's no one."

Kit bit her lip. She thought about the Master. He might be alone for now but not forever. Soon they would meet. That she knew for sure.

"Well then, good thing we're not going anywhere," Rose tried. "Right, Kit?"

Kit forced a smile. "Right, not like I have anywhere to go anyways."

"Yeah," The Doctor simply said.

He didn't look very convince but why should he? Companions tended to come and go, even she knew that. Kit knew especially that Rose would be gone eventually.

Suddenly someone came running up behind them. It was Adam. She really didn't want to deal with this guy any longer.

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed," Adam told them.

"Thank God," Kit muttered.

"I'll have to go back home."

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours," the Doctor told him, visibly annoyed.

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars," Rose piped in.

"Oh yeah, I remember that conversation. I'm pretty sure I said he can't," Kit argued.

"And I remember saying it wasn't up to you. Adam should be able to see the stars," Rose retorted.

"Then he can go outside."

Rose glared at her. "He's all on his own and he did help."

"He left Kit down there," the Doctor cut in

"So did I… and you."

The Doctor seemed to not like the comment and looked like he wanted to argue.

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave!" Adam interrupted.

"Plus, he's a bit pretty," the Doctor commented.

"I hadn't noticed," Rose replied which caused Kit to snort. "Shut up."

The Doctor shook his head an sighed. "On your own head."

"What? You're agreeing to let him come?" Kit questioned in annoyance.

"Don't worry Kit. It'll be one trip," the Doctor told her unlocking the Tardis.

"Not if Rose can help it," she muttered.

"I heard that!" Rose shouted.

They all went inside. Adam stayed outside watching in confusion.

"What're you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in. Doctor? Kittredge? What're you doing standing inside a box? Rose?"

Kit rolled her eyes. "Just get in here, Mr. I-almost-started-world-war-three."

He started to walk inside. "I don't understand how being in a—" His eyes went wide when he was fully inside. "Oh my God!"

"Welcome to the Tardis!" Rose introduced happily as the Tardis started up.

"But—but that's impossible. It can't be—it's bigger on the inside!"

"Glad your eyes work," Kit said under her breath so only the Doctor could hear. The Doctor laughed silently.

"That's not all," Rose continued. "It's a space ship that can travel though time and space."

Adams jaw dropped. "T—time? Space? And you're aliens?"

"The Doctor is. I'm not though and neither is Kittredge."

Adam shook his head. "I can't believe this!"

Adam walked up the ramp slowly taking in his surroundings. He was in awe when he saw the console. He moved his hand to touch a part of it but the Doctor grabbed his wrist before he could.

"No touching!" He snapped.

Adam gulped seeing the annoyance and anger in the Doctors eyes. "Right, sorry."

Rose took Adams other hand. "Come on, I'll show you the rest."

"There's more?" He asked in astonishment.

Instead of answering, Rose just dragged Adam out of the control room and down the hall. Kit rolled her eyes as she watched them go. She turned to tell the Doctor something but noticed how he stared at where they left.

"You know you didn't have to let him come," Kit told him softly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Rose would never forgive me if I didn't. Plus, she looked so… happy," he replied.

"Man, you  _really_  like her, don't you?"

The Doctor straightened. "Of course not! She's just a human. Just a pink and yellow human and nothing more."

Kit tried to hide her grin. "Right, whatever helps you sleep at night."

The Doctor just shook his head. They were silent for a moment or two. It was obvious to her that the Doctor wanted to say something. So she waited until he spoke.

"You know, what happened to the Dalek isn't your fault," he finally said.

Kit shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "It sure feels like my fault. I did give it the order to kill itself."

"It wanted to die and you heard what it said, it wanted to feel like a Dalek again."

"Still, maybe I could have—"

"Kit," the Doctor warned, coming over to stand in front of her. "You have to stop blaming yourself for things you have no control over. Stop beating yourself up. You may actually be worse then me."

Kit shook her head. "You always have control over the things you do. You always have a choice.  _I_  had a choice!"

"And to me it was the right choice." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Look, a Dalek with emotion is like a human without. It doesn't feel right. It's wrong. Maybe that's not how we see it but that's how they think."

There was a pregnant pause before Kit spoke softly. "Have you ever been cold, Doctor? Like heart feels almost black, type of cold. The type of cold you get from… doing wrong."

The Doctors face grew grim. "Yes."

"Me too." She could tell the Doctor was studying her. "I think Daleks are always cold. I think this Dalek turned human and realized it didn't like it. I think it wanted it gone forever but didn't know how. I think it thought killing itself was the only way to warmth."

Kit looked up at the Doctor to see his eyes vacant and hollow. She knew she struck a cord with him. She didn't mean to. She completely forgot this Doctor just came out of the Time War.

"You just might be right, Kit. No one wants to be that cold."


	24. The Long Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah so I'm so sorry for being late. It's crazy right now at school and I'm also having some family problems. I think I'm going to start posting updates every three weeks now because I just don't have a lot of time to write. I'm really sorry guys!!! I hope this chapter being long makes it up. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Gold- Imagine Dragons

_First comes the blessing of all that you've dreamed,_

_But then comes the curses of diamonds and rings._

_Only at first did it have its appeal, but now you can't tell the false from the real._

_Who can you trust?_

 

Kit lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling. She had been in that position for about an hour thinking. She left the Doctor not too long after their conversation. She told him she needed to change which was the truth. Her clothes were caked in sweat from running for so long but it wasn't the total truth either. She needed to be alone just for a bit to collect her thoughts. Her mind was still reeling from what happened and the conversation with the Doctor didn't really help.

Kit sighed after some time. She was starting to feel restless. She got up and peeled off her dingy sweatshirt and pant. She threw on a somewhat clean baggy gray shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

She walked over to the mirror and frowned. She thought she looked bad this morning but she looked ten times worse now. Her eyes were puffy and red from the crying she did recently. Her face was paler then usual. It made her deep brown freckles and eyebrows stand out like a blinker light. Her hair was a disaster. Most of it had fallen out of her ponytail. She took the rest out of it and her hair puffed into a big frizzy mess covering her face. She tried to smooth it out but it just bounced right back out.

"Stupid hair," She grumbled. "Can't you do anything else then frizz?"

She was about to take her brush and try to comb her hair when there was knock at her door. Kit stared at the door. She really didn't feel like talking to someone when she looked like a natural disaster. Unfortunately, the person at the door seemed persistent and kept knocking.

She sighed and went to the door. She tried to smooth out her head once more before she opened the door.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see Rose. She honestly expected it to be the Doctor. Rose looked to have changed out of her clothes from before as well.

"Um, hi?"

Rose smiled sweetly. "Hey, I like your room. It's very…you."

Kit raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "Thanks?"

Rose seemed to notice Kit's suspicious gaze. "Oh sorry, I'm being weird. I just wanted to come by and… thank you."

Kit was still confused. "Thank me? For what?"

"For getting me to the door before it closed. You could've left me but you didn't and I owe you… a lot."

Kit was taken aback. "Oh, yeah, no problem. I know we aren't exactly friends but your worth saving."

Rose smiled brightly. "Your worth saving too, Kittredge. Don't forget that."

An awkward silence descended upon them. Rose played with her hair and Kit shifter uncomfortably. Kit wasn't sure what to say or do next. Would it be rude to just shut the door? Er, probably.

"I also wanted to ask you something," Rose began slowly. "Today, when you said you'd nowhere else to go, what did you mean by that?"

Kit ran her hand through her hair. Should she tell Rose? There really wasn't a point in lying about her family. Most people already knew anyways.

"I kinda lied about some things. I don't really have a family. They—they die when I was a baby. I traveled with an amazing man for most of my life and that's how I landed in London. He was my only family but he's… gone. It's just me now. I don't really have anywhere to go," she finished. She tried to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry. My dad died when I was a baby as well," Rose said quietly.

Kit nodded. They had an understanding. "I know."

There was another pause but this one was less awkward. Then Kit looked behind Rose and realized that she didn't see Adam.

"Ah, Rose, where's Adam?"

"Oh, he's in my room. He kinda fainted. He'll wake up soon… I hope."

Kit couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Just imaging Adam falling flat on his face was making her double over.

"It's not funny!" Rose shouted but Kit could see a grin forming.

"Yeah, it kinda is."

Kit kept laughing and after a moment Rose joined in.

"Okay, you're right. It's a bit funny."

They laughed for a good minute. It felt good. Maybe it wasn't all that funny but she needed a good laugh; they both did. They finally settled down, smiles still plastered on their faces though.

"I better go check on him," Rose concluded. "Make sure he didn't wake up and isn't wondering around the Tardis."

Kit nodded. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. It was nice talking to you though, Rose."

Rose smiled. "It was good talking to you too."

Rose gave her a small wave and walked back to her room. Kit closed her door and smiled. That conversation went better then she thought.

Kit went back over to her bed and laid back down. Maybe there was hope for a friendship between Rose and herself. Although she doubted they would ever be best friends. They were just two very different people but who knows maybe she'd be wrong.

While she was thinking this over she started to feel tired. All that running she did was finally catching up to her. She knew she should probably try to sleep a little before they went on their next trip. Her eyes started to feel heavy and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

..................................................................................................................................

Kit woke to pounding on her door. She groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She had no idea how long she'd been asleep for but by how groggy she felt she concluded that it had been a couple of hours.

She stumbled out of bed and over to the door. She passed her mirror and hair still looked like a mop. She tucked her hair behind her ears then opened the door. On the other side was Rose again but this time she was with a still very pale Adam.

"Yes?" Kit asked.

"The Doctor wanted me to get you. I convinced him to take us somewhere in the future to show Adam," She explained. "He's in a mood for some reason so you better hurry and get dressed."

Kit looked down at herself in confusion. "I am dressed."

"Oh, right, of course," Rose forced a smile.

Kit rolled her eyes. Yeah, they definitely weren't going to be best friends anytime soon. "Just give me a second."

She went over, grabbed her cowboy boots and put them on. She left her room and followed Rose and Adam to the control room. When they entered she noticed a very impatient looking Doctor leaning up against the console.

He wore a frown on his face and Kit realized Rose was probably right; the Doctor was in a mood. She could always tell by his excitement level when they were about to go to a new place. Kit could only guess that this was because of Adam. She kind of felt bad for Adam. He had no idea he had just been thrust into a weird love triangle.

"There you guys are. What took so long?" The Doctor questioned.

"Kittredge wouldn't answer her door," Rose defended.

Kit crossed her arms. "I was sleeping! Excuse me for being tired."

The Doctor shook his head. "Doesn't matter now. Everyone's here, we can go."

The Doctor ran around the console, starting up the Tardis. Rose and Kit gripped the railing getting ready for the bumpy ride. Kit glanced over at Adam and noticed he wasn't holding on to anything. She forgot that he didn't realize how crazy it could get. Rose must have forgotten too. Kit opened her mouth to tell him to hold on but stopped. Would it be mean to just watch him fall on his face? Yes, yes, it would be but then again he wasn't her responsibility. He was Rose and if she forgot to tell him then that wasn't Kit's fault. She closed her mouth and grinned.

The Tardis suddenly jerked, way more then usual, sending Adam flying. He landed face first and Kit tried her best to not laugh but didn't do a very good job. The Tardis stopped and Adam groaned in pain.

Rose gasped. "Adam?! Are you alright? I forgot to say that the Tardis isn't all that steady." Rose glared at Kit when she heard her laugh. "It's not funny, Kittredge! He could have hurt himself."

"Right, right, I'm sorry. Totally not funny," Kit choked down a laugh. At the corner of her eye she could see the Doctor doing the same.

Rose ran over to Adam and helped him up. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

Adam tried to play it off. "Just my pride."

"Why don't you stay here and we'll go and check to see if it's safe."

"Wouldn't the Doctor land somewhere safe?" Adam asked looking between the three of them in confusion.

This caused Kit to snort loudly. The Doctor glared at her. Adam grew even more confused and looked up at Rose for help.

"He would but you can never be too sure," Rose reassured him. "Just wait here. We won't be too long."

The three of them walked down the ramp and to the door. Before they left the Doctor stopped and turned to Rose.

"Adam doesn't have to stay here. I've already checked," The Doctor whispered.

"I know but I was hoping you could tell me about where we landed," Rose confessed. "I want to impress Adam."

For a split second the Doctor face was sour but it disappeared as fast as it came. It was a blink and you miss it moment. Rose didn't seem to have noticed but Kit did.

The Doctor sighed. "Fine. Come on, I'll show you."

They left the Tardis. They were in a large room. Red, blue and yellow lights engulfed the place. The whole room was metal with some sort of booths scattered around.

"So, it's two hundred thousand, and it's a spaceship," the Doctor explained to Rose. "No, wait a minute, space station, and er, go and try that gate over there. Off you go."

"Two hundred thousand?" She checked.

The Doctor nodded. "Two hundred thousand."

"Right." Rose opened the Tardis door. "Adam? Out you come."

The minute Adam stumbled out of the Tardis, his jaw dropped. He looked around in absolute awe.

"Oh my God," he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Where are we?"

Rose pretended to think. "Good question. Let's see. So, er, judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year two hundred thousand. If you listen… Engines. We're on some sort of space station. Yeah, definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here. They could turn the heating down. Tell you what— let's try that gate. Come on!"

Kit and the Doctor were both trying hard not to laugh. The look on Adams face was priceless. They followed Rose through the gate and into some kind of massive viewing window. The three of them stood side by side with Adam just behind them.

"Here we go! And this is—I'll let the Doctor describe it."

"The Fourth great and bountiful Human Empire. And there it is, planet Earth at it's height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety-six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle," the Doctor explained.

Kit looked back to see what Adam had to say about it but just as she looked back, Adam fainted. Kit's eyes light up and she burst out laughing.

"Oh man, I am  _so_  glad I got to see that!" She beamed. "It's definitely as funny as I though it would be!"

"He's your boyfriend," the Doctor said sarcastically.

"Not anymore," Rose replied which made Kit laugh even harder. "Would you shut up, Kittredge?"

"Oh, don't be like that. You think it's funny too," Kit pushed.

Rose tried to hide her smile. "No—no I don't."

"Liar, liar!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "What are you, twelve?"

Kit grinned. "Um, yeah."

"Oh, right." Rose shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Help me wake him up. Last time he was out for an hour."

"He fainted before?" The Doctor smirked.

"Well, yes but—" Rose began but stopped when the Doctor and Kit started laughing again. "God, you two are the worst. Just help me wake him up."

They went over to where Adam lay. Rose shook him a couple of time and yelled his name but he wouldn't wake up.

"Maybe we need to try a different approach," Kit suggested after a couple of minutes.

"Like what?" Rose asked.

"Like this." Kit slapped Adam across the face. "Wake up, Adam!"

Adams eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. "Where am I? What happened?

"We're in the future and you fainted," Kit grinned.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Are you feeling aright?" Rose cut in.

"I think so," he replied, rubbing his cheek.

"Good. Then we should probably get going. We have a lot of ground to cover," the Doctor told them.

They helped Adam up and left the viewing area. Adam was still in awe as they walked around the large room.

"I still can't believe this," Adam muttered.

"Come on, Adam. Open your mind," the Doctor urged him, wrapping his arm around the shoulders of Rose and Adam. "You're going to like this. Fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners—"

Someone cut him off yelling, "Out of my way!"

Suddenly, there was a rush a people coming out of basically nowhere. People were opening up vending stations and serving other people. There was yelling and swearing. People were pushing them and shouting at them. It was chaos.

"Fine cuisine?" Rose asked skeptically while looking over some of the food.

Kit looked around the bustling mess. "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"I thought so. My watch must be wrong." He looked down at his wrist. "No, it's fine. It's weird."

"Well, somethings wrong."

Rose shrugged. "That's what comes of showing off. Your history's not as good as you thought it was."

"My history's perfect," he defended.

"Well, obviously not."

"They're all human," Adam cut in. "What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they?"

Kit opened her mouth to tell him they weren't all human when she noticed that he was right. Not one person was something other than human. Most places in the future she'd been to had other species. Something wasn't right.

"He actually makes a good point," Kit said.

"Yeah, he does," the Doctor said slowly. He then turned to Adam. "Adam, me old mate, you must be starving."

Adam shook his head. "No, I'm just a bit time sick."

"No, you just need a bit of grub." The Doctor went over to one of the venders. "Oi, mate! How much is a kronkburger?"

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart. Now join the queue," the vender ordered.

"Money. We need money." The Doctor started to walk away. "Let's use a cashpoint."

Kit was a bit suspicious of the Doctor. Something told her he had some kind of plan and it didn't include Adam.

She ran up to catch up with him. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Getting money."

Kit rolled her eyes. "Other than that."

"Nothing."

"It feels like something."

"Just your imagination."

They came to a cash machine that looked a lot like an ATM. The Doctor soniced it and it dispensed a strip of metal.

The Doctor gave it to Adam. "There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets."

"How does it work?" Adam asked.

"Go and find out. Stop nagging me. The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book; you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers. Or is that just me?"

Kit shook her head. "That's more information then I needed."

The Doctor looked over to Rose as Adam started to walk away. "Stop asking questions, go and do it. Off you go, then. Your first date."

Rose smiled. "You're going to get a smack, you are."

Rose followed Adam. Kit watched as the Doctors smile slowly faded and a frown appeared.

"You know green isn't a good colour on you," she commented.

The Doctor looked down at his shirt. "I really like this shirt. I think the green really brings out my eyes."

Kit rolled her eyes. "I don't mean your shirt. I meant Rose."

He seemed to realize what she was trying to say. "I'm not jealous."

"You know, even though I'm young, I'm quite perceptive. It's pretty obvious."

The Doctor sighed. "It really doesn't matter."

"Well, I think it does."

"Can we talk about something other than my love life?"

"Like?"

"Like how The Fourth great and bountiful Human Empire is all wrong. It should be one of the many marvels of the universe. It shouldn't look like the slums."

"Well then, what do you think happened?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know but I'm going to find out."

The Doctor looked around and then noticed two women walking together. He walked towards them and stopped them.

"Er, this is going to sound daft, but can you tell me where we are?"

"Floor One Three Nine. Could they write it any bigger?" The women in black bit out then looked at Kit. "What is she doing here? Children are not permitted in Satellite Five."

The Doctor put his hand on Kits shoulder. "It's take you Kid to Work Day."

"I've never heard of that."

"Well, do you have a kid?"

"No."

"Then maybe that's why. Now, what's Satellite Five?"

The women in black raise her eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, we're not kidding. Just tell us," Kit demanded.

"How could you get on board without knowing where you are?"

"Look at me. I'm stupid," the Doctor replied causing Kit to shake her head.

Suddenly the women in the purple eyes widened. "Hold on, wait a minute. Are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?"

"You've got me. Well done. You're too clever for me." The Doctor showed them his psychic paper.

"We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion," she told the women in black.

That women straightened. "Right, fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor five hundred, I'll do anything."

Kit looked at her in question. "What's so special about floor five hundred?"

The women looked between Kit and the Doctor. "Do I have to answer your daughter's questions too?"

"Yes," he replied impatiently.

"The walls are made of gold," she finally answered. "And you should know, Mister Management. So, this is what we do." They followed the women to a monitor on the wall. "Latest news, sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day. Space lane seventy-seven closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Bo has just announced he's pregnant."

There were two things that caught her attention. One was that the Face of Bo was pregnant. She didn't know a head could get pregnant. The other thing was the two words Bad Wolf. She remembered seeming the words on the Tardis. Just hearing it gave her the same shiver down her spin. She felt like it was important but didn't know why.

"I get it. You broadcast the news," the Doctor interrupted her thoughts.

"We are the news. We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. Six hundred channels. Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going though us."

"And how exactly do you get all this information?"

"We can show you if you want," the women in the purple offered.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. Do you mind if some of my colleagues come along?"

"Of course. The more the merrier," the women in black said too sweetly.

The Doctor started looking around for Rose and Adam when a loud horn sounded. People started running about and disappearing like how they came. With the crowd dispersing, they were able to spot the others.

The Doctor waved at them. "Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!"

Rose ran up to meet them while Adam dragged behind. Adam had an almost guilty expression on his face and Kit was curious as to why.

"What's up?" Rose asked.

"These two lovely journalists were going to show us how they get all their information. Care to come along?" The Doctor asked.

Rose smiled widely. "Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world. You want to see, Adam?"

"Um, sure, I guess," he replied uneasily.

"Well then, lead the way ladies." The four of them followed the other two.

As they were walking, Rose leaned in and whispered, "So, what's going on?"

"Apparently this place is called Satellite Five. It's like a giant news station," the Doctor explained. "They know everything the minute it happens."

"And that's a problem because?"

"Because it's sketchy as fuck," Kit cut in.

"Kit, language."

"Er, I mean it's sketchy as hell?"

The Doctor sighed. "That'll have to do. Kit is right though. There's something not right."

They finally stopped at a door. They door opened and they filed in. The room was medium in size. It had white walls, white floor and white ceiling. In the middle were several people seated an octagonal desk. In the middle of that was a chair with wires coming out of it. Above the chair was some weird machine. The four of them stood back to watch.

"Now, everybody behave," the women in black announced. "We have a management inspection. How do you want it, by the book?"

"Right from scratch, thanks," the Doctor replied.

She turned back to the other people. "Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot, - my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni." She looked back to the Doctor. "That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor five hundred praising me, and please do. Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy."

"Actually, it's the law," the women in purple spoke up.

"Yes, thank you, Suki," Cathica snapped. "Okay, keep it calm. Don't show off for the guests. Here we go." She sat on the chair. "And engage safety."

The several people around her held out their hands over what looked like a palm print. Light started to come on all around the room. They watched as Cathica snapped her fingers and a part of her forehead opened up revealing a part of her brain. All four of their jaws dropped.

"And three, two, and spike." A bright beam of light shot into her exposed brain.

"Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head," the Doctor explained to them. "She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer."

Kit shook her head. "But all that information, shouldn't it kill her?"

The Doctor started walking around the circle of people. "Her head would blow up, yes but she's not going to remember it. The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets."

"So, what about all these people round the edge?" Rose asked following the Doctor.

"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power."

"Whoa," Kit muttered. She's never seem this kind of technology. "That's amazing."

The Doctor nodded slowly, a frown on his face. "Amazing, yes, but wrong."

"Trouble?" Rose asked with amusement in her voice.

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, yeah."

Kit shook her head. "Why am I not suspired."

Suddenly Suki pulled her hands away like something shocked her. The light stopped beaming into Cathica's brain and everyone around the circle was pulled out of their trance.

"Come off it, Suki. I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?" Cathica demanded.

"Sorry. It must've been a glitch," She replied weakly.

Cathica sighed but turned to the Doctor. "Sorry, Minister. We can try it again if you like."

Before the Doctor could answer, a blue screen popped up and a voice said promotion. The four watched in confusion. Cathica stood up straighter with her jaw tight.

She squeezed her hand in a ball. "Come on. This is it. Come on. Oh God, make it me. Come on, say my name, say my name, say my name."

"Promotion for Suki Macrae Cantrell. Please proceed to Floor five hundred," the voice said.

Suki's jaw dropped. "I don't believe it. Floor five hundred."

"How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you," Cathica argued.

Suki shrugged. "I don't know. I just applied on the off chance and they've said yes!"

Cathica crossed her arms. "That's so not fair. I've been applying to Floor five hundred for three years."

Rose lead in. "What's Floor five hundred?"

The Doctors frown deepened. "The walls are made of gold."


	25. All We Ever Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hey everyone! So I'm going to apologize now because the next couple of chapter are going to be shorter. Also, this episode gave me a lot of grief. It wasn't the most exciting episode so I did the best I could with it so, it might not be the best chapter. But I hope you guys enjoy it anyways!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Yesterday Was Hard On All of Us- Fink

_Where are we going now?_

_Where do we go?_

_Cause if it's the same as yesterday_

_You know I'm out, just so you know_

 

Everything was pretty chaotic after they announced who got the promotion. There were congratulations as well as some hostility. Apparently Cathica wasn't the only one who'd been applying for a promotion. More than half of the room had too. Suki didn't seem to notice the glares she got. She simply rushed out of the room talking about everything she needed. The Doctor, Kit, Rose and Adam left the room and waited around for Suki to return.

Suki finally came back like a hurricane. She babbled on about this and that, and Kit had trouble keeping up on what she was saying.

Suki tried to give Cathica a hug but Cathica was having none of it. "Cathica, I'm going to miss you." Cathica just grumbled in response so Suki turned to the Doctor and Kit. "Floor five hundred, thank you both."

"We didn't do anything," the Doctor responded.

Suki smiled. "Well, you two are my lucky charms."

The Doctor shrugged. "All right. I'll hug anyone."

The two embraced. Kit saw Rose walk over to Adam and tried to follow in hopes Suki wouldn't hug her as well. That plan fell apart when a hand grabbed her arm.

"I need to give you a hug too!" Suki exclaimed.

"I don't really do hu—"

She was cut short when Suki engulfed her into a tight hug. Kit stood there awkwardly not really sure what she should do with her arms. She chose to awkwardly pat Suki on the back. Finally, she let go and Kit took a large step back.

"So, what's with the bag?" The Doctor asked pointing to the duffle bag. "You're only going up a couple levels."

"I know. It's too much. Floor five hundred's supposed to have everything for you. People say you don't need to bring a thing. I don't know. I just want to bring some personal stuff," Suki replied looing anxious.

"Is all of it really necessary?" Kit asked. "I mean, it's not like you're living there forever."

Suki was about to respond when a voice interrupted. "All staff are reminded that the sixteen forty break session has been shortened by ten minutes. Thank you."

Suki eyes widened. "Oh, my God, I've got to go. I can't keep them waiting. I'm sorry." She ran over to the elevator and went inside. "Say goodbye to Steve for me. Bye!" The elevator closed.

Cathica huffed. "Good riddance."

"Seriously? Why is everyone acting like she's never coming back?" Kit inquired.

"Because she won't," Cathica explained. "Once you go to Floor five hundred you never come back."

"And that doesn't worry anyone?" Kit asked in astonishment.

"Why should it?"

"Um because that's not normal?"

"Well, it is here."

"Which should worry you more!"

Cathica rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't have time for this childish conversation. I need to get back to work."

Kit glared. "It's not childish if people are disappearing."

"They're not disappearing. We know where they are."

"To a place where they never come back," the Doctor pointed out.

An uneasiness showed in Cathica's eyes but she shook her head. "Like I said before, I need to go back to work."

Cathica started to walk away, probably hoping to get rid of them. Unfortunately for her, the Doctor, Kit and Rose followed anyways. Kit looked around and felt like someone was missing but she couldn't think who so she just shrugged it off.

"Have you ever been up there?" The Doctor questioned.

"I can't. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to five hundred except for the chosen few," she replied in annoyance.

"And these chosen few, how are they picked? What are the qualifications?"

Cathica shrugged. "I'm not sure. It seems pretty random sometimes."

"And you don't find  _that_  weird?" Kit asked.

"I'm sure they have their reasons and I just haven't figured it out."

"That's pretty trusting of you," Rose added.

"Well, why would they lie?" Cathica snapped.

"Why would they tell you the truth?" The Doctor countered.

Cathica didn't answer but they could tell they took a major blow to her confidence. The three of them kept following her. They tried to ask her more questions but she wasn't answering any of them anymore.

They came to a door and Cathica picked up a clipboard that was attached to the wall beside the door. She opened the door and they were in a white room that was exactly the same as the one they were in before.

"Look, they only give us twenty minutes' maintenance. Can't you give it a rest?" Cathica snapped finally.

"But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?" The Doctor asked sitting down on the chair in the middle of the room.

"I went to floor sixteen when I first arrived. That's medical. That's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all." Realization suddenly dawned on her and she narrowed her eyes at them. "You're not management, are you?"

"What gave it away?" Kit asked sarcastically.

Cathica gave her a hard glare. "Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything."

"Don't you even ask?" The Doctor questioned.

"Well, why would I?"

"You're a journalist," he argued. "Why's all the crew human?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"There's no aliens on board. Why?" He asked again.

"I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what with all the threats."

Kit raised an eyebrow. "Threats? What threats?"

Cathica seemed hesitant now. "I don't know all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away. Oh, and the government on Chavic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see. Just lots of little reasons, that's all."

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice," the Doctor countered.

Cathica sighed in frustration. "Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything."

"Except for what's right under your nose," Kit argued.

"And this society," the Doctor continued. "It's all wrong. Even the shape is wrong and worse, the technology."

"It's cutting edge."

"It's backwards. There's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out years ago," the Doctor stressed which caused Cathica to look down at the ground in shame.

"So, what do you think's going on?" Rose asked.

"It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think," the Doctor explained. "The great and bountiful Human Empire's stunted. Something's holding it back."

"And how would you know?" Cathica bit out.

"Trust me, humanity's been set back about ninety years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?"

"Ninety-one years ago," she replied slowly. She looked to be putting the pieces together.

"Well, that can't be a coincidence," Kit muttered.

The Doctor frowned. "No, it's definitely not a coincidence. Do you have some sort of maintenance computer? Something that's connected to the whole station?"

"Yes, of course we do."

"Then show me."

Cathica's eyes widened. "No! No, I do not want to be a part of this anymore!"

The Doctor sighed. "If you show us this last thing we'll never bother you again. You can go about your normal day in that bubble you live in. Deal?"

Cathica pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine."

They followed Cathica out of the room. They headed down to the opposite end of the room. Cathica pointed to a two medal doors. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and went to work trying to open one of the doors.

Cathica looked around nervously. "We are so going to get in trouble. You're not allowed to touch the mainframe. You're going to get told off."

"Kit, tell her to button it," the Doctor told her.

"Gladly," Kit muttered then turned to Cathica. "You can either shut up or leave. Take your pick. Either one would be very nice right about now."

"I will not shut up!" She snapped defensively. "I'm only trying to warn you people. This is vandalising and someone will notice."

"Seeing that no one questions anything here, I seriously doubt it," Kit argued. "I mean; would you care if you saw people doing this or would you ignore it?"

Cathica was quiet for a moment but then shook her head. "It doesn't matter. The people higher up will notice then I'll get fired!"

"Oh my god, then leave!" Kit snapped.

Cathica straightened. "Fine, I will. I'm going back to work."

"Go on, then. See you!" The Doctor encouraged finally getting the door open.

Cathica started walking but then stopped. "I can't just leave you, can I?"

Kit groaned. "My god! Make up your mind. Are you staying or leaving?"

"Staying."

"Then shut up!"

"If you want to be useful, get them to turn the heating down. It's boiling," Rose piped in. "What's wrong with this place? Can't they do something about it?"

"I don't know. We keep asking. Something to do with the turbine," Cathica rushed out.

"And no one's looked into why they haven't fixed it?" Kit questioned.

"I don't know!" Cathica snapped.

"Exactly. I give up on you, Cathica," the Doctor told her. "Now, Rose and Kit. Look at them. They're asking the right kind of questions."

Rose smiled. "Oh, thank you."

"Why is it so hot?" He repeated, fiddling with the wires.

"One minutes you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!"

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important."

The Doctor then ripped out a bunch of wires by accident. Cathica rolled her eyes and looked away nervously. The Doctor reached in and pulled out a small screen. He soniced it and an image popped up.

"Here we go. Satellite Five, pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout," he told Cathica, pointing to the monitor.

She looked over the monitor. "This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange and you're looking at pipes?"

"But there's something wrong."

"I suppose."

"And that something would be…?" Kit asked impatiently.

"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channelling massive amounts of heat down," She explained.

"All the way from the top," the Doctor finished.

"Floor five hundred," Rose added.

"Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat," the Doctor explained.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?" Rose inquired.

Kit smiled. "I'm always down to crash a party."

"You can't," Cathica stopped them. "You need a key."

"Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here. Here we go," the Doctor pushed past everyone and started typing. "Override two one five point nine."

The monitor popped up a set of numbers. Kit frowned thinking they got the code way too easily.

"How come it's given you the code?" Cathica asked.

The Doctor looked up to a security camera. "Someone up there likes me."

"Well, let's not keep them waiting," Kit announced.

They made their way over to the elevator Suki went in. On their way they tried their best to ignore Cathica warnings and complaints. It wasn't until they were almost near the elevator that Kit finally realized who was missing.

"Rose? Where Adam?" She asked.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Did you just notice he's gone?"

"Um, possibly."

Rose looked like she was trying not to smile. "You're something else, Kittredge. He wasn't feeling good about everything and needed something away."

"Is that a good idea to leave him alone?"

"It's fine. He has my phone and the Tardis key."

"Oh."

Kit had an uneasy feeling about that but decided not to vocalize it to Rose. There was nothing she could really do now. Kit just hoped Adam wasn't getting himself in trouble.

They came to the elevator and it opened. Rose and the Doctor went in but when Kit tried to go in as well, the Doctor stopped her. Kit looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Kit, I—er, I need you to stay behind," he told her nervously.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say you wanted me to stay behind?" Kit questioned.

"Yes."

Kit opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "What!?"

The Doctor sighed. "Kit, I don't know what's up there. I need someone to stay behind just in case something goes wrong."

"We have Adam."

"Okay, someone I trust."

Kit clench her jaw. "This is such bullshit."

"Kittredge," the Doctor warned.

She crossed her arms. "Fine but one hour. If you're not back in one hour or if there's no explosion, I'm coming up. Deal?"

The Doctor sighed again. "Deal."

Kit backed away from the elevator. "Just be careful, okay?"

"We'll try."

Kit looked over to Cathica who was waiting around nervously. "Are you going with them or staying?"

"Of course I'm staying here. The last thing I want to do is get in trouble. I don't want to be involved," she snapped but it sounded less convincing then before.

"Bye then," the Doctor waved.

Cathica huffed and then left. Kit gave a small wave to Rose and the Doctor. The elevator doors closed and Kit was left alone. Kit went over and sat down in a chair by one of the booths. She sighed in frustration and threw she head into her arms.

She hated feeling useless but most of all she didn't like this feeling of being left behind. It almost felt like being abandoned and she's been abandoned quite a bit. Her parents left her. Her Doctor left her. She knew it was none of their faults but being left alone had become one of her biggest fears. Being separated from her Doctor didn't help and this Doctor leaving her behind was only making her feel worse.

She suddenly heard the sound of a chair beside her moving and then someone sit down. Kit lifted her head from her arms and looked up to see Cathica. She was sitting beside her looking down at her hands with an anxious expression on her face.

"Yes?" Kit snapped

Cathica frowned. "You're in a bad mood."

"Well, I don't particularly like being left behind," she grumbled. "I just don't understand why he made  _me_  stay behind and not Rose."

"It's pretty obvious."

Kit gave her a questioning look. "It is?"

Cathica gave her a smug grin. "Look who's the clever one now."

Kit rolled her eyes. "Still not you. Now tell me how it's obvious."

Cathica huffed. "You're a bit rube. You realize that, right?"

"Yes, now tell me."

It was Cathica's turn to roll her eyes. "I don't have kids but if I did I wouldn't want them to be in a situation that could get them killed."

"Yeah but I've been in much worse situations in the last twenty-four hours," she argued. "Couple hours ago I was trapped with a death machine and yesterday I almost died too."

Cathica just shrugged. "Isn't that even more of a reason? You almost died twice. If I were him, I wouldn't want to risk it a third time."

Kit opened and closed her mouth trying to figure out what to say. "But I'm not really his—why would he…"

The words hung in the air. Why would he care? This Doctor hadn't known her for that long. Sure, she expected this from  _her_  Doctor. He did it all the time after she got herself into a dangerous situation. He would be all worried and overprotective but she didn't understand why this Doctor would do it. Did he really care about her that much? Maybe this Doctor and her Doctor weren't as different as she thought.

"Why would he what?" Cathica asked after a moment of silence.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Kit replied quickly.

"Well, since I helped you, you can help me."

Kit raise her eyebrow. "Help you with what?"

Cathica hesitated. "I thought about everything you've talked about and I can't stop thinking. I want to know why all this is happening. I just need to put my mind at ease and—and to prove how ridiculous you all are." She forced out the last part.

"And you want me to help you figure it out?"

"Yes!"

Kit grinned. "Looks like she has a brain after all… well, I know you have a brain. I saw it but—never mind. I'll help you but to do that we need to get to floor five hundred."

"But didn't the Doctor tell you to wait for at least an hour?"

Kit snorted. "The day I listen to the Doctor will be the day I lose my mind. Trust me, I wouldn't be a good companion if I didn't do this."

"A companion? I thought you were his daughter?"

"Er, just forget about what I just said. We need to figure out how to get up there."

"The Doctor got the codes from the computer, right? Maybe it's still there."

Kit smiled. "I like how you think now, Cathica. Come on!"

They got up and ran back to the two doors. They opened the one the Doctor used and pulled out the monitor. Sure enough Cathica was right and the codes were still there. They ran back to the elevator and went in. They plugged in the codes and the elevator door closed and went up.

_Floor five hundred_ , Kit thought.  _Here we come_.


	26. Deep End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- So firstly, I'm sorry this chapter and last chapter are so were originally one chapter but it was too long so I decided to split it up. Secondly, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter and I know this episode is very slow so bare with me. Next chapter will be Father's Day and that's a very important episode. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Warrior Daughter- Wildwood Kin

_you are a warrior_

_strength and courage lies within your heart_

 

It took a couple of minutes but they finally came to floor five hundred. The doors opened and Cathica let out a gasp. Before them was the same design as the other floor but this one was covered in frost and ice. She shivered from the cold and wished she wore her leather jacket.

"So much for floor fiver hundred being made of gold," Kit commented.

Cathica shook she head in disbelief. "I always knew people were probably exaggerating but I never expected this. Where is everyone? Where's Suki?"

"I don't want to be a downer but probably dead."

"Dead?"

"I doubt you come to a place like this and live. I don't know about you but it doesn't give me a living vibe," Kit replied.

"I can't believe this," she muttered.

"So, is this enough proof for you?" Kit asked after a moment of silence.

Cathica gulped. "More than enough."

They suddenly heard voices coming from the other side of the room. She recognized one of the voices to be the Doctor but the other one she couldn't make out. Kit gestured for Cathica to follow her and they moved down the room quietly. They got near a small room and looked through a large gap in the wall. In the room Kit could see the Doctor and Rose chained up. There was also another man with white hair and a pale face.

The man with white hair started to talk. "Then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual, when of course, they're not."

As he talked the Doctor looked over to where Kit and Cathica was and spotted them. Kit gave a small wave and the Doctors eyes widened but he tried to play it off. The Doctor tried to keep his attention on the man.

"They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing," the man continued.

"What about you? You're not a Ja—Jagrabelly." Rose asked.

"Jagrafess," the Doctor corrected.

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human."

"Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well," the man argued.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own," Rose pointed out.

"No. I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to install himself."

"No wonder, a creature that size. What's his life span?" The Doctor asked.

"Three thousand years."

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system," the Doctor said but Kit could tell he was really telling this to Cathica.

Kit looked over at Cathica. Her face was a mix of shock and awe but there was also a look of realization.

"I had no idea," Cathica whispered.

"But now you do and now you can do something about it," Kit whispered back.

"Yeah but what?"

Before Kit could reply the man started talking again. "But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown. Who are you?"

The man snapped his fingers and it looked like an energy surge went through the cuffs and shocked the Doctor and Rose. Kit winced seeing them get hurt.

"Whatever we're going to do we need to do it soon," Kit whispered frantically.

"Leave her alone. I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler. We're nothing, we're just wandering!" The Doctor shouted at the man.

"Tell me who you are!"

"I just said!"

"Yes, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly—" The man than stopped for a second and then smiled. "Time Lord," he gestured to the Doctor.

The Doctors eyes widened in response. "What?"

"Oh, yes. The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine," he grinned and then turned to Rose. "Oh, with his little human girl from long ago." He then paused again. "And I think there's suppose to be one more. A young girl with the name of Kittredge. Now where is she?"

Kit bit the inside of her cheek and stood absolutely still. The Doctor glanced quickly to her with a worried expression.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" The Doctor snapped.

"Time travel."

"Someone's been telling you lies!"

The man turned away from them. "Young master Adam Mitchell?"

The Doctor and Rose both gasped and Kit wondered what they were looking at. She knew it had something to do with Adam but she didn't know what. Had he betrayed them or something?

"Oh, my God. His head!" Rose gapped.

"What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done? They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything," the Doctor shouted.

Kit suddenly realized with disgust that Adam probably got the whole in his head done. How he managed to do that she wasn't sure.

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T. A. R. D. I. S. Tardis," the man continued.

"Well, you'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first," the Doctor barked.

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key."

"You and your boyfriends," he said to Rose.

"Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing."

"And no one's going to stop you because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold," the Doctor announced glancing over at Cathica.

Cathica suddenly grabbed Kits hand. "I have an idea but it's stupid."

Kit grinned. "Those are the best. Lead the way."

She followed Cathica as they walked back down the room and towards a set of doors that Kit recognized. They entered one of the white rooms that Cathica used to get the news. Inside of was the same layout as the rest but with corpses scattered around and white curtains around the middle chair.

Kit grimaced. "Told you this place wasn't somewhere you went to live. What exactly are you planning to do?"

Cathica didn't respond at first but instead move one of the dead bodies off the chair in the middle. She sat on it with her finger ready to snap.

"I'm going to reverse  _everything_  using their technology!"

"Will that work?"

Cathica shrugged. "No idea."

"Good enough."

"Disengage safety," The lights suddenly came on and Cathica opened the hole in her head. "Maximum access. Override Floor one three nine. And spike!"

The beam of light hit her head. In only a couple of seconds, Kit could feel the place getting warmer. Frost and icicles that were on the wall started to melt.

Kit grinned. "You're doing it, Cathica! Keep going!"

"Oh no, you don't," she suddenly said with a look of determination. "You should have promoted me years back!"

The place suddenly started to shake violently causing Kit to almost lose her balance. Cathica's face started to relax and she closed her eyes which worried Kit just a bit.

"Cathica! I think you can stop now!" Kit shouted.

She didn't respond and Kit knew she could no longer hear her. Kit ran up to her and looked her over. She wasn't sure how this technology worked but she hoped that if she closed Cathica's hole, it would stop everything.

She did just that and snapped her fingers. The beam of light stopped and the hole closed. Cathica opened her eyes slowly. The Doctor and Rose suddenly burst into the room. They noticed Cathica and helped her out of the chair.

The Doctor smiled at her. "I knew you could do. I'm proud of you."

Cathica returned the smile. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for opening up my mind… metaphorically."

The Doctor nodded. "We better head back down and see the damage."

They all headed back to the elevator. Everyone was pretty quiet even Cathica. It looked like she was finally at a lose for words.

The Doctor looked down at Kit suspiciously. "Didn't I tell you to stay back?"

Kit bit her lip. "Well, yes but you said I could come up in an hour if I hadn't heard from you."

"It definitely wasn't an hour."

"Then next time don't leave me behind," she joked but then grew serious and looked up at the Doctor. "Please."

"I was just worried."

"Yeah… I know." She bit her lip. "I'm just tired of getting left behind."

She felt the Doctor take her hand. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Good," she smiled.

They got to the elevator and went back down to level 139. When they got to the floor and the doors opened they saw tons of people hurt and trying to gather themselves together. People were trying to help the injured or cleaning the mess.

Cathica finally sat down looking exhausted. "I can't believe all of this just happened. What are we going to tell everyone?"

The Doctor sat down across from her. "Actually, we're just going to go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage."

"You'll have to stay and explain it. No one's going to believe me," she demanded.

"Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The human race should accelerate. All back to normal."

"What about your friend?" She asked looking over to where Adam was standing by the Tardis.

"He's not my friend," the Doctor grumbled standing up and going towards Adam.

"Now, don't—" Rose tried but the Doctor kept walking. Rose turned to Kit. "Adam's dead, isn't he."

"Yeah, probably."

Rose rushed over to the Doctor and Kit watched his determined walk. She would not want to be Adam right now.

Kit turned to Cathica. "Again, we're sorry to leave all this mess but good luck."

She gave Kit a small smile. "I think you need it more than me from how you described your last twenty-four hours."

"Don't worry about me. I always seem to make it out alive," she laughed.

Cathica grew grim. "That's what Suki always said."

Kit frowned and was about to reply when the Doctor yelled, "Kit, we're leaving!"

Kit forced a smile. "I guess this is goodbye. It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

Kit gave a small wave and ran to the Tardis before the Doctor left. She entered and cringed when she saw how tense everyone was. The Doctor was glaring at Adam as he started up the Tardis and even Rose looked upset with Adam. They all held on to the railing, even Adam, as the Tardis went into motion.

When the Tardis stopped the Doctor walked over to Adam and grabbed him by the shoulder. He gulped as the Doctor pushed him forward towards the door with Rose and Kit trailing behind. The Doctor opened the door and they exited. Outside the Tardis was what looked to be a normal looking house.

"It's my home," Adam announced with relief. "I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home! Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock."

"Oh, it was a thought," Kit glared which made Adam gulp.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" The Doctor demanded.

Adam shifted nervously. "No. What do you mean?"

The Doctor went over and picked up the answering machine. "The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world."

Adam looked like he was trying to think of something to say but the Doctor was listening. He took out his sonic and used it on the phone. The phone and the answering machine exploded.

"That's it, then. See you." The Doctor started walking back to the Tardis.

"How do you mean, see you?"

"As in goodbye."

"But what about me?"

"What about you?" Kit replied impatiently.

"Well, I've got my head. I've got a chip type two. My head opens."

"What, like this?" The Doctor snapped his fingers and the hole in Adams head opened causing Kit to laugh.

"Don't." Adam snapped his fingers and closed it.

"Don't do what?" The Doctor did it again and Kit laughed even harder.

"Stop it!" Adam shouted snapping the hole closed again.

"All right now, Doctor, that's enough. Stop it," Rose finally intervened.

"Thank you," Adam nodded.

But then Rose grinned and snapped her fingers opening the hole.

"Oi!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Rose giggled while Adam closed his hole.

"My turn! My turn!" Kit laughed.

"Don't you dare—" But it was too late and Kit snapped her fingers. Adam huffed and closed it.

"The whole of history could have changed because of you," the Doctor said seriously.

"I just wanted to help."

"You were helping yourself."

"And I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me like this," Adam stressed.

"Yes I can. 'Cause if you show that head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average, unseen. Good luck." The Doctor opened the Tardis door.

"But I want to come with you," he pleaded.

"I only take the best. I've got Rose and Kit," the Doctor told him as he went inside the Tardis.

Kit smiled smugly at Adam and was just about to follow the Doctor when she heard the front door open.

Adam froze. "Oh, my God."

"Who's that? Geoff, is that you?" Said a female voice.

"It's me, mum. Don't come in. Wait there a minute!"

"Oh, my Lord. You never told me you were coming home! Hold on, I'll just take my coat off. You should've told me you were coming home. I would've got your favourite tea in."

Adam snapped his head towards Rose. "Rose, take me with you!"

Rose didn't say anything and just walked away back into the Tardis. Adam gave one final pleading look at Kit.

"Tough luck, genius boy. Next time, use that intelligence and just come up with your own shit," Kit stated and then walked back into the Tardis.


	27. Father's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- What's this? A new chapter a week early? Yep, I figured I'd post a chapter early as a Christmas gift! So Merry Christmas! I finally finished exams so I plan to write a bunch over the winter break. Hope you enjoy this early chapter and don't forget to review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Alix's Song- Michelle Limanni

_Hang on in there baby_

_And you'll be alright_

_Close your eyes now darling_

_Until your faced towards the sunlight_

 

Kit woke up in a cold sweat. She's been having nightmares since the events of Satellite Five. It felt like every other day she was having some kind of nightmare. The nightmares were fairly similar. They were always about this Doctor finding out about who she was and kicking her out. She figured the stress of keeping the secret of who she was, was making her paranoid.

It had been about a month since Satellite Five and in that month herself, Rose and the Doctor had been on a couple more trips to other planets or the future or the past. It had been fun for the most part. There was, of course, those trips that got them in danger but they always managed to save the day.

The relationship between Kit and Rose in that month had become stronger. They still argued and rolled their eyes at each other but it was more playful and less resentful. The relationship between her and the Doctor was also getting stronger. It felt like he was trusting her more and more. This should've put her mind at ease but she still felt like she was walking on egg shells. Every once in a while, she just felt like screaming that she was actually from his future but always bit her tongue before she could.

She still couldn't believe it had been a month. A month in the past. A month without her Doctor. Everyday that went by made her miss him that much more. It still felt weird traveling through space and time with a different Doctor, although, after a month it was becoming a bit more normal.

Realizing she'd probably slept most of the day away, she got up from her bed and walked into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and threw on a pair of jeans, a dark blue shirt and her leather jacket. She left her room and headed to the kitchen where she got a bite to eat. After eating, she went to the control room to find the Doctor and Rose.

Something felt wrong when she entered the control room but she didn't know what. It was like the air was stale and thick. Her body hummed with anxiousness and she shivered uncontrollably. Just as fast as it came, it disappeared. Kit shook her head and chalked it up as fatigue.

"Kit," the Doctor's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Just in time. We were just coming to get you."

Kit pushed what just happened in the back of her mind and forced a smile. "Where we going?"

"To see my dad," Rose jumped in.

Kit gave her a questioning look. "Isn't you dad, you know, dead?"

"I'm going to see him when he was alive."

Kit looked up at the Doctor. "Is that safe?"

She knew that something like this was a bit dangerous. It was pretty close to a paradox especially the closer they were to Pete's death.

"As long as we don't intervene with anything too much, it should be fine," the Doctor reassured her.

"Are you  _sure_?"

"I'm not planning on talking to him," Rose piped in. "I just want to see him in person. See what he was like. You understand how I feel, right Kit?"

Kit shifter nervously from one foot to the other. "I guess."

"Aren't you curious what your family was like? We could probably see them too after we see my dad," Rose tried probably noticing Kit's discomfort.

It wasn't like Kit hadn't thought about see her family before they died. In fact, her Doctor had once suggested that she do it but she never could. There was a fear. A fear of being disappointed when she saw them. That maybe they weren't good people. There was also a fear that they  _were_  good people and she realized what she missed. Either one was not ideal so she just chose to not see them at all.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah… maybe."

"So, where exactly do you want to see you dad?" The Doctor asked after a moment of silence.

"I was thinking maybe my parents wedding day, nineteen eighty-five."

The Doctor grinned. "Alright then! Here we go!"

The Doctor started up the Tardis and they traveled through time. They stopped after a couple minutes. Rose rushed over to the door with Kit and the Doctor following close behind.

The minute Kit stepped out of the Tardis, the air became stale and thick like before. Her stomach felt uneasy and she shallowed bile that was trying to rise up in her throat. She took a few deep breaths but it was like she was breathing through a straw.

"You okay, Kit?" The Doctor asked with a worried expression. "You're looking paler than usual."

"Just feel a little sick," she replied truthfully. The Doctor watched her carefully and she realized that wasn't a good thing to say. "Because of all this talk about meeting dead family members. It's just making me feel upset."

The Doctor gave her a sympathetic smile. "It'll be alright. Remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Kit relaxed slightly and forced a smile. "You're right. We should probably catch up with Rose."

They found Rose by a building that was obviously hosting a wedding. They got in using the Doctor's psychic paper and sat near the back. The wedding was small and there wasn't much to it but by the look on Rose face, it seemed she really didn't care. They watched Jackie and Pete exchange vows and rings.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentice," the Registrar told Pete.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne Suzette Anita," Rose dad tried to repeat.

The look of annoyance and shock on Jackie's face made Kit cringe. The whole wedding was in fact cringe worthy. Even Rose looked at bit unsure. The Doctor on the other hand thought that whole thing was hilarious.

"Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di," Jackie begrudgingly said.

"I thought he'd be taller," Rose leaned over and whispered.

"To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold till death us do part."

…

That should've been it. It really should have. They should've walked back to the Tardis after the reception and picked a planet to explore. They should've went to that planet and gotten in some kind of danger. They should've done all this and never mention Rose dad again. They really should have done a lot of thing but they didn't.

Instead they got back to the Tardis and Rose announced, "I want to see him again."

"Again?" Kit questioned nervously. She had just started feeling better.

"My mum used to talk about how my dad was hit by a car and how she wished someone would've been there while he died. I want to be that someone, so he doesn't die alone."

Even the Doctor looked a bit unsure. "November the 7th?"

Rose nodded. "1987."

The Doctor started up the Tardis again and Kit actually wanted to cry. Something was very wrong with her and she didn't know why but she knew it had something to do with Rose dad. She didn't want to feel this way and she felt that if they went to the time of his death, she would only feel worse.

The Tardis finally stopped and they walked down the ramp to the door. Rose and the Doctor went out but Kit hesitated. She didn't know what would happened when she stepped out. All she knew was that it wasn't going to be good.

She stepped out and was hit was a horrible headache. It wasn't the same as the one she got when there was someone from the future in the past. That headache spread through her whole head. This one was a sharp pain in the front of her head. It was like someone was using a pickaxe on her forehead. On top of the headache, the symptoms she experienced at the wedding were ten time worse.

"It's so weird. The day my father died. I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day," Rose commented.

"The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight. Are you sure about this?" He asked. Neither one noticed Kit's discomfort.

"Yeah."

They walked down the street a bit with Kit dragging behind. The further away from the Tardis they got, the worse her headache became. She contemplated telling the Doctor but his reaction from earlier, the look of curiosity and suspicion, made her second guess that decision. Her weird reaction may have something to do with the fact that she was from the future.

Rose finally stopped. "This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase," Rose cried as a green van came around the corner and stopped close to them. "He got out of his car. And crossed the road… Oh, God. This is it."

They watched as Pete got out of his car. Kit saw the Doctor take Rose hand as a different car rounded the corner. The car went straight for Pete and hit him. The vase he was carrying dropped and shattered. Pete lay on the ground as the car drove away.

"Go to him, quick," the Doctor instructed Rose.

Rose, though, stood there frozen. "I—I can't."

She then took off running down the street. The Doctor sighed and started following her when he noticed Kit. Kit was trying to keep herself up but wasn't doing too good of a job. Though, as Pete died, Kit started feeling better.

"Kittredge?" He questioned examining her.

Kit waved him off. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Somethings wrong, isn't there? You're having a strange reaction to being near Pete, aren't you?"

Kit started to panic. "No! No, I'm just tired."

"Are you sure? It's very important you tell me the truth."

"Yes!" Kit snapped without thinking. "I swear I'm fine."

She took off towards Rose before the Doctor could ask anymore questions. She was almost certain now that what was happening to her had something to do with her being from the future. If she realized that, she was sure the Doctor was putting pieces together.

She found Rose leaning up against a wall with tears down her cheeks. The Doctor came up right behind Kit and saw the distress on Rose face. The Doctor tried to reassure her but she only continued to cry. They heard the sirens of an balance coming to Pete.

Rose shook her head. "It's too late now. By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead. He can't die on his own. Can I try again?"

"No!" Kit cried frantically. She noticed the weird looks from the others. "I mean, that can't be a very good idea. We've already been here, right? So, wouldn't that create some kind of paradox?"

"Kit's right. It would be very dangerous," the Doctor agreed.

Rose looked down at he feet sadly. "Oh, yeah, I get it."

The Doctor sighed. "There may be a way."

Kit snapped her head to the Doctor. "What?"

Rose smiled happily. "Really?"

"If we wait for ourselves to leave then you can go to your dad without causing any sort of paradox," the Doctor explained.

"I want to do it," Rose said sternly.

They walked back to the Tardis where the Doctor traveled just a bit back. They left the Tardis and hide behind a wall watching their other selves. Kit's headache now was like someone slamming a hammer down on her head. She was breaking out in a cold sweat and she felt like she couldn't breath.

"Right, that's the first you, me and Kit. It's a very bad idea, three sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait till she runs off and he follows, then go to your dad," the Doctor told her.

They watched the scene play out all over again. The green van parked. Pete got the vase. Kit started to feel faint.

"I can't do this," Rose muttered.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here."

Suddenly Rose took off running as Pete got out of the car. Kit fell to the ground; her legs finally giving out.

"Rose! No!" The Doctor shouted.

Rose ran past their past selves. She ran towards Pete much to Kit and the Doctor's horror. She pushed her dad out of the way of the car and saved him.

All of a sudden, there was a sudden pain in Kit's stomach. It was like someone was stabbing her multiple time. It felt like her whole body was shutting down. She screamed in pain. This got the Doctors attention. He ran towards her.

"Kit!"

She tired to respond but couldn't. She felt something coming up her throat. She thought she was going to throw up her food from this morning but instead she threw up blood. Her eyes widened in horror. She threw up blood one more time before she finally puked just bile.

Kit had faced death multiple times but she never felt so sure that she was going to die until this moment. She just felt like curling up, closing her eyes and never waking up. Everything hurt. It felt like someone ripping her limb from limb.

"Kit, breathe! You need to breathe," the Doctor instructed.

She didn't realize she was holding her breath. Kit took deep breaths which helped her head a bit but not her stomach which still hurt. She wiped the blood from her chin. She finally looked up at the Doctor. His face was a mix between worry and distrust.

"I think I'm dying," she finally croaked out.

She expected the Doctor to reassure her that she wasn't but instead he said nothing. He helped her stand up which caused her to vomit again. By now her throat was feeling raw and sore. Her mouth tasted sour and her stomach was feeling beyond empty. Although, with that last vomit, her stomach was starting to feel at bit better.

Rose finally noticed Kit in her state and rushed over to her. "Kittredge? Are you alright?"

"No, she isn't," the Doctor replied darkly before she could.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's having a reaction to the paradox that  _you_  created," he bit out.

Before Rose could answer, Pete ran up behind her. "Is she okay? Does she need a lift to the hospital?"

"No," the Doctor said firmly, although Kit wanted to argue. "The hospital won't help. She just needs a place to rest."

"Well, I was just telling Rose that I could give her a lift to the wedding but I have to drop something off at my house. She can stay there while we're at the wedding," Pete suggested.

Kit was about to answer that she would rather not stay at Pete's house, when the Doctor spoke instead. "I'll take you up on that offer."

Kit glared at the Doctor. She was really getting tired being spoken for. She was dying but she wasn't dead yet.

"I can speak for myself." She meant it to sound harsh but it just sounded weak and broken.

The Doctor didn't answer again. He instead helped her walk to Pete's car. He kept glancing at her as they walked. Sometimes it would be worried glanced while other time it would be curious and suspicious glances. She hated each one.

They drove in complete and awkward silence. The Doctor was glaring at Rose while Rose tried to pretend she didn't see it. Pete looked between Rose and the Doctor with a strange look. While all this was happening, Kit was trying to pull herself together. She didn't feel as bad as when Rose saved her father but she definitely wasn't ready to do something like run a lap.

They got to Pete's flat which looked to be Rose current one. The Doctor and Rose helped Kit up the stairs. Pete unlocked the door and they went inside. It was pretty much the same as Rose's but more mess.

"Right, there we go. Sorry about the mess. If the kid needs a glass of water, there are cups in the cupboard by the sink. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchens just down there, milk's in the fridge," he told them awkwardly. "Well, it would be, wouldn't it? Where else would you put the milk? Mind you, there's always the window sill outside. I always thought if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yogurt, make a lot of money out of that. Sell it to students and things. I should write that down," he shook his head. "Anyway, never mind that, excuse me for a minute. Got to go and change."

As he left, Kit suddenly felt bile climbing up her throat again. "Where's the washroom?" She asked in a panic.

"Oh, down the hall," Pete pointed.

Kit nodded and ran towards the bathroom. Once in, she slammed the door and went straight for the toilet. She vomited a mix of bile and blood this time. She was really getting tired seeing that image. After waiting to see if she would throw up again, she finally relaxed a bit and leaned up against the wall with her feet sticking out.

She tried to think of why this was happening to her but it was hard to think with her head pounding. She could hear the Doctor and Rose arguing, and knew the Doctor must be chewing Rose up and spiting her out. Kit sighed. She knew she had to leave the washroom and stop them before they both said something they regretted.

As she tried to get up, she realized she couldn't. Her legs were completely numb. Panic seized her heart. She tried to move her legs, tried to wiggle a toe but nothing moved. Her breath started coming out in short pants. She poked her legs trying to get them to do something but nothing.

"Doctor!" She cried. " _Doctor_!"

She could hear him walking to the bathroom where she was. He opened the door. He looked angry but once he saw Kit, his expression softened.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Tears ran down her cheek. "I can't feel my legs."


	28. The Sun, The Moon and The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hey everyone I'm back! I just wanted to let you know that I'm very sick right now so if there is a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes then I'm sorry I can barely think straight. But I still wanted to get this chapter out on time so I pushed myself to get out of bed. Also the title of this chapter comes from the quote by Buddha, "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth." Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Half Light- Banners

_When you're in the half light_

_It is not you I see_

_And you'll live a half life_

_You only show half to me_

_Sometimes I join you_

_Let you wash over me_

_When we're in the darkness_

_Only the blind can see_

 

"You look troubled" Kit said, trying to break the awkward silence.

After telling the Doctor about her legs, he had simply picked her up bridle style. When she asked where they were going he told her he was bringing her to the Tardis. He hadn't spoken since. She had tried to ask him where Rose was but he didn't answer. She could tell he was angry and she knew part of that anger was directed at her.

"That's because I am troubled." He replied.

"Oh."

Kit wasn't sure what to say. Should she keep lying or should she finally tell him the truth? Was it even safe to tell him the truth? Would he kick her to the curb once he found out like in her nightmares? She really wished things weren't complicated.

"Is it because of Rose or… me?" She asked.

There was silence for a moment. "Both."

Kit bit her lip. "Ask. Just ask."

"Ask what?"

"We both know this shouldn't be happening to me. It's not just a bad reaction to the paradox. There's more and you know it."

"No, there isn't," he snapped. "There can't be. It's not possible."

"Just ask and let's find out."

"There's noting to ask," he stressed.

"Yes there is!"

She didn't know why she was so determined for him to find out all of a sudden. Maybe she was just too exhausted to try and come up with a lie. Or maybe she knew this was it. This was the moment of truth. Maybe she was tired of pretending. The weight that had been pulling her down since she met this Doctor was finally lifting now that he was close to knowing. It felt good and now she wanted it completely gone.

"Kit—"

"Ask! I know you've tried to put the pieces together since we met," she challenged. "Do you know how I know this? Because I know you Doctor."

"Fine!" He snapped. "Who are you? Why are you here?!

Suddenly Kit felt very small as the came to the Tardis. Her pervious confidence was disappearing. Maybe it wasn't the best idea but it was too late to back out.

Kit was about to answer when the Doctor snapped his head up and looked around. He wore a deep frown and had a look of uneasiness.

"What?" She said instead.

"We need to get inside the Tardis," he declared. "Can you open the door for me?"

Kit nodded and took out her Tardis key. She unlocked the door and the Doctor used his foot to open the door. When the door was opened they both froze. Inside was nothing. It wasn't bigger on the inside. It wasn't a spaceship. It was just a box. A small police box. A police box with no mad man.

"W—what happened? How—where— _what_?" Kit stammered. She had never seen this happen before.

"No! No, no, no, no!" The Doctor shouted.

"What? What's going on?"

The Doctor went pale. "Rose!" He shouted without answering her questions.

Kit didn't get a chance to ask more questions because the Doctor took off running. Kit tried to hold onto the Doctor the best she could. She guessed they were going to have to finish their conversation for later. Kit was slightly relieved. At least it gave her time to figure out what she was going to say.

The rounded the corner. There, Kit saw Rose standing near a church which was probably where the wedding was.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted. "Get in the church!"

Just then, a bat-like creature appeared out of thin air. It spread its wings and made a loud shrieking noise. Rose screamed and the Doctor ran a little bit faster. They collided with Rose throwing all three to the ground. Kit tried to get up but forgot that her legs didn't work. The Doctor scooped her up again.

"Get in the church," he ordered again.

Everyone ran to the church but were stopped by a second bat-like creature. With the appearance on the second creature, Kit vision started to blur and her head started hurting again.

"Oh, my God. What are they? What are they?" Someone screamed.

Some people in the doorway of the church tried to come and help.

"Inside!" The Doctor told them but some still tried to leave. "Stay in there!"

It was too late, though. One of the creatures noticed the other group and went straight for them. A man ran for it but didn't get too far. The creature dove for the man and looked to have ate him. The bride tried to run to the church but another creature stopped her. The bride screamed but oddly enough the creature didn't go for her and instead turned to the priest and ate him.

"In!" The Doctor ordered.

The group ran inside the church. Someone closed the doors and everyone seemed to relax a bit. They could still hear the creatures outside.

Kit's head was still throbbing and she closed her eyes tight. She took deep breaths but that seemed to only make it worse this time.

"They can't get in. Old windows and doors. Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else?" The Doctor muttered more to himself. He carried Kit to a chair and sat her down. He then took another chair and propped her legs up. "Go and check the other doors! Move!"

The Doctor left her side and started to explain to everyone what was going on but Kit was focused on her headache. Kit finally opened her eyes realizing it wasn't helping her head. The second she opened them though, she knew something was very wrong. She knew her eyes were open; she could feel them blinking but everything was still black. She rubbed her eyes but it did nothing to help. She couldn't see a thing.

"Doctor?" she said weakly. Her hands started to shake.

"The Doctors arguing with my mum," Rose replied instead. Kit felt her sit next to her. "Are you alright now? I saw the Doctor carrying you."

Kit shook her head violently. "R—Rose, I can't s—see."

"What?"

"I can't see anything. Everything's black."

"Doctor!" Rose shouted.

"Just a second," he replied and went back to his conversation he was having with someone.

"Doctor, it's important!" Rose pushed.

Kit could hear the Doctor excuse himself and come over to where she was sitting.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Kittredge said she can't see."

The Doctor was silent. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm blind!" Kit snapped.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her?" Rose asked. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

Lie. She could hear it in his voice. He was lying. If he was lying that meant something was very wrong with her and she would not be okay. Kit tried not to cry.

They were all quiet until Rose spoke, "What are those things? Why are they hear?"

"Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilise the wound. By consuming everything inside," the Doctor explained.

"Is this because—is this my fault?"

There was a long pause. "I have to got check the windows," he replied instead. "I'll be back, Kit."

The Doctor left quickly before Kit could tell him not to go. She really didn't want to be alone at the moment. Rose stated to get up too but Kit panicked and grabbed her hand.

"Rose, please don't go," she pleaded. "I—I'm scared."

She finally let the tears fall from her eyes. She hated how small her voice sounded but at this point she really didn't care. She really was terrified. Not only could she not use her legs but now she couldn't use her eyes and she felt so lost. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with her Doctor. Most of all, she didn't want to die alone.

"Yeah, of course," she said and sat back down. She took Kit's hand and squeezed it.

"You know it's not all your fault," Kit spoke after some time of silence.

"It feels like my fault. You never tried to save your dad when he was suppose to die," she argued.

"True but I wasn't feeling good back at your parents wedding. I knew it had something to do with your dad," she confessed. "I should have said something. We could have avoided this whole thing if I wasn't so stubborn."

"We really messed up, huh?"

"Big time."

They sat in silence for a long time. Both of them were absorbed in their thoughts. After sometime, Kit heard someone walking up to them.

"Hey, do you mine if you could give me a second with Rose." Kit realized it was Pete.

"Man, I would love to but I can't walk or see so… you know… no," she replied.

"You can't see or walk? Since when?"

"There are creatures eating people and you can't believe that I can't see or walk anymore?" Kit questioned.

Before Pete could reply, Rose jumped in. "It's okay. We can move as long as you don't mine me leaving for a bit, Kittredge."

Kit wanted to say that she really didn't want to be alone at all but knew Rose needed time to talk to her dad. She also wanted to stop feeling so weak.

"Y—yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about me."

"I promise I'll be back."

She heard Rose and Pete leave. Kit took deep breath trying not to cry again. It was weird being able to hear everything but not see. It felt very isolating and Kit hoped the Doctor could fix whatever was happening to her.

Kit suddenly jumped when she felt someone sit beside her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the Doctor said.

"It's fine," she replied quietly.

"I realized we never got to finish our conversation from earlier."

"Now? With everything going on? Is it really that important?"

"With the shape you're in? I'm going to say it's pretty important," the Doctor answered.

Kit bit her lip nervously. "I don't know if I can say."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me," he said softly.

"And if you don't like what I've got to say?"

"I promise I won't kick a girl while she's down."

"But if I get better?"

"Then we'll have to see."

Kit sighed. "It's complicated."

"I could have guessed that."

Kit ran her hand threw her hair. This was it. She didn't know if telling the Doctor her secret would have horrible repercussions but there was no turning back. She only hoped that it wouldn't turn out too badly.

"What I told you about my family was the truth," she began. "When I was a baby my parents  _did_  die in a fire and I was put in the foster system. I also didn't lie about the man I told you about. That man saved me from some awful foster parents and I did travel with him but—but… that man is… you," she finished. "I'm—I'm your future companion."

The Doctor didn't say anything and Kit really wished she could see his face. She did feel, though, his eyes on her. They made her insides burn.

"I see," he finally said. He sighed. "I figured you were from a different time."

"You did?"

"I'll admit, you're a pretty good liar but there were somethings I could tell were lies. You also didn't react to things in the same way as Rose. You never seemed entirely surprised by anything. I knew only someone who was used to seeing weird things would react the way you do," he explained. "But I thought maybe you were a Time Agent… but a companion…" He drifted off. "You shouldn't be here."

"Trust me, I didn't come for shits and giggles," she said defensively. "I was sent here."

"By who?"

"The Tardis."

"The Tardis?"

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised too."

"But why?"

"There are aliens from my time traveling back to kill you now," she explained. "The Tardis sent me to make sure that didn't happen."

He was quiet for a moment. "The Slitheen."

Kit nodded. "Yeah, one of them was from the future. That's why I left. I needed to get rid of it. There was also a future living plastic when I first met you."

"Why didn't you just tell me who you were?"

"I wanted to! I really did but the Tardis told me that if I said too much then it would be harder for her to ease your memory of me when I went back," Kit stressed. "Which I'm sure is going to be hard now that I told you who I was."

"Did it seem like I knew you or what was going to happen to you?" He asked.

Kit thought carefully. "No but I think you knew something was going to happen. A couple mouths before I came here you just acted… strange. You were overprotected and overly worried about me. It was like you were waiting for something big to happen."

"The memory of you was probably coming through the closer you got to the moment when you were sent back to the past," he explained. "But other than that I think you should be fine. You just won't be completely gone from my mind."

Kit sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. Now all I need to worry about is me dying."

"You're not going to die," the Doctor stressed but it wasn't confident.

Kit laughed humorlessly. "I've spent years with you, Doctor. You don't think I know when you're lying. The Doctor lies after all," she said sourly. "Just tell me what's wrong with me."

The Doctor sighed in defeat. "What usually happens when something from the future come to the past?"

Kit shrugged. "I usually get bad headaches but nothing like  _this_."

"Think of yourself and everyone you know as an elastic band. Every time someone travels to the past or the future they get a little bit stretched, nothing too bad though. Time travel itself is not natural but the way you traveled through time to get here was using pure time energy and even Time Lords are afraid to travel that way. Time doesn't like you, Kit. You're stretched too far and nobody should be stretched like that. Every time something comes from the future, time tries to fix itself like what's happening now just not to this extend because it's not fixed. You get those headaches because it's times way of killing you. Are you still with me?"

Kit nodded slowly. "I think."

"When you interfere with a fixed point, everything and everyone gets stretched. So, time is trying to get rid of all that stretching. But because you're already stretched so far, your body is now shutting down. Times trying to get rid of the thing that is stretched the most which happens to be you."

"I'm ready to snap," Kit concluded.

"Yes, you're about to snap and once you do—"

"I die."

"It's not just that. This is just speeding up the inevitable. Kit, eventually this is going to happen. Eventually, you'll die if you don't get back to your time."

Kit gulped. "How long to I have?"

"If we don't fix the paradox then a couple of hours. If we do, then I have no idea. You could be fine for years or much less. It all depends on how often you get stretched."

Kit shook her head in disbelief. "Why would the Tardis send me if she knew I was going to die?"

"The Tardis is a mystery even to me but I'm sure she has her reasons." The Doctor took her hand. "Kit, I won't let this happen to you. We will get you back in time."

Kit was having trouble taking all this information in. It terrified her to think that she might die and would never be with her Doctor again. She still couldn't understand why the Tardis do this to her. She could have at least given Kit some kind of warning.

"I hope so. Do you at least have a plan to fix the situation we're in now?"

"No."

Kit rolled her eyes. "Liar."

"Fine. There is a way to get out of this situation but Rose would never agree to it. The car that should have hit Pete is still out there. It's going around in circles making the same actions as it did before it hit Pete."

"Time's trying to correct the wound," Kit finished. "Pete has to die to stop this, doesn't he?"

"Yes. I've been trying to find another way but nothing."

Kit sighed. "Doctor, I know you don't want Pete to die but a fix point is a fixed point. They shouldn't be changed at all."

"You would let someone die?"

Kit was taken aback by his question. She didn't know why it mattered. It sucked that Pete had to die but it was to save the world so why wouldn't she be okay? This is what the Doctor would do or at least her Doctor.

She shrugged. "Yeah."

"How long have you been with me in the future?"

"Since I was like four or five."

"Too long," she barley heard him whisper.

Before the she could answer, she heard someone walk over to them. Kit didn't know who it was but she could hear a crying baby.

"I've done what you've said. The least you could do for me is watch my baby while I find my useless husband," the women snapped and Kit realized it was Jackie.

"Excuse me, I'm a little busy. I don't have time to babysit," the Doctor answered in frustration.

"Looks like you're already babysitting to me," Jackie bit out and Kit knew that commented was directed at her.

"I'm not babysitting her. She's sick."

"Well, I'm sick on taking care of my baby by myself. I need to find my husband."

"Why don't you take the baby with you?" Kit suggested.

"Because I need quiet to talk to Pete and the baby hasn't stopped crying!" She snapped.

"Isn't it your job to make the baby feel better?" Kit asked but immediately regretted it.

"Oh, if you think you can do better than fine, here!"

Kit suddenly felt something being shoved into her arms. She figured it was Rose it her carrier. She could tell by the shrieking crying coming from the baby.

_Yes, good idea, Jackie, leave a blind girl in charge of a baby,_ Kit thought.

"I'll be back," Jackie snapped and left them alone with baby Rose.

Kit felt the Doctor take the carrier out of Kit's arms which made her very relieved.

"I almost forgot how much fun Jackie was," Kit said sarcastically.

The Doctor snorted. "I think this is the first and probably last time Jackie will willingly leave Rose in my care."

The baby wailed even more and Kit winced. "Could you quiet her down? I rather not be deaf as well."

"Why do you think  _I_ can stop her from crying?"

Kit covered her ears as the crying became too much. "Because you speak baby. Now shut her up!"

"Shh," was all the Doctor had to say and the baby stopped crying. "So, you know about that?" He said slowly.

"Of course, I know a lot about you."

She thought that was a harmless comment but she could feel the Doctor tense up and shift uncomfortably.

They didn't say anything else to each other for some time. Kit could hear the Doctor talking quietly to baby Rose.

"You shouldn't blame Rose," Kit finally spoke.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? You're still going to be mad? God, stop acting so emotional."

"Emotional?!" He snapped. "I'm not emotional."

"Compared to my Doctor? Yes, you are."

The Doctor huffed. "It's not that easy."

Kit rolled her eyes. "Try to use your head rather than your hearts! How was she supposed to know? It's not like she really knew what fixed points were. How was she suppose to know saving her dad would have this sorta consequence."

"She still should have known better."

Kit scowled. "Yeah, well you should have known better than to have two sets of us together in the first place. You were asking for trouble."

The Doctor sighed. "You might have a point."

"Of course I have a point. I'm clever. It's why you should listen to me more," she joked.

"You sure are full of yourself, aren't you."

"I get it from you," she grinned. "Speaking of Rose, could we not tell her that I'm from the future? If someone came claiming they were my Doctor's future companion I wouldn't be too happy. Not nice knowing one day you'll be gone."

"Sure, I won't say a word unless you want me to."

"Good."

Just then Kit heard someone walk up to them and she prayed it wasn't Jackie come to yell at them again.

"Jackie gave her to me to look after. How times change," the Doctor told the person.

"Is that Rose?" Kit asked uncertain. "People really need to started announcing who they are when they come near me."

She heard Rose chuckle. "Yeah, it's me. You doing okay?"

"Aside from the fact that I'm blind and can't walk? Yeah, I'm good," Kit replied.

"Right, stupid question." She muttered. "So, I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken."

Kit suddenly heard shuffling and the Doctor snapping, "No. Don't touch the baby. You're both the same person." The creatures started shrieking louder. "That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside and not with Kit's condition. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in. Not to mention, it will probably kill Kit."

"Kittredge's dying?" Rose asked.

"Yes, look at her. She looks pretty dead already."

"Hey!" Kit snapped. "I'm not dead  _yet_! Also way to make a girl feel good about herself!"

"Er, right, sorry."

"So, I'm the one that did this to Kittredge," Rose cut in.

"Basically, yes."

Kit rolled her eyes. "No, you're not, Rose. Don't listen to him. I'm fine."

"But you're not fine! You look horrible."

"Thanks," Kit replied sarcastically.

"Can't do anything right, can I?" Rose muttered.

"Since you ask, no," the Doctor hissed. "So, don't touch the baby!"

"I'm not stupid," Rose argued.

"You could have fooled me."

"Doctor!" Kit snapped. "Remember what we talked about earlier?"

The Doctor sighed. "All right, I'm sorry. I wasn't really going to leave you on your own."

"I know," Rose spoke softly.

"But between you, me and Kit, I haven't got a plan. No idea. No way out."

Kit didn't know why he was still lying to Rose. They had a way out and, yeah, it wasn't the best one but it was all they got. The Doctor was going to have to tell her sooner or later.

"You'll think of something," Rose encouraged.

"The entire Earth's been sterilised. This, and other places like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening. My people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way," the Doctor explained sadly.

"If I'd realised…"

"Just… tell me you're sorry"

"I am. I'm  _sorry_."

All Kit heard after that was a lot of shuffling and fabric against fabric. She really wished she could see what was going on because what she was hearing was probably wrong.

"Are you two kissing?" Kit finally asked.

"No, Kit, we're hugging," the Doctor corrected.

"Well, how am I suppose to know. I'm blind!"

Just then Rose yelped. "Have you got something hot?"

Kit raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not kissing?"

They ignored her this time. Rose suddenly hissed in pain and it sounded like something dropped to the floor.

"It's the Tardis key!" The Doctor exclaimed. "It's telling me it's still connected to the Tardis."

"So what does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means we have a way out!"

The Doctor left. She had no idea what just happened but she knew whatever this plan was it wasn't going to work. Time needed to be fixed and if he was trying to save Pete then time would always have an open wound. Which she assumed was not good for her.

"Listen up anyone!" The Doctor shouted. "The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?"

"This one big enough?" Someone shouted.

"What's he got?" Kit asked Rose.

"A cell phone but like the one from this time," Rose explained.

"Fantastic!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Good old dad. There you go," the man mumbled.

"Just need to do a bit of charging up and then we can bring everyone back."

Kit could hear the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver. While he was using his sonic, the creatures outside started banging at the door. It sounded like they didn't like whatever the Doctor was doing. It made Kit more nervous then ever.

"My dad's coming," Rose suddenly said.

Kit was grateful for Rose at the moment. She was willingly being her eyes and Kit didn't even have to ask. She didn't know what she would do without her.

Kit felt Pete sit down. "You, er, you never said why you came here in the first place. If I had a time machine, I wouldn't have thought 1987 was anything special. Not round here, anyway."

"We just ended up here," Rose lied.

"Lucky for me, eh? If you hadn't been there to save me."

Kit could feel Rose tense. "That was just a coincidence. That was just really good luck. It's amazing."

"So, in the future, are me and her indoors still together?" Pete asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you still living with us?"

"Yep."

Pete was quiet for a moment. "Am I a good dad?"

Rose tensed even more. "You, you told me a bedtime story every night when I was small. You were always there. You never missed one. And er, you took us for picnics in the country every Saturday. You never let us down. You were there for us all the time. Someone I could really rely on."

Kit felt bad for Rose. She knew that was what she wanted her dad to have been like. Kit often also imagined what her life what have been like if her parents were alive.

"That's not me," Pete concluded and Kit's jaw dropped. She was amazed they he figured it out.

Just then, there was the sound of the Tardis and Kit sat up a little straighter. The Tardis didn't sound like itself though. It was wheezier and had more of an echo.

"Right, no one touches that key. Have you got that?" The Doctor ordered. "Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be, well, zap. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart, Sarah you're going to get married, just like I said. Everything will be alright."

But the creatures outside seemed to shriek louder. It almost sounded like they were laughing at them, mocking them. Kit had a strong feeling that everything would  _not_  be alright.


	29. Is This the End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I know I'm late and I'm very sorry. My semester is a bit crazy this year and has taken up a lot of my attention. Again, I'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter though and don't forget to review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Siren Song- Jill Andrews

_I think I'm goin' down_

_And I'm drowning oh_

_Now I'm treading water_

_Can't touch the bottom anymore_

_Driftin' so far_

_I'll soon won't even see the shore_

_Anybody hear me_

_I'm callin out to the sky_

_Light is fading now_

_But I don't wanna close my eyes_

They hadn't said anything to each other in about an hour. All three just sat waiting—hoping—for the Tardis to fully materialize. The Doctor, Rose and Kit were all tense and nervous. She could also hear Pete moving restlessly in his seat behind them. Nothing was happening and it almost felt like time was at a stand still.

"When time gets sorted out…" Rose finally spoke

"Everybody here forgets what happened. And don't worry, the thing that you changed will stay changed," the Doctor reassured her.

"I still don't think this will be the best plan," Kit stressed.

"Because I'll be alive?" Pete questioned.

Kit eyes widened. "What? No! I just mean that—"

"I'm suppose to be dead. Yeah I got that. That's why I haven't done anything with my life, why I didn't mean anything."

"It doesn't work like that," the Doctor argued.

"Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened."

"This is my fault," Rose jumped in.

"No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault."

Kit bit the inside of her cheek. The conversation reminded her of her Doctor. No matter what mistakes she made he never blamed her. No matter how many times she yelled at him he never resented her. And she was sure that even though she said that she hated him, he would never hate her back.

"Her dad? How are you her dad?" Kit suddenly heard Jackie say.

Kit groaned. "Oh no."

"How old were you, twelve? Oh, that's disgusting," she spat and Kit felt the Doctor stand up to leave.

"Jacks, listen. This is Rose," Pete tried.

"Rose?! How sick is that? You give my daughter a second hand name? How many are there?!"

"My God, why couldn't I've gone deaf instead," Kit muttered under her breath.

"Do you call them all Rose?" Jackie accused.

"Oh, for God's sake, look. It's the same Rose!"

Suddenly the Doctor shouted, "Rose! No!"

Kit didn't have a chance to ask what was going on because she ended up getting her answer. She suddenly couldn't breath. No matter how hard she tried to get air in her lungs, nothing happened. She grabbed her throat and tried to speak. No one seemed to notice what state she was in because she could hear that the creatures were inside the church.

This seemed to make her worse. Her ears started ringing and her body was growing cold. She started coughing up blood which made her choke and she fell to the ground in pain. She was dying and dying fast. She knew that her elastic band had officially snapped.

She heard screaming and yelling. She could hear someone shout her name but other than that she couldn't make out what they were saying. Everything was becoming distant. It was like she was being sucked under the ground. It was painful. There was so much pain and she felt like she couldn't take it much longer.

Right when the pain became its worse, it suddenly stopped. There was nothing. She didn't feel anything. There was still darkness but it was different. It was like she was swimming in it. Swimming in a milky blackness. She wanted to feel scared but she couldn't. In fact, she couldn't feel anything. She couldn't feel her body or even her mind. It was like all she could think about was the darkness.

Suddenly the darkness disappeared slowly and was replaced by a blur of green and blue. The colours soon started to become evident and she could distinguish shapes. The green shapes became trees and the blue became the sky. She blinked a couple of time as a sense of peace settled itself on her.

She sat up quickly and looked around. She had no idea where she was. She was sitting in the middle of a simple forest. What was weird though was the fact that she couldn't here any bird chirping and even when the wind blew the trees, she couldn't hear the reselling of them.

"Where the hell am I?" She questioned to no one.

She expected no one to answer but then a voice spoke behind her. "A place between life and death."

Kit turned around to see a dark skinned woman with big bushy hair. She was wearing a white dress with no shoes. She was smiling but it was a very mysterious smile that Kit wasn't sure if she liked.

"Purgatory?" Kit asked trying to make sense of what the women said.

"Not exactly," she replied, her smile turned secretive.

Kit watched the women. "Who are you?"

"No one… yet," the women winked at her.

Kit shook her head violently not understanding what was going on. "What does that even mean?! What's happening?"

The women laughed. "I've missed you, Kittredge."

Kit frowned. She didn't like the fact that the women knew her name but Kit didn't know the women's. But there was something there that stopped Kit from just up and running away from her. There was a kindness in her eyes. A look of love but Kit didn't know why it was there.

"Why are you here? Why am  _I_ here?" Kit questioned, getting up from the ground.

"You died."

Kit ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Yeah, I got that! But shouldn't I be in the Afterlife or whatever you go when you die. Why am I  _here_?"

The women just smiled. "I brought you here."

"But why?" Kit stressed. "I don't even know who you are!"

The women grew sad. She walked over to Kit until she was right in front of her. The women cupped one of Kit's cheeks and smiled sadly. The women's touch was warm and weirdly familiar.

"The last time I saw you, you were so much older—too old but I guess that's what Trenzalore does to you," she said to her but the women looked a million miles away like she was remembering ever detail. "You looked  _so_  tired. So alone for far too long. I just wanted to see you like this; young, innocent, still with baby cheeks and with hope in your eyes. I wish I could protect you from this world."

Kit's mind was spinning. Who was this women? She obviously knew Kit in the future. What was Trenzalore? Why was she alone? What did her future hold?

"I—I don't understand," Kit stammered.

There was a great sadness in those loving eyes that made Kit want to cry.

"You don't have to," the women spoke softly and then kissed Kit's forehead. "I will always be here for you Kit, even when I'm not."

"But—"

The women shook her head. "It's time for you to go back."

"No! I still have questions! Who are you? What's Trenzalore? What's going to happen to me in the future?"

The women just grinned. "Spoilers. Goodbye, Sweetie, but not forever."

Then suddenly there was a flash of light. It was blinding. The light took away the trees and the blue sky but more importantly, it took away the women. She no longer felt her warm hand on her cheek or saw her loving eyes. Kit didn't want to say goodbye to the women, not yet and she didn't know why.

The light became brighter and brighter and Kit's mind was growing foggy. What was she thinking about a couple of seconds ago? She suddenly felt like someone punch in the gut and then it was as if someone threw her to the ground.

Kit gasped and sat up. She coughed a coupe times getting used to breathing again. Her lungs burned and it felt like she hadn't used them in years. She blinked her eyes as the light was bright but not in the same way as it was before. That light was foreign but this light felt natural. It made her feel warm and it kissed her skin. She rubbed her eyes to see that she was sitting in the middle of a street. It didn't register to her fully what was happening.

When it did though, it felt like someone had smacked her in the face. There was a paradox, she was dying… no she  _had_  died. She could see. She could move her legs. She was alive! She didn't know how but she was alive yet for some reason she felt sad. She just couldn't remember why.

She didn't remember much about what happened when she was dead but there was something that was important. She remembered a mixture of blue and green. She remembered a sensation of warmth. Most importantly, she remembered a woman but she couldn't make out details or what she said. Was she important? Where did she go when she died? She so desperately wanted to know.

She stopped thinking when she heard sirens and shouting. Kit stood up, her legs wobbling a bit. She looked around and was confused on where she was. She had no idea how her body got from the church to somewhere outside. She went in the direction of the noise. When she turned a corner, she stopped abruptly. In front of her was Pete on the ground. Over him holding his hand was Rose. Pete had done it. He had saved everyone by sacrificing his life. She felt terrible for Rose but was glad that she got to be there for him.

She felt a presence beside her and knew it was the Doctor. She could tell by the tension that descended in the air. Things were different now between them. Before they were too focused on the fact that she was dying but the fact of who she was and what she's doing here was in full light. She couldn't play innocent, neither of them could.

She breathed in sharply through her nose. "I died."

He continued looking straight on. "I know."

"I don't want to die again."

He finally faced her. His eyes were calculating. "We'll figure it out."

She shook her head. "No, I'll figure it out. This is on me."

He watched her closely. "It doesn't have to be."

She ran her hand through her hair. "I think it does. I don't know why but I think I'll be alone one day in this." She sighed. "Everything is different now isn't it?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Yes, it is."

Kit could only nod, feeling defeated. She turned her attentions back to Rose who was standing up and making her way towards them.

Her eyes suddenly landed on Kit and she stopped dead in her track. There was a weird look on her face. It was an uncertain and confused look which Kit didn't understand.

"K—Kittredge?" Rose asked, shaking her head like she was trying to remember something.

Kit gave her a curious look. "Um, Yeah?"

Rose looked her up and down. "You… travel with us, right?"

Kit raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Last time I check."

"I—" She shook her head more violently. "I met you at the shop where I used to work."

"Rose, are you okay?"

"You died," she said slowly. "And then it was as if—I couldn't—you just stopped existing."

"What?"

"Your body disappeared and then it was as if you left my mind—everyone's mind—completely."

Kit looked up at the Doctor with a question in her eyes; did this have to do with the fact she was from the future? This meant that if she died then she would be completely forgotten.

The Doctor nodded and Kit gulped. She suddenly felt very scared as well as angry. She wanted to yell at the Tardis for putting her in this horrible situation. She was dying slowly, if she did die she was going to be forgotten and the Doctor probably didn't want to talk to her now. Why was this happening to her?

"It must have something to do with the Paradox," the Doctor simply said, obeying her request not to tell Rose about her.

Rose didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? I still remembered you."

"I'm sure," was all he said. He made no move to give any further explanation.

"Alright," Rose said slowly. She looked back at her father who was now being carried away by the ambulance. "So, I guess everything goes back to normal now."

Kit and the Doctor both looked at each other with uncertain eyes. "Yeah… back to normal," Kit muttered.


	30. The Empty Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Lion's Roar- First Aid Kit

_But don't you come here and say I didn't warn you_

_About the way your world can alter_

_And oh how you try to command it all still_

_Every single time it all shifts one way or the other_

_And I'm a goddamn coward, but then again so are you_

_And the lion's roar, the lion's roar_

_Has me evading and hollering for you_

_And I never really knew what to do_

_Well I guess sometimes I wish you were a little more predictable_

_That I could read you just like a book_

_For now, I can only guess what's coming next_

_By examining your timid smile_

_And the ways of the old, old winds blowing you back 'round_

 

Kit sat cross legged in the biggest and comfiest chair she could find in the library. She turned the page to the book she was reading and her frown on her face deepened. She closed the book after finishing the final page and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Nothing. Again. In the last three months she had read every and any book on time travel. She was hoping that one of the books could tell her something on how to stop herself from dying. Three months and about forty books but still nothing. All they said was the same thing the Doctor said; that she was being stretched and that if she didn't get back to her time then she would die.

Kit throw the book across the room in frustration. "Why did you send me back if you knew I was going to die!?" She shouted at the Tardis.

There was no reply and she sighed. She knew it was pointless. She had screamed at the Tardis so many times. Each time was met by silence. It wasn't a normal silence either like when you asked the Tardis something and knew you just couldn't hear her. No, this one was empty like it didn't want to answer.

She was stressed. Not just because of not finding any information but because of the Doctor as well. It had been awkward between the two of them or maybe the best word was strange. She started to notice that when she made a comment about his future or something about him that she knew, he would grow uncomfortable. He would have an odd look on his face; a sour look. He started avoiding her more when they weren't on trips. In fact, when they were together he could barely look her in the eye.

She knew why though. The Doctor hated people knowing more than him. He hated people knowing  _about_  him and he hated people knowing about his future. So why wouldn't he be wary of her? With all this she wouldn't be surprised if he hated  _her_. She once mentioned she knew what Gallifrey looked like and the Doctor looked like someone had slapped him. They didn't go on any trips for a week after that.

All in all, she was starting to feel lonely and distraught. This was the exact thing she was worried about. Every time she would try to talk to him about it he would make an excuse and run off. She couldn't sleep or think about anything other than this. If it wasn't for Rose being around thing would be much worse.

Rose was growing suspicious too. She probably could feel the tension in the room, who couldn't? They still hadn't said anything to Rose and Kit kind of felt bad. She was in the middle of something she had no idea about. Rose once tried to ask her what was going on but Kit just said to ask the Doctor and she never heard anything back.

Kit sighed again feeling slightly defeated. She was about to go get the book she threw when the Tardis suddenly jerked forward sending Kit tumbling to the ground. The Tardis shook violently and Kit struggled to get up.

She stumbled out of the library and into the hall. She noticed Rose coming out of her room with the same confused expression on.

"What the hell is happening?" Rose questioned.

"I don't know! I've been in the library," she replied.

"Emergency!" Yelled the Doctors voice around them. "Get to the control room now!"

They did as they were told and ran to the control room. Once there they saw the Doctor running around the console trying to keep the Tardis steady.

"What's the emergency?" Rose asked trying to hang on to the counsel.

"It's Mauve," the Doctor simply stated.

"Your point?" Kit questioned, trying to keep her balance.

"Don't you know?!" He snapped at her.

Kit was taken aback and stood there shocked for a couple of seconds. The Doctor had never yelled at her like that. Sure, there were time he got grumpy but he hadn't yelled at her over the fact that she was from the future. Things were getting worse between them and she knew if she didn't fix it soon he was going to start resenting her.

"No I don't!" She countered. "I don't know everything!"

Rose looked between the both of them as they stared intensely at each other. "Um, guys? Emergency, remember? What's important about Mauve?"

The Doctor's eyes snapped to Rose. "It's the universal colour for danger."

Rose raise an eyebrow in question. "What happened to Red?"

"That's just human. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstanding. All those red alerts, all that dancing," he explained. He looked up at the screen in front of him. It showed a cylinder object flying through time. "It's got a basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go."

"Is it safe?" Rose asked nervously.

"Totally," the Doctor replied.

He gave them a confident smile and then flipped a switch. The moment he did, there was a large bang and the controls sparked causing everyone to fly backwards.

"Safe? Are you sure about that?" Kit questioned, coughing from the smoke.

"Maybe there should've been a reasonably in there." He looked back at the screen. "No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

"I thought you said that it was a basic flight computer. That where it goes, we go," Kit quoted. "How is it getting away from us?"

"Don't know. Must be smarter than I thought."

"What the hell is that thing anyways?"

"No idea."

"And we're going after it because…?"

"I already said, it's mauve and dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Rose inquired.

"Let's just say it's thirdly seconds away from the center of London," the Doctor replied.

Rose and Kit both shared a panicked look. And she thought she was going to have a quiet day. She really should have seen this coming.

They kept following the object as it got faster and faster and closer and closer to the earth.

"Everyone hang on! I'm going to materialise to earth and I'm technically not suppose to do it at this speed," the Doctor told them.

Rose and Kit clenched the console and held on for their lives. The Tardis whipped left and right giving Kit some serious whiplash. After some time, the Tardis started to slow down and then came to a stop. Kit blew the hair out of her eyes and looked at everyone's troubled face.

"Well, that was… fun," Rose finally said.

"Fun is not the word I would use," Kit muttered. She turned to the Doctor who was still staring at the screen. "Did we make it in time?"

"We weren't too far behind it. It should have landed about a week ago, maybe a month."

"Wait, I'm confused," Rose shook her head. "How did it land here a week ago when we were right behind it."

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place," he explained. "We're bond to be a bit off."

"A bit?" Kit raised her eyebrow in question.

"Yes, a bit."

"How much is a bit?"

"Ish," he said simply as he made his way to the door.

"Ish? Really?"

"Yes, ish. Do you want to drive?" He snapped.

Kit glared at him. "Maybe."

The Doctor stared at her for a second and then shook his head. "We don't have time for this."

"We never do," Kit muttered sadly as she watched him storm out of the Tardis.

When they left the Tardis, Kit realized they were in a dark alleyway. The hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood up and it felt like someone was watching her. She looked around but saw nothing.

"So, what's the plan, then? Are you going to scan for alien tech or something?" Rose asked as they started walking down the alley.

The Doctor looked at her like she grew a second head. "Rose, it hit the middle of London with a loud bang. I'm going to ask."

He rampaged around in his pocket. He pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to Rose.

"Doctor John Smith. Ministry of Asteroids," Rose read.

"It's psychic paper. It tells—"

"Whatever you want it to tell you, I remember."

The Doctor shrugged. "Sorry."

They finally stopped at a door. They could hear the distant sound of laugher and music.

"Not very Spock, it is, just asking."

The Doctor ignored her and pressed his ear up to the door. He took his sonic out of his pocket. "Door, music, people. What do you think?"

"I think it's the best lead—the only lead we got," Kit replied.

Rose just crossed her arms and looked between the two of them as the Doctor soniced the door. "Well,  _I_ think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock for once! Would it kill you?"

Kit tried to suppress her laugher as she watched Rose fume. "What's with you and Spock today?"

"I came along to travel with the Doctor to see some alien tech, not just do normal things like ask people."

Kit finally laughed. "Rose, we just traveled in space ship following an unknown alien object. How much more Spock do you need?"

Rose huffed. "I just think we could have a little more."

"Are you sure about that t-shirt," the Doctor changed the subject as he unlocked the door.

Rose face relaxed and looked down at her Union Jack t-shit. "Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin. What do you think, Kit? Does it look good?"

Kit shrugged. "I don't know. I guess."

Rose sighed. "You're a useless girl, you know that right?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've become aware."

"Do you two need a minute or can we go?" The Doctor asked impatiently.

Kit rolled her eye again. "Yeah, we can go."

"Mummy? Mummy?" A child's voice cried which catch Kit's attention.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

Kit shrugged. "Probably some lost kid. Come on, let's go inside."

Kit followed the Doctor inside without waiting for Rose. They walked down a long dark hallway until they spotted at waiter and then followed him. They entered a busy room that smelled strongly of cigarette smoke. On a stage in front of them was a women singing. The people in the room were drinking and laughing. Kit figured from the clothes they wore that they were not in the 21st century.

They watched and waited for the singer to finish. While they were watching, Kit noticed at poster on the wall. The poster read, 'Hitler will send no warning!'.

_Looks like asking around isn't an option_ , Kit thought, realizing they were in the middle of World War Two.

Kit was about to tell the Doctor this when the singer finished singing and the Doctor jumped on stage. Kit faced palmed realizing he was going to make a fool out of himself.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everyone's attention just for a mo? Be very quick." Everyone quieted down and stared at the Doctor. Kit waved her hand to try to get the Doctor's attention but he ignored her. "Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?"

Everyone was silent while Kit waved her hands more franticly and tried pointing to the poster. The Doctor finally noticed her and gave her a curious look. She waved her hand in front of her throat making the 'stop talking' motion. Suddenly everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple…" The Doctor suddenly noticed Kit pointing to the poster and squinted his eyes to see what it said. His face went stone cold.

A loud alarm rang and people stood up from their seats. They started to leave the party and a man yelled, "Quickly as you can, down to the shelter."

The Doctor watched everyone leave as realization came to him. "Oh." He quickly walked off the stage and towards Kit. "So, asking people might be a bust."

"You think?" Kit replied sarcastically.

"Guess we'll have to go with Rose idea."

"Looks like it." Suddenly Kit looked around. "Wait a second, where is Rose?"

"You were the last to talk to her," the Doctor accused.

"I thought she was right behind me at the time!" She justified.

"How do you lose a whole person?" The Doctor kept arguing.

"You lost her too," she countered. "And anyways, I tend to lose things easily. You once gave me a pet rock and I managed to lose that!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Pet rock?"

Kit crossed her arms. "I wasn't allowed to have a dog and you said it was the next best thing!" The Doctor kept his eyebrow raised. "I was six! What do you want from me?"

The Doctor just shook his head. "Doesn't matter now. We better find her before she gets herself in some kind of trouble."

Kit snorted. "I'm sure we're too late for that."

They ran back down the dark hallway and out into the alleyway again. They looked around the area but found no Rose.

The Doctor shook his head. "You know, one day, just one day, maybe, I'm going to meet someone who gets the whole don't wander off thing."

"Not likely. Man, the amount of times I've wandered off. There was this one time—"

"I get it," the Doctor cut her off. "I don't want to know."

"I was just saying that—"

"I said, I don't want to know!" He snapped and started to walk away from her.

Anger flared up in Kit. "God, what is your problem?!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What's your problem? Every since I told you I was your future companion you've been distant and—and almost scared of me. I get it, it's hard for you to be with someone that knows more than you. That knows  _you._ But, God, can you just stop being so—so… stubborn! This isn't my fault!" Kit finally let go everything she's been holding in for months.

"We're not doing this right now!" The Doctor argued.

"Then when? Because every time I try you just run away!"

"It's complicated."

"Then simplify it!"

"I can't!" He barked.

"Try because I can't do this anymore. I lost my Doctor. I was taken away from him and now all I have is  _you._ I was so scared and lonely when I realized I might not see him again but then we started to become friends and I thought I might be alright. Then  _this_ happened and—and I'm back to being scare. I'm back to being alone!" She yelled at him. She could feel hot tears run down her face. "I don't want to be alone," she said quietly.

The Doctor's face grew soft. "You know, sometimes I forget that you're just a kid." He sighed. "Your eyes are too old."

"And yours are too young."

They stayed quiet for a moment. Both were trying to analyze each other. It was a phone ringing that finally snapped both of them out of their thoughts. Kit looked over to the Tardis and realized it was the Tardis phone.

The Doctor froze. "The phones ringing."

"I can see that. So?"

"The phone doesn't work."

Kit eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? My Tardis had a working phone."

"Well, this one doesn't," he said through his teeth.

They both looked over to the phone still ringing with the same curious yet caution expression. The Doctor moved slowly over to the phone.

He looked at it for a moment. "What am I suppose to do with a ringing phone that shouldn't ring?"

Kit shrugged. "I don't know. What are you suppose to do with any phone? You answer it."

"Don't," a voice ordered from behind them causing Kit to jump in surprise. "It's not for you."

Kit turned around quickly to see a girl around Rose age with braided pigtails and a long coat. She wore a very stern yet warry expression on her face.

"And how do you know that?" The Doctor questioned

"Cos I do," she replied vaguely. "And I'm telling you, don't answer it."

"Why's that?" Kit asked with suspicion of the girl.

"Just trust me, you don't want to answer it."

Kit stared to become annoyed with the same answer. "Can't trust you if we have no idea what you're talking about."

The girl pressed her lips together in a thin line. It looked like she wanted to say something but chose not to.

Kit saw the Doctor's eyes narrow on the girl. "Okay, if you know so much tell me this. How can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone." The Doctor and Kit now watched the phone cautiously as it kept ringing. "It's not even connected. It's not—"

The Doctor stopped when he turned to talk to the girl and realized she wasn't there anymore. Kit looked around trying to see where the girl went to.

"Spooky," Kit muttered. "She's better than Batman."

"Agreed."

Kit saw the Doctor reach for the phone. "What are you doing?"

He looked from the phone to her and back. "Answering it."

"The girl just said not to," she said sternly. "I know she seemed crazy but she looked convinced on not answering that phone."

"What's the worst that could happen from answering a phone?"

She sighed in defeat. "I guess we'll find out."

The Doctor picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?" He grinned which caused Kit to roll her eyes. The Doctor's grin slowly disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "Who is this? Who's speaking?" He demanded in a serious tone.

"What? Who is it?" Kit questioned nervously. "What're they saying?"

The Doctor just shook his head. "Who is this?" His frown grew deeper. "How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything."

Kit had had enough not know what was happening and stormed over to the phone. She took it out of his hand and put it to her ear. She took the phone just in time to here the next word from the other end of the line.

" _Mummy?_ " Then all she heard was the dialing tone.

Kit froze. "Mummy," she whispered to herself.

"Yeah, it kept asking for his mum. Why? What's wrong?"

"I heard the except thing before."

"When?"

"Right before we went in the building. I heard some kid ask for his mummy. I thought the kid was just lost or something but Rose—" Kit stopped dead. Her eyes widened. "Rose seemed really worried!"

"She probably went after it—whatever  _it_  is," the Doctor concluded.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from the other end of the alley. Kit and the Doctor both looked at each and then took off running towards the direction of the crash. They rounded a corner and kept going straight until they were almost out of the alleyway.

"Hurry!" The Doctor shouted.

The Doctor started running out of the alleyway but Kit caught his arm, stopping him in his tracks. She could tell the Doctor was becoming irritated with her but she didn't care. They still needed to talk.

"We never finished our conversation," she stressed.

"Can this wait? We have a bit of a crisis on our hands," the Doctor argued harshly.

"There's always a crisis!" Kit snapped. "There will always  _be_  a crisis for you to run to. It's what you do. I would know because we used to fight all the time and every time you would run. Run with the excuse that there's a crisis. No more! I'm so tired not getting a clear answer from you! So, promises me. Promise me that after this 'crisis' we'll finish our conversation."

The Doctor blinked with mild shock written on his face. "Kit, I—"

"Promise me!"

The Doctors face became calculating and he watched her. "Alright, I promise."

She narrowed her eyes on him. She didn't believe him. It was hard for her to. She was so used to him lying to her that she would be more surprised if he kept his promise than if he didn't. She was starting to have trouble trusting him. It was what made her and her Doctor argue so much. She didn't trust him anymore and her Doctor knew it.

A loud boom snapped her out of her thoughts. She jumped and looked up at the sky. Bright lights flashed through the dark clouds like lightning but this wasn't lightning. Another loud crash came from behind her and she turned to see smoke far in the distance. The blaring sound of sirens were all around her.

"We should find shelter," the Doctors voice cut through the sound of bombs.

She nodded in agreeance. "But where?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Most families should have a bomb shelter. We can see if anyone will let us in."

"What about Rose? She's still out there."

The Doctor's face grew sour. "It's too dangerous to look for her right now. We'll have to hope she's alright and that she found a place to take cover."

All Kit could do was nod. They started to leave to find a place to hid out when two voices caught their attention. They were angry and panicked. A hint of fear in their voices.

"Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now move it!" A female voice shouted.

"Looks like we found our shelter," the Doctor commented.

Kit looked at him skeptically. "They don't sound like people who would let us in."

"Never judge a book by it's cover, Kit. Anyways, it better than standing out here."

She sighed and followed the Doctor to a wall in front of the backyard. He jumped onto of a garbage can and peered over. Kit did the same. They watched the people trying and failing to get into the shelter quickly.

A plump women turned back to the house. "Come on, hurry up, get in there. Come on. Arthur! Arthur! Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the siren?"

Her husband came out of the house with a sneer on his face. "Middle of dinner, every night. Blooming Germans. Don't you eat?"

"I can hear the planes!" The wife shouted at him.

"Don't you eat?!" He repeated with anger.

"Oh, keep your voice down, will you? It's an air raid! Get in. Look, there's a war on."

"I know there's a war on!"

The two argued all the way into the shelter and then closed the door behind them. Kit was just about to climb over the wall when she saw a familiar face getting up from her hiding spot behind the shelter.

"It's the girl from earlier," She pointed out to the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded. "I see her."

"What the hell is she doing?"

"I have no idea but I'm about to find out."


	31. Monsters in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hello everyone, I'm back! No one hate me. I am truly sorry for taking so long to update. I've been incredibly busy with school and haven't had the time to really do anything. I'm finished though and I'll have a lot of time to write and update in the next two months. So, sit back and enjoy this chapter. Again, I'm sorry this took me so long to update!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Devil like me- Rainbow Kitten Surprise

_Is the devil so bad if he cries in his sleep, while the earth turns_

_And his kids learned to say, fuck you they don't, love you_

_Does the devil get scared if she dies in her dreams, where the earth burns?_

_She cries cause she's nothing like you, is she like you?_

 

"This is a bad idea."

"Shh!"

"I'm just saying, we should be seeking shelter."

"The girl seems perfectly fine with being here while the bombs go off. Therefore, we should be."

"Oh goody! We'll all get to die in a fiery explosion," Kit whispered harshly.

"Kit, shh!"

The Doctor and Kit were hiding inside the house the family came out of. They had followed the girl inside and hid away as they watched her. She wasn't doing anything suspicious, just stealing some food while the family was hiding from the bombs. It was actually pretty smart, Kit had to admit.

With nothing interesting happening Kit really thought they should go back to their originally plan of finding shelter from the bombs but of course the Doctor had different plans.

The sound of bombs was getting closer and Kit was become more anxious. "We really should go."

"Kit—"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know, shh!"

"Just so we're clear."

The girl then left the kitchen. The Doctor and Kit moved further inside the house and tried to find where the girl went. They couldn't find her until they heard two sharp whistles. The Doctor pulled Kit behind a wall so that they were out of sight again. They watched as the girl came back into the house with two young boy coming up right behind her.

They watched as the boys came to a stop in the dinning room. The looked in awe at the food that was spread across the table. It was a whole feast and Kit wondered how the family afforded it.

"Many kids out there?" The girl asked, carving the turkey.

"Yes, miss," one of the boys said licking his lips. The two boys sat down quickly and started eating.

"Ah! Still carving. Sit and wait. We've got the whole air raid."

The boys put down their food. "Look at that. Bet it's off the black market."

"That's enough," she told them sternly and went back to carving the turkey.

More children started pouring in and sitting around the table. Kit wondered if this is what the girl did all the time. If the girl always tried to feed these kids.

"Sit down at the table," the Doctor whispered to her suddenly.

"What?"

"We need to figure out what she knows. You'll blend in easier. You're very short," the Doctor explained.

Kit glared. "Okay first, I'm not  _that_  short and seconds I don't exactly look the part."

"First, yes you are. Second, it doesn't matter. She'll recognize you when she sees you anyways. I just need you to get to the table without being noticed, sit down and then start asking questions."

"Why can't you do all this if it doesn't matter if she recognizes you?"

"I don't want to startle her or the kids. They'll be more comfortable around you."

Kit sighed. "Fine but you owe me one." She shrugged off her leather jacket and took off her cowboy boots. "Here, take these so I don't stand out too much."

She took a deep breath and then made her way quickly into the dinning room. She kept her head down and took a seat beside the boy from earlier. Nobody seemed to question her and the girl was too busy talking with another child to notice her.

"Are you new?" Asked the boy beside her.

Kit gulped. "Um, yeah."

"You picked a good day to come. Usually Nancy gets us pretty good stuff but today she really out did herself," the boy explained and Kit realized he was talking about the girl.

"Good to hear."

Kit tried to end the conversation but the boy was looking her up and down. "Where're you from? You dress funny." He quickly shook his head and scratched the back of his head. "I mean, you're a dish but your clothes are wacky."

Kit raised her eyebrow. "Wait, I'm a what?"

He blushed. "Good lookin, you know."

"Oh… thanks I guess."

The boy became even more red. "I didn't mean to insult you! You're a catch, I swear! It's just you're clothes…"

Kit was blushing too now. "Don't look like anything you've seen?" He nodded. "I'm from, er, A—America."

His nose scrunched up. "Why is an American here? With all the bombs too?"

"I, er, came here a couple of month ago with family but they, er, died and now I'm stuck here," Kit lied.

The boy seemed guilty. "Oh, sorry to hear that. I'm Ernie by the way."

"Kittredge."

The boys face brightened and he gave her a charming smile. "Nice to meet you, Kittredge."

"You too Ernie."

"We're makin a bet with us labs," Ernie kept talking. "You want in?"

"What's the bet?"

"The bets that this here food's from the black market. Me and Jim say it is but Alf says we're all full of it and we're wrong. Whatcha say, Kittredge?"

Kit looked over at the food. "Black market, definitely."

"Ha! I knew it!" He gloated. "You hear that Alf! Another person says black market!"

Alf turned irritated. "Oh come off it, Ernie! It ain't the black market!"

"I say it is! Kittredge here thinks so!"

Alf waved him off. "She's new. What does she know?"

This got Nancy's attention and she turned to Kit. Kit gulped as the girl studied her. She expected Nancy to tell her to leave but Nancy simply nodded at her. Kit became very confused by this girl.

"Doesn't matter! It's got to be black market. You couldn't get all this on coupons!"

"That's enough all of you!" Nancy snapped. "Ernie, how many times? Stop filling the rest of them with your crazy ideas. We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up."

The children all laughed and Ernie looked down in embarrassment. "Oh, Nancy."

Nancy shook her head and then looked over at one of the boys beside Ernie. "Haven't seen you at one of these before."

The boy looked down nervously. "He told me about it," he said pointing to Ernie.

Nancy nodded. "Sleeping rough?"

The boy nodded solemnly. "Yes, miss."

"Kittredge here is new too," Ernie pointed out. "Parents died not too long ago."

Kit really wanted to kill Ernie right about now although she couldn't blame him. He didn't know. Not to mention, Nancy already knew she was here.

"I can tell," Nancy said, her face never changing.

"You can?"

"Everyone here all have the same look in their eyes. That's a look you only get when you've lost someone important to you," she explained. "Now, everyone takes one slice each, and I want to see everyone chewing properly."

The plate with meat was passed along but Kit just sat there flabbergasted. The girl was just some weird mystery. She had expected the girl to throw her out but she didn't. Then she expected her to tell everyone that Kit did have parents but again she didn't. It was like Nancy thought she belonged at the table. This gave Kit a very unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Kit looked over at the Doctor. He had a calculating face on and was watching the girl. When Kit caught the Doctors eye, she shrugged in a helpless way. The Doctor mouthed the words:  _Ask questions._ She sighed in annoyance.

As the potatoes were being passed out, Kit looked over to Ernie. "Can I ask you a question?"

He shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth and shrugged. "Sure."

Kit looked around the table. "If it's the peak of the war, why are so many of you still here? I mean, shouldn't everyone be evacuated?

"I was evacuated," Alf answered instead. "Sent to a farm."

"But you came back?"

"Guessin you've never got sent, huh?" Jim cut in.

Kit shook her head. "Never sent."

Jim scoffed. "Lucky, ya are."

She gave them a confused look. "Why?"

"There's a man at the farm," Alf muttered. "There's always these men."

"Yeah, Ernie had one. Two homes ago," Jim told her.

"Shut up!" Ernie snapped and then tried to relax. "It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food." The solemn atmosphere lifted slightly.

Jim smiled brightly. "Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us."

Kit watched Nancy and Nancy watched her. "Guessing you do this often? Go around houses during the air raid and finding food still warm. Pretty smart, brilliant really."

Nancy scolded. "You didn't have to follow me to find that out."

"That wasn't why I followed you."

"We, you mean."

"What?"

"You're friends somewhere here, isn't he?"

Kit bit the inside of her cheek. She noticed that all the children were silent and watching the exchange in front of them.

"Okay, yeah, he's here but we need to know Nancy!" Kit stressed.

"I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you." She slammed her knife and fork down.

"I need more than that! Our friend might be in trouble because of whatever that thing that phoned us was," Kit tried to explain.

"Not my problem," Nancy bit out, clearly becoming annoyed.

"Doesn't matter. You'll still help us, I know it."

"And how do you know that?" She questioned.

"Look around you, Nancy. That's just the kind of thing you'd do."

It looked like Kit was getting through to her but then Nancy shook her head. "No! You'll have to figure this out for yourself."

"But—"

"No more question from you!"

"So then, can I ask a question?" The Doctor came out of his hiding spot. All the children sat us.

"Everyone sit back down," Nancy ordered. "He ain't a copper or anything." Everyone slowly sat back down.

"So, can I ask?" The Doctor pushed.

"Fine," she replied begrudgingly.

The Doctor smiled. "There's something we're looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere."

There was something that flashed in Nancy eyes. It was a mix between fear and sadness. Still, she kept a stern face.

Before anyone could speak, there was a knock on the door. All the kids jumped in fear.

Kit couldn't figure out why they were all scared until she heard, "Mummy? Are you my Mummy?"

Everyone went still except for the Doctor who went to the window. He opened the curtains to reveal a child in a gas mask. Kit shivered for some reason.

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy asked in panic.

"Her," Ernie pointed a Kit.

"Did you come in through the front or back?"

"Back," Kit answered.

"Who came in the front?"

"Me," Alf confessed in fear and shame.

"Did you close the door?" She questioned

"Er," he hesitated.

"Did you close the door?" Nancy asked again with great urgency.

The child at the window suddenly left and made his way to the front door. Nancy rushed out of the room and went straight for the door. The Doctor and Kit rushed after her just in time to see her lock the door and quickly move away from it.

"What's this, then?" The Doctor inquired. "It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know."

"I suppose you'd know," Nancy snapped.

"I do actually, yes."

Nancy was silent for a moment. "It's not exactly a child."

"Mummy?" The child-that-not-a-child asked.

Kit looked at the door and then a Nancy. "What is it then?"

"I—I don't know," She muttered.

Nancy rushed pasted them and back into the dinning room. She started to instruct the kids to leave. They watched the kids ran out of the house through the back.

"Should we follow?" Kit asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Not until we figure out why everyone so scared of a small child."

"Mummy?" It said once more.

The Doctor and Kit snapped their heads to the door where the child was sticking out it's hand through the letter box. Kit noticed some weird markings on the child's hand. She wasn't sure if that was important or not.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asked as he moved closer to the door.

"Please let me in," the child pleaded.

Suddenly a vase hit the door and shattered. The hand withdrew. They turned to see Nancy in a panicked state.

"You mustn't let him touch you!" She stressed.

"What happens if he touches me?" The Doctor questioned.

"He'll make you like him."

"Which is…?" Kit asked. She was trying to act as brave as she could but the whole thing was starting to freak her out.

Nancy just shook her head. "I've got to go."

"Nancy, what's he like?" The Doctor pushed, stopping her in her tracks.

"He's empty." All of a sudden the phone started ringing. "It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw," she said with fear clearly written on her face.

The Doctor looked between the child outside and the phone. He chose to ignore Nancy's warning once again and picked up the phone.

"Are you my Mummy?" Kit could hear the child ask. Nancy grabbed the phone out of the Doctors hand and put it back on the hook.

If Kit thought this whole day couldn't get any weirder, she was very much mistaken because suddenly the radio in the dining room turned on. The child's voice came through and they rushed over to it. The Doctor turned knobs on the radio but nothing changed. To put the nail in the coffin of weird, a toy monkey started up.

"Okay," Kit gulped. "We have officially entered horror movie territory."

Nancy shook her head. "You stay if you want to," she told them and then ran out the back door as fast as she could.

Kit really wanted to follow her but she knew she had to swallow her fears and help figure out what was happening. Although she still jumped when the child put its hand through the letter box again.

The Doctor crouched and watched the child. "Your mummy isn't here."

"Are you my mummy?" It just said again.

"I don't think it can communicate," Kit observed. "It's just saying the same words over and over again."

"I'm scared," the child said instead. "Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs."

"Those words are new," the Doctor muttered.

Kit bit her lip. "Maybe it's just to lure us. You know, sound all sweet and innocent."

The Doctor nodded. "But what happens when it catches you."

"Turns you into him; empty," Kit quoted Nancy.

"We should find out," the Doctor suddenly said.

Kit's eyes widened. "No we should not!"

"It may be the only way to find out what this kid is," the Doctor argued.

"Pretty sure there are a lot better—no sorry— _smarter_  ways in finding out," Kit tried to reason.

Unfortunately for Kit, the Doctor had stopped listening to her and was heading for the door. Kit started moving backwards as the Doctor got closer. He unlocked all the locks and put his hand on the knob.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked Kit.

She gulped. "No."

"Me either."

The Doctor then flung opened the door. Kit had been prepared to run for it but what she wasn't prepared for was there to be no one outside. The child was gone and Kit was left confused.

"Where did it go?" She asked.

The Doctor walked outside and looked around then turned back to her. "No idea."

"Great, not only is the kid gone but so is Nancy," Kit grumbled as she walked outside with him. "We're back to square one."

"Maybe not." The Doctor nodded towards Ernie, Alf and Jim who were standing near the house looking around.

Kit sighed. "Fine but first I need my boots and jacket back. I'm freezing!"

…...

After Kit found her clothes back in the house, she went back outside. The boys were now hiding behind a car. The looked to be unsure of what to do.

"I'll wait here," the Doctor told her. "You go and see if they know where Nancy is."

"Sir, yes sir," Kit rolled her eyes. She started to make her way over to the boys. When she was in shouting distance she said, "Hey guys!"

"Shh!" Alf hushed her and pulled her behind the car. "The empty child might find us."

"The empty child?" Kit questioned.

"Yeah, that's what us labs call the boy with the gasmask," Jim explained.

"Why are you guys so scared of a small kid?" Kit asked.

Alf snorted and crossed his arms. "I knew this older boy, Tony. Bronze no brains kind of guy, ya know. Told me one day that if he'd ever see the empty child, he'd beat'em up."

"Sounds like a bloody idiot," Jim scolded.

"Ah, he was. Well, I was hangin with Nancy and me mates, and Tony was there. The empty child came along, shoutin mummy like it does. Tony yells, 'I'll get ya! I'll beat ya up if you don't leave us alone!'"

"Did it leave?" Kit asked.

"Cos not! Kept walking towards us, right? So, Tony, the big idiot, throws a rock at it." Alf shook his head. "So, the thing started leavein. I actually patted Tony on the back, sayin 'good on you Ton. You got rid of the thing!' But Tony's too stupid to just stop and he says 'I'm gonna make sure it's gone for good.' So he runs after it. You want to know what happens next?"

"Yeah."

"Don't know!"

"What?"

"Tony ran off. Never saw him again! Dumb big bloody idiot, I tell you. Ever since then, we run when we see it."

"What do you think happened to Tony?" Kit asked.

"Died, I say. Bottom of the sea rotten away."

"Oh, come off it, Alf!" Jim scoffed.

"It's the truth. I swear it. Davis said he saw it happen!"

"Davis is a bloody liar and everyone knows it," Ernie argued. "Nancy says it don't do that!"

Alf waved him off. "What does Nancy know?"

"More than you and way more than Davis!"

"Just telling ya what I know," Alf shrugged.

"You know shit!"

"Whatever, Ernie." Alf turned back to Kit. "So, ya, the empty child's bad news."

Kit started to think. "And you think Nancy knows what she's talking about?" She asked Ernie.

"That's what it seems. She always seems more scared than even us," he replied.

"Where can I find her?"

"Why ya want to know?" Alf narrowed his eyes on her. "I just told ya all ya need to know. Ya not plannin on being like Tony?"

Kit smiled proudly. "Don't worry, I'm a brains kind of girl. Besides, me and my friend need to know more."

"Your friend?" Jim questioned. "You mean that man that came when we were eaten? Who is he?"

"Like I said, a friend. We travel together."

"Doesn't matter," Alf waved her off. "We don't know where Nancy went."

Ernie shifted uncomfortably. "I may know where she went."

"Where?"

"She might be on the outskirts of town. You can't miss her if you follow the train track."

Kit smiled and hugged Ernie in excitement. "Thank you!"

Ernie pulled back, his face red. "N—no problem."

Alf rolled his eyes. "Bloody bleeding heart ya have there Ernie."

"Shut up Alf!"

Kit shook her head at the two. "I better get going but thank you, all of you."

Kit started leaving when Ernie caught her arm. "Kittredge, before you go I just wanted to say, I'm glad you're okay. We thought you were done for when we didn't see you run out with us."

She shrugged. "I'm a survivor. Don't worry about me."

"Oh he did," Alf laughed and Jim joined him.

"Shut it, mate!" Ernie snapped, shoving Alf.

Kit looked between them in confusion. "What?"

"Forget about it," Ernie muttered. "Just be safe."

Kit grinned. "I'll try."


	32. Cold Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Madness- Ruelle

Nowhere to run

There's nowhere to hide

This is madness, madness, madness

 

Ernie had been right. They found Nancy by the train tracks on the outskirts of town. She was walking somewhere with a purpose but they didn't know where. They had been following her for some time before she finally came to a stop at some sort of shack. They came up on the other side of the shack and looked through the window to watch Nancy put the food that she stole away.

Nancy stood up and jumped when she saw the Doctor and Kit. "How'd you follow me here?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it."

Nancy narrowed her eyes. "People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to."

"My nose has special powers."

She grinned. "Yeah? That's why it's…"

"What?"

Nancy muffed a laugh but Kit just laughed out right. "Nothing."

"What?" The Doctor tried again, looking between Nancy and Kit

"That why your noise so big?" Kit finished Nancy statement which caused Nancy to laugh more.

The Doctor scoffed. "It's not  _that_  big."

"Yeah and I'm not that short," Kit joked.

The Doctor grinned. "So you admit you're short."

Kit's eyes widened. "Wait—no I—shit!"

Nancy shook her head. "You two are very strange but it still doesn't explain how you knew where I was."

"I told you it's—"

"Ernie told us," Kit cut the Doctor off realizing there was no point in lying.

Nancy cursed. "I knew I should've never told him."

"Don't blame him," she said softly. "I think he's just worried about you."

Nancy looked down at her feet sadly. "I should really be going."

"Nancy," The Doctor stopped her before she could leave. "There's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Nancy bit her lip. "There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station."

"Take us there," he instructed.

She shook her head. "There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through."

"Try me."

"You two sure you want to know what's going on in there?" She asked with a sigh.

"Oh, trust us, we really do," Kit stressed.

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first."

"And who might that be?" The Doctor questioned.

"The Doctor," she told them and started walking away.

Kit opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "Wait… what?"

..........................................................................................................................

They followed Nancy to the crash site. Just as she said, there was a large barbed wire fence that encased the bomb. Inside the fence was a good amount of guards with guns. They stood far enough away that they wouldn't be caught.

"Can we move further?" Kit asked. "I can barley see."

Nancy shook her head. "This is as far as we can go without them arresting us."

"I'm guessing you've found out the hard way?" The Doctor questioned.

"You're not the only one that wanted to know what that thing was," she replied with attitude.

"Okay so we can't go closer. So how're we suppose to know what the hell is going on down there?" Kit asked impatiently.

"With these." The Doctor rummaged deep in his pocket and pulled out binoculars.

"How'd you fit binoculars in your pocket?" Nancy asked in bewilderment.

"Let's just say my pocket is a little bigger on the inside," The Doctor explained and Kit grinned. The Doctor peered through the binoculars and scanned the area.

"The bomb's under that tarpaulin," Nancy pointed. "They put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital."

"What about it?" The Doctor inquired.

"That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him."

"I think we'd rather go to the crash site first," Kit told her.

Nancy shook her head. "No, see the Doctor."

"Why do you want us to see this guy so bad?" Kit questioned.

"Because then maybe you won't want to get inside." Nancy started walking away.

"You gonna leave?"

"There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now," she explained.

"Can I ask you a question?" The Doctor asked suddenly. "Who did you lose?"

Nancy smiled tightly. "What?"

The Doctor lowered his binoculars and turned to Nancy. "The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it."

Nancy was quiet for a second. "My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just. He just didn't like being on his own."

"What happened?"

"In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?"

Kit suddenly understood Nancy. She was trying to fix her mistake. Trying to make up for what happened to her brother. She fed all those kids—fed her—because they all reminded her of her brother. They were all lost and trying to find someone to cling to like how Jamie clung to Nancy and she was hoping to make sure they were safe. It was incredibly sad to think about.

"Amazing," the Doctor suddenly said out of the blue.

"What is?"

"1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says no. No. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me," The Doctor told her seemly like he was off in a whole different world. "Off you go then do what you've got to do. Save the world."

Nancy smiled slightly and did what she was told. The Doctor looked at Kit and nodded his head to the hospital. She knew what that meant. It was time to meet this Doctor.

They headed towards the hospital. They made sure they avoided any guards on their way. They finally got to the gate of the hospital when they noticed that it was locked.

"Why would they lock a hospital in the middle of an air raid?" Kit pondered out loud. "What are they trying to keep out?"

The Doctor took out his sonic and soniced the lock. "Maybe it's not what they're trying to keep out, maybe it's what they're trying to keep in."

"You know, just once I would like some positive reassurance," Kit grumbled.

"So lying?"

"If that's what you want to call it then yes."

The Doctor just shook his head and pulled the lock off. They made their way inside. The closer they were getting the more nervous Kit was becoming. For a place that was suppose to keep people alive, it sure was screaming death. The outside of the hospital reminded her more of an abandoned haunted asylum then a place made to make people better.

When they walked into the hospital, it was completely dark. She expected there to be maybe nurses and doctors running around but no one was there. It was eerily quiet and Kit didn't like it at all. They started walking down a long hallway.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, we're in a horror movie," Kit muttered and hugged herself.

"I think I'm going to agree with you on this one," the Doctor replied, looking around cautiously.

The Doctor and Kit looked into one of the rooms and saw two rows of beds with people in it. They seemed to be sleeping but they were oddly still. They made their way into the dark room. Something about the room didn't feel right and it wasn't just the people lying in the bed. There was a weird atmosphere; a dark atmosphere. The Doctor held his sonic tightly in his hand.

To Kit's surprise, with the other hand the Doctor took Kit's hand. "Stay close," he simply said.

Kit did as she was told and held the Doctor's hand tightly. She still wasn't happy with the Doctor but the room they were in was giving her the creeps. She wasn't normally scared but there was something about this place that was making her terrified. What made her even more scared was when she realized suddenly that all the patients were wearing gasmasks.

They left the room, leaving from a door on the other side of the room. The entered a hallway that was more light and Kit let out a sigh of relief. That relief didn't last long when they entered another room with more patients laying on bed with gasmasks. This room had more light and she realized with horror that it didn't look like the people were even breathing.

She jumped when she heard someone coming up behind her. It was an old man in a doctor's lab coat. He carried a cane as he limped towards them.

"You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them," he told them casually.

Unlike Kit, the Doctor didn't seem startled by the sudden appearance of the man. "Yes, we see that. Why are they still wearing gas masks?"

"They're not," he said quickly. "Who are you two?"

"I, er—" The Doctor stopped himself. "Are you the doctor?"

"Doctor Constantine," he replied. "And you are?"

"Nancy sent us," the Doctor avoided the question again.

"Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb."

"Yes."

"What do you know about it?"

"Nothing. Why I was asking. What do you know?" The Doctor asked impatiently.

"Only what it's done."

"These people, they were all caught up in the blast?"

"None of them were."

Kit eyebrow raised in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense."

The man chuckled and then coughed. "I mean what I mean, child. None of these people were caught in the blast." He started coughing more violently and sat down in a chair by a desk in the middle of the room.

"You don't sound so good," Kit commented.

"Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?" He asked the Doctor.

"I have my moments," he replied vaguely.

"Have you examined any of them yet?" The old man asked.

"No."

"Don't touch the flesh," he warned.

"Of which one?" Kit asked nervously.

"Any of them."

Kit gulp. "All of them?"

Constantine simply nodded. The Doctor and Kit waked towards one of the patients. Kit made sure she wasn't standing too close just in case. The Doctor used his sonic to scan one of the bodies.

"Conclusions?" Constantine asked after a couple moments of silence.

"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns."

"Examine another one."

The Doctor went over to another patient and scanned them. "This isn't possible!"

"What isn't possible?" Kit asked.

"It's the same injury," he answered in awe.

"What?" Kit said, more confused then before. She looked over the body again and notice a scar on the patient's hand. "Doctor, isn't this scar the same from the little kid from earlier?"

"It is but how?" The Doctor ran over to another person and scanned. "This isn't  _possible_!"

"Same injury again?"

"Yes, everything's the same."

"But it can't be! They weren't even caught in the blast."

"Exactly," Constantine cut in. "But here we are."

"How did this happen? How did it start?" The Doctor questioned.

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim," he told them.

"Dead?"

"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague," he explained. "Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?"

"The head trauma."

"No."

"Asphyxiation."

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity?" Kit tried.

Constantine shook his head. "No."

"Then what the hell killed them?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing," Kit repeated in astonishment. "What do you mean nothing killed them?"

"Very simply, child, they're not dead."

Constantine hit a waste basket that was beside him with his cane. Suddenly all of the patients sat up. The Doctor pushed Kit behind him protectively.

"It's all right. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die," Constantine said with slight annoyance in his voice.

"And they've just been left here?" The Doctor accused as the patients lay back down. "Nobody's doing anything?"

"I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?"

"Just you? You're the only one here?"

"Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor."

The Doctor grew a little tense. "Yeah. I know the feeling."

"Well, you're clearly one again," Constantine observed, looking to Kit. "I, alas, am too old and have lost too much." Before either of them could correct him, he waved them off. "I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb."

"Probably too late."

"No. There are isolated cases— Isolated cases breaking out all over London." Constantine seemed to be struggling to breath and doubled over. When they tried to go help him he yelled, "Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again."

"Nancy?"

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might—" He suddenly stopped talking and looked like he was going to throw up. His face started to turn red and he was breaking out in a sweat. "Mummy," He said to Kit and the Doctor's horror. "Are… you my… mummy?"

The Doctor started leading Kit backwards as Constantine's eyes widened in distress. Suddenly, something started coming out of his mouth. It slowly started to envelop his face until they realized that his face was turning into a gasmask like the others. Constantine slacked into his chair making him look dead.

"I've traveled with you for a while so please don't take this lightly… that's the scariest shit I have ever seem!" Kit stressed.

"I'll admit that was strange." The Doctor looked around him. "We should probably leave just in case these things wake up."

"Yeah, leaving would be good."

Before they could leave they suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Hello?"

There was another voice that was less familiar. "Hello?"

"Hello?" The familiar voice said again.

Kit's eyes widened. "Wait, is that… Rose?"

They took off out the door and walked down the hall looking for the voices. At the very end of the hallway was Rose with a very handsome man that looked weirdly familiar. It was like he was from a dream. It was the same feeling she got when she saw Gwyneth for the first time.

The four of them met in the middle of the hallway.

The Handsome man shook the Doctor's hand professionally. "Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over." He then looked down at Kit. "But I haven't heard about you. You are…?"

Kit watched Jack Harkness dumbfounded. "Um, Kittredge. Have we met before?"

He grabbed her hand and shook it, giving her a kind smile. "Don't think so. I would remember that red hair. It's a good look by the way."

"Er, thanks?" Kit turned to Rose. "Rose, what the hell—"

"He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents," she cut Kit off giving her a pointed look that said  _please shut up_.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock," Jack said politely and then walked away.

When Jack was out of ear shot, the Doctor whispered. "Mister Spock?"

Kit tried to hide her laughter by covering her mouth but a few giggles still came out which caused the Doctor to glare at her.

Rose shrugged defiantly. "What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll."

"Who strolling," Rose scolded. "I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid."

"Wait, you did what?" Kit questioned, trying not to laugh at the look on the Doctors face.

"I was dangling from a hot air balloon. That's how I met Jack," she explained, trying to act like it was no big deal.

Kit burst out laughing. "Oh my god! How'd you even manage to do that?"

Rose frowned. "I'm not going to tell you! You'll just laugh more."

"Too late!"

Rose rolled her eyes and turned back to the Doctor. "Listen, what's a Chula ship?"

"Chula?" The Doctor repeated, deep in thought.

"What? Is that important?" Rose questioned.

"I—"

"Mister Spock, have you seen this?" Jack called from the room that Kit and the Doctor were in earlier.

They rushed to the room and saw Jack examining the patents using some sort of device of his wrist. He wore the same expression that the Doctor and Kit had not too long ago.

"This just isn't possible," he muttered. "How did this happen?"

"No idea," Kit shrugged. "Well, we have theories but no solid answer. Right, Doctor?"

The Doctor though wasn't paying attention and was just glaring at Jack with his arms crossed. Kit figured she was wrong. They did have an answer and it had something to do with Jack.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" The Doctor demanded.

"What?" Jack asked in confusion but there was a worry in his voice.

"He said it was a warship," Rose answered instead which seemed to catch the Doctors attention. "He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer."

"What kind of warship?" The Doctor asked.

"Does it matter?" Jack snapped.

"If it has anything to do with what's happening to these people then yeah, it matters," Kit argued.

"Well it doesn't," he glared.

"Come on Jack!" Kit pleaded. "Look around you. These people need help. Just tell us what kind of warship!"

"I don't need to answer to you, kid!" Jack fumed.

"Then answer to me," the Doctor cut in making himself tall. "What kind of warship?"

"An ambulance! Look," Jack produces a hologram of the ambulance from his wrist device. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait—"

"Bait?" Rose asked slightly offended.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"Wow, you sure know how to pick them, Rose," Kit commented.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Not now, Kittredge."

Kit shrugged and turned back to Jack. "So then what is all this? A con?"

"Of course it's a con!" Jack snapped. "That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you."

"Just a couple more freelancers," Rose replied.

"Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain?" He insulted. "And let's not forget Little Red over here." He pointed at Kit. "How old are you anyways? Nine? Ten?"

Kit crossed her arms and glared at him. "Twelve."

"Oh, that so much better." He shook his head. "Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."

"What is happening here, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot," the Doctor replied, glaring at Jack.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?" He pounded out loud.

Kit looked over at Jack. "Guessing you don't know."

"Of course I don't know," he hissed. "I told you I have nothing to do with this."

Kit rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't."

"You know, I don't think I like you very much, Little Red."

"Get in line," she grumbled. "Also don't call me that!"

"Whatever you say, Little Red."

Kit glared and muttered a couple curse words under her breath so the Doctor couldn't hear.

"Kit, language," he told her, obviously hearing what she said.

She sighed. "Sorry."

Rose walked over to the patients and looked over some of them. "Do they all have gasmask?"

"Yeah," Kit replied. "And the same injuries too. It's pretty weird."

Kit walked over to where Rose was standing. Rose leaned in to get a better look at one of the patients. Everything seemed perfectly fine. That was until the patient suddenly sat up with no warning. Kit and Rose both jumped back. Kit looked around and realized that all of the patients were now sitting up right.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?" They all moaned and started to stand up.

"Well, this is new," Kit said wide eyed.

"What? This never happened before?" Rose questioned as they started being push up against the back wall.

"Not like this," Kit replied.

"Then what's happening?"

"I don't know," the Doctor confessed.

They now had their back against the wall. The patients were surrounding them. Kit looked around but couldn't see a clear exist. This was  _not_  good.

"Don't let them touch you," the Doctor warned them.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked.

Kit tried to swallow her fear. "You become like them."


	33. The Doctor Dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Little boy- Vance Joy

_Little boy, don't be scared_

_Now your father is waiting in the next room_

_Little boy, don't be sad_

_Now your mom's on her way, you'll be out of here soon_

 

They were screwed. Absolutely, positively screwed! Kit couldn't think about anything else other than that thought; they were screwed. She couldn't see how they could get out of this one.

The empty patients started to close in around them and there was nothing to do but back away. Unfortunately, backing away became pointless as their backs were now against the wall. She couldn't even think of a way to get out of this. Usually she had some idea even if it was stupid or risky but she had nothing. Yep, they were screwed.

Just when she thought all hope was lost the Doctor suddenly shouted, "Go to your room!" The patients stood still like they were confused. "Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!" The Doctor scolded like a parent to a child. It kind of reminded Kit of how the Doctor used to scold her when she was a kid.

Kit thought there was no way that would work but much to her amazement, the patients hung their heads and shuffled away. Some went back to bed while others left the room.

Kit looked up at the Doctor with her month hung open. This man would never stop amazing her. Every time she though she knew his mind, thought she could guess his next move she's proven wrong. Who knew that would work? Only the Doctor could come up with something so bazar and random.

"That worked?" Kit wondered out loud. "How'd you know that would work?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I didn't but I'm glad it did. Those would have been terrible last words."

Kit grinned and shook her head.  _Figures_ , she thought.

"Well, look at that," Jack smiled. He sat on a chair and put his feet up on the desk. "Problem solved. We should celebrate! I'm sure we can find some sort of alcohol in here."

The Doctor glared at him. "The problem is far from solved. I doubt what I did will hold them off forever."

"Fine then but I think we should drink while we can. Except you, Little Red, can't let a minor drink," He shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll live," Kit rolled her eyes. "And I told you to not call me that!"

"Too late now. I've made it a thing," Jack smiled deviously.

"It's definitely not a thing," she argued.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"I say it is."

"I say it's not!"

Jack grinned at her anger. "You know, it's really easy to get you riled up."

Kit balled her hands into a fist. "I'm not riled up, you cocky son of—"

"Kittredge!" The Doctor snapped.

Rose shook her head. "Do you have to get into a fight with everyone you meet?"

"Yes, if they're as annoying as _him,"_ she glared at Jack.

"We need to stay calm if we plan on getting out of this," the Doctor ordered. "So no more arguing." He looked pointedly at Kit. "And Jack, stop bothering Kit. She's still a kid so I expect this but you're a grown man, so act like it."

Jack crossed his arms and grumbled something under his breath. Kit gave him a triumphed smile which got her a glare back.

"Now that we got that sorted out," Rose cut in. "Can someone tell me why all the patients have gasmasks on?"

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone," Jack replied.

"How was your con supposed to work?" The Doctor asked randomly.

Jack shrugged. "Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."

"Yeah. Perfect," the Doctor muttered.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." Jack started laughing but stopped when he realized that everyone was just glaring at him. "Getting a hint of disapproval."

"Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did," the Doctor accused.

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty," Jack became defensive again.

"Rose. Kit." The Doctor started walking to the door and gestured the two of them to follow him.

"Are we getting out of here?" Rose questioned.

"We're going upstairs."

Jack stood up. "I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it!"

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day."

A loud siren rang out, only slightly breaking the tension.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"The all clear," Jack replied.

The Doctor shook his head. "I wish."

He left out the door with Kit and Rose right behind. Jack came up close behind them.

"Come on, we better hurry. I have a feeling that this siren will woke the patients up," the Doctor told them.

The Doctor started running with Kit close behind. She thought that Jack and Rose were right behind them until they were running up the stairs and she look back. She couldn't see them and she sighed.

"Doctor!" She shouted. "Slow down! I think we lost Jack and Rose."

"What?" He questioned, coming to a stopped. He looked around and sighed in frustration. "Of course."

"They'll find us sooner or later," Kit said between heavy breaths.

"Hopefully sooner. We don't have time to wait too long," he grumbled.

They were silent for a moment until Kit spoke up, "So I noticed you had an argument with Jack."

"Yes and?"

"I thought you said no arguing," Kit joked.

"Normally I wouldn't but you were right, he's annoying," the Doctor grinned and Kit smiled back.

This was the first time in a long time that they were connecting again. Usually he would ignore her comments. Maybe their argument earlier helped or maybe having someone they both didn't like gave them something to connect with. Whatever it was she was happy to have it.

Kit was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Rose and Jack shouting. She looked down the staircase just in time to see them run past it.

"Honestly," She heard the Doctor mutter. "Have you got a blaster?" He shouted.

Jack and Rose came running back to the staircase.

"Sure," Jack replied and the two of them caught up with the Doctor and Kit. "What do you need the blaster for?"

"Not sure," he told him. "Just have a feeling we'll need it."

They walked down a long hallway towards a metal door. The Doctor had been right; they were going to need a blaster. Although another thought came to her mind: did they really want to know what was behind that door?

"The night your space-junk landed," the Doctor began. "Someone was hurt. This was where they were taken."

"What happened?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Let's find out. Get it open," he told Jack.

Jack smiled smugly. He took out his blaster and pointed it at the lock.

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" Rose whispered to the Doctor.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

Jack pulled the trigger and blue light hit the lock. The lock disintegrated and the door opened.

"Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" The Doctor inquired looking over at the weapon.

Jack looked impressed. "You've been to the factories?"

"Once."

"Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot."

"Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." That was all he said and then he slipped into the room.

Kit cringed with the mention of bananas. Why was the Doctor so obsessed with them? He used to feed her so many of them when she was younger. She could barley look at them now. Even the idea of them made her want to puke.

"Nice blast pattern," Rose commented.

"Digital," Jack replied flirtatiously.

_Ugh,_ Kit thought.  _More flirting. Why is there so much flirting with this Doctor?_

"Squareness gun," Rose kept talking.

"Yeah."

"I like it."

"Rose, we're dealing with a crisis right now," Kit cut in annoyance. "A crisis, Rose. No flirting when we have a crisis."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I wasn't flirting."

"I was," Jack interrupted with a cheeky smile.

Kit looked between the two and then shook her head. "Adults are weird."

She left the two and walked into the room with Jack and Rose right behind her. The place was a mess. Papers were everywhere and electronic equipment was smashed. In front of them was an observation window with the glass broken.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked to everyone.

"Something got out of here," Jack replied.

"Yeah. And?"

"Something powerful. Angry."

The Doctor nodded. "Powerful and angry."

The walked into the next room cautiously. Inside was child's crayon drawings scattered on the floor. There was a small bed at the other side of the room with a teddy bear on it.

"A child?" Jack questioned out loud. "I suppose this explains Mummy."

"How could a child do this?" Rose mused.

"I don't know," Kit muttered. "Superman was super strong as a child."

"Yeah but we're not dealing with Superman," Rose countered.

Kit shrugged. "Just saying."

"Do you know where you are?" A voice suddenly said behind them that sounded like Constantine.

They all turned to see the Doctor had turned on the tape machine and was playing a recording.

"Are you my mummy?" The child in the recoding asked. It was the same voice from before.

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"What do you want? Do you know—"

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy!" The child said more impatient and angry. "Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before," Rose told him.

"Us too," he responded but wasn't really paying attention.

"Mummy?" The child in the recordings kept asking.

"Always are you my mummy? Like he doesn't know," Rose muttered.

"Mummy?"

"Why doesn't he know?"

"That's a good question, Rose," the Doctor said with an unreadable expression. "That's a very good question."

The Doctor entered the room everyone else was in. He stared pacing back and forth with a look of deep thought.

He stayed like that for a minute before Rose spoke up. "Doctor?"

He stopped. "Can you sense it?"

"Sense what?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?"

"Mummy?" The recording said which sent a shiver down Kit's spine.

"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?"

Jack looked like he was going to retort when Rose cut in before he could. "When he's stressed, he likes to insult species."

"Rose, I'm thinking," the Doctor snapped.

"She's right," Kit added. "I once burnt pancakes and he gave me an hour lecture on the limited attention span of humans."

"Kit," the Doctor warned.

She shrugged. "What?"

"I'm trying to be clever here!"

Kit rolled her eyes. "Sorry, don't want to disturb you from that."

The Doctor shook his head but went back to his thinking. "There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food."

"Mummy, please?" The voice kept going.

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?"

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless," Jack said once again.

"Yes, you keep saying harmless," the Doctor said annoyed. "Suppose one of them was affected, altered?"

"Altered how?" Rose asked.

Kit heard the tape run out. She was relieved. She really hated hearing the child's voice. It really did give her the creeps.

"I'm here!" The child's voice said.

Kit went ridged. The tape had ended. It ended, she could have sworn and if it ended that meant that they were very much not alone. She wasn't sure if anyone else noticed.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to it's room," the Doctor laughed.

Kit saw Rose look at her from the corner of her eye. "Kit, you okay? You're looking very pale."

"I'm here. Can't you see me?" Said the child.

"That's because I'm not okay, Rose."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, the tape ran out a couple of seconds ago," Kit gulped. "And the voice hasn't stopped."

The Doctors smile dropped. "I sent it to it's room. This is its room."

They all turned to look at the smashed observation window. There, standing absolutely still, was the empty child.

"Are you my mummy? Mummy?"


	34. Back to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to BBC

Don't Lose Your Love- Ivan & Alyosha

_Don't you lose your attitude_

_Don't ever lose that smile_

_Don't you lose your tenderness_

_Oh, but most of all_

_Don't lose your love_

 

There is was. It was just staring at them. One important question went through Kit's mind: Why are children  _so_ creepy? It felt like it was looking into your soul. It made Kit shiver uncontrollably. Everyone was silent for a second; staring at the child in shock.

Finally, Rose spoke up with undeniable fear in her voice. "Doctor?"

"Okay, on my signal make for the door," Jack instructed, clearly having a plan in mind. He walked slowly behind the Doctor. "Now!"

Kit and Rose watched in shock and mild amusement as Jack took out a banana instead of his gun. The Doctor was the only one who didn't look perplexed by it. Instead, the Doctor laughed and took Jack's gun from his own belt. He pointed the gun at the wall and made a square hole in the wall.

"Go now!" The Doctor ordered. "Don't drop the banana!"

"Why not?" Jack asked as they ran out the hole and into a new hallway.

"Good source of potassium!"

"Jesus Christ! What's with you and bananas?" Kit cried out loud.

"Give me that!" Jack shouted and took his gun from the Doctor. He pointed it at the hole and closed it. Everyone sighed in relief.

The Doctor turned to Kit and held the banana up. "Bananas are good. Everyone should have a banana with them."

"Yeah but maybe not in a crisis situation," Jack argued. "Nice switch though."

The Doctor shrugged. "It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate."

Jack just shook his head. "There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?"

"Like I said, Bananas are good."

Suddenly there was a loud slam against the wall. All of them snapped their head towards it and saw the wall had cracked. It was clear that the empty child was trying to get out. It was also clear that, yes, the child really did have a lot of strength. The child slammed against the wall again and it started to crumble. The wall wasn't going to last much longer.

"This thing just doesn't quiet, does it?" Kit gasped.

"No, which means we got to get out of here now!" The Doctor declared.

None of them needed to be told twice. They took off running down the hall and towards a door at the end. Unfortunately, just as they were about to reach the door, the patients made their way through and started to make their way towards them. Everyone stopped in their tracks, running into each other.

They turned around and headed back to where they came from. Suddenly, another patch of patients came out from all different direction cutting off their only exist. In front of them was the wall that the empty child was trying to destroy. They were trapped.

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us," the Doctor explained quickly.

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked, pointing his gun at the wall.

"It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital!"

"How's that possible?" Kit questioned.

"It shouldn't be!"

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?" Jacked inquired pointing his blaster in every direction.

"I've got a sonic, er," the Doctor said taking out his sonic. He looked down at it with embarrassment. "Oh, never mind."

"What?"

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that." The Doctor turned to one of the group of patients like he was ready to fight.

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?"

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!"

"A sonic what?!"

"For the love of God! He has a sonic screwdriver!" Kit yelled, getting annoyed. "Now someone think of a plan before we're fucked!"

Just then the wall broke and the empty child started climbing through. The patients were closing in and no one could think of what to do.

Just as it looked like all hope was lost, Rose grabbed Jacks blaster and pointed it down. "Going down!" She shouted and then pressed the trigger. A hole opened up and they all fell through.

Kit landed on her stomach with a loud thud, knocking all the wind out of her lungs. She groaned and turned onto her back. She saw the empty child and the patients looking down at them. Before they could react, Jack used his blaster to close the hole.

Kit let out a sigh of relief. "Good plan, Rose. Bad execution. More warning next time."

Rose rolled her eyes and stood up. "I save your life and all I get is complaints on how I did it." She stuck out her hand to Kit and helped her up.

Kit shrugged and gave Rose a grin. "There's always room for improvement."

Rose shook her head and tried to hide her smile. "You're impossible, you know that?"

Kit's smile widened. "Yep!"

"Just help me find a light switch. It's too dark in here."

As Kit and Rose moved around in the dark trying to find any source of light. As they did this the Doctor and Jack started to argue again.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack accused.

"I do," the Doctor defended.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?"

"It's actually more useful then it looks," Kit cut in. She knew from experience but she wasn't going to voice that.

"See? Thank you, Kit"

"For what?" Jack kept pushing. "Putting up cabinets?"

"Sometimes you have a lot of cabinets to put up!"

"Kit!" Rose called. "I think I found a light switch!"

No body was really paying attention as Rose turned on the lights. Nobody realized at first that the room wasn't empty. They though they were safe but as the room was illuminated by light, the patients in their bed that they didn't see all sat up in their beds. "Mummy?" They called.

Kit looked around in shock. "Oh, of course."

"Door," Jack pointed.

They rushed to the door. Jack tried to open it but it was locked. He took out his blaster and pointed it at the lock but when he pulled the trigger nothing happened.

"Come on, Jack!" Kit cried. "Hurry!"

"It's not working," he grunted.

"What do you mean it's not working?" She questioned. She looked back to see the patients getting out of their beds and coming towards them. "It was working a couple of minutes ago!"

"Yeah well, that was then and this was now," Jack argued. "It's the special features. They really drain the battery."

"Oh wow, thanks for using those special features! It's sure helping us now!"

"Hey! Those square hole are cool."

"You are  _so_  lucky we have the Doctors sonic screwdriver!"

"Why?"

Kit didn't need to answer because the Doctor took out his sonic and used in on the door. It unlocked without any problem. The Doctor pushed open the door.

"And you said a sonic screwdriver was useless," Kit commented as they made their way through the door.

The door led to a small room. It had only one window that had bars on it and no other doors. It was covered with medical equipment and supplies which meant that it was a storage room. That also meant they had no way out. Kit gulped down her fear.

"I still think it's useless," Jack kept arguing, clearly not seeing the mess they were in. "The sonic blaster's great. Its just a little old. I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory." Jack looked pointedly at the Doctor as he was locking the door behind him.

"Oh, I know," Rose piped in. "First day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates."

The Doctor was paying attention them. "Okay, that door should hold it for a bit."

"Doesn't matter how long it'll hold it for we're still screwed!" Kit voiced.

"Little Red's got a point," Jack agreed with her for once. "The wall didn't stop it! You really think this door will!"

"It more than that!" She snapped. No one was seeing the whole picture. No one was seeing what she was seeing yet. "Look around you guys. There are no doors. We have one window that has bars on it and a sonic blaster that doesn't work." She paused to see if they were getting it. They were. "We're stuck. We have no way out."

"Couldn't we get the bar off some how?" Rose suggested "There has to be something in here we can use."

Kit shook her head. "And then what? Fall seven stories?"

Rose bit her lip. "We really don't have a way out."

Both of them looked over at the Doctor to see if he had a plan. By the look of frustration on his face she assumed it was a no. She would always feel a little better when it looked like the Doctor had a plan but when she knew he didn't her hope would always diminish slightly. Right now it was almost gone but she had to remind herself that she always managed to get out of dangerous situation before and she can do it again.

"Let me think," the Doctor scratched the back of his head. "Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two—"

But Kit never heard the rest because suddenly there was a bright flash. For a second she felt like she was free falling but just as that sensation came, it was gone. She landed on her butt on some sort of metallic ground. It suddenly didn't smell like a hospital. It still smelled of alcohol but more like an alcoholic beverage then rubbing alcohol. There was also a waft of men's cologne. Her vision was covered in black dots and she had to blink several times.

When her vision finally cleared it was obvious she was not in the hospital. Instead, she was in some sort of spaceship? She wasn't sure. For someone who has traveled through time and space, she really hadn't been in a lot of actually space ships. The floors were metal and so were the walls. There were buttons and flicking lights everywhere. There was also a large window looking outside with a captains chair in front of it.

"Sorry about the rough landing. The younger you are the more you feel it." The Captains chair turned around to reveal Jack.

"What just happened?" Kit asked in confusion. She looked around. "Where's the Doctor and Rose?"

"Well, to answer you first question, I teleported us into my ship."

"You can do that? And you didn't think of it sooner?" Kit snapped.

"Hey! I was a little preoccupied being cased by creepy hospital patients," he said defensively. "Anyways, my  _emergency_  teleporter can only take me and one other person. So, I thought women and children first. Plus, I thought I would be more helpful from my ship. I can figure out how to teleport the others to my ship once I was on."

Kit bit her lip. She supposed that made sense. "Why didn't you take Rose with you then? I'm sure you would have a lot more fun with her."

"True but I know when I'm beat."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on! You may be young but I'm sure you see it too. The Doctor and Rose… the flirting and long stares. I know when I've got no chance."

"Finally!" Kit shouted. "Finally someone's here notice what I have to see everyday!"

"It gets that bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Jack gave her a charming smile. "You know, Little Red, you're not that bad."

Kit was once again hit with a sense of familiarity. This time, though, she could also feel the memory of him trying to resurface. It was like a word being on the tip of your tongue. This was going to bother her all day if she didn't figure it out.

She bit her lip. "Are you sure we've never met?"

"Like I said before, I would remember someone like you."

Kit shook her head and muttered, "Yeah… but maybe I've met you but you haven't met me."

"You okay, kid?"

And with that one question, the memory finally came to her like a slap in the face.

_She had been lost. So unbelievably lost. The Doctor and five-year-old Kittredge had stopped in Cardiff. The Doctor had said it was something to do with recharging? She really didn't know what that meant. He had just been rambling on and on about it._

_It had been taking_ so _long! She'd only been with the Doctor a couple of day but it felt like weeks to her. They had gone on so many awesome adventure and she wanted to go on more. She was bored just waiting around. She wanted to do something exciting. All the Doctor was doing was fiddling with the Tardis and it was_ boring _!_

" _Can I go outside?" She finally asked._

" _What?" He looked up from whatever he was doing._

" _This is boring! I'm bored," she huffed. "I want to go outside."_

_The Doctor sighed. "Children and their impatience. Alright, go outside but don't go too far away from the Tardis. And if anyone offers you candy, don't take it."_

" _Yes!" She jumped up and down._

_She ran outside and breathed in the fresh air. She had only been out there for a couple of minutes pretending she was on some space adventure when a lady bug landed on her arm. She stopped and smiled. She'd only seen lady bugs in pictures._

_She held it up to her face. "Hello. My names Kittredge. What's yours?" She pretended to listen. "Oh, it's Penelope! Nice to meet you, Penelope," she laughed. Unfortunately, her laugher was too loud for the little lady bug and it took off from her arm. She gasped. "Wait! Don't leave!"_

_She followed the lady bug. It was fast and hard to see but Kittredge was determined to catch it. she ran and ran without thinking about where she was or where she was going. All she had in mind of the lady bug. The lady bug clearly didn't want to be chased because it suddenly made a sharp turn and was out of sight._

_Kittredge stopped and looked around for the lady bug but it was gone. She huffed in annoyance. She was going to have to ask the Doctor to show her a planet of lady bugs. She was sure he would know of a place._

_With that thought in mind, she decided to go back to the Tardis. She took a step in one direction and then realized she had no idea where she was. She looked around franticly. She couldn't see the Tardis anymore. She couldn't see anything she recognized. She was lost. She didn't know where she was or how to get back. What if the Doctor left without her?_

_This thought caused tears to spring from her eyes. Before she knew it she was sobbing uncontrollably. Different people walked by and gave her strange looks but none stopped._

_Suddenly a voice broke through her cries. "You okay, kid?"_

_She looked up and saw a man's face through her tears. She wiped away the water from her eyes to get a better look. He was crouched down to her level and wore a kind but charming smile. He was old but not as old looking as the Doctor yet the both had similar eyes. He wore a long blue jacket with spenders underneath._

" _I—I'm l—lost," she managed to get out between sobs._

" _Are you now? Well, we can't have that," he smiled warmly. "Where did you last see your mum or dad?"_

_She hiccupped. "I wasn't with my mom or dad."_

" _Well, where did you last see… whatever person you were with?"_

_Tears started falling down her cheek again. "I was waiting outside and there was a lady bug but it flew away and I tried to catch it but it was too fast and then I looked around and I didn't know where I was!" She rambled out._

" _Okay, okay, kid. Slow down and take a deep breath," the man instructed and Kittredge did a she was told. "Now, think real hard. What was around you before you ran after the lady bug?"_

_Kittredge shut her eyes tight and thought. "There was a big thing with water falling down from the top."_

" _Ah, I think I know exactly where that is."_

_Her eyes widened. "You do?"_

_He laughed. "I've lived here a long time. I knew this place very well. I can take you back."_

_Kittredge was about to thank him when a woman with black hair ran up behind the man. She seemed to be in a panic._

" _I've been looking for you everywhere!" She snapped in an accent Kittredge had never heard before. "We have a development."_

_The man frowned. "What kind? Can it wait? I promised this young lady I'd help her find her way back."_

" _There is a major…" the woman looked down at her and pressed her lips together. "Disturbance around this area. Kinda like the one you ran off to the last time. Remember?"_

_Realization dawned on the man. "They're back? Didn't think I'd see them so soon. We didn't do anything big in the last month that would make_ him _want to come back to shut us down?"_

_The woman's face turned sour. "Well there was that…_ thing _."_

" _Oh right, that thing. That would catch his attention."_

" _Should we go see if it's him for sure?"_

" _He'll find us even if we don't." The man turned back to her. "Don't worry, kid. I can still take you back. It's on the way."_

_Kittredge looked down shyly. "Thank you."_

" _But Jack—"_

" _She's lost. I'm not going to leave her. He can wait," he argued with the women._

_The women sighed. "Fine."_

_The man stood up and held out his hand for her to take. "Follow me."_

_She took it with a smile and followed him down the street with the women walking nervously behind them._

" _Love your hair by the way," Jack complemented after a moment of silence. "It really suits you. Reminds me of a friend of mine."_

" _I hate it," Kittredge grumbled as she tried to pat it down. "It's too messy even when I brush it."_

_He laughed. "That's exactly what my friend would say."_

" _Where did she go?" She asked in curiosity. "Adults say 'would' when someone's gone."_

" _Traveling probably. Running from one place to the next." He sighed. "I just hope she's doing okay. She's been through a lot." He looked of to the distance. "Too much. I worry about her." He shook his head and put on a smile. "She's also got a knack for getting in trouble and I can tell that so do you."_

" _That's what my friend always says!" She laughed._

_He grinned. "You know I never got your name and I—well—never gave you ours. I'm Jack and the grump behind me is Gwyneth," he introduced. She heard the woman, Gwyneth, huff._

" _I'm Kittredge," she smiled up at him. She expected a smile back but instead he stopped in his tracks._

_He looked over at Gwyneth with a strange expression and then back to her. "Your name's Kittredge? Do you have a last name?"_

_Kittredge scratched the back of her head. "Yeah but I don't like to use it."_

_He knelt down in front of her. "Kittredge, what's the name of the person you're looking for?"_

" _He has a weird name. He calls himself the Doctor."_

_Jack said nothing at first but then laughed. "So that's what she'd been talking about!"_

_Kittredge gave him a confused look. "What?"_

_His eyes soften. "Look at you. Look how young you are. Look how—how… happy you are. I'm so glad to see you this way."_

" _Wait," Gwyneth interrupted. "This is her. The same girl you talk about all the time… but how?"_

_Jack shrugged. "Time travels a complicated thing."_

_This caught Kittredge's attention. "Time travel?"_

" _Don't worry about it, Little Red. It'll make sense one day," he winked._

_Kittredge's face grew sour. "Little Red? I don't like that."_

_Jack laughed whole heartedly. "Oh, trust me, I know."_

" _You're weird," she observed._

" _Not the worst thing I've been called," he smiled but then grew serious. "I need to talk to you about some… important things."_

_Kittredge was becoming nervous. This man was weird. He talked to her and looked at her like he knew her. It made her extremely uncomfortable._

" _Can't we just find my friend?" She questioned, wanting to get away._

" _We will—just—I need you to just listen, okay?" He pleaded and gripped her shoulders._

_She nodded. "O—okay."_

_He pressed his lip together like he was having trouble finding the words to say. "I wanted to warn you that—" He stopped and sighed. He watched her for a moment like he was analyzing her. His face grew sad but then he forced a smile. "Never lose that smile of yours, not for anything. Life's going to hit you with some pretty crappy things… remember to smile. Remember the best of times. Don't dwell of the worst. Alright, Little Red? Promise me."_

" _I promise."_

_He seemed to relax. "Good. Now let's find your friend."_

_They walked back the rest of the way in silence. Kittredge kept looking up at Jack with a curious expression but Jack never looked at her. Finally, after a couple minutes of walking, Kittredge could see the Tardis with the Doctor outside looking around for her._

" _I see him!" She cheered. "Thank you!"_

" _I told you I could find him," he grinned._

_Kittredge shifted from one foot to the other. "Goodbye, I guess."_

" _Goodbye, Kittredge." He leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. "But only for now."_

_Before she could have asked what he meant, both him and the women walked away._

"Hey, Little Red, you in there. Hello?" Jack's voice snapped Kit out of her memory. "You spaced out there for a moment."

Kit looked at him wide eyed. "Oh…  _shit_."


End file.
